Hidden Lies
by kkfanatic22
Summary: Suffering, failure, loneliness, sorrow, discouragement, and death will be part of your journey, but only the ones that can embrace reality and uncover the hidden lies can truley survive. The 101st Hunger games begin
1. Prologue

**Archer Gareninline 19, District 4**

 **Victor of the 100th Hunger games**

* * *

"So Archer what do you have to say to your lovely fans from the Capitol and districts" The annoying interviewdr Cassius asks me

"Fuck you Capitol and districts, ha I just kill your tributes, I wish I can stab all your children in the eye with a knife" I say laughing

It's not my fault I'm spiteful but when the captiol kidnap you then throw you in the arena saying you have been chosen to be in the games without even giving you a for-warning or letting you know who the other tributes are your a little angry, me, well I just tortured any tribute I got my hands on, using knives, hands, rocks, my teeth, what a thrill, the way I killed some of them were even more memorable

Cassius laughs thinking I'm joking and I cross my arms, they think my actions in the game were a act, let them think that, it's worse enough my mentor and the other victors look at me like I'm some furious monster that needs to be caged, I'm the worse Victor to date killing wise and I have seen a lot of disturbing stuff

"Oh archer always the comedian, now your games were a year ago what did you feel on this day" He says

"Well Mr prissy, I couldn't really feel anything since I was kidnapped from my home but remember when I forced a boy to dig his own eyes out with his hands or when I literally ripped a fellow career girls throat out with my teeth, that made me feel fantastic" I say

"You were a hit with the ladies weren't you, it was a shame you killed two that fell for you" He says

Oh yes the two other annoying career girls, the first person I found was the two girl the one who actually came second and whose throat I ripped out and I actually tortured just with my teeth but then we found the rest and since the tributes were pretty scattered it was hard but any tribute I came across I brutually killed them while 3 of my allies watched with shock and disgust, but the two other girls the ones from 1 and 4 were so easy to muniplate and well threw them selves at me, let's say I killed them both in brutal ways I won't share I then killed the boys from 1 and 4 even worse and left the girl from 2 since I thought she would get herself killed as she was a rebel against the districts and this was in day 3, 12 kills and I won, it was quite easy

"You have to use your brain to win" I say

"Well your Certainly up there with the top victors even after the assassination on our poor victors before the 65th hunger games" He says

Oh yes, they call it the night of the fallen victors, apparently they all got killed at a party, but only a idiot will believe the districts did it they actually put the blame on district 13 when it was obviously the Capitol who did it just to be evil bastards so we started off new and the districts had to go without a mentor until they got a victor ofcourse district two got one off the bat but it's hard to hate that district all the victors except for that girl were entertaining in their own way plus we got a victor straight after, if I bring one home then we will equal them on the victor count

"Who do you think is the best victor and District" I say crossing my arms

"Aedan of course he got 14 kills no one can beat that, I love District one they have so much passion" He says

I start laughing "Aedan only got 14 kills because the coward poisoned the water supply, even that annoying kid he mentored who was reaped did better in my opinion, now let me give you a downlow of each district and victors, 1 only has two pathetic, every district apart from then, 9, 11 and 12 have below 3, let's start with 2, Kyden brought the ball rolling the arena killed more then half the tributes and he was the only one who killed, Aryan, Rowan and Raiden are the perfect imagine of the insane 2 boy that comes out covered head to toe in blood, Callen has to be the smartest tribute who won, the tributes were the puppets he was the puppet master" I say

Cassius nods letting me talk more, idiot "District 2 has 6, in the past 10 years if they didnt win one of their tributes come second like in my year for example, that shows district 2 is the best district victor wise and I can't disagree all of them apart from Abigail shows true blood lust something I love"

"I do love Raiden" He says

"Who doesn't, that boy was a lot like me expect he didn't use his teeth and he got one less kill sadly he is trying to be a good guy to impress his little sister who the captiol won't let me kill but enough on my undying bloodlust, District 3 had three victors all young, yeah they were weak victors but two used traps and 1 ran around with a knife accidentally stabbing tributes until they are unrecog my district is better then one, I'm better then Aedan and never say otherwise, District 5 again young, don't ask me how a 12 year old girl won that year was a fluke the little thing didn't even get a kill, Hollis well he killed 6 careers with his bare hands, you can't insult that kid, yes a clown told him too but still" I say

"You so smart Archer" He says

I roll my eyes opening my mouth once more "District 6, Holden was that insane guy that was screaming at everyone to not get hit by the train then stabbed tributes in the face with a screwdriver, his probably the craziest mentor since he has no concept of reality, Cia poor girl had a crazy district partner woke up and he was slowly carving into her with a knife, she finally stop crying like a baby and realised she had a knife and stabbed him in the stomach to win and Corin that boy has my respect, he killed his sister and I hate family, District 7 Brodie and Lisya weak kids that somehow killed now are bestfirends throw them into a arena with me and they will be dead within seconds, Eris has my respect 9 kills, 9 slow kills, don't know why he did it but I dont care for the details he still did it" I say

"I really wish I was a female, you are to die for" He says touching my shoulder

I step back "Don't touch me, you creep, now District 8 Kasey for the last 20 years before his games, careers were never killed by a outer tribute either another career, won or the arena, he had his eyes set on the careers and he really brought the confidence away and hatred out and he killed them slowly, sadly the career districts didn't like that and from then on the careers mainly the boys since the girl never really liked Killing for Personal reasons, tortured his tributes then cute little Cara came along and poor girl had 3 insane boys that had become a trend, they took her as hostage day 1 and was slowly mentally and physically hurting her each day, she tried to run and hide but they kept finding her, one night she did the unimaginable and found the strengths to fight back accidentally pushing all three of them down a hole, then Isaac like where the hell did he come from 10 fucking kills, yes he did just repeatedly stabbed them with his sword but he was covered in more blood then I was, love that kid" I say

"Your funny too archer" he says

I scowl, his about 10 years older than me and should seriously look at a girl his age, sickening "Now district 9, not much to say Myren did kill and 4 but his kills were quick apart from the girl from one, when she killed his allie he just went ballistic and stabbed her in the stomach then he just waited with her until she died going on about how careers don't win and insulting her, didn't mind him that was a merciless thing to do, the other girl yeah okay not really impressive I don't like stabs to the heart they are to quick, district 10 they have four victors that enough shown that they are a force, their tributes both genders are normally strong and determined, Ruben was from a poor area so he wasn't, he still somehow killed the girl from four which was the most ruthless female I have seen after her they haven't been as bad as the boys but anyways he was that good, then Mitchel, he wasn't all there he said that they told him to butcher his victims which he did and it was a little gruesome to watch but I don't know who told him, Lina well the one good thing she did was allie with by her district partner, he carried her through the games then when he had a knife to her neck she started crying and he ended up stabbing him self weak, although I did stab myself in the games because I was curious of the taste of my blood but anyways, Ryder typical 10 boy stupid and strong the other two districts I don't want to waste my time so I hope you understand that your wrong I'm right" I say

"Wow Archer and here I thought you were just a pretty face, your mentoring for your first time this year, how will you and your fellow mentor decide who is choosing who and how will you mentor them" he asks

"Well sadly I have my mentor Kelsey she was fun to play with before the games but when she realised what a phsyco I was she didn't help me, our district apperantly had a system, to stop biasim, The first Victor Lukas had both but then when Jayden came he had the boys and Jayden had the girls, every year no matter who gets reaped or volunteered, then after Kelsey won, Jayden kept the girls and she had th boys, now that I'm here we are meant to follow that so I have the girls but they are scared of me, I screamed at Kelsey in the games to sponsor me a better knife and she did it quickly, so I will have someone who I think is ruthless and ready to win and if neither are I will give it to Jayden, if I do have a good tribute I will tell them to get into the careers well I won't tell you what I will tell them, but I will ask them to kill District 2 Since we should be in lead of the victor tally" I say

"I'm excited" he says

"Now mr prissy I have a question for you" I ask

"Yes Archer I will go out on a date with you" he says

"Not that" I hiss

"Im just kidding but If it's fashion advice your perfect as it is, I love the bad boy look you got and how your stylist died red streaks in your hair after you won it makes you look vicious" He says

"I stabbed them in the eye with scissors, but it looks like blood so I can put up with it" I say, I was angry when they changed my look they wanted to dye my hair black, This was the next option

"Is it true the the Capitol hand choose their victors" I say

"Oh well that's a wrap up goodbye everyone" He says the camera people quickly pack up and Cassius runs off the stage, the crowd cheers at me

"By the way you elite people, should watch out" I say to the group at the back of the crowd, they bullied me before I won because of a small illness I have

"Can't you forgive us" One boy says, it was funny the elite was a group of 20, now they are 11, I remember a few years ago, the 10 boys sexually assaulted and killed a girl who was a sister of this boy who like me had a obvious mental issue, he killed himself in a boating incident and ever since 9 of them have been killed

"How are you still alive?" I ask him walking off and into the victor village people be careful of me, girls have paid me to have some time with me sadly they end up back home in a garbage bag, since I have a freedom to kill whoever I want because who will kill me, I'm the nightmare from hell

"Your a idiot Archer" Kelsey screeches, I see her and Jayden sitting outside her house, those two are good friends even if his 12 years older they are like brother and sister, I don't like their relationship, I'm slightly jealous, because Jayden is a bastard towards me, he is really protective over Kelsey too, I sort of tried to attack her last year and he rudely threatened me, but oh well

"Come on you know it's true" I say stepping closer, Jayden stands and I step back

"Calm down buster I'm not going to touch her, she will come to me just like before the games did she tell you that, naughty, naughty girl" I say

"Why are you doing this Archer you won, stop rubbing it in people's faces" He says

I shrug pushing him out of the way and walking to my home, I open the door "Your breaking in" I say

President Rhys turns around, this guy pisses me off so bad, his only 28 and he has this huge role, I hate him so bad, I wish I could paint him into a pretty red canvas "Hello Archer, quite a show you put on asking the big question" He says sitting down I follow him as I see an annoying peackeer behind me

"It's the truth sir" I mumble

"Your mouth is becoming a bit of an issue and these murders need to stop, I don't appreciate having a very distraught mother forcing her way to talk to me and telling me you brought her four sons to her place in a rubbish bag cut into tiny pieces" he says

I smirk "A guy needs a hobby" I say

"Tell me Archer how has your asthma been" He asks

My face drops "How do you know" I ask

"You scored a 12 on weapon skills alone, your technique was flawless, you have the strength of a 30 year old peacekeeper, now I knew they wouldn't just knock you back because of your insanity, look at Lukas he wasn't all there and he was chosen, Jayden didn't want to tell me but I forced him to give me your medical records plus in the games after you fell down having a coughing fit I had a slight suspicious, you know how easy it is to have you die from a asthma attack, I don't want to kill you, your a very Important Victor Archer, but unlike ones Like Raiden, Rowan, Aryan, Isaac, Callen and Eris you want full power, you want more blood on your hands, I'm making all the decisions and I don't want that" He says

"What are you trying to tell me" I say

"What pattern have you notice about the latest victors" he asks

"most of them played the games, most of them got blood on their hands" I say

"Yes now my father was president and he had this idea, First of Rowan, the boy that believed in hell and demons, nicknamed the son of Satan, normally we wouldn't want anyone like that running around but he brought us enteriantiment and all the victors were growing soft, after my father was killed, they had someone take his place and 3 victors that didn't dersreve it won, then I came into power, Eris was the perfect candidate, the soft spoken boy who was easily muniplated, I made sure there were rebels reaped, I made sure he killed them, Serna and Kelsey only won because we didn't want the Capitol to get suspicious that all boys were winning and all killers, Corin was a simple one, he volunteered for his sister we wanted to test the waters and see how hard someone will fight to win, Hollis his medical record showed slight mental issues the scrawny boy ended up killing 6 careers with his bare hands, Callen the somber career boy forced into the games but had a real brain, why do you think we gave him that control dome and all the supplies to build the prefect traps the best thing was that he still personally killed his victims, Isaac another mentally unstable tributes force him to kill by accident he showed his true colours, Raiden the perfect actor, first the shy and concerned career leader later the manic boy who poisoned his victims then you, will made sure all of you won, whenever one of you were almost killed we made a weapon disappear or a mutation came out to save you" He says

"Should I be happy or angry" I say

"Happy, this is where you come in, Im making this year a surprise twist Year, twist 1, Dspending on Victor count, 11 and 12, will have one mentor, 1 and 9 will have 2 one for eachother tribute, 3,5,6,7, and 8 will have 3 mentors, one tribute will have 2 and one will have, districts 2,4 and 10, will have 4, 2 tributes each" He says

"Not really a twist" I say

He carefully puts 8 files in the table "Heroes vs villains, that's the year I want, 4 tributes that have the skills but use them for good, 4 that use it for bad" He says

"Raiden won't be happy" I say

"You would agree that with her around his trying to change, I want the fierce Raiden, the one that actually liked the captiol" He says

"I don't think she should be reaped, especially not with her district partner, he seems to have many issues, but entertaining none of less" I say

"I thought you would be happy" He says

"I wanted her for myself" I say

"Why?" He asks

All these questions are pissing me off "I want my boy back we were tight after I won" I say

"I want entertainment, I have never seen a District rivalry as strong as these two, that's the only reason, if she wins you can kill her" He says

"Well you chosen well then, the villains I mean, A boy with ADHD who would obviously be in fairyland, A boy that paints with his own blood and has a strong desire to kill his furture partner" I say

I pick up one file "His meant to be dead" I ask

"He faked it, his been the murderer, his been good at hiding it too, but I have eyes everywhere" He says

"How have you let this kid get away with 193 myrders" I ask pointing to the boy from 6's file

"His killing unimportant people, we have never had four insane tributes in the games before" He says

"Your throwing her in because of raiden to aren't you" I say

"Did you see his interview it was worse then yours, she's the one people will be rooting for, so will the girl from four, recognise her" He asks

"She has skill just doesn't use it correctly she would rather help people, the fight club kids seems good, and so does the theif, they won't allie though" I say

"I know that, I have hand chosen my tributes there are a few else that have beeen chosen for a certain reason but they aren't Important, these 8 are" He says

"Why" I ask

"Your the head gamemaker this year, you control who wins and I want you too choose a Victor, one you must make sure wins and a decoy, that makes it to the final 2 but isn't meant to win, get the victor you choose and you may have a green card to freedom that means I will make you a Capitol assassin, fail and you will be a pretty boy for a hire, say no and well you may need to find a inhaler" he says

"Fine" I mumble giving him the two files

"nice choice, I like how the villain is the decoy" He says

I shrug and he stands leaving me the file "nice doing business with you" He says walking out

What a Moron he does know my actual decoy will be my actual Victor

* * *

 **District 1-**

 **Male:** Brecken Keridge, 18

 **Female:** Kinsley Rinley, 18

 **District 2-**

 **Male:** Sebastian Arymen, 17

 **Female:** Taryn Ranrean, 16

 **District 3-**

 **Male:** Wyatt Gerin, 17

 **Female:** Elia Farnen, 13

 **District 4-**

 **Male:** Theon Ayne, 18

 **Female:** Braelyn Ward, 17

 **District 5-**

 **Male:** Elliot Renlyn, 16

 **Female:** Cecily Anders, 15

 **District 6-**

 **Male:** Payton Reves, 17

 **Female:** Finley Arin, 17

 **District 7-**

 **Male:** Ellis Goren, 17

 **Female:** Adelyn Caryn, 18

 **District 8-**

 **Male:** Zander Collier, 18

 **Female:** Verla Hastings, 15

 **District 9-**

 **Male:** Tanner Derson, 16

 **Female:** Carys Alerion, 12

 **District 10-**

 **Male:** Mathias Zain, 18

 **Female:** Aisley Ranilion, 17

 **District 11-**

 **Male:** Dyson Fining, 18

 **Female:** Fenna Arron, 17

 **District 12-**

 **Male:** Kassian Cainridge, 16

 **Female:** Celina Vagan, 15

* * *

 **Author note: Hi readers, hopefully I didn't make it too clear who is the chosen Victor and decoy but just to make sure, the person who is the chosen Victor may not win and the decoy may not die, since this isn't a SYOT some tributes will be getting more spotlight since they are important for this story but I will make sure not to give much away**


	2. Harsh Reality

**Pre-Reapings/Reapings Part 1**

 **Warning: Brecken's point of view may be confusing but it's meant to be**

 **There is a slight mention and appearance of self harm in Sebastian Pov**

 **Theons Pov mentions sexual assault**

* * *

 **Brecken Keridge 18, District 1 Male**

 **Pre-Reapings**

* * *

My eyes dart across the area, all 30 of us, my hands are shaking and my eyes meet the pretty blue sky but I need to stay focused, they have this competition every year, this is the time where they choose their volunteers and by that, it's by killing and I like killing, when I'm fighting I can focus, when I'm not I'm in, oh what was I thinking again

Oh year the competition, I'm shocked I'm in here to be Honest Apperantly I'm insane, or mabey it's sane, what's the difference anyways, since we are behind District two and haven't had a victor in years they make us fight, kill and then the ones that don't surrender get chosen or the last ones standing

Everyone looks ready or nervous, I don't know what I'm feeling, I need to think like I'm in the actual hunger games, not all of us have to die, if someone brings out thier black card it means they have surrendered, it means there out and there hope of competing is broken into tiny little shards of glass, that they are worthless, I'm like superman, I loved reading that comic, we get comics here because we are rich, I like being rich

I screech, when a sharp blade almost cuts my face, I didn't even realise the bell has sounded, I need to stay focused or I may very well die, if dying is actually a thing, I grab my bow setting my eyes on the knife throwing, Kassidy, of course it was her, she believes she is the hotshot, not anymore, I aim my bow and set my sight on the target, I squeal in delight when it lodges into her thigh

The thing about me is I may use a long ranged weapon but that's only for wounding, my thoughts may be a full of colours and numbers but when I'm training it's like im a solider my only thoughts are death and destruction, I slowly walk over to her no one else is attacking me, why would they, I have a bow and arrow

I hear a scream and see that weak but smart girl Kinsley on the ground, Felix who Is Kassidys sister standing over her with a knife poised, I shoot my arrow at his hand and she is able to get out from under him, I don't know why I did that, I shoot another arrow at Kassidy which makes her stop struggling, I'm sick of people treating me like I'm some sick boy, it's not my fault I have a so called illness

I make it to her lining my bow, tears spill from her eyes "You brought this upon yourself" I mumble quietly she was too arrogant, too confident

"Please Brecken, don't do this I will surrender" She says

I shoot my arrow in her hand, kneeling down and grabbing the black piece of paper from her hand "you degraded me the day you entered the academy, you think I didn't hear but I did, I admit sometimes I don't react but I do, I don't always have my head in the clouds just know this is your fault" I say, she tries to bring up a knife but I just grab both her hands

Then I use one of my arrows to plunge into her throat over and over again, until I'm laughing with blood splattering on my hands and face, that was a blast, I stand up, everyone is just glancing at me with fear and putting their black cards up but not Felix, he moves away from Kinsley, who is hugging her legs in fear

"Surrender Felix" I say quietly, I feel my hands shaking once more, I need to scream or cry, I don't know but I can't say focused for much longer it's worse enough I want to taste the blood

"you killed my sister, you don't get away with that" he says

He runs towards me but I easily grip him by his neck holding an arrow to his head, people underestimate me, they say my height and build give me a advantage but I always have my head in the clouds, not now, I'm two different people, a warrior and a child, I like being the child but not when life is at stake, no when my soul can be sold to a demon, I choose warrior

"Surrender" I whisper

He doesn't listen so with one push the arrow goes into his head, I shrug my shoulders dropping him, Aedan walks out furious "what the hell was that you weaklings" He screams

I drop my bow, feeling the blood dry on my hands, how fascinating "He derserves it sir" One boy says

"He does not, look at him, he is the definition of a unstable killer, he will get himself killed" Aedan says

"Felix is dead so who are you talking about" I ask

Aedan swears under his breath, he isn't a nice person, I don't like rude people, imagine what he will look like with a arrow sticking out of his head, I laugh to myself "What the hell are you laughing about" He asks

"You with a arrow in your head" I say

A few of the boys chuckle "You know what, volunteer but let Jarryd deal with you" He says walking off

"Bye, bye" I say

Everyone else gets up and I quickly skip out, I'm so happy, I won, I didn't even know what I was doing, oh look the sun is out, how pretty is it, it's like a wonderful, orange ball of fire, I touched fire once it really hurt

"Oh my goodness what happened here" Ms pretty, a old lady that works at the flower shop says

Oh she is talking to me "Hi" I say waving my hands, people here are very ncie to me, although they do treat me like a child and well I'm

"The competition was today wasn't it" She says

"Yeah I won" I say laughing and waving my arms

"I should be going, I got paint on me" I say running off and into my house, no one is home I think, I rush into my bathroom quickly washing the paint off me it was getting dry and sticky, I don't like that feeling

I put the clothes on that are on my bed, I don't remember putting them on there, oh well, less work for me, I skip back into the bathroom, squinting at the bright light, stupid globe, I then look at the mirror and I screech when I see myself, what is this, is this my evil twin, I stand back up growling and punching the glass feeling it crack I punch over and over again until tiny little shards covered in blood fall on the ground

I walk out feeling my hands sting, I trace my fingers on the wounds, feeling the little droplets of blood run down my hands, it's so red, I bring my hand closer to my face, then I carefully put a finger to my lip feeling the blood drip into my mouth "Brecken"

I scream scrambling under my bed, then I realise it's my sister Fiona, I crawl under my bed seeing the blood stain on my grey carpet, I fall on my back laughing and Fiona just stands there, she is 2 years older "You done" she asks

I lunge at her and she quickly grabs me by my shoulders and I wrap my arms around her, as she is much smaller "I missed you sissy" I say, she pats my back while quietly sighing in relief, I think she was worried I would hurt her, that's probably why our parents hid, all sharp objects or anything that I can harm myself or others with, I feel like a baby

"You saw me this morning" She says when I pull back, smiling, I'm happy, I don't know why

"I like mornings because it's not dark and I can think, what happens at night time, do the monsters come out" I ask putting a hand through my short dark brown hair

"Where did this blood come from" She asks grabbing Both of my wrists

"The pretty rain" I say pointing to my bathroom, she quickly walks over shaking her head

"The 5th time this month, Brecken, and you have a tantrum when we don't replace it" she says

"I did not" I screech, holding my head she puts a hand on my shoulder and I face her

"Are you okay?" She asks

"The hunger games, does 23 really die or do they get sent back?" I ask

"what do you mean" she asks

"Well, I was trained to kill wasn't I, and I like it, but when I watch the games people die, but do they actually die or do they come back alive like angels, so you don't die, but it looks like you die, you get me" I say

She looks slightly confused "Brecken, the deaths are real, when people get killed they stay dead, their body's get collected and put in a coffin, only the winner survives" she says slowly

I feel tears flood in my eyes and she wipes them away, holding my shoulders "so the people I kill, actually stay dead" I say

"You what?" She says

I giggle a little bit, leaning in closer "I may be sadistic and like killing people but that's because I thought they will revive" I say

"They stay dead Brecken, they feel the pain before they die, then they enter darkness never to come back again"

"Oh" I say then I stay laughing

"That's the best thing I have ever heard, I send people to death, I'm like a messenger, I'm not superman, I'm the messnager of death" I say falling on the ground and laughing

"You won didn't you?" She asks

"Yup, I killed that girl you know that mean one" I say

"You killed the mayors daughter are you an idiot brecken" She says

"I killed her brother two, it was quick an arrow to the neck and head" I say standing up

"You were forced to I guess that makes it slightly more acceptable" She says

"You want to know a little secret" I say bouncing on my feet

"Do I have a choice" She asks

I laugh again "I wake up in blood sometimes, and I love it, bye, bye" I say running past her giggling, she screams to me but doesn't try and chase me, I feel so alive, like I'm invisible

People have babied me for so long, because of my ADHD that's what the doctor called it, he says my moods change, I'm hyperactive and delusional, but I am not

I make it outside, it's like it was before, I wonder who my district partner will be, doesn't matter since I will kill her, and district two, apparently, 1 hates 2, that District is mean, I remember that mean boy 2 years ago, cutting the boy apart then drowning the girl in a pool of mud while reapeatedly stabbing her and District four too, that boy was even meaner

I past the shops and Ms pretty who waves at me, I stop and stare blankly at her "You aren't that pretty" I comment then I stroll off, oops I wasn't meant to say that

"Sorry Ms Petty" I scream out

"It's pretty brecken, see you later" She says

I am pretty wait that's a insult, pretty is what you call girls and since I'm really tall and have muscles do I really look like a girl, oh that's her last name or first name, again my bad

Oh there is a lolly shop, when did that get here, I run off and the shop owner waves at me, everyone knows me, I'm like a superstar, ooh maybe I'm famous, I did win and will be competing this year "Who are you?" I ask

"You uncle brecken, how are you" he asks

"I'm a messanger of death, I send souls to him" I say

He blinks look taken back "That's lovely" he mumbles

"Yeah, I like these colours there really bright" I say

He is about to say something but I run off barging into a few children who scream, I stop tripping down then laughing, people stare at me blankly but end up walking off

"Knock, knock" I scream laughing, I like that sound

Ohh there is a shiny silver fence, I run over slamming into a little girl who skids to the ground, she looks up at me and I sit angry "You were in my way" I growl

Her eyes widen, she is cute, I wonder what she will look like covered in red paint, then I notice a small glass angel in her hand "that's pretty can I look at it" I ask

She nods handing it to me, I then realise angels aren't real, hope doesn't exist, we are in a everlasting cycle of suffer and despair, the anger cracks in my hand and the girl cries "Get over it" I hiss running off

Everlasting cycle, something I will escape from

* * *

 **Taryn Ranrean 16, District 2 Female**

 **Pre-Reapings**

* * *

I feel like I'm trapped, I have always been trapped

I don't dwell on the past, but the past has destroyed my family, and it's all my Brother Raiden's fault, he just had to train, he just had to be a moronic lap dog, In this District your either very rich or very poor, our family was poor since my father worked in the factory and my mother was a nurse but jobs like that in district 2, get you no where, plus having three children didn't help

This district doesn't care for you unless you train and my parents were against it, I was against it and so was my second oldest brother Trentan, but your forced to train, so when you turn 8 you enrol into basic training then when you turn 12 you get put into a class, pretty much gold class is the only class your allowed to volunteer in, the training is intense and is for the gifted

I just enrolled when Raiden turned 12, but this district prides itself on discipline and being mentally stable, Raiden was skilled but he was violent, controllive, When I was 8, Raiden totally lost it because he didn't make it, if you don't make it your pretty a failure in life, but there is one other way, bribery

Mum and Dad couldn't afford it so Raiden saw me and pushed me down the stairs, he was about to kill me too but my parents would do anything for thier children, so they stole money and got caught, They were publicly executed, All the district did was give us money and Have some person check in us every so often, they didn't want children of 'rebels' in a orphanage

Lets just say it wasn't happy families, Raiden was always training and neglected me, Trentan being two years older then me wasn't much help, but he wasn't all there either, 2 years ago things got worse for me, Raiden volunteered, he didn't tell me or Trantan, he just left, but Raiden didn't know I had a rival in the training centre, Sebastian, we butted heads the second we enrolled, he was like me anti-social and argumentative, me being the only girl in the class felt threatened so I tried to knock Sebastian down a bit, then his sister got brutally tortured in the final two by Raiden

Lets just say Sebastian didn't take it well, he lost it at me and Trentan thought burning down Sebastian's house will save me, he ran to save his family while I fled to escape, Sebastian some how survived with no scars physically, but his large family didn't, Raiden trying to be a honourable Victor, Told the district what our brother did, they sent him away and I was left with Raiden, at first it was a hostile relastionhsip, I hated him, I started arguing more with Sebastian where One of the victors Callen had to keep a closer eye on me, 2 years later and I'm still alive

Raiden is trying it be a caring older brother but I see through his act, his just trying to show everyone that he isn't a murderous monster, but everyone either hates him or loves him, he may be my brother by blood but that doesn't mean I look at him that way, he said I should volunteer when I'm 18, he needs to get a life

The only reason why I'm in the stupid academy is because it's compulsory, most of the girls are in the second lowest group, where they just play tea parties and gossip, I want to atleast build some sort of life for myself, I really wish I didn't make that bet with Sebastian that day, then I wouldn't be in the stupid gold group, thankfully I have Callen as my trainer, he actually cares, he even built a boarding house, I sometimes stay there but Raiden flips it when I sneak out, he will say his worried that Sebastian will kill me, so he won't be happy that I snuck out tonight

I admit Sebatian is strong, stronger then me but all he does is just go back to this creepy house and just stay there, I feel bad for him, I really do he shouldn't have to go through this but crying or what ever he does about it, isn't the way to go, mabey he should kill me

I walk back home to the victors village, poor to rich, how great, I would rather be poor, I'm like a celebrity here all for the wrong reasons to, I did nothing wrong, but I guess rumours spread, when your brother tortures many children on live tv and your other is a arsonist you don't get welcomed with open arms

I climb up and to my window to realise it's locked, dammit he knew, if I wasn't so afraid to live alone I will leave but I need him, sadly, and I don't really want to admit defeat and go to Callen and have to live in the same area of Sebastian, maybe I should volunteer but I'm not sucidal and there is no way I'm killing someone, I would rather stab my sword in myself, again not sucidal, I would never run away from a fight, that's why I'm not running from Raiden

I guess it is dark, I open the door and he walks from some random room, he doesn't let me in, knowing him it's probably a bunch of security cameras "Where were you" He asks

He changed a lot after he won, he used to be forceful and violent, now his soft spoken and gentle, too over protective I couldn't think that the games opened his eyes up but I think he just doesn't want to be known as a cruel person, I still can't forget that he tortured a 12 year old "Starting a rebellion you should try it, actually you would be the one to start a rebellion against the district people since your so loyal to the captiol" I say

He looks angry, I know he cant control it "Taryn, stop fighting me" He Says quietly

"You wanted to fight, so get over it" I sneer

"Don't talk to me like that" I hear him mumble quietly

"What?" I say

Now his angry, he grabs my shoulders slamming against the wall "Look I'm your guardian if you like it all not so stop being a ungrateful brat" He screams

"Your calling me that, your the one that does temper tantrums when you don't get what you want, you killed Mum and dad, you probably killed Tranten and you will kill me to, so open your eyes up to fucking reality, you may be invincible Raiden but not everyone is" I say

"your so fucking hypocritical what happens about family, I'm your brother you idiot" He says

"No your not, Brothers care and love thier sister, your nothing to me" I scream, he lets go of my shoulders stepping back

"Get out before I kill you and I'm serious this time Taryn" He shouts

"So your giving up on me then" I say

"you already gave up one me, I'm done wiht you, I tried so hard Taryn, I realised my mistakes but your not even giving me a chance" He says

"Throw me out when I can easily get killed, brother of the year raiden" I say

He sneers at me stepping closer "Just go" He screams

I barge past him walking out, ignoring the tears flooding in my eyes, I will not cry, I will not let him effect me, I have pretty much had to raise myself, I can do it again, I can't let him get to me, his made me feel weak and worthless before, he made me feel like a dead weight, volunteering sounds even more tempting, I want him to actually worry for someone else but I can't die, not in the games, I don't want to be a pawn anymore

I look out to the gate that leads to the mountains that lead to district 7, sometimes I wanted to run and try and start somewhere new, but you hear of children escaping never to be seen, I can survive on my own, although I was afraid to that's the only reason why I stayed with raiden, he was a neccesary evil for my survival, I can't go to the orphanage and there is no fuckign way I'm going there, I can't get a job because of my age, my eyes meet the academy, I don't want to admit defeat and have to hear Sebastian gloat but it's the only way

I walk down the dark Empty alley way, it's not safe, A majority of the boys in my class or might I say, the club that hates me most of all, are sadistic killers, They are afraid of Raiden though, so they leave me alone apart from Sebastian, I'm always paranoid he will be lurking around here, I keep walking until I swear I hear footsteps "It's unsafe for little girls to be alone"

Thats not Sebastian, his voice isn't that creepy, but it sounds familiar, I turn around and in the moonlight I See Archer?

What the hell is here doing here, his from four, why is he here, I don't care, I hate this guy, he was buddy, buddy with my brother once he won, Archer is a monster, he used his looks to his advantage and seduced a few girls then killed them, when he won he tried to do that to me, even told me he willl give me money, let's just say, I left him with a blood nose and Raiden had to safe me from him ripping me apart

He starts to walk towards me and I walk back bashing into a wall "what do you want" I say as bravely as possible, he smirks and I know his worse then my brother, the way he killed the tributes some he killed with his teeth

Him and Sebastian will get along, since I swear he wanted to rip my throats out with his teeth aswell, it's like insane people have thier own language, Sebastian screams out words that aren't even in the English dictionary "Lets just say your in a sticky situation, so I'm here to help" He says

"What do you mean Archer" I ask

"Your going into the hunger games, the Capitol are hand choosing the Tributes, your brother seems rebellious, they know Sebastian has been hunting you for two years but hasn't made his move yet, so they are throwing you both into the games and if you Don't believe me read this" He says handing me a piece of paper with my name and 23 others people are on it

"Why is mine in bold and Sebastian's is in red while everyone else's is normal" I ask

"Dont worry about that, but I know the games are the last thing you want, plus Sebastian has free range to do what ever the hell he wants to do with you, so I'm here as your saviour, you can either Denie my help and go in the games or accept my help" he says simply

"What help" I ask, I'm shocked, but anything will be better then the games, even if that means making a deal with a devil or what ever the hell archer is

"I can help you escape, I know you don't want to run but this wouldn't be running" he says

I think for a moment his so sinister it could be anything but what choice do I have I was being stupid before when I thought about volunteering and I know this isn't a joke "Fine" I say

He smirks then he throws me to the ground making me land on the hard concrete, I quickly flip on my back I didnt expect that, I try and stand up but his quickly on top of me pulling me up and before I can say anything his mouth his close to my neck there is no way I'm letting him fucking bite me, I quickly slam my head into his pushing him off me, I'm a little nervous since his still young only 19, he stands up laughing

"Let me kill you please Taryn, I'll make it quick" He says

"why do you want to kill me so bad" I ask

"I don't like fighters, I guessing your gong to be a idiot and choose the games" He says

"I will rather die by Sebastian's hands then yours" I say

"And if you win you still die by my hands but don't worry about that, you know where I will be if you change your mind" he says

I'm about to leave but he grips my arm "But tell anyone and you won't like what happens I have more power then you think" he says, I nod and he lets me go running off

I quickly sprint to the training centre worried his following me, I'm still shocked but hopefully they change their mind, I know it's Raiden's fault, he has let's say not be kind to the Capitol, throw me in there and it will punish him, throw Sebastian in there, I'm as good as dead, he wants my blood on his hands but he knows the risk of doing it here, I think his waiting till he turns 18, Some people don't know this but if a adult is caught for murder they get sent to a poorer district like 10 or 12, if his in the games though he won't need to worry

I make it to the training centre quickly walking towards Callen office his always here, I knock on the door and he opens it and when he sees me he quickly signals me in Closing the door, I thinking I'm still panting, it was a far run "Are you okay" He asks

I shake my heads I want to cry, I never want to cry "Raiden kicked me out, I have no where to go" I say

"He never did that before, was it a little fight" he asks

"I think this one was serous" I say

"You know I'm on your side, but maybe giving him a chance isn't a bad thing, his really trying, he was a mess when he came out" He says

"Then why did he do what he did" I say

He doesn't answer just looks away "Exactly" I say standing up

"Where are you going" he asks

"Somewhere else" I say

He doesn't looked convince, he knows I have no where "I will show you to your room you can stay here as long as you like that's unless you want to be stubborn" he says

"Fine" I mumble, he smiles leading me out, it's not like I would be staying here long anyways, if Archer is right I'm as good as dead, that doesn't mean I won't stop fighting

* * *

 **Sebastian Arymen 17, District 2 Male**

 **Reapings**

* * *

Looking out into the district all I see is misery and dispair, nothing good has happened here, all of hit turned upside down two years ago, my whole life was destroyed, the bit of sanity I had was gone

My family actually meant a lot to me, even if I didn't show it, I always had issues, I guess, I would rather lock myself in my room and draw these images, they all involved death some way, but that's all I drew and these creepy symbols, they tried to help me and there was a lot in one roof, my parents, My older brother and his pregnect girlfriend, My younger brother and sister, my two grandparents, my uncle who was in a wheel chair and my twin sister

I always took them for granted and that's what hurt the most, I thought they were safe, that we were safe, We were wealthy enough but hardworking at the same time, apart from When I went in my room sulking I went to the academy and I still do, biggest hell hole of my life, Thanks to Taryn the other boys turned on me the first day, she said something so I went ballistic, they kept teasing me to make me angry, but now we all train seperately none of us like eachother especially me and Taryn

I was treated like a caged animal but it made me more determined, It helped me a little, I started to open up to my family a bit but then things got worse when dad lost his job, we knew there was no way we can afford to look after a family of 10, My sister was only 15 like me but since there is no girls in the gold room and since Taryn didn't have any intention to volunteer the female spot was open

We don't know she went to Callen so she could volunteer, she thought if she won we could get more money, she said she will be safe, I thought she would too, her and Raiden seemed close, like they were friends, then he turned on her, in the final 10 she got away but he found her in final 2, knocked her out, carved most of her body, woke her up then choked her, I lost it

It was my fault because I found Taryn, dragged her to my home since I hide a pile of weapons or did, and tried to kill her, I didn't know her lunatic brother was holding a match, I also didn't know all my family was home, they were asleep, she got away but by doing that she pushed me out of my window, I know it was to saveme but I couldn't find any other way in I was forced to stay out there helpless and to hear their dying screams

I tried to kill Taryn again but Callen saved her, he took me in and I stayed at the academy boarding house I can't get that day out of my head, if it's having dreams about my sisters body or hearing my families screams, it made me more obsessed with blood aswell, I was that bad that I went into my old house and was able to collect the stains of blood, I put it in little jars it's the only thing of them I have left and the bracelet I took off my sisters body

It's hard, it really is because I know the fire was my fault, if I just didn't loose it they would still be alive, but now all I feel is the need to avenge them they derserve that, my sister may have had a funeral but the others didn't they couldn't find thier body or ashes and I had no money I was left with absolutely nothing, thankfully Callen has given me all I needed, A place to stay, Clothes, money, at first I was confused on why he helped me but he does that, normally to get in the academy border house you need to play a lot but he does let kids that need it in

Sadly for me Raiden can't be killed it would be stupid to kill a victor anyways and I think he wants to die, his so idiotic he mouths to the Capitol, then Tranten I don't know where he is, but there is one more person in their family alive, I knew just trying to kill her would be stupid so I'm waiting

I jump when I hear something slam against my window, a good thing is I have my own room but I saw Taryn here this morning, finally her brother kicked her out, now I just need to get Callen off our backs and she will be as good as dead, I open my curtain and see Archer, what the fuck I have never spoken to this guy, he signals me to come out sidehe does know it's day time, our Reapings are at night time, stupid really

I open the window climbing out I guess we are hidden "You must be wondering why I'm here" he says

"Your from 4 this is 2" I mumble is it and this guy scares me and I don't get scared easily, I scare people I'm the tallest in the academy being just 6'3, I have the muscular build, plus apparently the sadistic look in my eye, I really do scare people

"Don't be scared of me Sebastian, I like you and I'm here to help" he says

"For what" I ask

He hands me a piece of paper "I'm being chosen, with Taryn" I ask

"yes it's a Capitol trick for a more entertaining year, a few of those tributes are maniacs aswell, but I need you to win, keep Taryn to the final two if you can, then brutally torture her, that's all I'm asking for" He aks

"Why me, why not that guy from your district" I ask

"Let's just say the Capitol don't want you to win, keep her close but slower ruin her game, making me angry with her would be the start, get her in hot water with the other tributes the boys from 4,6 and 10 would be a good choice, but make your self more powerful, I don't want the Capitol to get what they want, you dying will be that, show them that they can't always call the cards" he says

"Do I keep this to myself" I ask

"She already knows but I would prefer that" he says, I nod then he just runs off, I walk out and towards my house, they haven't bothered to move it but it's still standing, it was strong enough but not strong enough to turn the fire away, my hands shake and I grip the small blade in my pocket walking inside, ever since they died I have felt this urge to cause pain upon my self that I paint with my own blood

I take out my small sketch boook rolling up my sleeve and carefully drawing the blade across one of the non scarred areas on my arm, Although it's quite small, I don't wince at the pain actually I filled relived, I let the blood drop on the paper then I roll my sleeve back up, no one knows I do this who would believe me

I look out the window to see Taryn walking past probably to the Reapings but why not mess with her head, I walk to my broken door pushing it open then jumping out and I laugh when she screams "What the fuck is wrong with you" She screams

"A lot but this is my territory" I say

"No it isn't, this isn't even your house, yours is burnt to ash" she says

I sneer stepping closer and she steps back "This is my house" I say

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it" she asks

I grab her arm pushing her inside despite her struggle and when she sees inside her face drops "I never thought a home could be that important but it holds many memories, from my younger sibling being brought home, to just family talks, I never really Joint in but I still felt at ease hearing the chatter or playful arguing, you never really feel so hopeless and lost until you loose everyone you love" I say

"We are similar Taryn" I say

"We are not Sebastian" she says

"We both lost people and are stuck with something that makes us suffer more, mine is my deadly emotions your is you brother, he will be the death of you" I say walking forward, I look back and she carefully follows

"After the fire I went back in here and there was absolutely nothing left, no bodies, no pictures, nothing to make me properly remember then I thought my sister had it hard but atleast she was killed by a human, atleast she had a funeral but their last minutes, were screaming as the flames slowly destroyed there body, luckily for you, I want to directly kill you, that means actually feeling your blood in my hands, fire won't do that" I say stepping so I'm only a couple of steps away from her, she doesn't say anything or make any facial espresssions

"My family were fighters, we went through so much we had to work so hard, they worried so much for me and all it took was one little match or a delusional maniac to end their life and the one that dersreve to die is still here, you dont know what I go through, the loneliness, the feeling that I have no hope or purpose" I sayI feel tears flooding in my eyes but I look away, wiping them off

"Why are you telling me this" She says quietly

"I want you to admit that this is killing you too that you didn't want this to happen but why did you save me" I aks

"I didn't want your death to be on my conscience" I say

"But I wanted to die, it's your fault because I could of saved them but you chose me before my family and why because you hate me and I hate you we want to kill eachother but you still saved me" I scream

"That's the thing Sebastian I don't want to kill you" She says

I'm a bit shocked because I know she is telling the truth I look away, fingering the blade in my pocket, with one throw I can kill her, I get get my revenge, my family derserve more then that "But I do, look I'm not happy about being in the games but this gives me a chance to get what I derserve and I'm giving you a favour me killing you will be the best thing for all of us, because you don't derserve the life you have" I say

"You need to seriously get over the past I had nothing to do with it" She says

"Blood Taryn, it makes you guility I will do you a favour and keep your around but you are to show loyalty" I say

"I'm not yours I can do what I want" She says, she is getting angry

I tilt my head and she nods quickly moving outside I know being here makes her uncomfortable, the thing I noticed is that all though she argues with me she never mentions my family, I quickly run next to her "Your going to annoy me now aren't you" She says

"Funny enough Taryn your the only one I can actually talk to without getting all flustered we both have horrible social skills" I say

"Being friends with my future killer how great" She mumbles

I smirk at her reaction, she finally looses me when she goes into her section, I think she is relieved, I anxiously wait in the crowd, the chosen volunteer bouncing on his feet excited he doesn't know, know he will feel worthless, serves him right, he lacks the artistic skills I have, I do admit I like the thought that I can kill people and cause pain of my own

Our young escort Gunner walks on stage, this guy actually doesn't annoy me, his what 20?

His actually a trainer or was, now his an escort and it's obvious he doesn't want to be one, his a normal district boy, although in this district my appearance does stand out, Alot of the girls swoon over me like I'm some model, I get it they like the short blonde hair and blue eye but it's shallow to like someone for looks they will run when they know my personality

"So this year the Capitol have chosen the tributes" he says boredly

"And for the mentors this year, not 2 but four of you will be mentoring, 2 for each mentor but the original mentors must still mentor" He says

They all look shocked but I see them lean in and after a few seconds it seems like their decisions have been made

All the 18 year boys start screaming, I hate them "So sad your dreams are crushed get over it, now for the female" Gunner screams, I really like this guy

"Taryn Ranrean" He says

The look on Raidens face makes me want to laugh and I do thankfully no one takes notice, Taryn just walks on stage, She knows she is dead but she is trying not to react, Raiden looks at the piece of paper in Gunners hand "You Fucking Bastards" He screams walking off the stage

Idiot he does know his digging Taryn in a bigger hole "Sebastian Arymen"

I hide the smile on my face walking up, Gunner looks impressed but what he doesn't know is that I want to kill my own district partner, it's a big, no, no in this district but we need a winner, me and Taryn are evenly matched, she is stronger mentally, me physically but weapons was we are equal we are both sword users and we both haven't had a winner

I take her hand "Let the best one win" I say

She nods but I see the doubt in her eyes she knows I have this, me and Taryn walk over to the mentors, Callen stands "You have me and Raiden" He says to her

"I don't want him" She says

"Let me take his places, I really want to mentor another girl but you guys don't let me" Abigail says, Taryn nods and that's because apart from Callen, Abigail is the only other Victor that treats Taryn nicely, Rowan and Aryan scream and sort of bully her since they think she is a pacifist and Kyden never trains anyone

"You can't, Callen is pretty much the only one she would listen to he is her trainer after all, if you mentor her she would be dead at the bloodbath since you will be more of a friend and Raiden won't take Sebastian and the rule was that these two have to mentor, unless you want Sebastian I don't mind" Aryan says

She looks at me and her eyes widen and she shakes her head, she finds me creepy everyone here does, oh well "Come on, you don't need to talk to him he won't be much help with the mood he is in anyways" Callen says

"Fine" She mumbles following him down the stairs

"I'm guessing all of you wanted Taryn" I say

"Only me and Abi" Kyden says

"I would of killed the little blonde, so it's me and Aryan you happy with that" Rowan says

"Couldn't be better" I say

I think I have this, I will get my revenge

* * *

 **Theon Ayne 18, District 4 Male**

 **Pre-Reapings**

* * *

I feel at ease when I see the last peackeeper leave their station, how easy is it, this District is corrupt the peackeepers don't care about what happens, they only care about the elite, sadly for them 9 have died

I for one wish that I could of saved them all, the elite have helped me so much, they have helped me find a purpose in life, they have uncovered the beast inside me trying to break free, they took the one part of gentleness I hade, they took everything from me and now well all I have left is too cut all of them down one by one, starting by the boys then getting rid if their lttle toys, then well, I will just kill people for fun and I have all the freedom

They think I'm dead, it was so easy to re-wire a boat I was on and then when it blew up everyone thought I was dead, all I needed to do was kill a boy that looked like me put him on the boat and let his body get destroyed while I swam away, they took any part of me that was left and pretty much erase my exsistence, I watched them burn my reports, get rid of any belongings I had in the orphanage, idiots didn't think I had all I needed in a abandoned factory warehouse

It wasn't my fault, they say trauma changes people it did to me, I don't want to go on and say I have a bad past and I should get sympathy I don't complain, but having to live in the orphanage here pretty much makes you a failure of live, all the kids that live there either die, become insane, get involved in crime or volunteer and get killed, My mother died when I was four after giving birth to my sister, my father well he was immature, Me being 4 years older my father was only 15 when my parents gave birth to me, my mum was 25, she was a elite so I'm happy I never met her because I probably would of killed her when I grew older, one day my father tried to murder my sister when she was 6 by drowning her in the ocean

Me being the rational older brother pushed him in the water I jumped in to save my sister and he hit his head on a rock, in my defence that's what happens when you have 2 children by the age of 19, I wasn't sorry or guilty, sadly the peacekeepers saw they didn't care all they did was send us in the orphanage

That had no funding, which was ran by peacekeepers, they made us work for our spot there, it was like a prison, it me made more spiteful towards the rich kids and the elite, the only good thing was it was away from the elite, but they would know who we are, and they would treat us like dirt, a lot of the boys there were like me, anti-social, haters of life, violent, argumentative, the list goes on

It was hard to keep my sister safe from them, she was shy and timid, her and the girls got along but I was worried about her, she as the only kne keeoing my from volunteering or killing someone, mostly the elite, they make me feel furious

They thought they could bully and degrade me, they did the same to Archer but he some how blocked it off, I can't, just like two we have a similar system with the training, but there is a potion either go to school, work at the factory or fishery or train, me well training was the inky way I could get rid of this bloodlust I had after killing my father

My father just died when I enrolled in the basic training at 10, I didn't want to start early since I was too scared to leave home my sister was 6 at the time and I forced her to go to school knowing she would be safe there, for two years you train to build your skills, thankfully the elite thought they were to good for the basic training and didn't enrol until they were 12 when they did the try-outs

When you turn 12 you do a series of tests, Strength, Skills, Survival, Medical, Intelligence and Mental, I failed the last two, I actually scored a 99.6 on the mental test which wasnt a good thing, they said I was a mixture between a sociopath and physcopath, I didn't really understand why, yeah I have violent outburst, I like when people are in pain or the sight of blood, I never really show emotions and I was always controllive but I wasn't taught any better

They put me in one on one training with Lukas, they said I was one of the best, he helped me become more violent but be able to control it, sadly the elite ruined it, when he wasn't with me I trained alone, I was the only orphan in the academy, the elite took that as a red flag, they thought they could bully me, I showed them real good, I slashed one of the boys face, made a girl not talk and a lot of other little things I don't want to mention and this was before my sister was killed

I had the reputation as a mental nutcase, Their words not mine, even Archer seemed more stable, but since I was a orphan they didn't care about me, the peacekeepers told me volunteer and get myself killed, I still had my sister that I didn't really want to volunteer

I was also seeing a physiologist and he said I was making progress, he said the small love I have for my sister was making me more emotional, but it all turned upside down, one night my sister went missing and I got a note, it was a trap and I ended up getting locked in a abandoned shed with a window while I was forced to watch, watch as all 10 boys sexually assaulted and tortured a 12 year old it went for hours until she finally died and they left me locked in there, all the sanity I had was burnt, my rage to destroy all of them grew

The death cycle is too real, people start feeling pain, they scream and cry, they feel themselves loose consciousness then they fall to never ending darkness never too wake up, I wanted that for myself but I realised what was the point, I didn't want them to win, they did that so I would fall off the edge

So I made it look like I gave up but I never did, it was so easy, the city is so dark, you either have the bright elite side or the factory ridden other side, walk around in a hood and no one notices you, they think your some creep, just like two we have a reputation of non-stable males

I pride myself on being hidden, everyone thought I was dead, I was never mentioned again I would be surprised if someone knew my name, even Lukas seemed to wash his hands of me, he found a new trainee, and I don't really care I don't need friends, or someone to like me

Honestly I want this district to be destroyed, Even some of the adults act like we are in the Capitol, the elite have so many brainless followers the girls especially, why do you think we have four mald victors and one female, all the girls try to act cool and snobbish, Kelsey didn't that's why she won

I still trained for 2 years I stole weapons and a Tv and set up my own training area, I don't really need it but I have a DVD of all 100 games even before the victors were killed, I list ways to kill, I need that knowledge

So after a few months I started my kills, one by one I killed each boy different ways, brutually, the peacekeepers looked for months for the killer, they thought it was Archer so when he was thrown into the games they thought they got rid of the murderer well I killed 2 more

They gave up after that, the elite got angrier that they have their minions or parents protect them, but I'm street smart, it's easy to lure them away and I knew I was safe, I'm dead well technically, some people who do mention me, call me the boy of the abused girl, it pissed me off but I don't want to just kill people without a purpose, not yet anyways

I don't want to loose it too much and get caught, I was thinking of volunteering but it isn't worth it why go into the games where I can die when I kill as many people as I want in my district, a district I have a strong hatred for

That's why tonigt, I'm ready to killled the last boy and the first elite girl, it's sickening how they could act so in love, doesn't she know he sells his body to older capitol woman they visit here, our district is pathetic, the fishing area is the only good part, I still wish the whole district was destroyed but I can think of that later, baby steps are safer

And I'm safe, they are too worried about Archer who is leaving a trail of Bodies I have been tempted to go to him but his too much like me, no loyalty, he stabbed a girl that saved his life in the back even if she did it by accident in the games

I carefully pull open the window sneaking in "Do you have to volunteer baby" The girl Lesley says

"I will win don't worry about it, now let me get some space" Ronan says

Yeah such a happy couple, not, the make me sick, I sneak through the room and I carefully open the door Lesley is coming this way, the queen bee and the king jerk, they lucky I sprained my wrist jumping from a two story building yesterday or I would make it slower but they don't derserve a slow death

The cycle isn't nice too demons, When Lesley comes this way I jump out, using my hand to cover her mouth, she tries to escape my grip but my strength triples hers "Stop whining Princess" I hiss throwing her to the ground, she goes down with a bang and I'm worried I blew my cover but Ronan being a idiot just screams at her to keep it quiet

She looks at up me "Archer?"

I scoff she has to be fucking joking, Archer really, I get it, it's dark but still I look nothing like him, I'm about a inch taller, a little less muscular we may have the same pale skin and short hairstyle but other wise no

I have dark brown hair, he has light blonde and red hair, he has glowing blue eyes and I have dark brown, bitches are stupid

"It's Theon, you know the dead boy" I say

She shakes her head getting ready to scream but I kneel beside her not wanting to touch her putting a knife by her lips, she really doesn't derserve to get killed by me, I only kill the strong but I want the elite dead, I repeatedly stab her in the throat, ignoring the blood splattering on my face

I put the knife back in my pocket standing up "Lesley hurry up in there" Ronan screams

I roll my eyes dragging her body outside then flinging it to him, he stumbles back then he sees me "Theon" He says

"It's nice to know you remember me, she thought I was Archer, not a very Archer like kill now wasn't it" I say twisting the knife in my hands

"It was you" He says

He doesn't look brave now, he never was he just hid behind the others, a coward, that's why he doesn't derserve a creative death only innocence or true fighters not this guy, not his dead girl "Not everyone stays dead, past has really come back to haunt you hasn't it" I say

"Please Theon, it wasn't my choice, the others wanted to get back to you, I told them not to you have to believe me" He says I slowly step towards him

"That's really funnny because all of them Expect for Rion said the same thing, Rion actually said it was your idea but you didn't do much because you didn't want to look guilty, now I don't really care who Did what but all of you took her innonce away all of you had a part of her death and all of you think it's alright to bully and degrade others and get away with it but it isn't" I say

"You make a good Robin Hood, Theon" He says

"I'm not doing this to help others, when I'm done with your group, other people I'll fall, I'm not the good guy, I'm the bad guy, but bad guys always win, you guys are all talk, without eachother you will be nothing, look at you, your not even fighting back, your just trying to talk you way out" I say

"You don't want to do this, someone will find out sooner or later and they will kill you" He says

"Maybe hell is the better place for me for now I do what I want, your lucky I'm doing this quickly but your not worth my time, the others tried to fight, your nothing" I say

"And you are look at you, you faked your death and you hide, this isn't going to bring your sister back, it's making things worse your the real coward" He says

I snarl at him pushing the knife In his chests "And cowards never die" I whisper

I drop the weapon wiping the blood off my face and walking out when I bash straight into someone, fuck, I forgot to put my hood on so my first instincts are to swing my knife at this person but they easily grab my wrist and my eyes sligthly widen "Calm down Theon you wouldn't want to mess with the wrong person" He says

"How do you know" I say

Archer smirks "I didn't but I do lnow and well, that wasn't your best work where is the boy that tortured his victims that wasn't brutal, not like the two children you killed a few days ago" He says

"I either kill innonces or people I respect those two were neither" I say

"Well now your cover is blown" He says

He takes the knife from my hand levelling it to my neck "Kill me then" I say

"Don't be a stupid boy, why would I kill you I just need you to come with me, I can keep your Identity a secret but would you rather hide out in a abandond factor or hide in a basement where I can hand you more victims" He says

"Is there a catch" I ask

"None at all" He says taking the knife away, I nod my head, following him, some part of me thinks this is a trap but the other part thinks this is a new purpose for my life


	3. The bright side

**Pre-Reapings/Reapings Part 2**

 **Wyatt Gerin 17, District 3 Male**

 **Pre-Reapings**

* * *

I wonder what this thing does

I grip onto the red wire, I'm curious to see what happens if I pull it out of this box, I think I'm at the electric supply but it's quite dark in here but knowing my history I may cause a black out, or a fire, or cut the electricity off for a month, let's say I'm not the most popular person here, my boss who put me on cleaning duty since we can't be fired, says I can't keep my hands to myself, a nuicence he called me

I'm just embarrased that I'm not as smart as the others here and I'm being Honest, all the other kids here and talk about equations and the chemical formula for water and I get bored at the word chemical, that's why I like using my hands more but let's say I have really bad coordination skills and I hate reading instruction pamphlets

That's why I ask so many questions, so it seems like I know what I'm talking about, I have always struggled academically, people think I'm this geek, sadly my eyesight was never good as a child and people come to me for help but I have a way of asking questions so they figure out the answers, so I don't look oblvious

In three we pride our selfs of being intelligent because that's all we have, most of the other districts have something else, 1,2 and 4 have training, 5 have their creative minds, 6 and 10 have their strength, 7 have there axing skills, 8 has their social skills, 9 and 11 have there field skills and 12 has their street smarts, but 3 has the sharpest weapon

Sadly I don't have that, it's not that I'm stupid I'm probably smarter then a career but I Can't solve linear equations or read a 1000 page book in 3 hours, I like using my hands and talking to people, I belong in 8 but here I am in little old 3, my parents treat me as a child and compare me to my 28 year old brother all the time, Brian is in charge of the phone company, Brian can speak 3 different languages, Brian, had a wife and 2 children, what do you have Wyatt?

Im sick of that question because hey I don't have the answer, I can build stuff, I like playing with stuff, I set fire to a factory once, but no one knows and I shouldn't be proud of that, I don't know how that happens to be honest "Wyatt"

I jump at the sound of the voice toppling to the ground thankfully the person laughs and I realise it's my best and technically only friend Maverick "Dude you really need to grow smaller" he says

Another thing is my height, everyone in this district is short and lanky, I'm tall and thin, 5'10 compared to other districts that's nothing but not here, my brother is only 5'4 but of course mum and dad don't care

"you distracted me" I say standing up wiping the dirt off my hands, this isn't a really clean focstiry it's one of the poorest but everyone must have a job the reason why they haven't fired me

"Aren't you a cleaner, your not doing a good job" he says

"I sort of spilled acid all over my cleaning supplies yesterday but I don't get why they don't get me to do soemthign more creative" I say

I try to touch the wire but he quickly grips my hand "Because you have caused 7 factory incidents in 2 years, go back to school kid" he says

"Your younger then me and I found school boring" I say pouting

"I know but you act like your 12, no wonder Mr Zirnit hates you" He says

I shrug shaking his hand off "What do these do then" I ask

"They control the alarm system, the ones that go when we are meant to finish work" he says

A smirk forms on my face "He may hate me but I have never left work or missed a day, and his not here at the moment why not cause a little trouble" I say touching the blue wire and wincing when it zaps me

"and how are you going to do that without getting turned to ash?" He asks

I pull out a tool from the box "with this thingy" I say

"you mean wire cutters" he says

"Yes but why are they called wire cutters, it's not a very original name" I say

"Why not after you get thrown out of here we will find the guy and ask him" He says

I roll my eyes "I hate getting insulted because I try and lighten this joint up a bit remember when I lit those fire works" I say

"And the district square set in fire, yeah I remember that and I like you for it, just be careful the peacekedpers will get sick of you sooner or later then, boom" he says

"Are you going to just stand there smugly or keep watch" I say

"Be careful" He says

I smile using the cutter things to carefully cut the blue wire but of course luck isn't in my side and instead of the bell the machines turn off and the electricity goes

"Go" Maverick says pushing me out, I hear people scream my name and I cant help but laugh when we go spritning out the factory, atleast it got a reaction

We keep running until we make it to my home and I close the door to my room falling in my bed "I have a question for you, how are you alive" he asks

"Who knows, after the Reapings I will try again I'm just sick of being the stupid one you know, no one cares what I can make, they only care if it works or not" I say

"That is the point, why use a phone if you can't call" He says

"We have phones here?" I ask

"No but we send them to the Capitol, just like all our stuff, don't feel bad because you aren't the smartest, it's better to be less intelligent then dead, you have me, your lucky to have a friend because everyone else hardly talks so why do it" he asks

"I'm embarrassed, I'm not like all of you, I can't understand equations, I can't write 50 page essays, I need to use my hands or have fun with people and in this district I cant do that" I say

"because your different, don't let people get to you, be you, apart from the destruction" he says

I can't help but smile "am I really that clumsy"I say

"What do you think?" He asks

"Thats why I'm asking you" I say

"Alright quizbox" he says

"I do wonder what other districts are like though, here is so dark and boring" I say

"I agree with you there, I talk to this little girl at the library who is always there and reads, day in and day out and she tells me stuff, you should befriend her if you mention a book she doesn't shut up" He days

"We can visit tomorrow, I think I should avoid outside in case peacekeepers are looking for me, but really can you answer my question" I ask

"When watching the games you could tell, One act snobby but they aren't the richest" he says

"Who is and give you give me a full order maybe I can impress everyone on my district knowledge" I say

"Everyone here hates the games but why not, I will give you rich to poor, 2,4,5,7,6,1,3,10,8,9,12,11" he says

"I thought one would be rich" I ask, I know he knows this stuff his a game fanatics, watched all 100 games even the first one, me well I get Squirmish at the blood especially since some of the previous victors tortured their victors in gruesome or creepy ways

"They care about victors, every time a district wins, the more wealthy they get, why do you think 2 and 4 are becoming stronger then district one it's because they are getting better training facilities, 1 hasn't had a victor in 20 years while, while 2 has had 3 and 2 of them have been in the 5 years, 4 has ad 2 victors in 5 years aswell, 5,7 and 6, has gotten richer because how their victors won, Hollis killed all the careers in his own with his bare hands, Eris was sent a letter from to brutually kill rebels that volunteered he did that and Corin killed his own sister to win, that's all the Capitol care about now, how you win" He says

"Well we are doomed, Hey do you think I can do something to cancel the Reapings" I ask

"Don't be a idiot, you would need my help" He says smirking

"Really?" I say jumping from my next

"Ha no, it's to risky, maybe next year, we need you to get another hobby" He says

"Robotics" I say

"That could be something, there is a robotics store down the street, the man that owns the store seems pretty nice and the way you build stuff it's impressive" He says

"Really?" I ask

"You can build small cars the only problem is they don't work, the robotics store sell items like that statues that don't work I think I find a career for you let's go" He days

"No it's raining" I ask

"Come on" He says rolling his eyes and grabbing my arm, we make it down the stairs to see my 'perfect' Older brother making out with his wife

"Get a room" I scream when I go through the door

"I wish I had a brother to tease" He says, I laugh when we walk down the streets, people here don't like me because I'm too sociable and cheery and in this district no one smiles we are one of the more somber districts, even after Orren won 10 years ago, the celebrations only lasted a day

We make it to the robotics store, and the owner fumbles with a piece of metal "Sorry boys I'm sold out, with only me here with have had a high demand everyone loves these mini robots I can write your names down though" he says

I can't help but stare in awe at all the metal and wire "So it's only you here why aren't you looking to hire anyone else" Maverick asks, he grips my wrist to stop me from touching something

"Because no one had the talent, I don't want phones or computers I want creativity, unless you can make something creative out of scrap metal I'm not hiring" He says

"I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about my nerdy goof of a friend" he says slapping my back making me wince

The man starts laughing which makes me pout "He looks like one of those essay kids, sorry kid but no" He says

"Your not going to even give him a chance, let him show you" Maverick says

The man shrugs and I smile running over to the pile of metal, I don't know what I'm using or what I'm making but I feel like I have the whole world on my side, I finally finish, proud that I finally made the tiny car I have be trying to for years "I was wrong" he says

"Look these glasses are just for my eye sight I have no clue about the smart stuff" I say

Taking my glasses off but quickly putting the, back when I see nothing but blurs "Well your hired" he says

"By the way don't let him near anything sharp, matches or electrical supplies" Maverick says

Maybe I'm useful after all

* * *

 **Elia Farnen 13, District 3 Female**

 **Reapings**

* * *

I stare outside the window to see rain and darkness, perfect for a day like this

I shut my eyes trying to be positive, I can't be negative, I hate being negative but Reapings always put a pit in my stomach, 3 seem to always produce young ones it's like a pattern

Patterns, that has happened for the past few years every district seems to be giving the same tributes and it doesn't seem to be getting old, 1,2 and 4 seem to be giving the ruthless and unhinged males, the females seem to be easily manipulated or innocent, 5 give the bubbly likeable tributes that end up breaking due to the pressure and let someone kill them, sacrifice themselves or be like the latest victor Hollis and snap, 6 give the strong tributes if that's physically, mentally or determination wise, 7 give the dark horses that end up being big threats in the end, 8 give the typical underdogs, 9 give the sweet and innocent tributes, 10 give the overpowered boys or the life loving girls and 11 and 12 give tributes that never past the bloodbath

Life always has patterns and those patterns need to be unsolved "Hey are you alright" My older brother Arden says sitting next to me I nod my head his lucky his now 19

Mum and Dad give me a soft smile from the table, my life is normal but all the time normal kids die, it's the special ones that survive but I'm not going to be reaped, I hope, I just can't ignore the slight possibility, confidence gets you killed, my parents both work in the factory and my brither is a teacher, me, I go to school but I also spend most of my time at the library books are where I can escape, the stress, the cries of other people, the feeling that I need to do something for my family

My family do protect me to much, I'm their little girl, the naive and vulnerable one my brother is muscular and tall something you don't see in 3, I don't hold it against him "We can go to the library before Reapings if you like" he says softly

I perk up scrambling from my seat "You will be fine, we have a surprise for the two of you after reapings" Mum says

"Thank you" I say

Arden grabs my hand leading me outside, my parents have sheltered me a bit it's probably the reason why I don't socialise too much, I don't know I'm just scared, scared of the reality that's why I read that's why I hide out in my own little world it protects me it makes me feel safe, plus the fairytales and the fiction seem so fascinating, I wish they were real, they can make a normal girl like me special

"Is it a good thing your so deep in thought" He says nudging my shoulder

"I was thinking about what it would be like to be in a fairytale" I ask

"you should ask that district 2 Victor who arena was an actual fairytale" he says

"Im serious, even before Panem they had such good lives and here I don't know" I mumble

"Here we live in a hell hole, but I got through the reapings you can too" he says

"I know, I try to be positive but realistically what happens afterwards would we live here as workers for our whole life where we will never be able to travel or do the job we really want, you wont even be able to see the other districts and what they are really like, I just want something more you know, I don't really belong here but I'm afraid"I say

"It's okay to feel the need to be special, you are special you just need to find that talent, don't think about the games you seen what our victors are like" He days

"Serna is nice, I see her come in the factories giving us gifts, like she said she didn't really fight, her only kill was the boy from 9 in the finale and that was a knife to the heart and I don't see Volten much but he seems alright " I say

"I'm talking about Orren, that guy mopes around like a lost puppy, imagine having him as mentor he wouldn't leave you alone" He days

"I think he feels guilty because on the way he won" I say shrugging

"He just swung his knife around like a lunatic and actually killed 5 tributes, see even winning destroys you, it's good to be normal " He says when we walk down the dead streets everyone is either at work or at home

"Why aren't you with Bruno, I can go on my own" I say

"His a tool plus your my little sister, sister before Mr" he says

I roll my eyes at his saying gripping his hand, I am like a little girl thrown into a dangerous and harsh environment but I need to stay strong, I have it better then alot of people have I should be happy with my life, I have two happy parents. We are wealthy enough to afford food, I am well educated and I have freedom, some districts and kids don't have that there are orphans or criminals, there are kids living on the street I should be happy with my life, we fianlly make it to the large library and we quickly walk in

The boy at the counter who is a friend of mine waves at me, I'm in here the most even he said I'm in here more then him, but I just love books but they are really expensive to buy plus reading books take the thrill and excitement away "Have you read these" Arden asks

"District biographies yeah, they are alright but when you read these and watch the games allt is a lie, like I wonder how the careers keep producing insane boys and nice girls, in the books it says girls train aswell, plus with the outer districts it says there are no rich kids there are, I like fiction anyways, it's more fun" I say leading him to my favourite sections

"They aren't allowed to have books like these but the peacekeepers don't care" I say

"Battle of the aliens now this is my type of read" He says

I roll my eyes once more not my type but there are heaps of aisles I leave my brother to mumble through the book when I bump into someone I scramble away to see two older boys one I know as Maverick but I don't know the other one "This is the girl" Maverick says

The boy with glasses glances at me "Why are we here again" He asks

"You said you wanted to see the book worm and ask her something right" Maverick says

"Oh yeah, hi I'm Wyatt" He says

"Elia" I mumble

"So what you reading" Wyatt asks sitting next to me

"A wonder of the key, I read most of these books" I mumble

"So how long does it take for you to read one of these" Wyatt asks

"Ouch, its like a brick" Maverick says hopping away holding his foot

"3 hours maybe" I say quietly

"Wow, it takes me a hour to read two pages" He says

I just nod "So are these are real, or fake, because maverick over here told me a ghost is haunting me and I have a curse" Wyatt says

"Fake, I wish it was real though" I say

"You and me both Kid" Wyatt days

"I should get going" I say quickly walking over to Arden

"Made some friends" He says

"I don't know, they seem to childish for me" I say

"Coming from the little 13 year old" he says

I pout at him and he laughs as we walk out, the streets are now busy and we walk towards our dark and dirty District square, even with three victors

I barely move out of the way of Wyatt and Maverick running through the crowd laughing then I see that guy that owns one of the worse factories work wise "You are so fired Wyatt" He screams

Arden holds my shoulders "you will be okay, I will be waiting here" He says

I nod signing in and going into my sections all the girls are huddled together holding hands it's pretty much the first reaping for all of us, one girl sees me and holds her hand out and I take it without hesitation, I need all the comfort I can get "Did you take tesserae" She asks

"A Lot what about you" I ask, ofcourse im lying there was no way my parents would allow me too, but I know a lot of kids here didn't have the choice

The escort bolt who is wearing his signature wired covered tuxedo strides to stage "Hello"He says

No one says anything we aren't career district we do not find this exciting and I think some people will be insaulted by his enthusiasm, even the three mentors don't look impressed

"well then, first thing mentors all three of you will be mentoring, don't ask why" He says

The girls grip tightens why would they want more mentors in "That means two and four have double amount the help, we are doomed" She mumbles

Relaistically she is right, mentors are a life line, having two especially more experienced ones will give you a major advantage "Now this year there will be no volunteers since the Capitol have hand chosen the two tributes"

Everyone falls silent, selfishly if they Capitol are chosen I must be safe, he looks bored and picks up the enevolipe "Wyatt Gerin"

Wyatt?

That fun loving klutz of a guy I just met, why would they choose him, his a sunshine in this dark and gloomy district, he stumbles out tripping on people's feet then slowly walks up "Any words" Bolt asked

"Not surprised but just believe me when I say I didn't want to cause any harm, it was just for fun" He says stepping back

"Elia Farnen"

I feel like my whole world has crushed and the girl next to me looks at me with wide eyes then she lets go and I feel tears in my eyes

"don't let them take me, please" I scream, no one helps and when a peacekeeper drags me I can't help but cry and scream, no this can't be real, this is just a dream, a story

I get thrown onto stage almost falling off but Orren quickly catches me holding me in his arms "It's not real" I mumble

"Think that way it will make it less painful" he says in my ear

"Your tributes" Bolt says

"So do any of you know what the hell just happens" Wyatt says

"Your the biggest pest in this district apparently and Elia, random draw, but this year is do or die" Serna says

This can't be real this has to be a fairytale, it has too

* * *

 **Cecily Anders 15, District 5 Female**

 **Pre-Reapings**

* * *

With all my strength I throw my mattress from my bed, still can't find it, I have to find it, I have never survived a Reaping without it, I crawl on the floor still nothing, I throw my clothes out of the wardrobe, nothing, I throw my books from the shelf, nothing

No need to panic it has to be here somewhere, I quickly look at my neck relieved I didn't make that mistake twice, then I look up it could be on top of my shelf, I do like sitting on the high windoe still so it might of flown there, I quickly climb up and I still don't see it, defeated I just sit om top for a moment, I never leave without it so it could be anywhere, Great now I'm going to search the whole district and sadly some of the poorer workers would be excited seeing a locket like that it would get them a lot of money, but I have had it since I was born, it will be wierd to live without it

Now I feel selfish "Cecily"

I jump at the sound on my name toppling from the shelf and onto the hard floor, my 18 year brother Rantler snickers shaking his head "Here I was going to ask if you hit your head this morning but I guess I have my answer" He says

"Meanie" I say struggling to get up

He looks around with a raised eyebrow "I'm not going to ask" He says

"I lost my locket" I say

He puts his hands in his pocket throwing something at me "You stole it?" I mumble

"Fixed it" He says

I jump up running over to him "Thankyou" I say

He pats my back "It's sort of a apology gift and a thank you" He says

"For what" I ask

"You told mum and dad that last week when you fell and almost broke your wrist that I was with you but you just didn't listen to me and climbed the wall in the power plant and that I tried to help you" He says

"It was the truth, I didn't know, it was stupid, mum and dad didn't need to know the details, they will disown You" I say shrugging

My father is the mayor of this district, my mother the secretary that makes us rich, and this district has gotten wealthy after our loyalty to the Capitol, the people who live in the city have a easy life, we don't need to work, we get a lot of luxuries, the rich are technically richer then the wealthy people in two, because my father gives all the money to the non workers and little to the workers, district two is different, they may have poor workers but it's nothing compared to the ones here, if you don't live in the city or have a job you pretty much need to steal and live on the streets

I don't like what my parents are doing, I go to the outskirts and it makes me want to cry, this District doesn't even have a orphanage, it's cruel, my parents treat me like I'm their precious little girl, thankfully they are hardly around they would be disgusted that I have friends from the outskirts that we live life to the fullest, but my brother, he has a boyfriend and he is one of the factory workers, my parents hate bisexuality and hate the workers, that's why I have his back, he can hardly see him, he wants to run away with him but he doesn't want to leave me alone, mum and dad have a house to themselves they only visit here once every few days

"I don't care about them, only you" He says

I nod "What do you want to do today" He asks

"Aren't you visiting Nial" I ask

"I haven't spent time with you in ages, I told him later, I have been neglecting you" He says

"I have friends, it's alright" I say

"How are they anyways" He says

"Really good, I tell mum and dad that I watch tv all day" I say

"Good idea, plus if you tell them that Hollis has been tutoring you, they won't be happy" He says

My parents want both of us to be well educated, I sort of got kicked out of school because in this district you need a very high IQ and I didn't, I bumped into the latest victor Hollis and he understood so he has been helping me once every few days, my parents though will freak

He use to be one of the outskirts kids but a gifted one, he was one of the most intelligent but the school in the city didn't allow him access only the rundown one in the outskirts, I didn't know him before he won but everyone said they were shocked of his actions, he was terrifying, I admit that clown creeped me out too but he gouged the girl from 2's eyes out with his bare hands kept one to give to the clown then shoved the other one in her mouth, He beat the boy from 2 so much he had internal bleeding, then the girl from 1, he clawed her with his nails until she died of bloodloss and lets just say it was well over 3 hours, but his changed once more, he gives his money to the poorest of the poor, a lot of the outskirt kids see him as a inspiration the rich though call him a monster

"Why do you think I cut if the electricity a few weeks ago I don't care what they think" I say walking to my window

"You did what" He asks

Whoops so I didn't tell him that, in my defence I was exploring the vents in the big power factory and accidentally pressed a big red button "Never mind" I mumble

"Why aren't you using the door" He asks when I begin to climb out of my window

"Doors are boring" I say

I jump landing on my feet and surprisenly he follows me "Never doing that again" He says wiping the mud from his pants

"You will be shocked with the things I do but anyways, Do you want to Visit Ms ruby for tea and gossip or go to the outskirts" I say

"Ms ruby by a mile" He says sarcastically

"Outskirts it is" I say

We walk out, the city really is well built two story houses, shops, plants and flowers, this area is the wealthiest if all panem apart form the Capitol, We should be like two and invest in a training academy but father wouldn't agree all he cares about is the rich, the second we make it to the outskirts the smoke hurts my eyes and all you can see is smoke covering the sky, run down buildings and factory's and dirt but this place it makes me feel calm. Like I don't need to worry about what people think, everyone likes me anyways, I'm one of the nice rich kids

"Shit mums over there, I will meet you at the factory" Rantler says running off I quickly run over, he needs to make sure she doesn't see us or be suspicious

I wait there until someone slams into me and I go skidding to the floor but I'm use to falling or hurting myself I turn om my back to see a blonde boy a bit older then me, staring at me, His fist makes contact with my throat before I can say anything "Stop it" I mumble when his knee hits my stomach

Never be alone in the outskirts a majority of our population is here and we are a big district, I never seen this kid, some kids know me but when a rich kid enters the outskirts they don't come back alive, he grips my wrist when I try and push him off "Rich kids don't belong here" He sneers

Sadly the only clothes I have make me stand out, the kids here only have black or grey "I have friends here" I mumble

"Don't lie, your just here to gloat just like your parents, mayors daughter, your nothing but a selfish snob like them" He says

That hurts, I don't want to be like them, I'm not like them but others just don't understand is this what the outskirts are like in all districts, a crime ring "I will give you money" I say

He raises an eyebrow "I don't do that sort of thing" He hisses

"No, I will give you and you don't need to give anything back, just let me go you can trust me" I say

He thinks for a moment then his hands grasp around my neck "Cealon" A boy screams

Not any boy Elliot, he pushes him off and I jump from the ground "What this is the mayors daughter imagine the money she is worth" He says

"She helps us, she is one of the good rich kids" He says

"Was she the one that cut off the electrical supply" Cealon says

I nod, it was an accident I just get so bored in this district "Respect" He says nodding

"and sorry, it's sort of a primal inscinct here" He says again

"It's Fine but here" I say taking a stash of money from my pocket

"Woah, is this where you get all this cash from dude you chose the right girl" Cealon says

I look away blushing "We are just friends" Elliot mumbles

"Well she is a keeper" He says

"Where is your brother, as he ditched you again" Elliot says

"You know it's not like that" I mumble but then I see him with his boyfriend

"Oh" I say

"Don't take it personally, nothing can stop love" Elliot mumbles

His had a hard life so I shouldn't get offended by my brother leaving me "Cecily"

Oh god, Elliot's eyes widen and I turn around to see my mum Strutting towards us "I didn't even know they had gold dresses here" Cealon mumbles

"You scums really shouldn't be speaking to my daughter you are in city territory" She hisses

Elliot looks at the ground and his foot is technically on the city, it's obvious to tell since the city has grass and the outskirts have dirt "Listen lady-" Cealon gets cuts off with Elliot hitting his shoulder

"We are really sorry, we were just asking this girl what time the Reapings will be tomorrow since we weren't told" He says

"Morning, never speak to my daughter again you hear me, a good looking boy like you shouldn't be in this situation but you are and it's nothing but your fault, Cecily let's go we have tea with Ms Ruby" She says walking off

I look at Elliot to see him biting his lip, he was abandoned by his parents at a young age so a comment like that is like a stab to the heart, I follow my mother and she stops when we make the city "Cecily you know how much I love you but this needs to stop, you should be in your room watching tv, being safe like a normal girl" She says

"I know mum, I'm sorry" I say, not really I want more with my life, more thrills, more fun at the moment I have too many boundaries, and all I want is to give a message to the world

* * *

 **Elliot Renlyn 16, District 5 Male**

 **Reapings**

* * *

The bang jolts me awake and I look to see Cealon at the door "Seriously" I mumble

"It wasn't me, someone broke our door, fucking rich kids I tell you all of them are fucking brats" He says, I roll my eyes resting my head back on the floor, being a outskirt kid is tough, the mayor makes sure we get nothing and we have to either work for little money or steal

Its hard to get a job though, the mayor made sure that orphans can't work he said we are polluting the district, we are living in the second richest district but alot of us have barely anything to survive, the outskirts is a area full of orphans that live in wooden shacks, that barely stand, the clothes we get are ones from the black market, that's are only saviour, the guy that runs it was a orphan himself, we get all our clothes and hygienic needs there, it even has a shower room but food is a issue a lot of us steal or out of desperation search the bins

The city people here are very bad most of them a snuck up snobs, you have four classes in this district, the rich who don't need to work, the city workers, they work in stores and they atleast are nice they dont as much but still more, then the factory workers lastly the none workers or outskirt peple

I got use to it, I have the classic sob story, Mother died during my child birth father left me when I was 12, I was kicked away from the city, thrown into the outskirts this district doesn't want to waste money on orphans, everyone thinks 5 is the best place to live, no training, nothing like that but it isn't I think I would rather live on a career district atleast I could make something out of my life

"It could of been the wind" I say

It's sort of a survival game here, kids are willing to kill each other just for food or money, friends can become enemies, or enemies can become friends, I was the only one to stand up to Cealon the residential bully, I stopped him from killing a young boy ever since then he took me under his wing and helped shaped me to survive on the streets obviously I wouldn't attack some random person but I know when to fight thankfully Cealon is feared and known here, his only 18 but he never let's me ask about his past and I would rather live

"Rich kids I hate them all except for that girlfriend of yours" He says

"She isn't my girlfriend, we just became friends about 8 years ago " I mumble

"Sure, sure, is that where you get all your money from here I thought you were some pretty boy for hire" He says

"I don't want her to give me money but she insists I'm not using her, she just doesn't want to be known as the mayors daughter just like I don't want to be known as the outskirts orphan" I say sitting up

"People are assholes, because if you lived in the city you would probably be a scientist or something where did you get that brain from I can't tell my left from rights" He says

"My father use to own a book job I did my fair share of research and I stole a encyclopaedia, I guess I want to have some sort of skill" I say

"Your a genius, what's the equation of water" He asks

"H2O, its simple knowledge, but you need to be rich to use your brain" I say

"Half the rich kids these days are worse then me, Your the brain I'm the brawn that's how we work" He says, I'm shocked we do, he would kill any one for his survival but not me, that's what I'm worried about I'm not one to look on the bright side, I know I wont get any where in life and I'm just nervous to try, to nervous to fight

"Why me?" I ask

He looks shocked by my question "What do you mean?" I aks

"Everyone one here fears you, and you could of had anyone as your friend, as someone you live with but you chose me, I'm not strong or brave, so why me" I ask

"Your insecurities are so annoying but I will answer your question, Even if you are shy around people you know you stand up to bullies, you fought for someone and no one did that, no one here helps people, it's everyone person for them selves but not you, your loyalty is something I like about you, your not a scumbag like me or a coward like a lot of the other kids your different" He says

"I really need to try this positive outlook thing don't I" I ask

"Yes, remember last year you were like well I'm getting reaped and my life is over, blah, blah, blah, you not dead yet kid, don't look so excited to die" He says

"I'm just trying to be realistic, I wasn't born in the streets like you, it's a hard change" I say

"You never really spoke of your life before getting thrown here" He says

"What life, My mother died at child birth, My father married a rich woman, he neglected me, she hated me, I was hardly ever home I use to run to the border wanting a escape then one day I came home and peackeeeprs were waiting for me, they disowned me and I was sent here, I never saw them again, weirdly enough this is an escape I just wish I could do something better with my life" I say

"Does it effect you like honestly do you feel abandoned?" He asks

The District does look after children under the age of 8, Cealon parents dumped him there when he was born he said living there was hell and his happy now "I feel like it's my fault, when your mother dies at child birth, it makes makes you feel like you killed her, because techincally I did, my father said I was a mistake, but having abortions here are none existence we don't have the medical supplies to, being here though I learnt a lot of my self, I just wish poeple will stop taking one look at me then turn away thinking I'm nothing, I can do big things for this district I'm not being arrogant, just realistic" I say

"I have the best plan, yeah so we killed that mayor and his wife then Cecily would become mayor because of the blood rule, how great would that be" He says

Like that would work, Cecily would rather climb fences then read a page of paper "Keep dreaming" I say standing up

"If you marry her then you would become a city person, and you will be rich and we buy a house together" He says

I roll my eyes "I don't like her that way, apart from you she is the only friend I have but she has heaps I'm probably low on her ladder" I say

"Well your high on mine, I'm still annoyed, mayors daughter what would of happend if she died" He says

I just shrug walking to the door "Reapings are soon, I don't have that sick feeling again" I say

"Is that a good or bad thing" He asks

I shrug my shoulders, he throws his arm around my shoulder "You will be fine, the rich kids seem to be reaped anyways, the mayor isn't happy remember his big tantrum 2 years ago" Cealon says

"He has the power, realistically it seems off, about 3 quarters would be filled with outskirts kids so how could a kid that has 4 slips be chosen to one that has 40 basic maths, this year it could be changed" I say

"Are you meaning to tell me that they could be rigging the votes" He says

"I could be paranoid" I say

"You always paranoid but go on tell me you reasoning I'm one curious boy" He says

"Just the similar types of tributes get reaped and normally the special ones win well for the last few years they have" I say

"Mr pessimistic strikes at it again, you know I don't lie, you won't be reaped alright, we aren't the scummiest of them all, hopefully a rich kid gets reaped and tortured again" Hs says walking outside

I follow him not really liking that idea, heavy smog covers the air and I can't help but cough "Are you alright" He asks

"I think I'm getting sick" I mumble

He puts his hand to my head "We need to steal you medicine, I can't have you dying in me, but your just starting to get the symptoms" he says

"Great" I mumble a lot of kids have fallen to lung failure, guessing I'm next in line

We make it to the rich side and I feel like my chest is less restricted, the sky is blue which shows how divided this District is "Do not walk on the footpaths it is spotless, we don't need dirt to pollute it" Some lady screams at us

"I will show you-" I drag Cealon away from her

"how can you let them walk all over you El" he says

"They want a reaction, by showing none it makes them know they they can't hurt us, why do you think none of the rich poeple here scream at me, you do which makes them annoy you more" I say

"Maybe the sun is shining in your brain" He says

Like I told him I'm realistic, I can't be happy about my situation because once your in the lowest group there is no going up, unless I win the games or marry someone rich and well knowing my social skills that won't happen even with Cecily, she wouldn't want someone like me, I would hold her back

I notice Cealon has his fist clench and at first I think his nervous but then we past Belinda, the queen bee of 5, a rich girl that hires Slaves to do her work, she is richer then Cecily and that's because she is Mason's the Victor of the 70th hunger games daughter, he had 3 children to this woman sadly for the poor guy he found out she had a husband, he has their two sons living with him but his daughter lives with the snobbiest of them all even worse then Cecily mum, Mason sends her money and well those two are very, very well off

When we walk past her he flings a hand full of dirt and mud in her face, she screeches and everyone turns their eyes to us "Mommy this rat got dirt on my face" She screams

Cealon lunges at her and I struggle to pull him away, I throw him to the ground "where the hell did that strength come from" He asks

"You can get yourself killed" I say helping him up and dragging him to the sign on area, he gets a few cheers from the outskirts kids and we seperate me walking to the 16 year olds

Our escort Tinkerbell walks over to the stage and I can't help but roll my eyes in annoyance they get heaps of outfits while some of us struggle for food, The three mentors up stage look anxious even Hollis it was obvious the games messed with his head now his trying his hardest to put it behind him "Now for a few magical twists our lovely mentors all 3 of you will be mentoring how exciting, one lucky tribute will have two of you" She says

Weird twist, really wierd "Also these two golden slips in my hands have the hand chosen tributes" She says

What the hell?

Everyone looks shocked but the rich starts clapping "Goodbye street rats" They all cheer

"Cecily Anders"

The cheering stops and even I'm shocked, why would they choose Cecily she wouldn't even harm a fly, her father simply shrugs his shoulders and walks off stage, father of the year right there

After some stumbling she makes it on stage and she looks like she wants to cry "Elliot Renlyn"

I just run hoping that I was hearing things, hoping that it isn't true but a peackeeper grabs me when I barely make it out the square he grips my arms flinging me on stage and I quickly get up "Your tributes" She screeches skipping off

"Why would they choose you two" Mason asks

His right why would they and I would do anything to get the answer


	4. Wanting a Purpose

**Pre-Reapings/Reapings 3**

 **Warning: Payton's Pov is pretty intense**

* * *

 **Kinsley Rinley 18, District 1 Female**

 **Reapings**

* * *

The impact of a pillow smashing into my face jolts me awake, I look and see my two younger twin brothers laughing thier heads off "Happy birthday" They screech in unison

"It's not my birthday" I say, I wish it was then I would be ineligible for the hunger games, which are today, at least I think I'm safe, I surrendered yesterday, I never wanted to compete in the first place but I was forced and I almost died, I would of if brecken didn't shoot that arrow in Felix's hand, he did start to try and kill me with his hands but I put my card up in time

"Why are you down" Calvin says, I'm shocked I can tell these two apart but Calvin has slightly longer hair then Alvin, all though I wish my parents gave them better names, apperantly their nanny chose, but who will call a child Alvin

Its thier first Reapings but I know they are safe, Brecken will volunteer but I'm still afraid for them, who knows what goes through Brecken's head, he may back out or Aedan will find someone else, he doesn't care about us all he wants is the new Victor and apparently Jarryd was a fluke, he wasn't meant to volunteer but he did, he want meant to win but he did, his the best trainer he, he actually cares for us

He knows I'm more brains, then brawn, so he makes it his duty to give me extra help "Hello Earth to Kinsley" Alvin says waving his hand in my face

I shake my head "It's just the Reapings I'm alright" I say

"Im scared" Calvin says quietly

"It's okay, I promise, you two should get dressed" I say, they nod running off, I'm more a mother to them, Our parents are two of the most successful business owners here, they want us to be like them use manners, dress properly, they live in the style that it use to be many years ago, they ever arranged my marriage

And just like in books I read, I'm falling in love with one of our butlers, that's how rich are parents are, Nic is always the one I will love, not Harris

After Reapings, I'm leaving, I can't live in a place where my parents want to control my whole life, they are angry I surrendered, the said I either compete or get married, I wanted to fight but when someone is so close to ending your life, you have no choice to back down, I'm not fit for the games anyways, I'm not a killer, I don't want to hurt people or become someone I dismay, I'm just me, someone that everyone comes for advice or facts, nothing more

Sometimes I wish I was born in another dstrict, one where I can be who I am, I don't need to act, where I have a opinion, where I have freedom, My family believe that men should work and Woman should be married and look pretty that's what the Capitol are alike apperantly, the only reason I am in the academy is because our district makes you, there is no choice anymore

I don't bother wearing the dress my parents laid out for me, I just wear normal clothes, it's worse when enough our district is seen as the beauty, that's what they think, our tributes are always the good looking ones, unless they are physcotic which is always our males, but they always use the seduce and looks stagerty, the boy last year wasn't all there so he didn't use that but the girl did, and it ended up with her getting stomach torn apart because Archer played her at her own game

2 are known as the brains, which just shocks me but I have to admit part from Raiden and a few others they have a smart game, they used stragerty, look at Callen for example, he killed his allies with nothing but sticks and stones, he was able to make bombs and poison, another boy somehow got control of the electric supplies, then four are the brawn, just look at Archer, that's the reason

Hopefully this year if Brecken doesn't volunteer we will have a chance, I feel bad for the boy he has no control of himself, his happy, then angry, then his singing to him self then his about to attack someone, although with his weapon he is scary, everyone surrendered because of him, I wanted to aswell, he was just plain, horrifying

I close my curtains, glancing at all the jewlery and the brand new dress on the door, this isn't me, I hang out with people that actually work, I'm not some prissy elite girl, I'm just normal

I hear shouting, so I roll my eyes walking to see one of my brothers covered in mud "How?" I ask

"he threw me out the window" Alivin screeched

"He started it" Calvin whines

I walk into thier room, Grabbing one of their blazers and throwing it at Alvin "Just wear that, Mum and Dad will freak if they see you wearing mud, but we don't have enough time, you guys need to get there earlier" I say

"Where is Mum and dad, they said they will be here" Calvin asks, I always hear this, theu promise they will be home, for something important, if it's birthdays, thier first day at the academy, if one of us are sick, but they didn't come one day I spied in them, It was there 12th birthday and they were out having lunch with some people from the Capitol, it just made me mad

But the twins don't understand, I don't think they ever will "Let's just go, they will be there" I say smiling, they nod taking my hand, We walk down the busy streets, a lot of the trainees are together, most of them will let brecken volunteer, they want to get rid of him, honestly he hasn't done anything to me but he is dangerous, it's not his fault though, he has an actual mental disorder, not like the crazies in the games that just kill people with no reason, I wonder what this year would be like

"Cheer up" Alvin says to me

"I know, just thinking"I mumble I don't know how I could to this to them though, run away and leave them but if I take them with me, just too much trouble will be caused, hopefully it won't hurt them, hopefully they won't hate me, I know I'm running but I can't live this fake life, I can't marry some deluded boy, Harris, isn't all there, his controllive, violent but he acts and I don't want to be in a fake relationship for all of my life

I lead them to the Reaping area biting my tounge to stop myself from telling them the truth "just listen to what the peackeepers, say you two will be okay, I promise" I say

"Will you meet us here afterwards" Kalvin says

"Ofcourse" I lie, I quickly run off before I burst into tears

I hang around the empty shops trying to avoid poeple until I see Harris striding over towards me, even the way he walks screams arrogance "It's pathetic you surrendered like that" He hisses

"Your still here why are you getting angry at me for" I say

He looks angry, he won the Challenge last year, that's when I realised how insane he was "My brother was reaped, I didn't want to take his place" He says

"And he got his throats ripped out, what do you want" I say, let's say we aren't a happy couple, any time we are alone we fight, I just hate him so much and I hate using that word

He glares at me and I see his hand in his pocket and I stand back on Inscint "I don't want to marry a smart weakling" He growls, I don't care if I'm weak but sometimes I'm too scared to properly stand up for myself or for what I believe In

I barely dodge the knife, his posture gave it away, sadly we are in a alley way, he lunges again the knife almost cutting my arm, I stumble to the ground in shock, I put my hand in front of my face "I'm sorry Kinsley but I need to get rid of the dead weight in my life"He says grabbing my wrist and poising the knife infront my chest, I close my eyes knowing this will be quick but nothing happens and the grips on my wrist dissapear

I open my eyes to see that Harris got thrown away by Brecken

"Hello, your mean, I don't like mean poeple" Brecken says pouting, Harris lunges at him but due to his height and build brecken eaisly grips his arm prying the knife out of his hand

"Don't underestimate me" he growls, well that was a change of mood, Brecken easily keeps Harris down smashing knife in his face over and over again I'm glued to the ground while brecken is laughing his head offBlood splattering on his face and clothes, it seems actually terrifying

"Bye, Bye" He screeches when he drops the knife and runs to the square, I quickly follow him, he does know he is going to the Reapings covered in blood, I don't think he knows actually

I get signed in moving in my section, now it's even more the reason to run, I'm shocked that still happened but why did he save me twice, the escort pixie strides to stage, she does actually dress like her name, sadly we are one of the districts where the escort actually does there job, by being annoying and caring about looks and manners

"Welcome boys and girls, to the wonderful Reapings, now I have some bad news for you all there will be no volunteers" she says

What?

I quickly glance to the boys and easily spot brecken, his just swaying on his feet in a daze, is it bad that he actually suits the covered in blood murderer look "Now the wonderful Capitol have hand chosen the two tributes" She says, no one says anything

Why would the choose, this year isn't even a quell "Let's start with the males, Brecken Keridge" She screams

Doesnt shock me they would choose him they seem to like mentalky disturbed tributes "Yay that's my name" He screams running up

Pixie screeches "Is that your blood" She says

I hear him laugh "No it's from the mean boy whose face I repeatedly stabbed, wait who the hell are you" he asks

"Just stay away form me" She says walking off and opening the next envelope

"Kinsley Rinley" She says

I'm shocked why would the Capitol choose me, Im not a classic career, I don't have many friends, and compared to district three I'm not that smart, seeing a peacekeeper approach me forces me to slowly walk up sometimes stumbling on my feet, I make it to the stage my hands shaking like crazy "Hi Kinsley Remeber me" Brecken says bouncing on his feet

I just nod my head, meeting eyes with Jarryd on stage, he kindly smiles and its obvious who the mentors will be although Aedan looks behind angry

"Well what a interesting turn of events, Lets just hope I don't die on the train" She laughs

Brecken just runs off stage laughing and I just shake my head, we must look like a joke, A boy that I don't know what people will think of him and me who looks like I'm about to cry, I wish I ran away sooner

* * *

 **Braelyn Ward 18, District 4 Female**

 **Reapings**

* * *

The calming oceans seem to take the worry about the Reapings, people in the city close to the training centre will be excited, to find out if they are volunteering or not

Me, well I'm waiting for today to be over then I'm finished, no more Reapings, no more training, no more worries

I chose to stick to working, my father is the classic fisherman and my mother is a teacher at the school, My brother owns a small fisherman shop and I help making jewlery out of shells that sell really well, my life is simple and calm, sometimes I go to the city with my three friends where we talk to the poorer workers at the factories or children at the school, they call us the givers, it's nice to help people in a district full od bullying off poverty

We are the second richest district but all the money goes to the rich or the training centre, the other districts aren't like that, district two aren't like that only the workers are poor but even they can survive, they still get food and Shelter but don't get the luxuries, here the workers get nothing

I admit I do speak out against the training system, it isn't fair how it works, the elite think they run it, a group of teenagers that bully others, they caused a boy to commit suicide, other kids to volunteer and throw their life's away, then there are the victors Archer never let them get to him, he won, I don't like he because what he did but he never let them bring him down, Kelsey was just a girl that was reaped, here if you are reaped and don't train, no one volunteers, a majority of the children train

My brother did and now he has a good life, mum and dad wanted to give us some independence and bought us a boathouse, and we live well together, some siblings bicker or hate eachother, we are best friends, his only two years older, we are also very protective of eachother

Im being positive and hoping I won't be reaped, but as long as a elite is reaped I don't care, I don't want them to die but they brought it upon themselves "You never talk in the morning before reapings it's weird" Emmett says sitting next to me

"Well you know how news travels fast in this district, Finn found out that the last elite boy and his girlfriend was murdered, those two were meant to volunteer, now who will" I say

"You don't need to worry, no one will let you in the games, everyone loves you" He says

"I don't want someone to throw their lives away for me, I would go in myself" I say

"No, knowing you, you will die for someone, just lighten up get rid of these thoughts you can't save everyone Braelyn your doing the best you can" He says

"I know, plus it makes me nervous how Archer apparently went to district two yesterday when they had their Reapings" I say

"Who knows what that boy does, His just lucky that there District is close to us and far from the Capitol" He says

"I'm okay, maybe he will volunteer again" I say

"I wish, so are you going to the party to mourn the bitch and the jerk" He says

"That's mean" I say

"It's the truth, the elite like you for some reasons you get like 40 invitations and never go" He says

"I don't want to be involved you know, I don't want to be like them, plus I don't think they will last none of the girls get along" I say shrugging

"You will be okay, it's funny how roles are reversed right" He says

"You cry when you hurt your finger" I say

He rolls his eyes standing up "Looks like your squad is here" He says

"Stop calling us that, it's annoying" I say smiling

He hits my shoulder in a fun away and I push him back walking out, just one more then I'm free, I need to keep thinking like that, if I'm reaped well I trained a bit with a cross bow since another friend of mine Elias's dad owns a weapon store and we sometimes play with weapons for fun

"Is anyone as happy as me" Finn says

"Because your 19, Wipe that smile off your face" My bestfriend Cora says

"I'm speaking of the fall of the elite, they had this huge cat fight at the training centre this morning you guys should of seen it and you know what Daylen and Lukas did, just lock the doors, the peacekeepers finally came and stopped it, they derserved it, we help good people" He says

"And Where was Archer, Kelsey and Jayden when this happend" Elias says

"Archer hasn't been since last night when the peacekeepers saw him around the house of their murder, Kelsey and Jayden were visiting the 8 mentors like they always do" Finn says

"It was probably Archer he did threaten then after his interview plus once he gets his eyes in you, your dead" Elias says

"Can we not worry about this, none of us will be reaped" Cora says

"I have a feeling there may be a twist this year" Elias mumble

"Why do you think that" Finn says

"You know my brothers bestfriend is one of the top trainees and he said that Lukas hasn't done the training criteria which he normally does when he chooses his volunteers, he was going to but after appearantly the president visited Archer, they haven't bothered Lukas told those two they could volunteer but don't be dissapointed if that doesn't happen, same thing happened last year" Cora says

"Well there are a lot of lunatics that they need to get rid of maybe the twist would be only career males, since all the careers produce are crazy guys" Finn says

"Lets not dwell on it, as long as we are safe that's okay" I say

"You have to admit ever since Crazy won we need to watch our backs, surely he has a killer working for him" Elias says

He is right I made eye contact with Archer yesterday and he just smirks and mouthed something, I didn't tell anyone because he probably does it to everyone plus I haven't done anything to him, I actually helped him before he won, dammit actually that isn't a good thing when thinking about it "He is good looking though" Cora says we all look at her

And Finn winks at me, we sort of have this close friendship thing going, Cora says I should tell him, because he really likes me but I don't want to ruin our friendship it's good to live a typical teenage life though "I'm better though" Elias says

I roll my eyes looking out to the sea, you can see the mountains of District two here and if you walk further you see the forest of district 7, District 2 relocated after the rebellion apparently they use to ne next to the Capitol but the Capitol moved them for safety now only their milatry network is there, that's why 2 and 7 had there's last night because it takes about three days to get to the Capitol just like from here

"We should get going" Finn says putting is hand on my back as we begin to walk

We all live close by, Finn and my dad work together, My mum is best friends with Coras mum and me and Elias use to be neighbours, we have been friends for 10 years we had no problems sometimes I think my life is to Easy, you see poor kids going through poverty or dying in the hunger games but here I am, easily putting a smile on my face, I feel selfish

The walk is silent to the square but in a good way "I wonder if we will get back to back victors" Cora asks

"Doubt it, two aren't very happy with us, Archer killed the mayors daughter and The head peacekeepers son" Finn says

"And Raiden tortured his district partner, and his still alive, there aren't patterns with the games" Elias says

We make it to the squares and this boy wearing a hood slams into me almost making me fall into the ground, he glares at me with his brown eyes then takes off running "You have just be marked by the murderer" Elias says

"There are a lot of creeps like that" Finn says

"Hey Braelyn you know where that kid went" Archer says running over to us, we all fall silent, wait how does he know my name, I never spoken to him

"He went in the factory area" I mumble

"Thanks see you on stage" He says running off

My eyes widen "His probably joking" Finn says

"How would he know my name though" I say

"He knew how to make a acidic poison out of a few supplies, again who knows what he does" Elias says

"I bet you that was the murderer why else would Archer chase him" Cora says

I'm about to answer but I see Cynthia come this way, she was the second queen been and I can't ignore the scratch marks on her face, this is how bad this District is, well our girls anyways, I have spoken to Kelsey when she visited my shop and she is so sweet that you wouldn't believe she trained, she was reaped though, even Jayden he left me this huge tip because he had this interview a few months ago and he ruined his clothes the Capitol forced him to wear and I was able to fix it

"Hey is it okay if I hang out with you guys from now on" She says

Even though she was catty, she never did anything to me, I feel bad for her because surviving in this district without friends is really hard I'm about to say yes but Finn quickly put his hand on my mouth "No" He says

He lets go "Come on Finn, give her a chance" I say

"He is right Braelyn this bitch thought she can walk over everyone like she owns the place, that she can degrade and bully people, that she can be a fake selfish bitch and now that her friends hate her she thinks she can just become buddy, buddy with us now, so go back to your prissy minions and leave us alone" Elias says

All of our mouths are open we have never heard him talk like this before, She runs off crying "you didn't have to be that mean" Cora says

"It was the truth, sometimes Lies hurt more" Elias says

He does have a point, I should be more worried about what Archer said then Cynthia, having her in our group will cause to much drama, drama we really try and stay out of but Elias running his mouth didn't really help, we make it to the square everyone is cheery and positive, the deaths of the elite have made them more happier and I have to agree

Me and Cora walk over to the 18 year old girls "One more year" She says

"He will be okay" I say when I see her look towards the 12 year old section, her brothers first year, I hate seeing 12 year olds reaped certainly from outer districts, they never end up having a good death

Our escort Titan skips onto stage his so positive and cheery that it does make you feel a bit happy we are a career district after all, I look up at the stage and see four mentors, but where is the boy or I mean man of the hour "Where's Archer" Titan asks

"He will come, just go on without him" Lukas says

"I really shouldn't" He asks

"Do you think disobeying his order is a good idea" Kelsey says

Titan quickly nods "First off the Capitol have mixed it up this year, each tribute will have two mentors, mentors, four of you will be going, Archer and Kelsey it is mandatory as the past two victors of four that you two go" He says

That's wierd why would they need two mentors "Also there will be no volunteers since the tributes have already been chosen in advance" He says

"Cora, it's me" I mumble

She holds my hand "No, it won't be you Brae it won't be you" she says it's sounds like she is trying to convince herself too

"Theon Ayne"

That name rings a bell, a huge bell "Wasn't he the boy that committed suicide" I say

"Oh my god they have raised him from the dead" Cynthia screams, well she has changed

That's when I hear screaming and I see Archer dragging a boy to the stage, Theon, that is him, that's the boy I bumped into, his hardly changed apart form growing taller and stronger

Archer is struggling but he just finds this amusing "Fucking let me go Archer I will kill you, I will fucking rip you apart you man whore"

He said what?

"Your really cute Theon" Archer says he finally gets him on stage, where Theon brings out a knife trying to stab his throat but Lukas Grabs him from behind and Archer pries the knife from his hand

"I thought I took this off you" Archer says

"I will cut you apart, you tricked me" Theon says

"Go ahead buddy, you have been tricking people for two years" Archer says he turns around taking the microphone from Titan although we can hear perfectly

"This boy has faked his death and has been the one murdering the elite" Archer says handing the microphone back to Titan

Theon keeps screaming and struggling "Can we take him to the justice centre" Archer asks

"Yeah go ahead" Titan mumbles they drag him away and it's silent, I didn't expect that

"Okay, hopefully the girl doesn't cause what ever the hell that was" Titan says

"Braelyn Ward"

No, No, I stumble pack prying my hand from Coras, what have I done, tears flood my eyes, I didn't think this would be real

"I volunteer" I hear several girls scream

"No volunteers sorry" Titan says

I see Finn on the aisle next to me and he runs to me "Don't let them take me Finn" I say He grabs onto me

"Braelyn, I love you" He says, my eyes widen and he tries to pull me away but a peacekeeper comes, people are screaming my name, they want someone to save me

My hands are trembling when I make it up there "Your tributes" Titan says giving me a sympathetic look

Jayden walks over to me putting a hand on my shoulder "We won, so can you" He says softly

"Why would they choose me I did nothing wrong" I say

"That's the problem, I promise you, we will save you" He says

I just hope he won't break that promise

* * *

 **Payton Reves 17, District 6 Male**

 **Pre-Reapings**

* * *

"So your the one" The boy asks

I finger the sharp knife in my hand then I put it down, turning around, he instantly pulls his younger sister behind him, oh doesn't it feel like Christmas, normally I only get one poor soul that stumbles into my trap, never have a got two especially a poor innocent girl or a heroic boy

Lets just say I need to make a living, since I was pretty much vanished from the district, I hide out in a basement in one of the more dangerous areas of 6, since this area is also poverty ridden and full of morphing all you need is a help wanted side and you get all sorts of people coming, Kids thinking they can get money, prostitues of both genders, parents desperate to get money for their children, all sad storie, me, well I am a very successful business person

Since the District thought it would be a great idea to kidnap children from thier families, send them to the military facilities and train them to be assassins, I sort of turned out lets say bad

"The what?" I ask

The training was brutal, from the time I was 5, I remember strict rules, we weren't allowed to socialise or be kids, we had to do what ever they ask us or take a beaten, we started with 2 years of school, they drilled all these facts and figures in our head, then by the age of 7, they started stamina, a year of running, being stuck in a freezing or boiling cold room, age of 8 we did strength and weaponary from then on it was 15 hours a day of straight weapons, combat training, survival, everything that wil raise the perfect assassin

I had different agendas I snuck out to visit the only family members I knew, my two twin younger siblings, they told us our parents left and they were in a orphanage, that was the only time I felt connected to the world, for another 6 years it was brutal training, kids broke, kids died but I never did, I grew stronger, that's when the killing started, they brought in criminals for us to kill, me well the first time the blood splattered on my face, I knew my role

It was obvious the peackeeeors weren't happy with my slow and torturous techniques, they say the way I enjoyed it isn't right, when You turn 14 you do a whole set of challenges if you fail your out, if you pass you move to the Capitol, no one knew they had assassins

I excelled in physical strength and weaponary, I had the height no boy from 6 had, I'm 17 and I'm 6'4, but what failed me was the mental test, they actually have this device that gets stuck into your brain and they see your dreams or nightmares, mixed with the way I killed, they threw me out, they said someone as insane as me shouldn't be living but the morons didn't kill me

When I got back home, I found the basement and I snuck into the orphanage to see my brother and sister, they open my eyes up to the good things in this world try made me feel connected I didn't kill that year, I didn't have dreams or nightmares

Then it all changed "Alley assassin, the one that traps people then kills, tortures and sometimes rape-"

I cut him off "Slow down the first two yes, true, very true, but the last one no, a big no no, I have girls that come in here and when they see me they literally give me all their money to do things with me, so I give them a bit of affection, I compliment them, then sadly they end up not being able to breath then their gone, actually this one girl was such a phyco she threw herself at me, that I did surgery on her with some knives that she can never have children again sadly I went through some complications, do you know that there is actually a lot of organs in the human body" I say

Their eyes both widen and the little girl who is about 12 hugs her brother "Conner his scaring me" She whispers, how cute little girls are the funnest toys to play with, they come in here crying but it's so easy to soothe them then well the world has no boundaries, for me anyways

"It's alright Marley, we will get out of here" He says

"You won't actually, the doors don't open from the inside and I have a key, plus not a really good idea, you don't know the half of what I'm capable of" I say

"Payton right your brother he-"

I cut him off again stepping closer "Don't mention him again or I will turn you face into a mask, like I did with a big a few months again, I froze it and now it's a nice little prize to put in my closet " I scream

I turn around staring at the weaponary, the games ruined me, 2 years ago it was my brother's first reaping, I remember how scared he was, even if I was away from them I still made sure they were okay, living a double life was hard then he was reaped, I tried to volunteer but a peacekeeper took me away before I can, he told me that I'm technically not a District 6 citizen, I was dead in their eyes, they still kept me alive for some unknown reason, I think they are glad I am, in two years I got rid of 189 people

He was the sweet innocent 12 year old that everyone pinned as a bloodbath death, he allied with his district partner and in the bloodbath she was beaten to nothing by the boy from 2, after that my brother was alone, he somehow survived, mutts, tributes, himself but he kept strong then it all turned upside down

Raiden found him, poisoned him, left him paralysed and screaming in pain and I was forced to watch as his body was slowly cut into nothing, I broke, I ran to the alley and my sister followed me, I took it out on her and almost killed her even since then I have stay in the comfort of my basement, Luring people in then killing them in slow and antagonising ways, I make sure they give me all they have then I take something special from them, a lot had jelwery or photos in theirpockets or bags, I would then burn there body and put the ashes in a jar I keep in my closest, that's what I have been doing for 2 years it gives me a purpose, the Capitol didn't think I was stable enough to be what they trained me to be so I kill the innocent or worthless

What I really want is to destroy District two and hold Raiden as a prisoner for all his life while I slowly break him but I need to start of slow, unfortunately

"Look we have no money we are orphans, just let us go we won't tell anyone they think the killer is a older man anyways" He says

"That's because this district is filled with pedophiles, sluts, orphans and drug addicts, why do you think they want assassins, look I haven't had company for a few days, it's quite lonely in here, the darkness and weaponary are my only friends, the last boy I killed he was muted so I cut his throats open and didn't see anything, how do you become mute" I ask

They both give me a look of disgust and I walk over to my wall of lines fingering them "What's that" Marley asks

"The numbers of victims I killed 189 people, Kids, adults, rich people, poor people, pregnect woman, disabled people, a 3 year old boy, should I add two siblings to the tally" I say

"What's wrong with you?" Conner asks

"I'm idealistic, I want better in this world, you know a funny fact that panem has an image of total dictatorship filled with death and destruction but all they do is killed 24 kids a year pretty hopeless if you ask me, I mean come on, if they were really tough they will bomb the whole place no more panem, honestly they need a few tips from my book, this place is corrupt they train assassins, why do you think I'm like this" I say

"Neglection does that too you" He says

"Fuck off" I say putting a hand through my short dark blonde hair

"I agree this District has way to many people and only a few help but what your doing doesn't" He says

"You really want to try me, I can beat you in a second, I don't care what people like you think" I say

"So all the people you killed you feel nothing, no sympathy, no mercy" He asks

I walk over to them leaning against a wall "None at all, I wish I could of made them suffer more, pain is a wonderful feeling but when you inflict it the feeling is so desirable, it's like a drug of my own, it's a part of me you know, but loosing someone it's the worse feeling, it's a stab in the heart and throws you in a sea of misery" I say

"People try and get over deaths" He mumbles

"I got over it buddy, I just think other people derserve suffering, your really stupid aren't you, you don't get the picture, Your just a dumb blonde" I say

"Your blonde too" Marley says

"Dirty blonde there is a difference, I protected my brother, unlike you two, how stupid are you to bring your little sister for a job, you heard the rumours no one escapes the alley and what if I was a old man, then what, atleast me being 17 is a bit more better" I say

"Atleast he will be easy to beat but I'm not scared of you Payton, I would do anything for my sister" Hesays standing up

"Your not scared of me how cute, you really should see my picture books then" I say walking over to my shelf and picking up my black book

"This girl, I cut her body in half, this boy I poured acid all over him then froze him in a freezer, this little girl I turned her into a doll then burnt her body don't ask how, I just did, this boy I cut him exactly 328 times" I say putting my book back

"Your sick, no your a wicked evil, piece of work, how could someone be this bad" Conner says

"Thankyou that's the nicest thing I have ever heard" I say

That's when I pull a gun from my pocket shooting him in the head, Marley screams and I just pick up his body throwing it at her "Poor little baby, how old are you" I ask

"12 he was 18" She says tears spilling down her eyes

"Ugh I hate 12 year olds, the life cycle isn't very kind isn't it, I mean you lost your parents, your brother, you locked on a room with a good looking physcopath, sell your body to me and I may let you live, I love breaking little girls" I say winking to her

She screams running to the door and I just roll my eyes "no one can hear you people scream down here all the time, its music to my ears and by the way I was joking, physical pain is much better then what ever pain that gives, I hate people that sell their bodies like how desperate can girls be, you should see the city kids they love life, they have good jobs, could families, it makes me sick, hey have you ever rode a train" I ask when I make it right behind her putting a hand on her back, she stiffens while sniffling

"Why do you talk so much" She asks

I pull her away from the door grabbing her shoulders and slamming her against the wall "Lonliness, I love scaring people, talking is a art for me, like I could never do this when I was younger and people well are terrified of me and love listening, I make great stories, like you should hear the story of the little 12 year old brat, that comes in with her knight in shining amour brother he gets a hole in his head and she suffers a very long death, oh what that hasn't happend" I say throwing her down the stairs feeling amused at her cry of pain

"Am I insane to you or am I just being cocky" I say

Shs lets out a cry and I laugh "I will take that as a yes, hey do you believe in heaven" I ask walking over to my weapon closest

"Yes, and hell" She says quietly

"I know I'm like a demon, a demon of destruction, do you think I could cause havoc, maybe I should cause trouble at the Reapings tomorrow or volunteer" I say

"You should volunteer" She says

"Na, I wish I could go to district 2 though don't I hate that district, you knew my brother he didn't derserve that fate, I'm just getting revenge, on people that haven't felt what I felt, I admit, people die but it's hard for such a stone hard person like yours truley to feel something, now your brother is dead what do you feel I apologies for not doing it slower but he was annoying" I say

"It doesn't feel real" She cries out

"you sound stressed" I say picket out a pack of small sharp knifes and putting it in my pocket as I walk over to her, kneeling down

I put my hand on her shoulder leaning to her ear "Relax little one, imagine that your at the a big house with your family, your laughing and thinking of you future close your eyes and be calm" I say

She cries out but I put my hand on her face staring into her eyes "I won't hurt you" I say softly

"Conner?" She cries out

"Will be with you, close your eyes" I say

She does exactly what I say, she is still shaking but all I do is stroke her face and whisper meaniless words, it's so easy to soothe them I have a play with words, a true talent of acting, I bring out a knife, soon she will be screaming and I will feel power, power I am addicted to

"Let's get started, by the way, heaven isn't real"


	5. Hard realisations

**Author note: Here are the train rides, I know 3 of these tributes have had a reaping chapter but it doesn't mean anything not everyone will get a point of view but its just because its hard to write abouut 24 different tributes that I all made up and some will have had 3 before the games just because they have a bigger story to tell**

 **Train Rides**

 **Taryn Ranrean 16, District 2 Female**

* * *

"You know the more you look at the clock the slower the time will go"

I jump when I realise Sebastian is right next to me, and to close for my comfort "Do you have to do that, you creep" I blurt out

"If it makes you scared and uncomfortable, yes" He says leaning closer

I move away from the seat, I actually moved away the second he came out from the justice building since the only two people who would visit me are my mentors who aren't allowed so I didn't have any visitors, I just annoyed the peacekeeper until he threw me out to the station, Sebastian though had this huge outburst which I heard from out here and got away with having two tokens, his sisters black chain token which he stole of her dead body and his sketch book, which I'm curious to look at but he has it with him all the time

We have been waiting at the station for exactly 18 minutes and I can't stand anymore time alone with, the second we were reaped he has been more clingy and blatantly creepy, he thinks he owns me, sadly I may need to please him a bit

One thing I have noticed about him is that he is always holding his sleeves and why not annoy him a bit, I have nothing else better to do with my time but as much as I want to get away from Sebastian I will rather be with him then Raiden "Why do you always do that" I ask sitting back down but making sure there is enough space between us

"Do what?" he asks

"Well you never wear short sleeve, and your either wearing gloves in training or holding your sleeves, looks like your hiding a secret" I say

I don't like the look he gives me and I think I pushed it but he bites his lip "Drop it Taryn"

"Oh I just wanted to make conversation" I say rolling my eyes

I'm just annoyed, mostly because my worse nightmare came true, I know I'm going to die, and it will probably be by the physcotic blonde next to me and if I want to win I need to kill and I'm not okay with that, maybe dying will be better "You wanted to annoy me, and well I really wouldn't like the train to come and our mentors realising I ripped your toungue out with my bare hands" he says

I stand up and he smirks at my reaction, thankfully the train comes and I run in when the door opens Sebastian closely behind me and it shocks me with how quick he is "What took you so long" I ask Gunner

"We had to get rid of any sharp objects or actually anything your district partner can harm you or anyone else with" He says

"I'm always the bad guy, did you take a look at her precious brother, if anything you should be keeping him under control" Sebastian says

Sadly He is right, I really don't want to see Raiden because I know his a part in me being chosen "Techincally the only two I trust is Taryn and Callen" He says

"Interesting" Sebastian mumbles

I glare at him "I willl be back don't kill eacother yeah" Gunner says running out

"Its really dark in here I like it" Sebastian says

"I don't really need to hear your thoughts we aren't friends" I say

"Anything to make you miserable" He says

"I second that because really Taryn your the hotshot this year" Rowan says coming from a random room

"Oh great, I don't know whose worse Sebastian is pretty much your long lost brother, atleast he doesn't believe in creepy symbolism" I say

"It's really cute how your being so defensive, but your reaction was quite suspicious knew already" Rowan says

Before anyone can answer Raiden comes in "This is all your fault" He screams

"Fuck off Raiden" Sebastian growls

"Not you, You" He screams pointing at me, Wait what

"You just had to go openyour mouth, your a fucking idiot Taryn, all I did to protect you and you repay me by this" He screams

"Woah, just hold on, your the idiotic selfish jerk Raiden, all you did was make me first you never cared for me but after you realised your precious reputation was at risk you flipped but I know you don't want them to know the real truth isn't that right, they will kill you if they find our, you didn't think I knew, your probably the reason why this twist has happend, your just a trouble making Victor and maybe I should tell them, tell them that you got the president's sister pregnect then killed her when you knew the trouble you will be in " I say

"What?" Rowan and Sebastian say in Unison

Raiden lunges at me before I can even move and we both go tumbling to the ground, we fought all the time before he won but this time I know I went far and he derserves it, atleast then he wasn't as strong, this time he easily slams his knee into my stomach, quickly moving his knees so I'm trapped under him, I feel his hand painfully grasp my chin "Your fucking dead" He growls

The look in his eyes is telling the truth, and I slam my head up which hits his nose but his a Victor a very strong one and he just places his arm on my neck, this is serious, because when we use to fight we use to just roll around, hitting eachother but he never over powered me, he never threatened me, this is the true raiden

I hear laughing in the background and I See Rowan and Sebastian, they don't care they are enjoying this "Hey Rowan can you get me a knife" Sebastian aks

"Shut up I'm watching, go on Raiden kill her" Rowan says

Raiden looks back at me and I struggle to get my hands out from under his knees, never has my brother been this close to killing me "You begged him to get you in the games" He says

"What are you talking about" I ask

I wince when his fist makes contact with my nose "Don't lie" He screams

"You want to know why I was chosen because of you, so kill me now Raiden show how much of a monster you are, You ruined my life and you ruined Sebastian's life, my biggest wish is to get away from you, you are a plague to my life and I wish you died in the games or that you were the one that burnt with Sebastian's family" I say

Sebastian and Rowan fall silent, I realise that if I somehow get out of this, I just made Sebastian even more angry, Raiden gives out a scream his hands painfully digging into my face and neck, I have to close my eyes to protect them, I feel my head slams against the floor, again and his knee slams once more into my stomach and all I can do is blame my self

"Raiden that's enough" Sebastian says

All I can feel is the burning pain, blood pouring from my nose and mouth, tears spilling from my eyes, his nothing but a monster

When I feel my self loosing consciousness his pulled off my scream and I curl myself up to see Sebastian and Aryan holding him back "Your dead to me Taryn, Sebastian I know you hate me but kill her, kill her slowly and pnaifully then I will let you push a blade into my chest" He screams

Sebastian let's go "Deal and by the way Raiden, She was telling the truth, She didn't go to Archer, he told her, so I'm guessing you lost any chance of getting her forgiveness" Sebastian says

I feel tears flooding down my face and I meet Raiden straight in the eye and all I'm staring into his my true brother the one that never cared for me, the one that kills for his benefits, he lets Aryan drag him out, Callen pulls me up so I'm sitting and wraps his arms around me and I can't help but fully burst into tears and I don't know why I'm crying it could be the pain, knowing that I'm in the games or that this is my fault

He strokes my hair making me feel protected "It's okay, your safe now, I promise you" He whispers

"I can't believe you two just stood there" Callen says

"I helped pull him off her, your lucky she isn't dead, but she is my kill" Sebastian says

"She deserved it Callen, she deserved it because this is her fault, she knew what he was like, but she was either too stupid or to much of a coward to separate her self from him, he doesn't deserve to live because he is worse then we can control but she stayed with him so she has to deal with him" Rowan says

I pull away from Callen "You and Aryans way of running of the academy caused this" I whisper

"It doesn't matter what you think, your dead anyways, just enjoy the time you have left, no if I was you I would quit fighting it's getting you no where apart from getting multiple skull injuries and broken jaws" Rowan says pushing Sebastian by his shoulder and out of the room

Callen stands up helping me up and Gunner walks in and his face drops "Sebastian?" He asks

"Raiden, his really bad Gunner if his willing to kill her I don't know what he will do" Callen says

"Just keep her safe, she is the only chance of saving him, saving District two in general" Gunner says walking out

He takes my hand leading me to the medical room "He beat you up pretty bad, did he use to abuse you like this" Callen asks getting something from the cabinet

"We use to have petty fights the worse I would get is maybe a blood nose, it was my fault I just got angry, Rowan was right" I say

"No he wasn't, Raiden needs you, he still does, he told me before he went into the games is that his worse nightmare is loosing you but he doesn't know how to show it, he isn't mentally stable just like Sebastian or Rowan so it's hard to know what goes through his head" Raiden says

I just nod and he gives me a few tablets and cream "Apparently this is miracle medicine heals the wounds like they were ever there" He says I take them and smear the cream on my face and after a few minutes the pain is gone

"Creepy medicine, your sponsors are piling up, get use to these" He says sitting next to me

"What do I do " I ask

"Forget about Raiden, he will come to you when his ready, but you need to have a clear mind, your in one of the worse situations, I looked at the tribute files, let's just say Including Sebastian 4 boys are deemed mentally insane, 2 have major anger issues, all are males" He asks

"The females?" I aks

"Harmless, your the strongest one which means your a target, your brother will make you known which makes you a threat, I admit you will need a lot of work and you will need to know the only way out alive is to kill" He says

"I'm not okay with that" I say

"I know but this Isn't the time to be stubborn you want to win right" He says softly

Honestly I'm not sure "I have nothing left Callen and I don't want to burden you" I say

"Then make something, find something to fight for, people have mixed opinions of you, show them who you truley are" he says

"Archer wants me dead, he said I either die in the games or die by his hands, he knew the Capitol have chosen and I think he has a bigger role in these games" I say

"That's not good, this will be really hard, Taryn I never had a tribute that's in such a bad place as you, and I don't think I should bother trying, clearly you have no hope" He says

I feel angry and hurt now and I swing my fist at him but he grips my wrist "That was a test wasn't it" I say

"You found your determination, now you need a strategy" He asks, I'm relieved that he didn't abandoned me that's the last thing I needed

"You want me to allie with Sebastian don't you" I say

"Actually no, the second you get in training force yourself away from him, him and the boy from 4 think your joining the careers but it's one big lie, if you have to anger him do that, because if that happens he will be the bigger enemy and you will be the innocent one and that attracts allies but only get one, a strong one and one you know you won't have trust issues with" He says

"Sebastian will kill me the first chance he gets" I say

"No he won't, he wants you in the final two, he knows it will torture Raiden more, I will talk to him later, but he loves your Taryn in his sick way" He says

"He tried to kill me Callen I don't think I can ever forget that" I say

"You don't need to forget it, just realise that family isn't something you should take for granted, I believe in you but in the games it's all up to you, you have strengths that will get you far but your true weakness will be going in with you and you need to try and fight that weakness" He says patting my shoulder then walking out, I walk to the hallway where my room is, confused on how Sebastian would be my weakness, I hate the boy and hatred isn't a weakness, I think

I walk past a open door and I stop in shock "What the hell is this" I say

"Oh hi, it nice to see you all healed" Sebastian says moving away from the dead body of a avox boy, he closes the door putting his bloodied hand through his hair

"What is wrong with you" I ask

"I need a knife" He says twisting one in his hand

"So you just got a knife and killed him, why" I ask

"He was a witness, can't have him alive and well witnesses can blow all your secrets up can't say" He says stepping closer to me which makes me step back, I really want to ask why his covered in that much blood but I know he will show me the body, his just creepy that way

I slam into a wall and I feel the cold blade on my neck and Sebastian leans closer to me "Keep your mouth shut yeah, I don't like witnesses and as much as I want to kill you now, I have different ideas for revenge" He whispers

"What happend to you, you just lost it in a few hours" I say

"There is a lot you don't know about me and a lot you will have to find out, but I will see you tomorrow, and be careful of sharp objects they have a tendacy to kill people just like my sister or family thanks for mentioning them by the way, sure opened up a few wounds, you play dirty and so do I, So game on Taryn, I am your predator and I won't stop until your my prey" He screams, taking the knife away then walking off

Game on then

* * *

 **Payton Reves 17, District 6 Male**

* * *

"Will you shut up" I growl

So I was going to try this nice and calm act but let's say it only lasted a few hours but Finley is giving me a headache, and I thought I talk a lot but she is pissing me off plus I don't like how she calls her self a free spirt, or district enthusiast, her and her little Scooby gang were close to finding my identity, well she will find out

I don't care what the other tributes think of me, being feared is better because then I won't be a target, plus I was pissed off that the peacekeepers dragged me to the stage that my little violent outburst was suspicious "That's rude I was just introducing my self" Finley says, someone gets defensive

"Well why would you bother your going to die anyway plus you really shouldn't annoy a district serial killer, you and your little gang got it wrong big time" I say

"Oh my god" Cia says jumping from her seat and next to Corin

"I don't believe you" Finley says

I roll eyes and meet them with Corin then his eyes widens "Alex's brother, I see it in your eyes, you guys look alike, he was inspired by you" Corin says

"I was a very dedicated older brother, I mean yes I couldn't live with them because the district train assassins, did you know that, of ofcourse you wouldn't it's a corrupt shit hole but anyways, yes he was my brother and when he was alive I was trying to be a nice or atleast a decent person then after you fucked up and didn't save him since you were his mentor and the blonde pretty boy thought it would be such a good idea to torture him, I sort of took a turn for the worse, see Finley your band of nobodies don't help everyone, the one you thought was the suspect was dead a long time ago and you and your friends just thought I was the wierd guy that hung around the orphanage then dissapeared look at the facts next time" I say

Cia puts her head in her hands "I can't believe this" she says

"Well you should, look I'm not a Archer wannabe I'm much more creative did you know that the spine is so easy to break there are like 100 little bones that keep it connected, I use those to play blocks when im bored and I get bored very easily" I say

"We thought you were dead" Finley says

"Not everyone is rich like you, the streets are a battleground but I turn it into a board game, you have to be the enemy to win, haven't you played chess, little pieces make the bigger picture and you guys automatically turned to the obvious choice" I say

Corin jumps from his seat gripping my wrist and putting a hand cuff on it connecting it to the arm of the chair "Really?" I ask

"these were actually for Holden but he atleast doesn't have a murdering obsession" Corin says

"How do you know I like to kill people, yes I'm a serial killer but maybe I was forced to, maybe the Capitol have brainwashed me, maybe Im a innocent boy who has no choice" I say

"Really if that's the case then you need help" Cia says

"Haha Physce, I do it because I like killing people, it's fun, I remember the first time I was forced to kill, I felt this power but when you control their pain and emotions it's like your a puppet master, I mean come on Corin your slaughtered your sister, how did it feel?" I ask

"Don't answer him Corin his just antagonizing you, his like Arran" Cia says, oh yes her district partner that's a insult because well he died and he was stupid and I can come up with a lot of other things, I'm a very observant person

"You know I had no choice but you do" he says

"Yes I do but why should you try and tell me to be good, I'm 17 it's way to late to get me to change, plus I like who I am, I'm not delusional to try and change this world that is already lost, we have no hope, its all a dark cycle of death and loosing but to survive you have to embrace it, you two would admit how hard it was to win, how hard it is to keep sane" I say

"Crazy has a point" Corin says

I nod my head "you seem very calm, is that a bad thing" Finley says

"I'm plotting your deaths but don't worry victors if I die then you will live and I don't even know if your worth my attention your a bit of a wanna bee arent you " I say to Finley

"I want things to be better, people like you make it worse" She says

I'm about to Answer" Don't get hit by the train" Holden runs in screaming and they call me crazy

"Shit he has his screwdriver" Cia says running up and chasing after him

"See I'm not like that, atleast I have a concept of reality" I say

"Atleast he used to be sane, atleast he had humanity your nothing inside" Corin says

"Is insulting me a very good idea, I can very well liquidate your tribute in very demoniac ways" I say

"That's one of the most disturbing sentences, I have ever heard" Finley says

"There is a lot more where that came from" I say smirking

"Maybe there is someone else you want to target" Corin says

"This pest seems very fine, she and her friends were close to finding my existence, unless you can come up with a better target fine by me, but I want at least 4 kills to my name" I say, I'm being realistic because i'm a very slow killer, assassins set smaller goals, because smaller goals are easier to achieve, technically there is no way I can get more then 12

"What do you think of Raiden" Corin asks

I clench my fists "Why are you mentioning him" I snarl

His about to answer when Cia comes back out with Holden sitting him down "I got a train" He says holding a wooden train

I roll my eyes turning back to Corin as Cia cautiously sits next to me "Just answer" He says

"I despise him" I say

"You want revenge don't you" He says

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve, the district 2 male is on my hit list, but below prerky over here" I say

He takes out a pile of files from the draw, handing about 21 to Finley and she lays them in the table "Where Did you get these from" She asks

"Don't worry about it but here Payton" He says handing me one file, my eyes fall to the photo and I look up

"She's cute but I'm not Archer, I would tear her insides out yes but only if I cross paths with her, I only hunt if there are reasons to hunt, normally my victims come to me, its more satsifiying that way" I say

"Look at the name and district" He says annoyed

Now I really clench my fists "That bastard has a sister" I say

"And she is this years district 2 Female, she isn't like him, you say you want target the innocent she is one, Archer wanted me to tell you, plus since your brother didn't have a last name she wouldn't know" He says

I skim through her file, handing it back to him "Corin don't tell him that, the poor girl already has her partner after her, she doesn't need him too" Cia says

Finley seems to indepth searching the files "If he targets her, he won't worry about Finley" Corin says

"Your right, Fuck you Finley, I wont bother hunting, hopefully you blow up" I say

She looks up then gives me a face looking back at her file "Choochoo chugga chugga" Holden sings

"Can I please hit him with a train, then sell his dead and mangled body to a Capitol citizen, I will make a fortune, oh wow, I just came up with the best idea, I kill the victors and sell their bodies to people, I will be a rich, alright I just need to win" I say

"Don't touch him" Corin says

"Jokes but yes, Finley I won't bother with her, but what do you mean her District partner wants her" I say

"Very bad family history, you will already be feared but you need to fight to kill her, thats if you want to" Corin says

"Ofcourse I want to, now can you let me go" I say

"We would rather breathe, I can't believe I agreed to you" Cia says walking out with Holden

"Can I take these" Finley says to Corin

"Ofcourse" Corin says, Finley quickly leaves and I wave her good bye with my free hand

"You find this amusing don't you, like this is some sick game to you" Corin says

"Finally catching on, aren't you a smart boy, look I don't care if I die, I was raised to kill that's all I know that's all I never know, it's like walking or talking, ofcourse I haven't spoken as much as a child so now I can't stop, like I really love the sound of my voice and screaming its better then music because I live near this annoying disco club, club 20, isn't that place disgusting, have you been there of course you wouldn't your Mr perfect you should probably worry about your little mentor since she is screaming at Holden hopes he kills her, I will get rid of her body if you like" I say

Corin bolts from his seat and with one pull, twist and jump I'm out of the cuffs, idiot, I have escaped alot of things, fire, ice, locks, peacekeepers I am unstoppable and aren't I proud of it, score 100 for me, now where is the control room

I make it to the end of the train, where is the annoying escort, oh well hopefully she is dead, I place my ear by the door, they aren't even driving just pressing buttons so we don't really need these two drivers, me I haven't killed someone in 4 days "Poor Gunner, like how insane can one of them be" The older driver says they are both in their twenties though because I'm quite analytical

"Killed him and shoved him in a closest his not sure who though, only two are normal" The younger one says

"That's district two for you" The older one says

I scoff at the mention of two I'm planning to not target Sebastian but Taryn is on top of my list, in stories the antagonist always has plans, they have a art form, the enemy of your enemy is you greatest Allie, no I won't Allie with him but it doesn't mean he won't be useful I have plans for an alliance but none of the careers

I open the door "Isn't this a nice room" I say

"You shouldn't be in here kid" The older boy says

"and you really shouldn't leave a box of tools, did you know that a pocket knife is a very good throwing knife and a throw to the neck kills you" I say chucking the knife at the guys eye he drops down and I laugh and the younger one stands in shock

"Look I don't want any trouble" He say

"Everyone says that it's like an annoying broken record but I do, I always do, these tools are very nice, steal then from the black markets jus like the morphling your hiding under your seats" I say closing the door behind me, I know Corin will go looking for me the second he realises I'm gone

"How do you know?" He asks

"I'm a very well educated individual, unlike you, see the moon it symbolises darkness, it's a sort of symbolises death especially new moons because they are grey dying at night is a very calming thing so I will be kind and not do a very painful torture kill because an annoying mentor will be searching for me" I say

I take out a saw "You know in the black market they have all these crazy movies from the Capitol, there was this epic movie called saw, about this puppet thing called jigsaw that killed people with saws, so do you want to keep your head or your lower part of your body" I say when I make it up to him

He tries to scream but I muffle his mouth with my hands then I jab the saw in his mouth "Ha cat got your tounge or technically saw got your tounge your an avox now" I say flicking his tounge away I push him down then I just repeatedly swing the saw, blood covers me head to toe and blood is splattered all of the room what a blast, I throw the weapon away, walking out and when I walk into the lounge Corin is there and his face drop "Oh my god" he says

"Did too miss me" I say

"I left you alone for 3 minutes and you killed someone" he says

"Two people actually no one is controlling this train, it was fun, you shouldn't provoke a serial killer mate it doesn't work" I say staring at him

"I don't like your tone or the look your giving me right now" He says

"You shouldn't, I have this natural soft sadistic tone to my voice but this is always my I want to torture every fibre of your body look" I say

He steps back "Look I hate you but I won't kill you, just let me be yeah, I don't need help, I don't need advice, if I kill, I kill, if I did, I die, it's the life cycle, it goes around and around, so can I please get this blood off me" I sa

He leads me to my room and when I walk in, I hear him lock it "You really shouldn't cage an animal Corin it makes them angry" I scream when I walk to the bathroom

Idiot also doesn't know I can pick locks or smash a door down, I will be a lot of trouble

* * *

 **Theon Ayne 18, District 4 Male**

* * *

My bloodied and bruised knuckles smash against the door for the 100th time, they will pay for this all of them

After fucking Archer tricked me to trust him, e started acting strangely did he locked me in the room of his house thankfully the idiot didn't realise there was a window which I smashed, he came running straight away so I threw glass at his face, sadly it missed, I ran almost to the border but he got me, dragged me to the square where I found out I will be competing and I'm not rucking happy about it

What's the point?

Yes I get to kill but I kill at home where I can do what ever the hell I want, I was fine minding my own business pretending to be a dead boy, yes I killed a few people but they were mostly elite, I was doing the District a good deed and they repaid me by throwing me into the games, what messed up world is this but I'm not afraid of dying, I like the thrill I also enjoy the concept of pain but I don't want to play by their game, by giving them entertaining it makes me sick

After my two mentors were forced to drag me from the stage when I had a slight tantrum they sedated me and I just woke up 3 hours ago to realise I'm locked in a room, on a Fucking train, I smashed and scream but no one is coming, there are no windows, no hatches, no fire or sharp objects, I don't like being restricted like this it reminds me of the day I was locked in the room forced to watch as my sister was assaulted and it's sickening, no one is helping me

I heard Archer kindly threaten Braelyn when she tried to open my door, I will remember that and I will not kill her slowly, yes I will kill her if I stumble across her since she is clearly not career enough, the others though especially archer, well I really want to murder them in cruel ways

I hate feeling so damn powerless I used to have the power in my hands, I was almost invisible, but now, I have to fight and I have never really fought for my life, but it's the life cylce, the painful bloody cruel cycle that I can't wait to inflict on every single tribute that I get my hands on, if I die, I will die with a bang and if bringing archer down with me is the way, so be it, he has a part in this and his playing thier game and I use to Idolise this guy

I wince by the stinging of my hands putting my hand by my mouth, this what being locked up does to people, it makes you so insane that you enjoy the taste of blood but after a few second I realise it's mine, blood from other living humans sound more better, like who drinks their own blood, is there even a name for it

My entire life I have felt like a caged animal, a beast trying to break free, now I'm truley that person but I am still spinning out of control, I am still locked in this room but then I realise I have faked my death, I had to be unidentified and I'm letting myself be trapped in a room, enough is enough

But after looking around the only things that is in here is a bathroom with no mirrors or anythng in the shelves, a draw and a bed, my token is something too special to ruin, a charm symbolising death its self, I stop kicking sitting on the end of my bed, I'm the one that normally controls people not the other way around but I always have been trapped then the door opens

I lunge towards the exit but Lukas easily Grabs me while Archer closes the door "Calm down Theon we don't want to bound you" Archer says

"Then why did you fucking do this to me" I scream struggling in Lukas's grip

"It's not about the why, it's about the how, and if you want us to help you, which you do, we need to trust that you won't attack us because well you don't stand a chance between the both of us, so I would relax is if I was you" Archer says

I grow at him and he steps closer then I nod my head "Fine I will trust you, I still hate you" I snarl

Lukas let's me go "Good and everyone hates me so I'm not offended, I don't know why, everyone would love to be me" He says

I roll my eyes "That because they are scared shit of you and all the other murderous lunatics that are the victors, people are spineless that's why I'm diffferent" I say

"You have brains, you knew that if you didn't fake your death everyone would automatically think your the killer but you knew it was safer to hide, you don't kill for entertainment like yours truley, so why did you hide your identity" Archer says

"I kill for my pleasure, because those assholes derserved what was coming, I didn't need the attention to be on me, plus I don't want people to know what I did, it's about who you kill when people are watching, I'm not here to give a show I want to give my self pleasure and killing gives me that desireable feeling that I can't explain" I admit

"Your very blunt" Lukas says, well his a hypocrite, he killed tributes by smashing rocks or sticks at their head until they died, and his calling me blunt

"Do I look like a approachable guy, what do you want me to do, make friends" I say

"It was a compliment, your clearly a lone wolf but in the games like this year, that's not a smart choice, your not the only mentally unstable tribute" Lukas says

"Let me guess boys from 1 and 2, how shocking, seriously these games are becoming predictable" I say

"And the boy from 6, but these games are meant to be a brutal one, the Capitol has a plan, I'm a part of it, of course I plan to stab them in the back but you need to play dirty to win, you need to fight dirty and I know you do" archer says

I tilt my head "are they really trusting you" I ask

"They are idiots, do you trust me?" He asks

"No" I scoff

"Do you trust Lukas" He asks

"The only person I trust is my self, but if that is a on and off thing" I say

"Well trust us you know I want to shape the new mini me and why not the boy that faked his death for many years" Archer says

"And if I win then I will destroy you" I say

"You need more bite Theon, what makes you angry" He says

"Let me think you, panem, the Capitol, the elite, people in general, I really don't like District 2, I don't like people who think they are better then me, people that threaten me, people who try and argue with me, happiness, bright colours, family, love, joy, District 4, when I don't get my way, when I'm not in power, when I have attention, when someone is stronger then me, people who use me, people who betray me, people who play me at my own game, water, the sun, the moon, laughing, when people mock me, young children, pacifists, non careers, careers and pretty much anything that isn't dark, doesn't symbolise death and doesn't symbolise misery" I say

"And I thought I was screwed up but atleast I have purpose" Archer says

"What the fuck is that meant to mean" I snarl

"It means you need a purpose, what do you want to get from these games" Archer says

What do I want?

I can't avenge my sister since her death has been avenged, I don't have anything to get back to, so what do I want, oh I know "To cause endless suffering for my enemies, I want to be remembered dead or alive, I don't want to be earased any more" I say

"There you go, you need to kill and you need to be feared, make yourself a threat, make yourself known but you have alot competition especially this one" Archer says throwing me a file

I skim through the file "A 17 year old from 6 can't be like this, his worse then me" I say

"His worse then me and that's saying something" Archer says

"So I kill him or Allie with him" I ask

"Neither, having him alive will get the eyes on him, then you can sneak through and kill plus having him om your side is helpful but I have another close allie to be on your side" Archer says handing me another file

I look once more "His a blonde pretty boy that has a obsession with blood, doesn't he sound familiar" I say rolling my eyes

"That blond pretty boy watched his family burn to ash his other sister geting tortured and his biggest rival is his district partner those two and the one boy make your alliance, The 2 girl isn't like you guys she doesn't want to kill, she hates careers, I'm not sure if she is allying with you two but she would if she was smart and she is smart, but do not kill her, because she isn't yours to kill, she is her district partners" Archer says

"Why are you sticking up for 2" I say

"I'm not but they are both hot favourites, keep Sebastian close to you let him be leader and make all decisions and let him deal with Taryn if you kill her then this plan I have set for you, will blow up in your face, you need to trust me" He says

"What ever, so do you want me to babysit one, too" I ask

"His a long distance user, just trust me" He says more forcefully

"Fine, I will trust you and I will trust blondie then when I get sick of him, I will send him to his family, how much power do you have" I ask

He smirks "Do I scare you Theon" He asks

Lukas raises an eyebrow at me and I breath in "I'm almost fearless, I don't care what happens to me, if you kill me then I will be with my sister, so no" I ask

"Well the power I have should make you fear me, fear is a useful weapon buddy, there is a line, be too fearless and you will break but if you prepare yourself, realise that if you die, you will die" He says

"I know the life cycle, I know that death is the fate everyone has I'm not some delusional idiot, I know what death is, I know that you will be forever in a never ending darkness, but if I'm alive I can control it but why should I fear death, what life does someone like me have clearly the Capitol have you in the place they want, didn't you think of that" I say

"I did and I am playing them at their own game it's dog eat dog only the strongest survives but even the strong start to break" He says

He grips my hand and I wince "You enjoy the pain don't you Theon, it gives you adrenaline doesn't it" He say twisting my hand making pain shoot through my arm

"Pain mentally and physically has given me determination but I don't inflict pain on my self" I say shrugging

"But you do on others, I have seen your work, creative kills might I say not as creative as the crazy from 6 but more creative then the boy from 2 who draws with blood see your in the middle and you need to stay there, being special will get you to the fae but not to the win, the Capitol don't want special this year, they want a hero, let's just say the girl from two is your biggest threat and although she isn't yours to kill the second Sebastian is dead kill her but you need them alive like I said, Braelyn keep her alive too but be careful around her allies that girl is a born protector" He says

"She wouldn't dare kill a innocent but would kill to save someone, while I would kill a innocent but wouldn't kill to save a friend" I say

"Exactly you two are polar opposites, your the villain, she is the hero a lot of districts are like that, if you kill her at the start then you would start a war in the games, don't, pick off the weak then the strong" Archer says

"Soemtimes the weak can become the strong" I say

"And sometimes the strong can become the weak" He says

I nod biting my lip "If I win then what purpose do I have" I say

"You have a purpose Theon, believe me I asked myself the same question, but I made a purpose, I'm the nightmare from hell, your the symbolism of death" He says

"And if death comes to take me?" I ask

"Then let it" He says

He lets go off my hands "You really did a good job with your hands but you barely made a dent in the wall, why" He asks

"Anger consumed me" I admit

"and that is your weakness, don't let any emotion, even anger get in your way, don't feel any ounce of humanity, be dead inside" He says

"I'm already dead, I slayed my demons now they want to slay me but your right I won't let them, I won't let anyone get in my way and if death is truley the fate I'm meant to meet, then so be it" I say

"Good boy, your finally catching on" Archer says

"But I know for your plan I'm not meant to win" I mumble

He tiles his head nodding "I chose a tribute that is meant to win the Capitol believe she will win but she will fall to the hands of the one I chose to win and if he wins well the captiol won't practically be happy with me but your the wild card Theon, you can fix my mistake, you can destroy my plan and make a use, you can beat me, so are you willing to try" He says

"I'm not just willing to try, I'm willing to fight"

* * *

 **Aisley Ranilion 17,** **District 10 Female**

* * *

"So did you actually Kill your sister" I blurt out

Ryder puts a hand on my shoulder shaking his head, like I said the most stupid thing while Ruben looks like I shot someone, Mathias looks up from staring at the ground which he has done for a hour after his mentors left, he glares at me and I shrink back, he does scare me "Yes" He says then he looks back down

"Did you enjoy it" I ask

"Aisley more appropriate questions please" Ruben says

I can't help it, living in the far farmlands of 10 You hear a lot of things but never see many people it was only me, my older brother and my parents but Mathias lived in a farm near by and whenever I tried to talk to him, he fled but I'm curious

He looks up once more his hands shaking "Do I look like I enjoyed it" He growls

He looks like he wants to slit his wrists, his always been like this even before the brutal murder of his sister, one day my brother went to the shed and found the hacked up body of our next door neighbour, Mathias wasn't known in the city like a lot of us farmland kids but in the farms he was, he was always the boy that would work alone, the one that when we had parties would hide in the corner while I was always the life of the party, since he lived close to us and I normally sit outside drawing I use to watch him and I saw the violent outbursts he had, then when his sister died all fingers were pointed to him thankfully 10 is a pretty good district and there was no proof of him being guilty

"Why did you do it then?" I ask

"We really need to work on your social skills" Ryder mumbles, I shrug I want to know more about him, I lived a simple and happy life but he didn't seem to, he looks broken inside and I want to help or atleast make him feel better but by the way his glaring at me I think I broke any chance of a alliance

He looks angry "I don't know, alright, one second she was alive then the next I was standing over her bloodied body and I didn't even realise it, so quit with the questions before your blood stains my hands" Mathias mumbles

So his willing to kill, he stands up "Mathias wait" Ryder says

"Why I'm just going to get interrogated, look I have issues and those issues make me dangers and I can't control my anger so being around me, being involved with me, will end up with you getting killed" He says

"We haven't fisniehd stragerty or the Reapings and Aisley will stop with the questions" Ruben says, I nod my head quickly

And Mathias sits back down "Good, your past mistakes don't matter here and don't listen to Mitchell if he tells you to rebel against them, it will get you killed" Ryder says

"How could you rebel against the captiol" I ask

"By not killing if you have to, openly insulting them, stuff like that it's quite simple and Mitchell hasn't been the most loyal to them" Ryder says

Mathias doesn't say anything just stares at the ground, I wonder if he has anything that he wants to fight for or if his truley lost, I want to say something but Ryder keeps his hand on my shoulder as a warning not to, they a threading lightly with Mathias, like how you would treat a little child

"So what did you think of the first 6 Districts" Ruben asks

Mathias looks up but says nothing, but by the way his hands are shaking something is bothering him or it could be me

"The career boys and the one from 6 look deadly and unstable" I say just like someone sitting opposite me but compared to them Mathias and his quick snappy statements or constant thoughts seem normal compared to those four, 1 came up covered in blood, the boy from two didn't make much of an impression but his height, build and facial expression said it all, and the boys from 4 and 6 went up screaming, and they weren't nice words

"The boy from 1 has ADHD, the two other careers boys are hunters and the 6 boy is a assassin, but if you really want to test how mean they are go talk to them they will surely love a chat with you" Mathias says

"How did you know all that" Ruben asks

Mathias shrugs looking back out to the window, I hear Ryder sigh, that's probably why his mentors gave up on him because if they cared why aren't they here, his a tough lock to break "Would they all Allie?" I ask

"I doubt the boy from 6 would, although most of his file is blank it does mention a hostility towards career district, he may go alone or find a strong Allie" Ryder says looking directly at Mathias

"Stop looking at me like that" He says back

"Would you Allie with him?" I ask

"I don't know, maybe, but Im not a loyal person who ever I do Allie with I would probably end up killing, Aisley I know what your trying to do but give up, I'm much more messed up then you can imagine find nice allies and try and fight for yourself, don't worry about people because that will get you killed" He says

"But you look so depressed" I say

"I hate life because what I did, because I can't control my anger or emotions, I'm a hazard to people, I'm willing to kill but I would rather it not be someone that tries and be nice to me, anyone that gets close to me always ends up getting hurt" He says quietly

"She isn't your only kill isn't she" I ask

He stands up "Not my first and not my last" He mumbles walking out

"That wasn't my fault" I say

"His already lost Aisley no point in trying, his either suicidal or a murderer and the true him will show in the games but his right This isn't a pair game" Ruben says

"I know, it's just in 10 I always had friends that I had a loving environment, a good life and it's sad to see someone like him, I know getting close to him would get me killed" I say

"Getting close to anyone will get you killed, you need allies that are strong but you know won't get attached easily, that scratches out the girls from 1 and 4, they are like you socialable and caring, Allie with the and it will be heartbreak when one of them die, Im not really sure what the hell the girl from 2 will be doing but Allie with her and you have a strong and deadly alliance that would kill you just to get to her, the pairs from 3 and 5 seem tight to eacthother and the girl from 6 will to much to handle" Ruben says

"But the others" I ask

"Let's find out" Ryder says

"What about Mathias why did his mentors leave" I ask

"you sure are a nosy one" Ryder murmurs

"Because they are trying to get answers because they believe that the captiol have a bigger plan. They chose 4 insane tributes that shouldn't be alive, two tributes with anger issues that would get them killed and ones that fight the system, the sister of a victor, 23 died but one would win and why would they risk one of the bigger crazies to win" Ruben says

"I don't get it" I say

"They think the captiol have chosen who they need to die and Mathias is one of them, you saw that he was struggling to keep his temper but he left before he could hurt someone" Ryder says

After that I hear banging from the hallway "Spoke to soon" Ruben mumbles

"Are you going to help him" I ask

"It's better to let him be" Ruben says

I just nod and Ryder switches the Reapings on and it flashes to 7, The girl get calls and when the peacekeeper approaches her she screams 'go to hell'

He ends up dragging her up and she just walks off stage with one of the male mentors chasing after her "Big mouth but no goal to fight or kill, probably wouldn't Allie with her, she is lucky the district 2 girl would be the target this year with a few of the males but this girl could be a target for the Capitol" Ruben says

I just nod, as mean as it sounds atleast if there are bigger targets I may make it further, the district 7 boy is shown and I'm impressed by his height and build, a lot of the males are really tall, he looks nervous but walks up, he has a good build too "Don't Allie with him" Ryder states quickly

"Why?" I ask

"Too soft hearted" He says

Both from 8 seem to spaced out and childish for my liking, District 9 comes on stage and a 12 year old girl is chosen it's obvious quite a few has been chosen from the random draw like me "Don't Allie with her" Ruben states

"What if no one wants her" I ask

"Don't Allie with her, she's a little girl" He repeats, I nod, the boy looks like trouble, he seems to think this is a bit of a joke then lashes out at a peacekeeper and scares his little district partner, isn't he charming

"Physcotic?" I ask

"No just a trouble making menace, good fit for Mathias" Ryder says

District 11 clearly know eacother so that wouldn't be a good choice, finally District 12 the girl starts screaming something about religion "Allie?" I ask

"Are you joking kid" Ryder says

I smirk and he rolls his eyes, the boy is a bit like the boy from 7 "Him and the girl from 2 are the only medics this year, could be a useful Allie, he has a big heart but isn't scared to fight, his similar to the boy from 7 but the difference between those two is that the boy from 7 makes very easy attachments" Ruben says

"There aren't many options, clearly there will be a fine line between the tributes who are loyal and disloyal" I say

"You have many friends have you betrayed any" Ryder asks

"Never, I'm scared to, I always wanted to live a happy life, have friends, family, do something I love" I say

"in my games I killed anyone in sight, I called it accidental, when it really was a survival instinct would you be like that or would you try and Allie with someone just think" He says

"Its a bit of a hard question" I say

"You cross paths with a wounded tribute what will you do" Ruben asks

"Help them and offer them an alliance" I admit

"If they are a career" He says

"No difference" I say

"If a tribute attacks you" He says

"I would try and run" I say

"Should I ask anymore questions" Ruben says

"I don't want to kill anyone but the games change you but if I do win I want to come out the person I came in" I say

"It will be hard, you know that, this year only the really cruel ones will survive" Ryder says

"Then let them kill eachother but I will be waiting to float to the end with no blood on my hands" I say

And I Will, nothing will change me or my morals


	6. Fear is forming

**Training Day 1**

 **Sebastian Arymen 17, District 2 Male**

* * *

Blood looks good on a wall

I take more blood from the body of another dead avox smearing the blood on the corridor wall, everyone is so stressed out about Poor little Taryn and Raiden that I can easily do what I want, I killed an avox on the train and since Rowan burst out laughing they think it was him and he isn't denying it

Now I have a butcher knife, a very big butcher knife, a very sharp and nice looking butcher knife, I never killed before, now I killed two in two days and I feel nothing, no guilt, no empathy, no enjoyment, it's an Empty feeling, a feel I like

Thankfully the only room in this corridor is mine, the apartment is very big and has about 10 corridors, Taryn's room is by the far back, the mentors are behind the lounge and escorts don't live here, although nothing is really stopping me from killing Taryn in her sleep, I just think torturing her will be better and dying in your sleep is almost peaceful, that's the death I wish for

"Sebastian"

I turn around to See Callen glancing at me with wide and shocked eyes, he steps back fear crossing his face and I drop the knife "I'm not going to hurt you Callen" I say softly

"You have hurt a lot of people Sebastian, how do I know I'm not next" He says

That's hurts me, just as much, not me hurting people, those people deserve it and it's mostly Taryn and the boys at the academy but not Callen, he took me in when I had no one, cared and listen to me, I owe him my life "You're the only one I don't hate in this world" I say quietly, why am I getting so emotional all of the sudden, do I truly have a heart in the darkness that surrounds me and I more of a human then I thought

"You killed the boy on the train too" He asks finally stepping closer

"I needed a knife" I say

"Why to draw, there is a full art set in your room, I can even give you some of Taryn's since she just seems to enjoy throwing paint everywhere, she wasn't happy when I forced her to the art classes" Callen says

My hands shake "I like pain" I say

He makes it next to me and I grip my sleeves "Inflicting it" He says

I quickly nod but he grips my wrists pulling down my sleeve until it comes up to my elbows, his eyes widen with shock and I feel ashamed but also the urge to feel more pain, I need more pain, I live for it, the mental pain is too much to handle, seeing my sisters body or hearing the screams they are making me lose my mind "Or inflicting it on yourself, how long have you been doing this" He asks

"After my family died, I tried to commit suicide one night then I realise I couldn't die without avenging my family" I say

"Killing Taryn is your only purpose isn't it" He asks

"Making her suffer is revenge for how she has made me feel but brutally torturing her to death is the revenge I want to give to Raiden" I say

He pulls my sleeves back down "I can't convince you not to target, but I can't help you here, you have Rowan and Aryan she only has me, so if I sand up for her, believe me it's just to please her, she is broken like you but she doesn't know how to handle the emotions" He says

"If she dies by my hands will you hate me" I ask

"Depends how you kill her, don't worry, just get cleaned up and get changed" He says, I nod running to the shower, I actually don't like the feeling of other people's blood on me, when I'm finished I quickly get changed, relieved that the training clothes are black jeans and a dark blue jumper, they are going by District colour again

I walk out and sit at the lounge, Everyone apart from Taryn, Raiden and Gunner are out here, but the Gunner is doing escort duty, what ever that is, I'm about to ask where Taryn is but she walks out, she played this game a few days ago why not do the same to her "Where is your brother, oh wait you don't have one anymore" I say

Rowan snickers but Callen puts his head in his hands "Atleast mine isn't in a coffin or ashes that could be anywhere" She says

I try and go to her but Rowan grabs my arm while Callen walks over to Taryn whispering something to her and she just pushes him away, well then "Taryn wait" Callen says but she is already gone

"You want to make your self feared try and kill her in training but not at the start" Rowan says to me quietly, I nod walking out and down the stairs, it's not actually a bad idea, she better join the careers but all we need to fight eachother is for me to mention Raiden, she will mention my family then bam, I don't want to be liked, I just want to be known, I want to feel important because for my entire life I have felt worthless and lost

I make it to the training centre pushing the door open and I notice not all the tributes are here, I walk over to Taryn and she doesn't say anything or move "Your insults are becoming stronger, I'm impressed" I say

"You know my biggest weakness now, why not stop with the games" She mumbles

"You know I won't stop till your dead by my hands and that would be days, I want you to break in the games, to feel lost like me, to feel like you have no hope, you deserve that feeling" I say

She looks at me "Don't worry I have had that for a very long time and by the way I'm not joining the careers, so find another puppet" She sneers walking off

I grab her wrist but she pushes me back, I push my nails onto my hands to calm myself but thankfully it looks like everyone is here, I stand at the back and I look at the tribute board like a lot of people, the males are dominating this year that's for sure, none of us are under 15 and most are 17 or 18 plus looking around me, a lot of the boys are over 6 foot, I seem to be the tallest and strongest out of the career districts but then my eyes fall to the blonde boy walking in with his district partner and by the colour they are wearing, District 6

I remember Rowan mentioning something about a trained killer, could this be the boy, his district partner does a Taryn and quickly walks away from him and he just laughs amused, no wonder his predicted 1st

I look at second and swear quietly, ofcourse she is fucking 2nd, she always has to do better with me doesn't she, well she won't know what hits her, a young man walks to the centre and the tributes walk in closer, although the boy from 1 skips to the middle sitting down singing to himself, great that's someone we have to put up as a Allie, but I don't know how many careers there will be, Taryn has gone rouge, I will deal with her soon and by the looksof it the girls from 1 and 4 have also distance themselves from thier partners, not a good sign

He goes on about the rules but doesn't mention no fighting, but with the boy from 6 posing as the biggest threat this year I need a name for myself, there is also something very off about him, he meets my eyes, and I scowl at him and he tilts his head snickering, I feel anger once more but if this boy has the guts to disrespect a career, he will surely have the guts to fight back, may need to steer clear if him

I won't make the same mistake as my sister, the tributes dismiss and I see Taryn trying to run off "Taryn" I say

She turns around "No" She states

"What about our deal" I say

"I just broke it, and by the way Sebastian, you can threaten me all you want but I know what you truly want and killing me at the bloodbath isn't that" She says

"I can take you as prisoner, something your brother didn't think of" I say

"Do what you want" She shrugs walking off

"And I thought my District partner was annoying"

I turn around to see the four boy "She disrespects you too" I say

"No she is too nice, I don't like nice people, she isn't joining either apparently killing is something she will never do" He says

"Sebastian" I say

"Theon, so is it just us two or" He says

"hello"

We turn around to see the district 1 boy, I notice he has a arrow clutched in his hand, he may not be a crazy child "Hi, so are joining us" Theon asks

"If I'm allowed to" He says

"Why wouldn't you?" I ask

"Because he has ADHD just saying" The boy from 6 mumbles walking past

"Hey Payton are you joining us?" Theon asks, he must of watched the Reapings

"Fuck off" He says walking off

"Three will have to do then, unless someone else wants to join us" I say

"What's his name" I ask quietly to Theon

"Brecken" He says

"Brecken will your district partner be joining us" I ask

"No, no, she is a ghost" He says shaking his head swinging the arrow around

Alright then, isn't this a great alliance but Theon gives me a wierd vibe, he seems to be controlling himself too

"We could ask the boy from 10 or even 7" Theon asks

"Where is the boy from 10" I ask

Theon looks around and shrugs his shoulders "7 it is" I say

"You coming Brecken" Theon says

"Bye bye" He says waving

"Just go" I say pushing Theon forward, we leave Brecken and walk close to where the boy from 7 is with his partner

"I don't want your help Ellis just go away" She says

We both stop "Three it is" Theon says

I look around for Taryn to see her at the medical station near the boy from 12 "We need my partner, unless you know medical skills, how to make weapons or basic stragerty" I say

"I faked my death so I don't think learning medical skills were on top of my list" he says

Atleast I'm not the only messed up one, Theon follows me and when Taryn sees us she walks off accidentally bumping into Payton, he swings his sword at her and she stumbles down "Oh I'm sorry that was an accident" He says

Taryn looks up at him standing but turns around "What do you want Now Sebastian" she says

"Is this an alliance" Theon says

"What no I want to kill her" Payton says

"What" Taryn blurts out

"Yeah what" I say

"You haven't heard my lovely story then how pleasant, really stupid of your mentors not to tell you, or maybe they don't know, not many people here seem to know straight away, I'm a career like you but I was trained more soldier like, I killed around 190 people, in really fun ways, I was born in 6, what else I'm a Gemini, I know about 200 killing techniques, I went to the assassin school, oh yes, why I want to kill your partner none of your business, but you don't want to mess with me" He says

Theon grabs my arm "His right, just let him be" Theon says

"No" I say

"Take a fucking reality check the both of you, especially you Sebastian open your eyes up to bloody reality, this isn't a school yard game where you can have a temper tantrum when things don't go the way you want, I am not yours, I am my own person and anyone here can die, by anyones hand, hell, that little 12 year old may fucking kill you, you really don't want to make the same mistake of your sister, she played a very arrogant game, played my brother thinking she can seduce him and he knew, she wasn't as innocent as you thought, she was actually a prostitute" She says

As she was talking quite loudly almost everyone sees fall one us and even Brecken stops what he was going "I really wish I didn't have to kill you" Payton says walking off

I clench my fists trying to steady my breath "Your lying" I say

"My brother may be a compulsive liar but I'm not, she derserved what she got" She says

That's when I fully break "and you derserve what you get" I shout throwing my self at her

She ducks out of the way and I stumble to the ground, getting back "I don't want to fight you" She says

"I do" I say throwing my self at her again, she grabs my wrist but I hardly knee her stomach then I bash her head against the wall making her stumble to the ground, I hear Brecken screaming in the background but I ignore him, the looks the tributes giving me, are what I want, a few try to help but there are no trainers here and Theon stops them, while I see Payton in the far corner, giving me a face to keep going

I kick her when she tries get up, quickly trying to pin her to the ground, she struggles this time and we basically roll over eachother until I smash my fist on her nose, then her jaw, the her head "Please stop" she says

"your so weak, I can't believe your even his sister, your nothing you can't even fight back" I say

She tries to push me off but I put more pressure on her wrist and push my knee harder on her stomach "Can you just stop this" The boy from 7 screams, I notice Theon trying to hold him back

"Just a moment then you can help her if you want" I say

I twist one her hands knowing there is medicine that could heal her "Your lucky I'm not going to kill you" I say standing up

"What's going on here" The head trainer says running in with the other trainers I quickly step away knowing that me standing over her gave a clear indication that I'm the guilty one, Taryn sits up trying to the wipe the blood from her face

"What did I say about no fighting" he says once more

"You actually didn't mention anything" I say

He strains his eyes, and I meet eyes with one of the outer girls who just look away, they fear me, then I make eye contact with Payton who just out of no where joint the group, he gives me a nod "Well from now on no fighting, your lucky, everyone go back to training" He says

Theon drags me away and I see a medic help Taryn to one of the rooms, she's trying to walk on her own but I hit her pretty hard, my plan seems to fall into place now I just need to execute it

* * *

 **Ellis Goren 17, District 7 Male**

* * *

It's really tense now, no one is really talking, just practsising, it's a bad feeling because what the District 2 boy did, shows us how heartless and ruthless he is, that his ready to kill anyone even his own district partner, of course there is more of a background to it, they obviously knew each other and they obviously hate eachother

Us outer tributes know it will take a lot to win, the career boys look hardacore this year, they want everyone to fear them and even if I try and act like I'm not, I am afraid, even the boy from 6 scares me, at home I was always the poster boy, the one that everyone looked up too, but here I'm just another face, another name

I don't want to be another body, I may have been the mayors son but I lived a double life, I was in a group, they called them selfs the fight club, but it was more of a place, where outcasts hang out, practise to defend our selfs and make friends, I had true friends not some rich kids that wanted popularity now the only way for me to get ack to them is too fight, I can't fight, I know how to use a axe, I know survival and combat, but do I really want to kill?

"you had guts"

I tense when I see the boys from 2 and 4 at the station, I grip on my axe in a self defence manner, I never let people get pushed around it was just instinct, something everyone else was scared to do, the girls from 1, 4 and the boy from 12 went to get the trainer but no one wanted to get in the fight, apart from me

Maybe I do like the thrill of fighting, or the adventure "Don't worry I'm not here to fight" Sebastian mumbles

Sure he doesn't, let's not forget who beat his District partner just to scare everyone "You want me to join the careers don't you" I ask

"Catching on quickly, look we only have technically two members since Breckens mood changes every second" Theon says

Never would I thought I get offered a spot, but I'm not here to have alliances that would stab me in the back, if I have an alliance I want it to be based on trust "No thank you" I say

Sebastian clenches his fist once more but then nods mumbling something about how I will regret this, he scares me but it doesn't mean I will obey his every order, it's clear he has more problems then he can deal with, I quickly put my axe down walking away, Eris told me it's safe for me to allie with one strong competitor and someone, I know isn't all about the kill, I studied the files last night, the boy from 12 could also be a good Allie but he seems more busy analysing people

"He won't target you"

I get startled once more and I get even more nervous when I see the boy from 6, I was used to be the strongest in the fight club it made me a leader, a good guy but this guy he seems unstable and sinister but smart "How do you know that?" I snap

He doesn't get angry, I have a bit of a attitude I always had, at home I never talked because my parents pictured me to be this perfect son, their poster boy, I never had a say, I never had freedom, I lied to them saying I was visiting the orphanage when it actual fact I Was with the fight club

"He isn't the typical career leader, it's just a act, the careers mean shit to him, its to further his game but To also have stronger threats on his side, so they won't target his partner, or target him, but he won't go for the strong targets because his scared of getting wounded, his purpose isn't to win, he attacked his partner to get fear from other, to show he isn't one to mess with, when his just a scared little boy inside, He won't hunt you, he may kill you if he sees you but who wouldn't" He says

"How do you know all this?" I ask

"Let's say I have a talent for reading people and I know what you want, and I will give you a deal keep her safe and I won't target you if I run into you, I won't kill you, I know killed before and I know that breaks you" He says

I look away "That was an accident" I mumble

"It always is, just keep her safe that's all I tell you, but don't get in my way either" He says walking off, I'm stunned but a little bit shaken, he knows, I can never get that day out of my head, I was made leader after Toby stepped down but there was another boy who wanted the spot, he always hated me too, we fought, and I got so clouded up in not loosing my self confidence, the little self confidence I had is that, I punched him way too hard, that made him fall and smash his head in the concrete, I never forgave my self, people always died in the fight club but when you become a killer it's something you can't forget, it still shocks me that Payton knows who I'm thinking of allying with though

I keep fiddling with the stones at the station when I see Taryn walk out, she looks as good as new but not as brave, she looks around, noticing every single station is full, although I don't seen the boy from 6, Payton that's his name, I don't know where he went, Taryn slowly walks over to my direction or to the station and reads the sign with a confused look on her face "This is pretty much the I want to hide station" I say

"It's hard to see I guess" She mumbles stepping in and sitting down

Now what do I say, thankfully she speaks once more "Thank you for before" She says

"No problem, I don't like seeing people getting pushed around, I'm guessing your not friends" I say

"I wouldn't even call us district partners more like mortal enemies" She says

"Atleast your not afraid to step up to him that's something" I say

"You did the same, normally people give in to Sebastian, his someone that normally doesn't want power but when he does he won't stop till he gets it, his given up on looking for careers because he knows that no one would be stupid enough to Allie with two sociopaths and what ever the hell brecken is" She says

"It's not a typical year, some tributes were chosen" I say

"Were you chosen or random draw?"She asks

Would she run if I tell her, would she not trust me but if I want her to trust me I can't lie "I was the mayors son, a poster boy technically but I had another life, our district had this underground club where teenagers go, troubled teenagers or ones that feel out of place, we use to fight for fun and to train in case we got reaped" I say

"I was about to run when you said mayors son but I guess I judged you" She mumbles

"Were you chosen in a draw" I ask

"You don't need to pretend you don't know, apparently I'm a younger female version of him" She says

"Looks wise yes, personality wise no, don't listen to Sebastian if anything is a version of him" I say

She actually smiles which makes me think she is feeling more comfortable "So how was it being the mayors son" She asks

"Horrible, they wanted me to be this perfect son, since they thought I was a bit childish, they never let me talk in public, I was a kid that would rather play in mud then listen to boring speeches so when I turned older and I got stronger they said I was good looking, I was made the poster boy, But I was the son they never wanted" I say

"Sometimes I'm relieved I hardly remember my parents they would be disappointed in me, but why am I telling you all this, why do I trust you" She says

"My bestfriend is a boy a few years older then me, a punk my parents called him, wouldn't follow rules, wouldn't listen to what people say, he felt like he didn't have a purpose one day he attacked me to steal my money, I fought back, ever since then he taught me to be stronger, I guess I'm a more displined trouble maker" I say

She looks away meeting eyes with Theon at the weapons station, he twists his creepy looking weapon throwing it at the head of the dummie "what is the hell is that?" I ask

"A Halberd, combination of battle axe and spear, deadly weapon both ends are sharp, the one his uses has spikes on the wood, and the blade of the axe has 3 sides that could impale you, don't ask me how he uses it, we didn't have those in two, just a ridcolous amount if swords" She says

"What do you use" I aks

"Gladius, when you do the testing and get put into the main classes, you get chosen a distinct weapon, mine was that because it's light enough for me to use but sharp enough to do a deadly blow, of cause in training I only used it in anger, I don't plan to use a weapon" She says

"You don't want to kill" I say

"I would rather die, being his sister isn't fun, I don't want to die being know as the girl that tried to copy her brother, what about you, you have the build that you can snap my neck with one hand" She says

"I don't want do it ag-" I pause realising that if tell her that she would leave

"I mean no" I say

"You know this is the longest conversation I have had with someone, your not bad" She says standing up

"Wait" I say

She looks back at me "Do you want to be allies" I blurt out

"You think that's a good idea, I'm target number one here" She says

"And I'm one of the physical outer threats, you know it will be just as stupid to go alone" I say

"yes, but no more people, putting up with you will be hard enough" She mumbles

I smirk and she sits back down, she was waiting for me to ask "which station do you want to go to now, it's your call" She says and she wants me to take the lead

"There is a spy on the careers but don't let them catch you station" I say

She smirks, standing "Well I love to irritate my district partner any chance I get and him not seeing me will piss him off"

She is different then I thought, Eris told me she would be the best Allie but I still feel like I'm betraying her in some way because his right when he said there is no way she will win, do I protect her or protect myself, I want friends but not when it will cosy me my life "See Ellis, you didn't need to annoy me" Adelyn says when we walk past

"You still need a Allie, be nice to people" I say

"Your lucky, everyone wanted Taryn as a Allie" She says, Thankuflly Taryn has just wandered off, as I noticed her social skills aren't amazing

"Including you?" I ask

"Loyalty, strength and hatred towards the captiol couldn't ask for a better Allie, no way I'm killing her, none of the girls are, Payton, Sebastian and Theon though, be careful, they would kill you to get her, she is like a prize kill this year" She says, she doesn't need to tell me twice Payton already warned me

"I think I can look after my self" I snap walking away, she was testing my morals, testing my loyalty, I know it was in intentional but it is still annoying

Plus she clearly doesn't want me as a Allie, I think she is jealous in some way, I don't know why, it's obvious she wanted Eris as an mentor since he actually killed, got blood on his hands and his helping me to do the same, only in life of death situations, I quickly step out of the way when Brecken speeds past me holding a knife while peacekeepers chase him

I make it to Taryn "I don't know who is worst out of the four to be honest" She says

The boy from 8 walks past "I call them the death boy's, nice ring to it" He says walking off

"What's his face has a good point" Taryn says

"hopefully soon they will be dead boys but would you kill any" I ask

"Not Sebastian mostly because his entire family were killed by one of my brothers, Payton scares the absolute shit out of me and I don't know why, Theon if I crossed paths with him maybe, what about you" She asks

"I'm not sure, I'm confused at the moment, still shaken up about being chosen" I say

"It's okay to be scared, I'm terrified, its better to feel" She says

"You don't need to be scared I won't hurt you, I promise" I say

"Thankyou" She mumbles

But will I have to break my promise, because as much as I want to protect her, I would be willing to kill her to get back home

* * *

 **Mathias Zain 18, District 10 Male**

* * *

"Are you going to keep staring at those cleavers like they are going to kill you or actually practise" The young trainer who has spent pretty much the whole time reading a comic books says

"They can kill you inside" I mumble

"Your one of those cryptic kids, just great, look your going into the hunger games where you need to fight, don't be such a baby" He says

Control, stay in control, people call me that all the time, they tell me to get over my depression which I don't have, they tell me to stop being so somber and acting like my life is about to end but it has, I entered darkness, no one understands, I don't understand that, my innocence have been taken away

What brother kills his little sister, what brother won't even remember why or how he killed her, I don't know what's wrong with me, emotions are a deadly weapon, a cause of death, I'm just learning control but I'm still sensitive, any little insult can push me to the edge

"Have you ever felt so lost, that you do things that you don't remember, that you feel so distant and hopeless, my own parents looked at me like I'm some disgrace, that I'm some worthless monster, I know how to fight but if you did what I have done you wouldn't be so quick to judge" I say softly

"What's your actual weapon Choice since clearly you are a buthcer but seem to have a fear of those knives" He says

"I was a butcher, quit a few years ago, I like using a whip" I say

"Then why aren't you at the whip station" He says

"I know a lot of survival and there is no other weapon station free, I don't really want to talk people" I say

"Well let me read in peace, call out if you cut your self, I have a first aid kit" He says

I look away, I don't want attention, I don't want to have a outburst like the boy from 2 did, it's clear now that he is messed up since he is just, wait is he cutting himself "Excuse me, I think someone else may need a first aid kit" I say signalling to the blonde boy at the sword station

Atleast I don't do that, atleast I don't remember what I do when I'm angry, I watch as he quietly laughs while letting his blood drop all over the dirt of the station, I then look to see the district one boy skipping around, the district 4 boy loudly telling the trainer about the so called life cycle, the careers are fucked up this year "Oh great and I thought you were Mr I hate life, I will be back" He says running off

I finger the cleaver, finally happy I'm alone, at home I use to wander around the farm land, or hide in my room, mum and dad knew I was the killer but didn't tell anyone, I still don't know why I did it, but it's like I was a different person, am I that dangerous, I don't want to be insane but everyine thinks I am "Calm down I'm just painting" Sebastian says

I ignore him picking the cleaver up, my father use to my make me kill live animals at home, killing humans shouldn't be different, I put one hand on the dummies shoulder, looks so real but all I remeber is the rage I felt, my sisters body, my parents taunting, I let out a scream and slam the cleaver down but someone grips my wrist

I turn around to be face to face with the boy from 6, although I'm only up to his mouth height wise and I use to tower over people but this kid is just tall "Let me go" I say

He laughs stepping back and I fling the weapon away almost hitting the girl from 9, 6 laughs once more "You should thank me, I saved you from cutting your hand off, would of been a nice sight" He says

I realise he was right "I thought you would of wanted that" I mumble

"Not yet, you have stayed hidden most of training, finally stepping out good on you, me well I appear and dissapear, it was quite funny, that little girl was playing with the paint in the camouflage station and I jumped out of no where, she freaked and hit her head, sadly she got back up, but Sebastian has stolen the spotlight not that I care" He says

Atleast I don't enjoy inflicting pain like him, he seems to be proud of it "Atleast your remember what you do, it seems all like a dream to me" I mumble

"That's because your anger consumes you, that you forget what you do, its like your in a dream state when your actually awake" He shrugs

"Are you like that" I ask

"No I'm fully awake, its more appealing that way but people deal with tragic differently " He says

Nothing tragic happend in my life before my sister, I had a normal life, a normal family, but I ruined it, my damn emotions ruined my life, I wince when my fist makes contact with the metal shelf and Payton just shakes his head "you don't even realise what you were doing" He says

"so your here to help me, make me more normal" I ask

He scoffs shaking his head "No I hate sane people, I know you want to be in this bubble for the rest of your life but you need to pop it, be the killer your anger wants you to be, be the winner no one expects you to be" He says

"Why are you telling me this, why are you talking to me" I ask, he hasn't trained at all, but his predicted placing of first gives a clear indicator that his much more deadly then he seems, at the moment his a crazy boy that loves speaking about death and getting into peoples business although I'm predicted 5th and I'm just some butcher, nothing more

"Everyone else is too soft or a crazed maniac like myself, your different, maybe even my biggest threat apart from little blondie" he says signalling to Taryn who is building a trap with the boy from 7

"She hasn't trained today either" I mumble

"Have I?" He asks

"Exactly, now think carefully Mathias then find me" He says walking off, I don't even know this boy's name and he knows mine, then I remember that they have the names in the board but the district and predicted placings are much bigger

Payton, I don't know how I could forget him, I don't even know how I spoke to him, he has this play with words that made me trust him and I feel like I need to go find him but what did he mean "His trying to scare you" Sebastian says

I didn't even realise he was at the next station, did he hear the whole thing, I don't say anything and he sneers annoyed "He was trying to help me" I say quietly

"Sure he was, his been leaving riddles to everyone today, His a muniplator, his a insane physcoapth that tortures people for his own fun but his acting like his just a little disturbed, he wants people to come to him during the games, so he can kill them, he isn't a hunter, his much more sinister his just hiding it's" He says

I'm getting a little angry now "Atleast he isn't asking everyone to join his alliance" I ask

He rolls his eyes "Do I look like I want a strong and powerful alliance, fuck the careers system, I already have someone to hunt down, so the more people who I Allie with, the more people I can kill and stab in the back when I'm bored"

"well I deny then" I mumble

"Wasn't going to ask you, your probably going to end up committing suicide anyways" He says

"Atleast I don't cut my self" I mumble

He clenches his fist raising it and I just step forward his taller but seems a bit taken back that I'm willing to fight, he puts his hand down "Everyone steps back" He mutters

"Well I'm not everyone body, leave Sebastian because I'm willing to fight and knock you down a few steps, even kill you if I have too" I say

"When Taryn is under control, your my next target" He mumbles

"Go for it, it would be satisfying to kill you" I say

He sneers walking off and Aisley quickly runs to me "You just insulted a career you know how bad that is, his going to kill you, what did you say" She says

She is getting to me, she is too nice, too caring that she wants to know everything about me "Aisley please, don't try and help or talk to me it will get you hurt" I say I don't like threatening people, but I will accidentally hurt her and she doesn't derserve that

She walks away and my hands are shaking, all I ever wanted was comfort or someone to care about me, but Payton is neither and I feel drawn to him, I need to find him, I know his loyalty but if I'm alone in the games nothing good will happen to me or anyway else, this is a time where I want to change but killing or whatever happens when I'm angry calms me, gives me this feeling I cant explain

I don't know where he is though I can see everyone here, even Taryn who was hiding but now found comfort in the boy from 7, it sort of makes me jealous since its something I have always wished and longed for but no one gets me and I don't get love, so its too late to try, to win I need to kill and I'm okay with that, I sort of want to kill

Maybe he doesn't want an alliance, he could of been talking about something else, Clearly his playing games, like Sebastian said he is leaving riddles, I see the girl from 4 staring at me but I ignore her shaking my head, I don't want or need any ones help, then why am I looking for Payton

I make it to the whip station and Payton comes out "Looking for me?" he says

I step back startled and he smirks, don't make him think your scared, it's worse enough that my mentor said him and Sebastian would get sponsors based on their looks "Yeah" I mumble

"Interesting, didn't take you long, I'm guessing your run in with Sebastian changed your mind quite quickly" Payton says

"What do I need to agree on" I ask

"Why don't you think, I'm not a very good people person, I love playing with my words confusing people, so what do you think I'm asking" He says

"Yes" I say

"To what?" He asks smirking

"To an alliance" I say

"So you are smart" He says I just shrug and he knows

"although your too broken to realise that mourning about what you did and hating the world won't get you anywhere apart form a coffin" He says

"you hate the world" I mumble

"I use that hatred to get revenge on insufferable humans that make this world a better place, good people derserve to die, but your not good, that's why I asked to be your Allie" he says

"I thought you let people come to you" I say

"Only my victims" He says

Wait he made me find him, I look at him and he laughs "Don't worry Mathias, I won't kill you, I have bigger tricks up my sleeve and I need to killers and your one of them" he says

"Whose the other" I ask

He signals his head where a boy is and by his colour, district nine, he seems to be at the plant statsion just repeatedly hitting the screen in a fustrated way "Why isn't this rucking right" He says now slamming his fist against it, Brecken screams at this running out for the 6th time today

"Just relax and think of it" The trainer says softly

"I have, this is fucking rigged" He says touching the screen again and again while the red screen pops up, the trainer tries to touch his shoulder be he pushes her away

"Don't fucking touch me and why are you all fucking looking at me take a picture" He shouts walking into one of the break rooms, atleast I'm not like that but I'm worse I do unimaginable and sinister things

"His like me but knows what his doing" I say quietly

"His a reckless kid with no purpose in life, I'm not here to help people or make friends, I'm here to kill and torture but I can't do it alone, your willing to kill, his willing to follow someone that he is afraid of, we keep him close use him as a bit of a shield final 8, comes I kill him, you run and that's how our alliance works" He says

"So you going to ask him then" I say

"Nope we wait till he comes to us, asking for an alliance, then he won't feel like we will betray him, his someone that needs a leader someone to follow he is in a a gang after all, at first I was worried he would be interested in Ellis but he wouldn't with Taryn those two would but heads and fight, now I'm the second best choice unless his an idiot, see now Sebastian is stressed, he hates social situations and he has too much attention on him now poor useless idiot" He says

It's obvious Sebastian doesn't know his thoughts and it's obvious Payton is hiding something, his hands are shaking and he looks like he wants to hurt someone "And if he doesn't approach you" I say

"Oh he will, I will make sure of it" He says walking off signalling me to follow

All I need to do is play him at his own game, what ever that game is

* * *

 **Braelyn Ward 17, District 4 Female**

* * *

I use to train with a cross bow at home but that was always for fun, me and my friends use to have bets in who would shoot the most targets and laugh if one of us failed, we never trained to kill, training here is to kill or to survive while others die in brutal ways

Holding this bow makes me feel sick, knowing that this arrow can lodge into someone's heart and kill them, that their cannon will go and I will be named as there killer I don't want to use this, I can't, I look at the trainer who was dealing with Sebastian's cutting act a few minutes ago

He seems disinterested like he wants to be somewhere else, I am like him so maybe he knows what I can do "Which weapon harms someone the least" I ask

He sighs putting down his comic book, looking annoyed that I disturbed him "You mean which weapon kills quicker" He asks

"No I actually mean which one doesn't hurt, if someone attacks me and I accidentally hurt them out of self defence, I want to know which one would hurt them the least" I ask

He snickers "A piece of string, are you serious girl and I thought cutter boy was delusional" He says

"I'm sticking by my morals not being delusional" I say

"Morals get you killed, aren't you meant to be a career, ask them how to kill quickly" He asks

"I don't want to know how to kill but how to defend my self quickly, your manning three stastions and one includes the self defence station" I say

He looks at the sign mumbling to himself "Ask your district partner" He mumbles, I the notice Theon walking this way

"Help me" I say

He looks around "Oh look that girl from two is ripping pages out of books, I should make her stop" He says running off

I have hardly spoken to Theon, Jayden and Kelsey want me to avoid him and I guess I do, he didn't even ask if I was going join the careers, not that I was going to but asking me would of been nice but in his defence he had to fake his death for two years, who knows what he has been through or what Archer has done to him

"We haven't spoken much" He says

"You have been locked in your room most of the time" I mumble

"The effort would of been nice, aren't you meant to be a giver Braelyn" He says

"I tried" I say

"I know, you seem to have potential just afraid to use it, afraid to fight it's pretty good, only me, Sebastian, Brecken whenever his here, The homicdal serial killer and the suicide boy are training with weapons, that says a lot doesn't it" he says

"Who are the last two?" I ask

"Boys from 6 and 10, what have you been doing, staying in your own world and blocking yourself from other tributes not watching any of their moves" he says

I just shrug "Look I know I didn't ask you but we only have three and Sebastian who is more childish then I thought just gave up and began paining with his blood, so I need to sort of take leadership and find more careers, are you in" He says

"I'm not strong enough" I say

"Your the strongest girl here height and build wise, Taryn is technically stronger but Sebastian is already targeting her and if he dies or I feel the need to kill her, I will, so you don't have much compettion" He says

"Gender doesn't matter, compared to you and Sebastian, I will be dead in a second I don't want to fight or kill" I say

"Without Taryn, Kinsley or Ellis who rejected us, we have no one that knows survival, we tried to approach that medic from 12 but he sort of fled to some area of the This centre and we can't find me, you know some stuff right" He asks

"Just tying knots and shelter building" I say

"Better then nothing look, I know how to steal and hide, Sebastian knows how to track, build a fire and set traps and brecken well I don't know what he knows" He says

"Looks like your finding a way to convince me to join, Sebastian knows how to build shelter" I say signalling to him at the shelter station while Brecken claps and tries to get a high five from him but Sebastian ignores him

Theon looks shocked by his skills "Why do you want me to join Theon" I ask

"I agreed for Sebastian to be the leader but all he cares about is hunting his little partner, the second he kills her he will go for me p,us I don't want pretty boy to make the decisions, he has street smart but it will benefit him, after being rejected he gave up, he made himself feared knowing that people would think I'm weak, you will agree with me and follow me, since Brecken is like his fan boy" Theon says

"No" I say

His about answer when a crumpled up piece of paper hits him and the comic book boy starts laughing and I see Taryn striking, Theon picks up the piece of paper "Taryn I know that was you so come out here so we can have a civilised conversation" He screams

'She doesn't want to join idiot, realise that no one will join your murder squad and actually leave people alone'

I walk over to her and the trainer is actually smiling, he likes Taryn, I mean I like Taryn and I haven't even spoken to her, she just is seems like this innocent trouble maker that you want to protect, I haven't spoke to to any tributes ecayse im afraid

"Maybe be careful how many pages you rip these are captiol books" He says

Taryn throws the book into the fire, that the 11 boy is practising, he yelps in shock "Sorry" Taryn mumbles

"Actually keep ripping, will save me doing book" He says

She rips out more and I notice why they how to kill books "you again just read what ever she hasn't destroyed and let me be" He says

"I'm not here for you" I mumble

Taryn looks yo having ripping a page about a arrow in the heart "Thankyou" I say

"No problem it's fun to agitate the careers, I don't really want to annoy Sebastian since his in the zone" She says

"You mean cutter boy, he tried to throw a knife at me, atleast your normal compared to him although, can you hurry up ripping those pages so I don't need to man this station" The trainer says,maybe him and Taryn get along so well since he looks like a district two boy

"Good name, you know that kid from 9" She says

"Magic trick kid yeah I know I have nicknames for everyone" He says

"He calls him, Theon, Payton and Brecken the death boys" She says

"Maybe that kid isn't bad, now keep ripping because I feel like intruding conversation here, plus I don't like his girl" He says pointing to me

"Then go away" Taryn says to him

"How is Payton in that group" I ask

"You don't know, huge physcipath, serial killer creep, bad news, he was lurking around but now his buddy buddy with Mathias who killed his sisters, be careful of them yeah, Cleary you don't want to kill" She says

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I never really trained but I saw what it did to people, everyone got hurt if that weren't in the elite people and I just can't imagine ending a life" I say

"Finally, I thought I was the only one even my Allie said that he would kill, so we made an agreement, I fight he sneaks up and kill" She says

Allie?

My intention was to come here to Allie wiht her but if she already had one, then she probably won't want another "whose your Allie" I ask

"Boy from 7, what about you, surely you have a group" She says

"not yet, haven't found anyone I would work well with" I say was that mean but Taryn nods

"I was worried you came here for an alliance" She says

I guess she can't talk to poeple either it doesn't offend me when thinking about it Taryn wouldn't want me as a Allie, I help people and make friends, she clearly works better alone and if her last is corrected as always had to fend for her self and Eisner have any friends, the closest friend she has is Sebastian and that says alot

"I just like helping people" I say

"Poeple who help me end up getting killed or hurt it's not safe, Ellis has had to live two lives and I know he may be loyal but his willing to kill me if he has to, and maybe I will let him, I'm not a helpful person, I make stupid and reckless mistakes and I will put a target on your back" She says

"Would they target me because I said no" I ask

"Sebastian is only focused on me, he wouldn't hunt you, if he finds that he will attack but just hide, plus Payton wants to kill me for some reason so Sebastian has to worry about him, Brecken I can't really give you a answer but he will probably do what Sebastian asks him so just avoid him and Theon I don't really know alot about him Soi can't give you advice but he didn't threaten you so that's a plus, there is bigger targets, Payton, Mathias, Tanner even, don't worry" She says

"I still don't know how to win, how are you going to do it" I ask

"I have no clue, I sort of wing it, if i see a tribute who isn't a death boy then I will run, If I see a death boy I'm not sure, I can't kill Sebastian it's just a big no, the kther not sure, I just hope I can't maybe try and win without killing you souls do the same, fine a Allie and just enjoy it, life is too short to worry about getting killed" She says

"Who do you think will win if you had to predict" I ask

"Sebastian, I think Archer wants him to, he told me before Reapings that I was being chosen and now keeps threatening me to get to the final two, I don't know what his planning but he has skemthjng to do with this years games" She says

I knew it, Archer has been sketchy, he has been very nice to me but it's fake kindness, and he did know I was being chosen "What do we do about" I ask

"You just worry about yourself, I'm going to die anyways why it tell people what his planning" She says shrugging the standing up

"Good luck, if I find you in the games I will run" I say

"If I'm alone I can be your Allie" She says

"Really?" I ask

She nods walking off and the trainer starts laughing "Ooh rejected" He says

"How old are you" I mumble

"18, I failed peacekeeper so they sent me here, this year is such a pain, your little friend there was the only one that doesn't annoy me, even that little girl is annoying I don't know which one but she kept asking if there were any books and I'm like there is othe rtrajners here so why annoy me" He says

"Your lucky you aren't in the games" I say

"I guess so you need to do something I will be nice and show you how to use a station" He asks

"Which one" I say

"Fighting, if you throw a punch and run then maybe you can survive" He says standing up

"Do you think I can?" I say

"You can if you open your eyes up, your not like Taryn you dint have that edge or survival instinct that could get you across the line, there is good and bad people in these games, the career boys if you kill one of them, you may be able to survive, but if anything someone like you will win, villains have one for too many years and a change needs to be made" He says

I follow him to the fighting ring "What District did you come from?" I ask

"2 that's how I knew Taryn and Sebastian, well didn't know them personally just the rumours, they are famous in two, I would trust Taryn, she is really loyal stuck by one of her brothers, I don't know where she is I don't think she does either, Sebastian though, cutter boy has problems, use that against him if you ever met up" he says

"I can't do that" I say

"You need to do bad things to win" He says

I'm starting to think that I may have to fight, I have to much too loose, too much I want to win for

* * *

 **Kassian Cainridge 16, District 12 Male**

* * *

I'm in the games because I was just trying to survive, now I'm being punished for it, it makes me sick and angered, angry towards the captiol, angry towards richer districts, all I wanted to do was help me and my brother survive, now I may die

12 just kept getting poorer, we used to be as wealthy as you can get in 12 but then my parents sent us away, sent us to the seam where we were forced to fend for ourselves, my brother was 14, it was cruel, I don't now why they did it, why they would get rid of their children, was it because we couldn't work, I was the districts best medic but I never got paid my job was a charity, apparently

I shouldn't hate the District, we were just too poor, it kept getting worse, the mayor actually cared about us, so did Elara but the capitol stopped her from giving us money, now it's all up to me because our District may die for good, I always put people first but here I have to be selfish, I need to be selfish, my brother won't survive with out me and if I win, it will show my parents what stupid mistake they made and hopefully they will regret it, I want them to regret it

I complete the last level of the first aid test and the Trainer claps looking at his timer "Impressive, that's second place" He says

"Second, whose first" I ask

"Girl from 2 but you only lost by 10 seconds" He says

Of course, the careers already do better then us, especially District 12 ever since Elara's win, all of our tributes have died in the bloodbath, all by the careers hands, it does make me angry but I don't know if I'm spiteful enough to target them this year, the career allliance is only down to 3 this year, there is no way they could last

Who will?

The 3 career girls have separated although two of them look like they wouldn't harm a fly, the girl form 2 I'm not sure of, her District partner attacked her and she hardly fought back, if I want to win killing on of those three could be the ticket, I'm not in 12 any more I can't be soft hearted I have to hard hearted

I have spent most of training watching the other tributes and trying to hide, I can't let anything ruin my game everything has to be perfect, that starts with perfect allies but not many alliance have formed "This is him"

Im a little startled because I made sure no one can sneak up on, I turn around to see my District partner with 3 other girls, this is what happens when I be nice to people now she thinks we are friends, I just comforted her and then let her be with Elara, she goes on about religious bullshit and it's starting to annoy me a bit plus my mentor thinks I'm capable on my own, it's just like home fending for myself

"you made allies, that's nice" I say

"Yeah this is Verla from 8, Adelyn from 7 and Carys from 9, we made a pack to stick together, because the odds are against us" She says

She is right, there are quite a lot of stronger tributes this year, a few insane tributes, even I'm not that confident "We need a strong guy like you so what do you say God will reward you" She says

I live most of my life putting myself second, I want allies that want to be friends not use me as a Shield all these girls look annoying too, I stand up "I can't" I say I quickly walking off and weaving through a couple of stations making it up to the quaterstaff station

"Great I thought after teaching Ms I want to help everyone that I could have some peace but no, you don't need help right, you know how hard it is to get a unlimited addition comic book" The young trainer says

"I think I can handle myself" I say

"You know what you can stay" He says, I roll my eyes, how did this guy get a job, its a little annoying because I would do anything for a job that gives money

I start practising trying to get perfect swings and it seems to work "I'm impressed, but your to worried about being perfect that you can easily get a good hit if you bend your arm" The trainer says

"I guess I always wanted to be perfect" I say trying his idea

"See, oh and by the way the one boy is approaching someone is getting a invitation" He laughs

What?

I see the dark haired career boy skip up to me mumbling to himself, he seems nice much nicer the the boy from 2 or the one from 4 "Hello" He screams

"Hi" I say

"I'm Brecken" He says

Here I was expecting a 'join the careers', but I don't want to anger him "I'm Kassian" I say

"Ooh your really nice normally people run away from me, okay why was I here again" He says

The trainer scoffs but Brecken plays with his fingers while I stand here "Oh yeah, I don't remember, hey do you want to be friends" He says

"Allies?" I ask

"No not allies, allies kill eachother, Theon is my allies while Sebastian is my bestfriend but I need another friend, friends listen to eachother and keep eachother safe, but you don't need to join us Theon is mean and will kill you but I will gut him if he tries and hurt you" He says

I have no clue which career boy is Theon or Sebastian, I just know the 2 boy is blonde "Okay" I say

"Yaaay" He says throwing his arms around me then running off

"What the hell is that" The trainer says

"A human boy" I day

"A human idiot, oh look Sebastian's coming, don't anger this boy" He says

So Sebastian is the blonde one and the one that went all manic at his partner, lovely, he holds a knife in his hands poitning it at my face which makes me freeze in fear, but I can't Denie the blood running down his arm "Do you want to Join the careers" he asks

I shake my head "Fine" He says walks off, I'm relievedthat knife didn't lodge into my face

"I told you Theon just give up, your making me look like a fucking try hard and where the hell is Taryn" He says to his Allie who is at the trident station, I didn't notice how close they were to me

Brecken tries to hold Sebastian's hand but Sebastian's just shakes him off "He really has lost it, you know he killed two avox but he isn't the worse you know that blonde boy from 6 that your district partner's alliance has been swooning over all day" the trainer says

"Not really, I have hardly seen the 6 boy" I say

"Poison station with boy from 10" He says

I look then I look at Sebastian "His a bit taller the Sebastian and looks a bit more muscular, how?" I ask

"Well don't tell anyone, but I broke into the file room yesterday because I was bored and found out he is a trained killer and a phsycotic maniac, he has mostly been staying under the radar, giving tributes wierd riddles" He says

I look and see Celina alliance try and build a fire but the the little one Carys doesn't do it properly so Adelyn screams at her while Verla looks in a daze and Celina mumbles something about staying calm

"Honestly they won't last, but a few alliance will last" He says

"I haven't really noticed many formed alliances, I have mostly been watching over the career boys" I say

"pairs from 3,5 and 11 have already allied, with their partner, they aren't a threat though, look they are just talking they don't realise how much danger they are in "He says

"Maybe they are trying to be positive" I say

"Or delusional, just like the girl from 10 and boy from 8" He says

Those two are at the tracking station but seem to have more fun, they look so innncoent but strong, well not the 8 boy but the girl does, they could be like me, wanting to win but scared to do the unthinkable but am I truley afraid of killing

"Which alliance would work?" I ask

"Girl from 2 and boy from 7, they have strength, they have power, they work well together but they aren't delusional enough to sit and talk, they are training, good alliance to join or if you really want go for 10 and 8" He says

"Why are you helping me?" I ask

"Because that's four girl taught me a lot now go" He says

I follow his advice walking over to the tracking station "Yay we have a new person" The boy from 8 says

"Hi I'm Aisley and this is Zander" She says

Their polite, maybe I made a good choice or a horrible one "Kassian" I say

"Wait is your partner that religious girl she screamed at me for holding a knife" Zander says

"That's the one, what about your partners" I ask

"You know the strong looking guy that has been with the boy from 6 and looks like he wants to slit his wrist" Aisley says

And I thought I was brutally honest maybe there are people like me "He looks like fun" I say sarcastically

"Sure is, I think I am breaking his wall but he doesn't want to Allie with me he says his protecting me, maybe his right" She says

"Mine is Verla she seems pretty nice but she has been avoiding me, I think it's either because Isaac is my mentor or she is afraid I'm going kill her" He says

"In her defence, Isaac was a maniac, nothing compared to Archer or Raiden but he still isn't the most gentle guy and for about 20 years a female have either won or got killed by a male, none have gotten killed by another female, it's wierd really" Aisley says

"Mine screamed at me on the train because I was a theif then wanted me to Allie with her" I say

"Are you a orphan" Aisley asks

"Sort of, we don't have orphanges in 12, we all live in small shacks, I'm a medic too" I say

"And I'm a magician" Zander says clapping

"Did you get the harsh talk from your mentors" Aisley asks

"Mine hasn't spoken to me, to worried about Celina" I say

"You only have one that you have to share, I feel bad now because I have two" She says

"It's fine" I say

"Isaac is actually a really nice guy, he is fine that I'm a more flight then fight guy, really supportive too, still surprising since he tortured the girl from 2 for hours in his games but I'm getting use to him" He says

"lucky mine wants me to kill and I don't really want to" She says

"Me either what about you" Zander asks me

I bite my lip "I don't know" I say

"You hesitated that's a good thing" Aisley says

"I think only 6 out of 24 would be willing to kill" I say

"Death boys, Mathias and who else" Zander asks

"Death boys?" I ask

"Sebastian the blonde from 2, Payton the creepy blonde kid that lurks around saying wierd sentences then dissparing a second later, Theon the dark haired guy from 4 and Brecken the one that acts like a kid" Zander says

"Oh, The boy from 9" I say

"Tanner yeah his a bit angry, but is does Taryn, the girl from two she is a confusing one, one second she is talking with her Allie then she is alone hitting a stick against the wall until that young trainer screams at her to do it harder" He says

"You know everyone's name?" I say

"and predicted placings, your 9th which is really good it's probably your height and build" He says

Was that jealousy in his voice?

"Zander here is just annoyed that I'm taller and his the same height as Taryn, and she has been given the nick name little blonde by Theon and Payton" Aisley says

"And I'm normally the one with the good nicknames" Zander says rolling his eyes

The bell rings "Training is done, tomorrow there better not be anymore incidents" The head trainer screams

It wasn't really a fight, it was more like a ploy from Sebastian to make him self look threatening and Taryn to look weaker and it worked, get up "Wait Kassian, Allies?" Zander asks

"yes" I say walking off, I take the stairs knowing a lot of tributes would take the elevator and I quickly walk up although when I make it to the top my legs feel numb I walk in and see Celina and Elara speaking, I get lonely here, our escort went A-wall and Elara has some connection to Celina, I knows it's because she knows I'm more capable

Comfort the week, disipline the strong, my father use to say that to me, maybe that's why they left us, to make us stronger

"How did training go" Elara asks me when I sit with them

"I made two allies, the girl from 10 and 8" I say

"Interesting, I thought you would be more drawn towards the girl from 2 and 7, we get updates once a alliance is agreed" She says

Why didn't I join those two?

They have loyalty but my allies have friendship, they have strength but we have optimism, they have determination but we have numbers, plus the boy from 7 is much more disciplined compared to his allie and they did argue a little bit "I feel more confident with them" I say

"That's good, but don't get too attached" She says

"I know" I say

The thing is that I'm not attached at all and that feeling scared me

* * *

 **Alliances (These are set in stone but more will form during training or the games)**

 **Careers:** Brecken Kerridge (District 1 Male), Sebastian Arymen (District 2 Male), Theon Ayne (District 4 Male)

 **Alliance 1:** Taryn Ranrean (District 2 Female), Ellis Goren (District 7 Male)

 **Alliance 2** : Payton Reves (District 6 Male), Mathias Zain (District 10 Male)

 **Alliance 3:** Zander Collier (District 8 Male), Aisley Ranilion (District 10 Female), Kassian Cainridge (District 12 Male)


	7. The hard Question

**Training Day 2**

 **Theon Ayne 18, District 4 Male**

* * *

"Can't I just go alone" I scream

"Don't scream at me and cut your attitude before I cut you in half" Archer screams

I smirk, his getting annoyed at me, serves him right, our morning mentoring sessions isn't going too well, I didn't tell him anything last night, because he won't be happy just like me

"What his trying to say Theon is that, being in the careers will get you further, you have 3 strong tributes that would get the spotlight, Sebastian is the leader, so he would get more attention, plus being in a group will stop some stupid tribute from trying to attack you" Lukas says

"Techically we have three actually two since Brecken is more like Sebastian's puppy" I say

"Taryn was meant to be in your alliance" Archer says

"She said no, Sebastian tried to deal with her but didn't work and well you won't let me kill her" I say

"Of course she would, just let her be, you need Sebastian on your side like I have tried to tell you" He says

"His nothing special all he did was self harm himself, look for Taryn like some over possessive boyfriend or be snappy at me" I say

"What is he predicted" Archer asks

"3rd" I say

"Are you first" Lukas asks

I shake my head "4th" I mumble

"Whose first and Second" Lukas asks

"Payton and Taryn" I say

"Lukas remind me to visit Taryn, I need to have a talk with her, you need to try and get her in your alliance again, leave Payton alone, his more insane then you" Archer says

"His more talk haven't seen any skill from him either" I say

"Sebastian and Payton are your biggest threats, but you need them alive, it's easy to identify their weakness but beating their strengths will be hard, how many other people have you asked" He says

"Ellis, Kassian, Mathias, I tried to approach Tanner but he threw something at me and I sort of threatened to pull all his organs out and make them into trophy so I think he will say no, I even asked Braelyn" I say

"No one capable is left, you need to scare Sebastian, his rash unlike you, you atleast know what your thinking and doing, so in training show him how dangerous you are, don't scare the tributes just him, if people notice his scared of you then you will be the second biggest threat" Archer says

"So you want me to try and convince little blondie to join our alliance and scare blonde pretty boy, really what am I to you, some slave" I say

"You want to win Theon" Archer asks

"I want to experience the life cycle so not entirely, really all I want to do is kill, your one of them" I say

"Your charming nature is truley getting to me, just do what I say" He says

"Fine but I still hate the ground you walk on" I say standing up

"Likewise but your a good student just drop the attitude and one more thing, catch" He says throwing me a box of matches

I smirk at him walking out into the lounge "No screaming that's progress" Kelsey says

"I'm improving my behaviour, not worth being bad, I'm just keeping all my anger and bloodlust so when I torture my victims they will be in more excruciating pain and more blood will flow from their poor broken bodies, then their screaming will get louder until I'm forced to silence them by ripping a bone or organ from their throats out, then I will tell them my little poem about the lovely life cycle, then I will finally end their miserable life's and send them to their final destination while I will find my purpose in life" I say

Jayden awkwardly laughs, walking away quickly "Just get to training, Braelyn remeber what we said" Kelsey says

She nods walking over to the elevator, I quickly walk in "We haven't spoken since Taryn bailed you out" I say

"What else is there to say Theon, there's nothing you can do, to change my mind and you can't force me to join either" She says

"People like you Braelyn derserve so much more then the typical slow death, your not a elite but your not weak either, you don't earn my respect but will it calm you if I say I won't kill you myself unless final 2 of course" I say

She looks taken back and I just shrug, what's the point in killing her, Im only going to kill the weak or powerful and she is neither she is straight in the middle, so there is no point, if we come across her let Brecken kill her "What is the change of heart" She asks

"I want to make a game of my own, Sebastian wants to target Taryn I don't know what else he wants and Payton wants to target underserving humans what ever the hell that means" I say

"Why don't you go alone" She asks

"Archer is very smart, he will get me killed if I don't obey his orders but little does he know I plan to kill Sebastian and Taryn late in the games, just need to pull him along at the moment" I say

She nods and we make it to the centre, walking out, she stays by my side, being alone is getting to her but when Sebastian signals me she scurries off, I make it over to him, Brecken Pulls his arm like a little kid pleading him to train with him "Just a second Brecken, go and practice" He says pushing him away

Brecken pouts running off, he doesn't take adavatge of him, Brecken could be a very good weapon to him "Stop using that poor boy" I say

"What the fuck is your problem" He snaps, well someone is in a mood, let's say we don't get along to well

"I'm just saying, so what did you want to talk about" I say

"Stop being so nice to her, she said no, she is a target, we can't just let people who reject us off the hook, it will show how we weak you two are" He says

"So you mean she is your targets along with Payton, Ellis, Kassian, Mathias and Tanner" I say

Sebastian scoffs "No, that's you and Breckens targets, I'm making it easy on you, target the strong first makes it easy" He says, I don't get why District two keeps producing these idiotic blonde sadistic pretty boys, the smartest which was Callen and he had dark hair, it's both annoying but frightening since they have more victors

"Targeting the weak makes it a better battle ground, the hunt is just as fun as the kill, hunting the weak who will cry and beg is very disatifying, but hunting down the strong, finding out every little detail, every little strength and weakness will make it much more of a game, then when you find them, they fight it makes it much more painful for them but much more thrilling for you, don't get cocky pretty boy, it won't take a flick of the wrist to kill any of the threats, that's why leaving them in the games where they fight, get injured looss their minds or confidence that makes it easier, easier to end their life's making yourself the biggest villain in the games" I say

He looks confused "What ever, why am I taking orders from you anyways, I'm meant to be leader it was already agreed" He says

"It was also agreed, that's your little partner was in this alliance, she broke the rule, so can I, so step down and give the leadership to someone more stable" He says

"No, you wanted this Theon don't change your mind so quickly" He sneers

Thankfully we are in the corridor of the break room no tributes are here, I step closer to him and he just raises his head, it annoys me that his slightly taller but I don't care "You should be afraid of me, I killed over 10 people, more damage then you can ever do all you do is mope about something you couldn't stop, while spilling your own blood when you should be spilling blood of others, your a pathetic boy Sebastian" I say

He looks angry stepping closer to me so there is barely any distance between us, good "You don't understand the feelings of being lost in a maze full of agony and defeat, it's a sick game of blood and suffering, a game for my entire game I have tried to fight but you never win again, hope is lost, death always comes to take the weak but the strong survived, I lived for a reason, the fire that was intended to kill me took my family instead they sacrificed their youth and life so I can live, so I can fight in their honour and truley find the hope they have wanted me to, so do me a favour and never question my strength or determination" He sneers

I push him back holding him against the wall and he just laughs "Really Theon I love the feeling of getting beaten truley drives you on" He says

I tilt my head, fiddling with my pockets stepping back but still having a grip on his shoulders, his trying not to fight back, smart but dumb naive little boy

I take the match from my pocket and he fights against me but I push my hand on his neck lighting it then moving my hand on his chest pushing his back against the wall, his eyes move to the burning flame on the match, I move it closer to his face waving it, he tries to struggle but I just step closer pushing my knee against his stomach "Look at that Sebastian, feel the hot burning flame on your face, and imagine the way your family slowly burnt, as their body turned to nothing, the wonderful pain they would of gone through" I say

I move my hand to his face "I really don't want to ruin your good looks, maybe after you burn to ash I can put it in a jar and throw it with your family" I say

He sneers at me but I bring it closer "Make the right choice pretty boy or I will throw this match leaving you too burn not afraid of the consequences they will bring me" I say

He bites his lip, and I see tears spilling from his eyes "Fine, you lead, I don't want it anymore" He says, I step back putting the flame out

"Good boy" I say patting his back

He mumbles something taking out a knife and holding it in his hands "Can I please have some alone time, you reopened some very deep scars" He says

"Just don't bleed out, I still need my best fighter" I say

"Bleed to death" He growls

"Careful with your words Sebastian I have a whole packet in my pocket" I say

He waves his bloodied knife at me walking away, and I thought Brecken was childish, atleast with Sebastian out of the way I can have a lovely chat with his partner, I walk in and the head trainer approaches me "Where is the troubled blonde boy" He says

"In the hallway cutting himself, he had some real issues, poor boy turns to self harm" I say

The trainers eyes widens "Great so he harms himself and his partner damages training property and then throws it at me when I try and talk to her, why is District two so messed up" he says running out

I see Taryn at the electronics station, she has allied with Ellis but although those two do some stations together, they seem to be doing stations the other individual is weak at, that's why he is at first aid, the comic book trainer is also here he seems to be following Taryn around "Why can't I pull these apart" She says annoyed

"Because your either weak or they are very strong, look I know you don't want to train in weaponary and have excelled at the survival but I was told to stop you from ruining property, I could loose my job" He says

"Good for you" She says

I begin to walk over and she notices me "Fuck off" She says chucking a bunch of wires at me, I easily duck, chuckling

"Be careful Taryn, because I may throw something at you, a very sharp and painful something that will paralyse you" I say

"What do you want Theon" She asks

"To get Into that pretty little head of yours, so why won't you Join us" I says

"why not I write you a 1000 word essay, I can be very creative with my language, no means, no, so why not go back to what ever the hell you do and leave me alone" She says

I pull her closer to me "Sebastian may have called dibs on you but I'm not afraid to disobey him be careful what you say around me or him and Payton won't be your only problems" I say

"Go on, I enjoy people like you failing, just like your failing in life" She says

"You really want to do this because I'm not afraid to take it outside" I say

"I never deny a fight" She says

Someone pulls her back before I can do anything and I see her Allie glaring at me "you made a friend how adorable" I say

"You may be able to bully me but you can't beat the two of us alone" She says

"And when the going gets tough, you will push Ellis away from the fight to protect him and get wounded your self, so noble Taryn" I say

"Being good is better then being a demon to this earth" She says

"I'm going to walk away before I kill you" I say walking off

She got to me, I can't let that happen away "Bye, Bye" Brecken squeals swinging his arrow at me then bolting off

I past one test but failed the other and even Sebastian is hard to control "you know in a game you need to loose a battle to find your right move, stop trying so hard and actually realise, the game your playing isn't the same as everyone else" Payton says walking past me

I grab his arm "I need your help" I say, it hurts me to say that

"I have a very busy schedule, but why not find me tomorrow, just promise you won't kill me and I will drop you some more helpful riddles" He says

"I promise, but what game am I playing?" I say

"The same game Archer played" He says shrugging my hand off, his gone before I can reply

His right, I keep listening to Archer that I'm not doing what I wanted and that will get me killed, at home I thought for myself, here won't be any different

* * *

 **Payton Reves 17, District 6 Male**

* * *

I think the only thing I love in this world is this sword, my favourite sword, so sharp, so silver ready to be coated with red blood, I bring my fingers up and down, the cold metal making me feel calm, sadly I'm not alone this comic book trainer moved to my station, atleast someone is here to keep me company

"Are you another one of those kids that just stare at their weapon, now are you crazy or scared" He says

I smirk at him "you know this is a European backsword, when I was given it to me when I was 9, I wasn't happy, but the trainers told me with my unique height that this sword is good for me at the start I hated it, as it only has one sharp edge good for fighting though it is very light and quick but I actually started to grow fond of it, I loved the patterns on the handle, and lovely edges, the sharp edge is very sharp, can actually cut someone in half but so is the blunt edged, I used it to saw a boy in half, hey do you think I can dissect someone with this sword" I say

"Crazy it is, oh wait your the 6 kid heard a lot about you, so are you actually going to train" He says

"No I just love admiring this sword, I have one question" I ask

"Go ahead" He mumbles

"Is there a life body I can practise on, I don't like dummies, you can't inflict pain" I ask

"Wait till the games kid" He asks

"Oh I was hoping you would volunteer I would be gentle, I mean verbally, physically is another story" I say

"You know what, I should man another station plus your creeping me out" He says

I wave to him putting the sword down, I think a few tributes are catching on but I need Taryn to feel safe around me, thankfully she is alone once more, since Ellis is trying to help his District partner such a shame I could of shaped a killer out of the boy, at the moment she is at the knife throwing station although she is quite pathetic at it for a career, I walk closer and smirk

Faking, 100% faking

Why not play with her emotions, she hates the spotlight, let her shine in it, I walk behind her grabbing her wrist when she is about to throw "Your technique is horrible" I whisper in her ear

She turns to face me "Long distant weapons aren't my strongest point" She says, she is nervous by how close I am, I put my hand on her back and she tenses

"That's unless your faking" I say softly

"why would I fake?" she asks

"Why would you show how strong you are, infront of the other tributes when that shows how strong and ready to kill them you are" I say

She moves her head up and I just move closer "It's so simple just like this" I say moving her wrist and the knife easily hits the heart

"I-" She stops, I'm making her uncomfortable, let's see if my little play with words would make her calmer, I bend down so I'm closer to her level

"That's wasn't so hard, we make a good team" I say moving my hand up her arm

She bites her lip "No, you just moved my wrist" She says

"Keep thinking that" I say

She just stares at me steadying her breathing "I was lying too, why would I kill you, your very important for my game" I say softly

She is still tense by my touch but the closer I get, she doesn't back away, she is frozen and I like the reaction I'm getting the sweet feeling of fear "How?" She asks

I move my hand from her back putting it on her shoulder "A lot of things, I'm just a teenage boy that doesn't understand the feeling of love or lust" I say

She chokes on her words "Don't be scared of me, relax, I can help you escape this all, make you feel like the normal teenage girl you could never be" I say

"I'm here to get home" She whispers

I move my hand to her face and she looks away, even ones like Taryn fall for my trick, she is shaking a bit, so I scare her "So am I, but you can't deny a spark when you see one, let me help you, I can turn this from the hunger games into the love games" I say

"No, I know your game, rope me in then cut me loose, I'm not some weak spineless little girl, you can muniplate, I can tell everyone what you are" She says

I grab both of her hands twisting it in my grip "And if you do that well, things will get worse and worse for you, it's a shame I would of loved you as an allie, you could of brought Ellis too but instead you make a very stupid decision" I say

"Your just trying to scare me, unless you have a very good reason why you want to kill me, your all talk" She says

"Think Taryn, a brother's love only goes so far until it's ruined" I say

She looks confused "Don't worry, look, I don't want to make an enemy out of you, I just told you that to annoy Sebastian, I don't want to kill you" I say

She doesn't looked convinced "I don't trust You" She says

"Trust is a very vague word isn't it, believe, believe I won't hunt you down with my main goal to torture you to death, Believe that Im not the boy the files says, we all do things for family, they can change those files I have never harmed a person, it was all in my head, made up fanatsies, that I desire, I don't desire love, I desire something else, something very strong, my passion only shows so far, so what do you want?" I ask

"What the fuck are you saying" She says

"what's going on here" Ellis says, now his here

"I have no clue it's like he speaks another language" She says

"I express my self with words, it's a very big art isn't it, with my letters and statements, making it like one big puzzle, it's a game really, I say things, twist it up, make it sound confusing, it's like when you first learn to talk, but I am just getting use to it, explains why my voice isn't as matured, it's actually annoy how it pitches, croaks and is soft, now what was I saying, yes, trust there is no trust, I love playing you Taryn, you have so much potential to be a victor" I say

"So are you a serial killer or not" She says

"Depends what day it is, but I'm a trained fighter like your Allie, how is the rush Ellis, fun to beat someone down till they can't get up or do you let them win" I ask

"I train for fun, what's the meaning of this conversation, obviously your playing with her emotions" he says

"Your quite protective other eachother, just realise that one of you is planning a backstab late in the games, will it be a sword or axe, just make it painful yeah" I say directly at Ellis

"Ellis what is he saying?" Taryn says

"Nothing, he just wasn't a reaction, come on" He says gently pushing her forward

"We will meet Again in the games Taryn, then you will get all your answers" I say

They walk off and I walk to the sickle section "Enjoyed the show" I say to Tanner I saw him watching the whole thing

"You have a play with words, you want to kill her, you have an idea that Ellis is willing to backstab her, really have everyone wrapped around your finger well not me" He says

His a feisty little one isn't he, reminds me of myself when I was younger, that's when my brother was still alive and I had some sanity, once I got rid of it, I become more mature as I wasn't afraid to see my insanity and seem normal "Im not here to use you, I'm curious about you, where did that fire of anger come from" I say

He puts his weapon down "Why do you want to know, obviously you have had a career life, rich father that trained you" He says

I tilt my head "Let's see I was taken as new born from my parents, sent to a militaristic facility in between the border of district 2 and 6, where I was forced to be raised as a killer, hardly got to be a child, never met my parents and never got the loved I deserved, of course I was respected due to my Strength and natural talent, but after the kill tests and my unusual conversation topics they were a bit worried, so they set me free and couldn't be bothered killing me, If I was raised in a loving environment I may have turned out differently, so what about you?" I say

"I was in a gang, Dead parents, left alone, so I found somdwhere else, they call us the street boys, we steal, vandalise, petty stuff, my friend he tried to help me control my anger, never really helped though" He says

Even he isn't fighting back, I got to Mathias now I just need Tanner, If I plan to steal Sebastian's kill and beat the careers I need help, ofcourse I'm not a loyal person but I sort of dont hate Mathias and he should be proud of that, I'm a very hateful person

"Well you stood up to Theon which was good, his career leader now, be careful" I say

"Are you alone?" He asks

"Alone, allied, dead, alive, a lot of words, four categories a tribute would be in, training your either alone or allied, games you would be dead or alive now am I really alive because I'm more like a walking corpse since I have no soul, so to answer your question, Maybe, what about you, think carefully Tanner, yes or no, I want your answer by the end of the day" I say walking off

"what answer?" He asks

"Figure out the question, it's quite simple, think carefully because the wrong answer then boom, your coffin will be on the streets forever" I say

I make it over to Mathias "What did he say?" He asks

"I approached him Mathias, he has a very crucial decision to make, we do need him, his the only strong tribute alone and the careers will be look at him, he seemed interesting" I say

"and what if he joins them then what do we do?" he ask

"He won't, he asked if I was alone, he wouldn't ask that, he will come to me, just like you did but unlike with you, he is just a pawn to my game" I say

"Why am I different" He asks

"Your willing to kill, his willing to fight but wouldn't end a life, His young and naive as well, he doesn't understand his erratic behavior gets him a lot of attention, obviously the careers would put him in the middle, but being in the middle is like sitting on the fence it is so much easier to fall, in the games falling means death, technically the ones that sit on the fence are the most dangerous, they are strong enough to not be killed easily, they would put up a fight but their motivation isn't kill or control, they have heart and soul, the perfect dark horses, they are the ones we need to watch out for, they could be wounded and try to run then a second later they may do the unbelievable and end a life, we can't take that risk, Tanner is one of them, because he doesn't seem to want to just kill, he has a different purpose one I don't get, out of this information who is the biggest threat" I ask

"Taryn, strong enough to equal Sebastian, unpredictable, uncontrollable, a lot like tanner but she has had training" He says

"I have a plan to take down the careers, it means blood will spill, we need to take a prisoner and you need to use your anger as a weapon" I say

"I'm willing to kill, I'm willing to help you but what do you get out of killing the careers" He say s

"revenge" I say walking off

On the way to the break room, I slam straight into Sebastian, thankfully we both stay standing, he looks really angry too "Theon issues?" I asked

"He tried to burn me alive, what do I do" he asks

I like Sebastian, Theon not so much "I will give you some important advice pretty boy, keep your friends close but enenies closer, don't target me, and don't get in the ways of my plans, in the games I will bring you what you so desperately desire, and I will also deal with your alliance issues, just don't kill me, let me live, I will be the answer to all of your questions" I say

"Yesterday you mentioned you wanted to kill my district partner when I made it pretty clear she is my kill" He says

"Trust me, I need Taryn but I will bring her straight to you while I'm planning a ambush on your alliance, all you need is to play along, act like you hate me" I say

"You smarter then Archer you know that?" He says

"Thanks for the complimebt and by the way Sebastian you may need to wear gloves, you hands give the perfect example of your self harm" I say walking off, he mumbles something under his breath but all I feel is satisfaction, this just seems so easy, but playing games isn't my type of play, I go for the kill, I play with my prey and every single person apart from Mathias I have given advice to is on my list, district 2 right on top, Tanner third all I need for him is too come to me

* * *

 **Kinsley Rinley 18, District 1 Female**

* * *

"How do you do that"

I jump at the voice then I relax a little when it's the boy from 3, he sounds a bit like Brecken when he isn't all childish "Sorry" he says sitting down

"Its okay, you mean this puzzle" I ask

"yeah it's s hard to get this ring thing over the wire like what's the point of this" He asks

I notice the comic book trainer, sitting near the station I swear his every where and every 10 minutes he has a new book "Hello" He says a little louder

"What do you want specks" The trainer says

That's mean but I don't think he knows what that is "My name is Wyatt and why is there a puzzle station what use does puzzles have" He says

He has a point Jarryd didn't mention anything about puzzle stations but I like completing puzzles it reminded me of home, and my brothers "I don't know, this is a new station must be important" He says

"What's the puzzle called" Wyatt asked

"Zap thingy, look kid, I didn't name the puzzles" He says

It doesn't really zap you, it just buzzes but I don't think he knows "Who did?" He asks

"You ask alot of questions don't you, look I don't know or care, why not actually train, here I was thinking the nerds that would go to this station would be absoulutely silent but no, so why not ask girly next to you and leave me alone" He asks

"I guess I just try and not move my hand to much, it helps more then speeding through it, I guess" I say

He tries and it actually works "Normally I have no patience but that was quite fun" He says

"what's your secret skill?" I ask

"I make and destroy stuff, sort of cause my whole district to go through an electrical black out, but I got a job before reapings making electronics, but I only lasted a day before being chosen, it sucks, they called me a district nuicence, what about you?" He asks

"I wasn't told" I ask

"That's bad, at least you weren't chosen by being crazy, like your district partner whats wrong with him, because I was worried I had issues because I never sat still or did things seriously but his just bad" He says

"ADHD he followed me like a lost puppy on the train but now his obsessed with Sebastian which I'm happy about, how is your partner?" I ask, how can I talk to this boy so easily and not feel scared

"We are allies, loves reading and puzzles, actually you two may get along" He says standing up and signalling me to follow him, is this an alliance offer, I follow him too the book sections to see the little 13 year old, it hurts because she is a visual reminder of Calvin and Alvin, young and innocent

"Elia meet Kinsley" He says

She looks up and shyly smiles "Is that fire in the forest" I ask sitting next to her, instead of beign shy her eyes widen

"Yes, no one knows this book, have you read it?" She asks

"Yes, the end is shocking isn't it" I ask

"I read it like 5 times and still can't get use to it" She says

"well I love this book" Wyatt says

Elia smiles "It's an instruction guide but really insightful"

"I'm more of a hands on person then knowledge or weapons, like I tried to ask the girl from 2 with help with a sword and she screamed at me saying a boy from 3 shouldn't be killing" He says

"The careers are messed up this year, the boy from 2 almost threw a knife at me then started to laugh" She says

They hate the careers too, and strength wise Theon would turn his nose up at them so, maybe joining them would be a good idea "so do you want to-"

He gets cut off when Theon strides over "Kinsley what are you doing?" he asks

"I-" I mumble

"Is she with you guys" Wyatt asks, I shake my head but Theon nods

"She is a very good spy but has gotten too friendly" He says

"Thats a dog act" Wyatt sneers

"No his lying, I havent even trained" I say

"Lets go" Wyatt says pushing Elia away

"You know, if you wanted other allies, be like taryn and allie with someone actually capable of passing the bloodbath, not a little girl and some nerdy loon" He says

"I don't care about what's better for my survival, I want people I can trust" I say

"Look I'm being nice, we could protect you and help you go further, Brecken will be on your side, so with you in the alliance Sebastian wouldn't have any say because clearly your afraid of me and Brecken has some obssession with you but he thinks you abandoned him which is why his Sebastian's biggest fan so do the right thing, you don't need to kill" He says

If he really wanted me in the alliance he would of approached me at the start, clearly his getting desperate, he some how took leadership from Sebastian since his angrily stabbing a sword through a dummie "What did you do to him?" I ask softly

"He hates fire, I put fire very close to him" He says, even with Sebastian like this he still has Brecken idlosing him, Theon wants numbers on his side

"You and Sebastian asked about 6 people before me, so how do I know, I'm not someone your going to keep alive, until I have no use to you?" I ask

"The order doesn't matter, We aren't desperate, Pretty boy can slice someone into 100 pieces without any effort, we just have brawn no brains, your a smart girl, why be alone when your in the weak category when you can be in the strongest alliance" He says

I bite my lip, I'm scared to say no but I don't want to say yes "What the hell are you doing Theon" Sebastian comes

"Stay out of this Pretty boy, this is leader business" Theon says

"Are you so fucking desperate that your asking someone that probably has never handled a knife, look if you don't want a alliance we break up this is pathetic" He says

"I want an alliance, it's just we need numbers" Theon says

"Our biggest threats, Taryn and Payton only have one Allie, we already outnumber them" Sebastian says

"2 on one, is much better" Theon says

"Your an idiot, clearly you and I would fight the stronger ones, so that would be Payton and Taryn but do you think she can handle Ellis and Mathias even with Brecken, no, you just want someone you know will be on your side because secretly your afraid of me and think I will disobey you, so what do you really want me on your side or me hunting you down" Sebastian says

"Calm down, I want you on my side but we need someone who has survival knowlege, unless you know some stuff" Theon says

"Let see I know how to track, build shelter, build traps, find water, which plants are eatble, how to build a fire, how to be warm, how to tie knots, climbing, hunting for food, so unless she knows how to destroy the capitol we don't need her" He says

For a guy like him I'm surprised by how much he knows "Do you have medical skills or making weapon out of scrap like your partner" Theon says

"No but her and the boy from 12 are the only medics here, she is useless and would clearly follow the majority which is me, since well brecken is obsessed with me" Sebastian says

Sebastian is right, I would go with the majority "I thought you would be right on board, you said the 4th member of our alliance would be used as a guard and killed when we want, that was meant to be Brecken but now your trying to push a player we could use away" Theon says

I just stay quiet, a little nervous "I changed my mind" He shrugs

"No it's because your sister was used in the games, after Raiden found out she was using him, he used her and you don't want that to happen to another girl plus, Kinsley is shy like her, I will enjoy killing her then, unless you give me Taryn as I will" Theon says

Sebastian growls gripping Theon by his collar pulling him closer to himself "Careful I have a full box of matches in my pocket ready to burn someone to ashes"

"Fuck you then, do what the hell you want" Sebastian screams walking off

"Stop provoking him and stop bullying people" Taryn says walking over

"Like you can tell me blondie, he did almost kill you yesterday" Theon growls

"I didn't wave a match in his face, look no one else would be moronic enough to join, so give up and actually make your self look strong then some try-hard me and everyone else is getting sick of you acting like this so get off that fucking high horse, leave Sebastian and anyone else alone" She says

The whole centre starts clapping even Sebastian even though he still has that scowl on his face "I would stay out of my way if I was you Taryn" He mumbles

Taryn storms off and Theon leaves me, I have to thank Her "That was brave" The girl from 4 says

"I was too scared to move don't do well with social interactions" I mumble

"Well you did well, his a lot to handle, I think everyone is thankfull, that someone finally stood up to Theon although, Taryn and Sebastian have both fled which may be a good or bad sign" She says

"Are you allies because I saw you talk to her yesterday" I say

"Already had one, I was in over my head, I'm Braelyn" She says

"Kinsley" I say

"So are you alone?" She asks

Could this be an alliance, unlike with the pair from 3, me and Braelyn are both born from career district, both have partners that could kill us "I know we don't know eachother much but do you want to be allies?" She asks

"Yes" I say she looks relived

"Have you ever trained" She asks, now I'm getting nervous what if she wouldn't want me anymore

"Only intelligence, sorry if you wanted more" I admit

"No don't be sorry, I'm happy because I haven't trained much either" She says

Now I feel better I have a Allie or some confidence maybe I won't be a bloodbath

* * *

 **Tanner Derson 16, District 9 Male**

* * *

I was always in a group, a gang technically, never alone, now I am, and it's making me angry

That's all I ever feel anger, sometimes I don't know why, I felt angry that some moron tried to start a rebellion by burning down the grain farms that I worked in, I'm angry that my fucking mother committed suicide when I was 12, I'm angry that my father died of a disease when I was 11, I'm angry that I'm in this situation

I throw my sickle that slices the end of the dummy right off, I didn't meant that to happen but it did, I never thought I would like being a street big, a gang that causes havoc in our district

The leader took me in, taught me everything I needed to know, how to steal, how to fight, how to survive but even he struggled to control the depths of my anger, to realise where it came from, I was always like this even as a kid, I would throw things, ruin toys, scream at my parents, I never felt normal

He made me feel normal, my whole gang did they were the only ones that liked and treated me as a human, now I have no one, unless Payton's question was to be allies

I don't trust that guy one bit, his one that our gang would kill because they are a threat to us, his not a normal kid, he finds weapons amusing like where the hell was he brought up, he said he was an assassin but I don't believe it, if he was an assassin we would all been killed

People don't like me, nice people anyways and I don't like people like the careers, so I really have no one, it makes me angry again

I throw another sickle, why is life so fucking hard, I hate it "Buddy next time don't throw at a wall" Payton says walking past

"Stop playing games" I scream at him

Tributes look and Taryn rolls her eyes "Don't roll yours eye at me or I will gouge them at" I scream

"Calm the fuck down" She says

I start to approach her but Payton grabs my arm "Don't start a fight, she has a point even a small comment flips you what happend things didn't go your way, so your going to cry about it, go on, I like criers they are fun to kill, you pull out a few of their organs they whine more, such a annoying sound, it's like a fucking wounded dog and dogs need to be put down, your bark not bite, so stop yapping and start growling, seriously get over that fucking anger of yours, do you see me loosing it, no, take a reality check Tanner or I will take away my offer by the way your time is running out, say no and you will be dead before night comes in the bloodbath" He says walking off

I stand there confused then I glance at Taryn at the medical station, walking over to her, I force her up by the top of her jumper slammer her against a wall "What the fuck is he talking about" I ask

"I don't know does it look like I can speak the language of lunacy" She says

"I'm not messing around" I say

"Put the pieces together idiot, why else would he be talking to you, he hasn't told anyone else apart from Mathias to find him, he wants you as a Allie, honestly it's a death sentence if you do but you seem very mature" She says

"I am going to kill you" I growl

"Go ahead have gotten that threat 4 times already, I'm just saying just think for a moment" She says

I still grip her jumper but I do consider what she says, I'm not really use to thinking for myself, not really use to thinking at all, I always do things in the moment, but Payton has a point, I act tough but deep inside I know I'm not, I'm afraid of weakness, of falling down like so many people I know have, I'm scared of being alone "I don't want to be alone" I say

"There are 17 other tributes you can Allie with that won't get you killed, don't go for who you think is the strongest do you really think his your Allie, do you think he will protect you, be loyal to you, he has been alone for almost all of his life, people like him live in a survival incint, they have to fight every minute and they turn to cruel and unnecessary ways, your a easy pawn to him" She says

"I can beat him" I growl

"Really?" She asks

I push against her scowling then I step back "Then what do I do, go alone get killed, what fool do you think I am, unless your playing games to" I say

"Does it look like I'm playing games, it's your game, your life, you can't keep relying on people to control you, you need to do it yourself" She says

"Fine can I join your alliance" I blurt out

She bites her lip looking away "No, I can't take that risk, your not loyal" She says

"Yes I am, are you questioning me, I will kill you" I say again

"and that's why I said no, my anger is enough, I can't deal with a Allie like that" She says

I'm about to say something but Sebastian walks over smirking "Leave her alone kid, clearly she doesn't want you as a Allie because your a loose cannon" He says pulling me away

"I don't need your help" Taryn says to him

"Yes you do, do you really want another beating, first Raiden, then me, you don't want this kid on your list" He says

"Fuck you" She says walking off

"I will kill you two" I say

"Something about your tone makes it seem that you don't really want to kill, you say you will because your use to threatening people but it doesn't work for me, your talking to a guy that has almost slit his wrists many times, but what do you really want" He asks

Myren has asked me the same thing and I didn't come up for a answer, I guess I want a better life but I like the thrill of my life, my anger though I want to get rid of it, I want to know why I have it, it scares me, maybe all I wanted is to be loved, my parents when they were alive were either busy working or moving around, they never truley loved me, is that what I really wanted, to experience a life, I never had

Tributes here have families, someone to get back to, Carys has her parents and siblings it made me angry that I can't have that, I clench my fists "Control" I whisper

Sebastian raises an eyebrow "Control of people or yourself?" He asks

"Myself" I say

"Sometimes control is overrated, me being in control is harming my self, for someone like Payton it's fantasies about death, Taryn it's not realising how strong she is, control can kill you, that anger you have it's like Mathias the boy from 10 but with him you show it more frequently, use your anger, use your hatred, it's the only way to spill blood" He says

"Why are you helping me?" I ask

"To show someone that I'm not all heartless and that they can come out instead of hiding behind the wall like some little coward" He shouts, and here I was thinking he had bipolar, no his just messed up, Taryn walks out

"I'm not a coward and why are you helping him, All you want to do is offer him a place in your wonderful alliance" She says

That makes me angry

"If you may notice I'm not leader any more I don't have any authority, I'm genuinally giving him advice, who do you think I am, I can be nice but now if you believe that is so hard to believe, fuck it, maybe I should just burn this training centre down, how would that make you feel" He screams

"Thankyou" I say quickly, he looks at me nodding

"That's the last time I be nice to anyone, your dead and you well accept Payton's offer" He says to Taryn then me and then his gone

I look at her, my insecurities making me feel lost, at home I felt like I belonged somdwhere even if it was petty crime, I felt normal but here I'm afraid "Don't listen to him" She says quietly

I shake my head using everything not to hurt her, I asked for an alliance and it was rudely rejected, I put my self out in the open, I don't take rejection lightly, I don't take looking like a fool likely, anger is building inside me but I try and relax, I try and look at the bigger picture, my survival is number one, no one else, but the issues is I never survived alone, I need someone to depend on that's my weakness

I need to leave her before I do something I regret, she is right if we were allies I will just end up killing her which will mean harsh consequences for me, Payton And Sebastian they want her, why should I steal someone's kill if I know it will end up with my death "His right, your dead and I should Join Payton" I say calmly walking over to the hand weaponary station, I need to take away that anger

"For once I'm glad your here" The comic boy trainer says

For once someone is glad, it makes me feel a little happy inside but it still is taking over with hate towards the captiol "I'm not good with weaponary half the time I want to beat someone to death, how can I do it with just my hands" I say, My tall height is at a disadvantage here because I'm one of the shortest boys and I'm over 6 foot, I want to be feared but I know here it will take a lot, a lot I know I'm secretly not ready for

"Try these" He says

"What the hell are these meant to be?" I ask

"Some wierd name, they are gloves with metal, one tough punch to the head and you can knock someone out, punch them a few times and you killed them" he says

I put them on, most of the part is leather but the finger and top of my hands are hard metal, I take my stance and swing my fist at the head but nothing, no dent "That was pathetic, bloodbath for you" he says

"That's not true" I scream, I swing my fist once more and this time the head flies off, his mouth widens a bit

"Lucky that was a dummie, but that would of killed someone, all you need is a push" He says

"I don't like being provoked" I say

"You need tough love" He says

That's what Renlon said all the time, he took me under his wing shaping me up to be this survivor, he told me tough love is what I needed, maybe his right

Maybe that's what Payton is doing, luring me to him, knowing that he will betray me, maybe it's some sick way of me mentoring me to the end "Your right, do you think that allying with the biggest evil in the game is a death wish or a strategy" I say

"You mean the blonde kid from 6, his planning to use his third Allie as a pawn, that's a death wish but you seem smart, resourceful, you lived in the streets play him at his own game, follow him, listen to him, act weak then leave, turn his other Allie against him and he will have no choice to surrender, I say, say yes but keep an eye open at all time, that's if your up to it" He says

Am I?

Im a survivor but am I really a fighter, I take the gloves off nodding and walking over to him and Mathias at the poison station, be brave, be confidence, Taryn sees me and shakes her head but I shrug at her, she didn't want me but he does, her loss, she will regret it, he will regret wanting to use me as a pawn, I want be the kid that everyone walks over or tries to help I will be my own person

Payton notices me tilting his head "You know this poison slowly shuts down the Body, one by one it shuts each orgah, making them bleed and turn to extra blood, it makes the bones break into little pieces, the persons skin to slowly desiccated, while they twitch in pain losing every mobilisation they havd, their pulse beats a hundred miles per hour while they scream, finally their heart stops due to the black of their blood, do you want to be the recipient of this lovely poison or I will destroy it now protecting you from its evil destiny" He says

Mathias makes no movement, no facial expression, the way he said protect make him seem genuine "I want to join your alliance" I say

He smirks throwing the poison in the bin making me relieved "Smart choice, but this means you must listen to every word I say, are you willing to kill?" he says

I look at Mathias and he raises an eyebrow his no help "Let me change the question what would you do if someone angers you, calls you a weak little nobody that had no spine the what will you do" He says

"Beat them to death" I growl

"Good because your helping us kill the careers" He says

Now I'm starting to regret taking his offer but I'm not weak, I have a spine, I'm willing to kill, I'm willing to fight

* * *

 **Author note: Four this chapter, next will have private training and scores, I plan for some tributes to have their moment during the games, so the ones that get more point of views just have more of a story to tell. Alliances will still form during the last two pre game chapters but some won't be introduced but will get noted before the bloodbath**

 **Alliances-**

 **Alliance 1:** Taryn Ranrean (District 2 Female), Ellis Goren (District 7 Male)

 **Alliance 2** : Payton Reves (District 6 Male), Mathias Zain (District 10 Male), Tanner Derson (District 9 Male)

 **Alliance 3:** Zander Collier (District 8 Male), Aisley Ranilion (District 10 Female), Kassian Cainridge (District 12 Male)

 **Alliance 4:** Kinsley Rinley (District 1 Female), Braelyn Ward (District 4 Female)


	8. Judgement

**Brecken Kerridge 18, District 1 Male**

 **Private Training Session**

* * *

They look so happy and colourful, like a rainbow, a rainbow of fun and laughter, I want to join them "Can I move to the captiol after I win" I ask

Jarryd raises an eyebrow and I turn around from the window staring at him with wide eyes "I'm not sure, you may need to stay in one and mentor" He says

"I don't like mentors, my mentor is mean, so I would be mean to my tribute or just kill them, I like killing, it's fun" I say

"Why not just think about how your going to win, have your allies made a plan yet" He asks

Kinsley looks up and I bite my lip "Um, I don't know, they don't really talk to me, Sebastian and Theon just argue all the time, Theon speaks to me like I'm a little kid and Sebastian pushes me around, but I like Sebastian so I listen to him, I think we kill weak poeple like you" I scream pointing at Kinsley

"You won't kill her would you?" He says

"No, no only ghost busters can kill a ghost I'm not a buster" I say shaking my head

"Brecken I am human" She says quietly

"No, no, you died, you dead" I say

She quietly stutters and walks over to me putting a hand on my arm "I'm human" She says

I hold her wrist looking at her "I'm meant to kill you, should I, I like killing, it's fun but do I need to kill you" I ask

She shakes her head "Are you my friend?" I ask

"Ofcourse" She says

"Yay" I scream, jumping away and near the door

"What's now" I ask

"Private training, they might have the new system, where they test the tributes in strength, weaponary, intelligence, survival, and mental stability then base their scores around that, Brecken you may need to focus on making a name for yourself at the moment all the tributes think your this childish weak boy and your two allies think your expandable, Kinsley just try your hardest, training doesn't really mean much if you aren't in the top 8 predicted placings they change the placings during the scores but only show the top 8" He says

"I'm predicted 1st" I scream

"Yeah" Jarryd mumbles

I skip to the elevator and Kinsley follows "You can still join us" I say quietly

"It's okay" She says

I pout clenching my fists "It's not because of you, I promise" She says

"Good" I say

We make it to the training centre and I'm bubbling with excitement, that I'm trying to keep it in, all the tributes walk into the waiting room and sit with allies or their partners, a few have formed but I didn't even realise, in all honesty I don't remember any thing "Did I train much?" I ask her

"Not really you just ran up and down, or left and came back" She says

"Oh, I'm sorry" I say

"Brecken" Theon shouts

I glares at him, I don't like Theon he is mean, I don't like mean people, they make me sad "Brecken come here" Sebastian says

"Sebastian" I scream running to him he catches me when I almost crash into him placing me down on the seat

The head trainer comes in with a checklist "Everyone's here good, The sessions will begin soon, no trouble before then" He says

Sebastian shrugs fingering the knife in his hand "Does it hurt" I ask

He quickly puts it in his pocket "Everyday" He says standing up and walking over to the seat next to Taryn

She stares at him and he shrugs and she just sits there awkwardly trying to talk to Ellis "He doesn't like you, you know that" Theon says

"well I don't like you" I say

He moves a bit of hair from his forehead "Why not?" He asks softly

"Your mean to Sebastian" I say, I like Sebastian, his strong and scary, like me

"I'm sorry, what will make you forgive me" He says

"Die" I say screaming and running to a empty chair near Payton

"Got a love a game of musical chairs, you sit near Sebastian he moves, you move from Theon one lovely cycle of hatred and betrayal" He says

I like music I nod to him humming to myself, he rolls his eyes moving to another seat next to Tanner, now I'm alone and I feel upset "Stop moving away from me" I scream

Everyone looks at me and I start laughing to myself skipping to the door, but it won't let me out, I want to leave "It's locked Brecken" Theon says

"Stay away from me" I scream running over to Kinsley and Braelyn, everyone is silent but looking at me and it drives me crazy, I don't like the stares everyone is giving me, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy I keep mumbling to myself and Kinsley puts a hand on my shoulder

"Am I crazy?" I ask

"No" She says

That puts a smile on my face "Brecken Kerridge"

"Who said my name" I scream

"The intercom it's time for your session" Kinsley says

"Yaaay" I scream bolting to the centre, I walk in and see the head trainer

"Before you do anything let me go through the rules you have 3 minutes at each station, when the buzzer goes you move to the next" He says

"Can't I just use a weapon" I ask

"That will be at a station, go to the station with the number one your time starts now" He says

I scream running to the large area numbered 1, which has several dummies and a large array of weapons, yay, I pick up a bow then my happy thoughts turn to determination, I need to make a name for myself, I can't be known as this stupid boy, I poise my arrows then shoot, quickly putting in arrow after arrow, when I hear the buzzer and I smile at my work, every bulleyes head, chest and stomach is there

"Next" The trainer screams

I run to the next one, which has weights, combat dummies, rocks and bars "What is this" I ask

"Strength station" He says

I pick up a large boulder type rock holding it up but struggling to hold it up for long, I go to the combat dummie and scream when the baton hits my face so I take a smaller weight and repeatedly smash its face although it's a dummie it does no damage, which makes me angry

The buzzer goes and I skip to the next station, which is a bunch of puzzles and a white board with a question ' _explain the making of panem?'_

I know, I write my answer _'what the fuck is Panem? :):):):):):)'_

I spend most of the time drawing smiley faces on the board when the buzzer goes off "that's very loud it hurts my ears" I say

"Just go to the next station" the trainer says

"Your mean" I pout, he shrugs and the next station is filled with survival things boring, I sit down hitting a stick on the rock

This is boring I want to go home" I say

"Last station then your free to go" He says

I yelp running over to the next one but it isn't what I expected, I see a girl around my age clearly one of those servant people and next to me is a knife "You have 3 minutes to kill, the way you kill is up to you but take to long and she will fight back" He says

I nod picking up the knife "Can I have a bow?" I ask

"Just use the knife, since 2, 4 and 6 produced horrifying manic males we need to only have one weapon or everyone would probably die

"you think I'm normal" I ask

"Just go or I will forfeit your score for this section and well you need it" He asks

I nod, walking over to the girl she doesn't move but I stick my hand out and she hesitantly takes it "Hi I'm brecken" I say

She shakes my hands but I see her grab a knife but I Grab her wrist twisting it "That's mean, I'm just trying to be nice you look like you need a friend" I say

She doesn't move and I get bored swinging the knife at her chest, stabbing her over and over again until the buzzer is sounded and I'm pushed off her body, I fall on the ground laugh then I scream throwing the knife

"Why did you make me do that?' I ask

"It's necessary your finish, your lucky you have a mental disorder" he says

"You have a mental disorder" I scream running out, we have to walk through the waiting room

I walk out and Kinsley walks past I grab her arm "Kill" I say

Her eyes widen but I push her away laughjng everyone looks at me and I realise there is blood on my hands and a bit on my pink jumper since our district colour is pink, I like that colour it is pretty but not in the rainbow, I like rainbows

"Killed an Avox?" Payton asks when I walk past him

I nod "knew it they are testing wether we can or not have fun Taryn" He says turning to Taryn

She rolls her eyes I and walk over to Sebastian I need to know what to do next "What do I do now?" I ask

"your meant to wait for your district partner" He says shrugging

"You don't have to wait for me" Taryn says

"Oh and here I thought we were bonding we haven't argued in 10 minutes that's a record" Sebastian says

"We also haven't spoken" She says

I bounce on my feet trying to rub the blood off my hands it feels really annoying "Do you like blood?" I ask

"Yes, now please leave me alone" He says

"Okay" I say happily, I meet eyes with Theon and he shakes my head, maybe he is right but Sebastian makes me feel safe, he doesn't treat me differenty and it feels nice, his mean to me, just like he is mean to everyone else

"What was it like" Sebastian asks

Now he talks and I'm happy "First you play with weapons, then you act strong, then you draw smiley faces, then you hit sticks on a rock then you have fun killing" I say

"And that's what happens when I make a effort" He mumbles to Taryn

"And this what happens when I make a effort, please go speak to your allies or We may start going at eachothers throats again" Taryn says

"I have a throat" I say

They both ignore me glaring at eachother "I would teach you a lesson again but we have heaps of time after this" Sebastian says

"So why not leave me in peace, I do have an allie that I actually don't want to get killed so why not talk to your bestfriend" She says turning away, Ellis looks amused but doesn't say anything

"That's me" I say

"Sebastian Arymen"

"Finally" He says getting up but purposely elbowing Taryn when he stands, she pushes him away and he sneers walking off, I see Kinsely Walking out and I runover to her, she looks a bit shaken though, it's sad when people are scared

"What happend" I ask

"I sort of hid the entire time, he didn't look for me though, I can't kill some avox, it's not fair" She says

"You didn't listen to me" I growl

She looks even more nervous but I pat her shoulder shrugging "It's okay, let's go" I say

She nods and we walk out and when we make it back to the apartment I sprint to my room accidentally bashing into my door "Who closed this" I scream

"You did" Aedan says

I raise an eyebrow standing and putting my hand on the door knob "How did you think you went" He asks

"I killed someone" I say happily

"What weapon did you use" He says

"Bow and arrow" I say

"Anything else" He asks

"No, no, all the other weapons are scary I don't like scary weapons, bye, bye" I scream barging into my room, I quickly wash the blood of me then I race back into the lounge falling over

"Where Did that energy come from" Jarryd says giving me a hand up

"I'm superman" I scream letting him lead me into the couch, Kinsley sits there quietly

"Its good, if you get a high score then you could be in the top 8 predicted and those put a even bigger target on your back the current predicted placings, plus anyone who beats Sebastian, Theon or Payton will be dead or atleast doomed, so getting a bad score in a way is the best thing" He says

She nods and I fiddle with my hands "What score do you think you got" He asks her

"5 Would that be a good score" She says

"In the middle yeah makes your forgotten although I don't really know what the careers are planning, I don't speak to Archer or Rowan" He says

"What do you think you got Brecken" He asks

"59" I scream jumping up then back down accidentally toppling into him, he gentle catches me letting me sit down

I like that number it's my favortire number "That's realistic" He says

I smile "So when are scores because I'm bored" I say

"About an hour but tributes can't leave the building, many years ago one of the girls committed suicide before training they have been careful every since plus a few tributes are on the caution list" He says

"Caution list?" Kinsley says

"Yes, a tribute that is a risk to tributes or themselves, or a tribute that is in immediate danger form other tributes, this includes pair from 2, the girl being the only one in the second option, the boys from 4,6 and 10 and well you know who else, it's actually the biggest list we have had, last year only Archef was on it, the year before Raiden and the boy from 1" Jarryd says

"Oh look it's night time" I scream running to the window

"What about interviews tomorrow" Kinsley says

"The captiol have forced Archer to interview which will be a blast, we will have more time tomorrow but he may not ask you as many questions hopefully" He says

I like interviews, but then my head begins to clear up and I start to realise this is just a game, nothing else, nothing more

* * *

 **Ellis Goren 17, District 7 Male**

 **Private training session**

* * *

"What's taking him so long" Taryn asks

She has been fidgety ever since Sebastian came here, he makes her nervous but it's obvious she had to resist the urge to argue with him, I use to be like that I need to fight, I need to play but here I realise that this isn't something fun thing, this is real and I could die

"Probably causing trouble, you two have a odd relationship" I say

"Why?" She asks

"He Hates you, you hate him but have you notice that he always comes to you first, he would rather be around you then be with his allies or himself unless his self harming himself ofocurse" I say

"His a odd one, never really had friends at home but he never really had someone that truley listened to him, Callen cares for him but Sebastian knows he won't listen to his creepy bullshit, I do just because I make it into a argument and he seems to enjoy it, I know he will kill me, he has been close but his playing games" She says

So am I

Im not planning to use her, I'm not faking our growing friendship, it's just I'm sort of guarding myself, I'm scared, scared of loosing people, that if I get too attached then it will hurt to much to kill her, I don't plan to kill her not if I absolutely have to but leaving her, late in the games when I know she will be hunted down, that I is what I need to do, I need to be willing to do that and at the moment I don't think I am

"Maybe his trying to hide that he may be thinking twice of killing you" I say

"When he wants something he gets it, his smarted then he looks" She says

"Don't worry, if your lucky he may have slit his wrist to deep" I say

I didn't mean that to come out of my mouth, She looks at me a bit annoyed but looks away "I didn't mean it that way" I say quickly

"I know, I thought ever since he started to target me that I would love hen he dies, that it's the best thing that will happen but I'm actually afraid to see him die, I know it's stupid" She says

"It isn't you know the one I told you about, Toby, well before we became friends he wanted to kill me, I fought back and he made me the person I a, today, although it's different with you and Sebastian, its more hostile but you forgive" I say

She has really loosened up with me, I guess I don't provoke or coddle her, I'm in the middle I let her rant, get a bit angry but I also speak up, put her in her place if she really needs to "I don't expect him to forgive, my brother ruined his life, I make it worse but I can't help it, because in a way his family also ruined mine, my youngest brother dissapeared and Raiden is a mess" She says

I'm about to say something "Taryn Ranrean" The intercom says

She gets up nodding and Sebastian walks out absolutely drenched in blood "Your lucky I'm not calling the peacekeepers kid, but you kill a trainer again and there will be consequences" The head trainer screams leading Taryn in

"Oh pretty boy what did you do" Theon asks

I notice he has a change of clothes and a few other items with him, so they won't let him out but will let him change "Killed the avox boy and then one of the trainers when he pulled me away from his body, I didn't torture them, blood just splattered everywhere" He says walking over to the bathroom

I notice Payton move next to me away from his allies "Don't worry I'm not here to cause trouble, well not for you anyways I just want to have another chat and see if our deal is still on" He says leaning against the wall

He seems so casual and calm, but when his with Taryn he was different, it's not spilt personality, it's just very good deceiving "To keep her safe yes but I have a life too, final 6 and I leave her" I say

It hurts to think that but I can't win if I get too attached, if I hold onto someone that could very well be the reason I die or die herself, my entire life I have lived to please poeple here, I just want to do something for myself "Your a loyal boy Ellis that's a bit hard to believe but what about this lead her to me, when you think the time is right then run, that simple, final 6 would be nice, I will let you go, she will die by my hands, a win, win" He says

That would be easier then just abandoning her, if Payton finds her and I just run out a fear that would be okay wouldn't it, Sebastian walks back out, and I notice the bandages around his hands, specifically his wrists

I look at Payton and he raises an eyebrow "Suicide Attempt obviously if he killed a trainer then he would be escorted by peacekeepers, but they wouldn't want to stress him out more so they are letting him go clearly he wasn't thinking straight and clearly he regretted it" Payton mumbles

"How do you know that?" I ask

"First off I saw the scars on his hands, he has a bandage on his wrist and blood was soaking his jumper, he may have killed the Avox but that's all, it could also be because Half way through training yesterday he had a escort trainer, his mentors may not of allowed him near a knife so he was going through with withdrawal systems, he might of not purposellu tried to kill himself just cut to far in the place that would hurt, he wouldn't kill himself without Taryn, dying by his hands first" He says

"But you plan to kill her, why, what did she do so bad?" I ask

"If you tell her I told you this, I will find out, and I will happily find you, fight you, beat you, repeatedly kick you down till you can't get up, then I will take a precious sharp knife, plunge it in your back paralysing you, I will then take your wrists and slit them like pretty boy tried to do, I will then start with slowly cutting off your fingers one by one, I will use the back of my knife to blind your eyes, I then will saw off your legs with my knife burning them so you won't bleed out, after that I will break every bone in your body, slowly cut your open when I will gently take out every non vital organ then I will repeatedly bash your head, then choke you to death, now do you want that Death" He says

My eyes widen okay, so maybe Taryn was right when she called him a creepy psychopathic serial killer manipulative freak, but I have to listen to him because by the sound of his voice, he isnt joking around, his serious, dead serious "I promise I won't tell her" I say

"I love how your afraid of me, do you remember the games two years ago?" He asks

"The one Raiden won who wouldn't, only Archer was more insane then him" I say

"The boy from 6 the one that came third, He was my brother, he had no last name because he was a orphan" He says

I knew he looked familar, his resemblance to his 12 year is pretty close, now looking at him I wish I knew, Taryn told me she stopped watching after the bloodbath, that's why she didn't notice straight away "I didn't even know they were born until I was 8 and snuck home to find out my parents left and I had two twin siblings in the orphange, seeing them made me feeling normal, made my tough exterior a little soft, every week I would visit them, then my brother was reaped and brutally killed and in anger I made my sister afraid of me, his death made me the person I am today, when your riased an assassin, anyone guilty or accosiated with the guilty must be killed" He says

"That's why you want to kill her to avenge your brother" I say, maybe he isn't so bad

He nods "I still will brutally slaughter everyone in my path but I will be nice and leave you for last, so you can suffer the mental torture of guilt and will go isnane and kill people making me the pupper master that would of ended your stability and will be the cause of your death but again mess with me and I will go with the lovely and more exciting first option because you don't know how difficult it is to control my erratic behaviour" He says

Okay so maybe I was wrong "Wyatt Gerin"

Wyatt nervously stumbles to the door and Taryn quickly walks out, but I notice her limping "Don't you want medical attention, he did stab you" The trainer says

"Fuck off I will get my mentor to do it, I cant belive you are so sick to make kids my age to be set up to be killed" She says

"You didn't kill him, he attacked you, stabbed you and in self defence you accidentally stabbed his hand then fixed it for him while you bleed out, atleast take a medical staff with you" He says

I see her holding her side "Fine" She says pushing sebastian foward who just laughs while a young medical staff member runs after them

"See she is way to selfless, that's a problem you need to deal with because is she dies not by my hands I will hunt you" Payton says

I nod my head "She doesn't want to hurt anyone" I shrug

For her situation that is a bad thing "What do I do" I ask

I bite my lip "This is your game Ellis not hers, remember that, would you kill anyone because im your alliance you will have to kill, are you because your past does give the idea that you would kill" He says

I nod my head I want to get home that's it, and if I have to change I will, I'm afraid to die, afraid to leave the life I really enjoy well my social life my family life is another story, Payton is silent after that and time goes slow name, after name is called "Payton Reves"

He stands up "Your reaction will truley give me the answer" He mumbles walking off

What answer?

I keep pondering what he means when his partner is called, a few tributes like Theon walked out with blood but Payton walks out with none, not even on his hands "I'm a very delicate and carefully killer, knocked him out and cut into his skin until the buzzer went, I can get blood in me but I chose not to" He says walking off, I guess his not listening about the wait for your partner rule

My hands shake what if he means about killing someone "Ellis Goren"

I bite my lip slowly walking up, Adelyn nods to me and I nod back, mutual relationship

"You have three minutes on each station when the buzzer goes, you move to the next" The trainer says

I nod and he screams go, I run over the weapon station, but instead of picking up a tomahawk like I'm used to I pick up a axe, I want to show some skill but not too much to make me be in the spotlight, I swing it hitting the bulleyes but struggle to take off any limbs I throw it just missing the bulleyes, the buzzer goes and I run over to the strength station

And I can't help but smile when I see a combat dummie I turn on and I'm surprised by how real it seems, but I easily beat it ducking, punching, pushing until the green light shines then the buzzer, I run to the next station the intelligence station, to see puzzles and a question, I ignore the question

I slowly do the puzzles again not showing my actual intelligence I'm not really smart more in stargerty at best, Taryn doesn't know I kept that from her too, maybe I am not as loyal

Buzzer goes and I run to the survival station, this I can and like doing, I make a fire, do a bit of first aid Taryn taught me, do the plant test, the water test and barely make a trap, the buzzer goes and I run to the last station to see the trainer and a girl around my age standing there

She is in plain black cloths the ones avox wear, then I see a table with a knife "Your free to kill her, your free to kill her how you like but if you don't do it quick enough she will fight but and please don't hide in a corner, run away crying or wound and help her, and also don't overly torture her either" He says

I nod and I step to the table looking at her then the knife, to get back home I need to do this, this isn't some game it's real life, I take the knife stepping towards her "I'm sorry" I say closing my eyes then swinging it at her chest I step back and the trainer looks taken back

"Your the only one that reacted quickly and killed quickly, the boys from 2,4 and 6 reacted straight away but slowly killed, the boy from 5 killed his one in self defence, the boys from 9 and 10 got angry and killed then the rest fought back or ran" He says

"That's because I know what is needed to be done" I mumble

"I will give you a bit of advice scoring high in this station doesn't really mean anything it just helps us decide the mental stability but scores are taken off or on if we impressed with what they did, your Allie she was meant to get 11 due to her survival and intelligence but failing this station saw her score get knocked back by one, the highest score you can get is a 11 which the boy from 2 got, his the only insane tribute we actually don't mine winning, the boys from 4 and 6 have gotten 12's to make them a target, you at first were meant to get a 9, that kill knocked you up to 10, I'm only telling you this because that right their shows maturity and that can help you win, your free to go and please don't tell anyone" He says

I nod walking out, I got a 10 if he was telling the truth, I don't know if I should be proud or terrified

* * *

 **Sebastian Arymen 17, District 2 Male**

 **Scores**

* * *

"So let me get this straight there was a station with an avox for you to kill, you hestatited, he attacked you, in fear you grabbed the knife and tried to block him accidentally stabbing his wrist while he plunges the knife in your side, you then fix his wound leaving yours to be" Rowan says to Taryn

Callen and the medical boy helped her with her wound, while I sit here quietly twisting my blood stained knife, thankfully the medical staff is gone but they didn't know I took the knife but I killed the boy, it's his blood and since I killed him it's now mine, just like his life was, but it also has my blood on it, it wasn't a suicude attempt, well I don't think so

It was a day since I last cut myself, normally at home I did it every few hours with out Callen knowing or my roommate knowing, but after I killed that boy I felt this urge to feel pain that I brought the knife down my hand then when I heard the trainer scream at me it accidentally cut my wrist, very deep, he gave me what Callen just gave Taryn and made sure I bandaged this up

It felt good, my wrist, the pain, the blood, the deep cut I wanted it again "Yeah pretty much not everyone is like you" She mumbles

He sneers at her "Rowan she isn't your tribute if anyone screams at her it is me" Callen says

"And are you?" He aks

"No" Callen says

Rowan then glances at me "why do you have a knife in your hands and what happened you your wrist" He says

He told me I need to stay away from the knives, he doesn't know I self harm, his just worried I will kill Taryn he told me to leave her for the games where she wil suffer more emotional stress "I have a knife because I can and I accidentally cut my wrist" I say

"Accidentally sure" Callen say

"It was a suicide attempt" Taryn mumble

I lunge at her and Rowan grabs me taking the knife from my hand and holding to my neck "Calm down buster" He says gently taking it away and throwing me to the ground

"How the fuck did you know" I ask

"The trainer told me, now we are even" She says

"Taryn just please just keep your mouth shut around him" Callen mumbles

She stands up annoyed "Fine, I won't take the rest of the stupid medicine and I hope I will get infected and die before the games" She says

Callen pulls her back by her arm "You will or I will force it down your throats I'm not joking" He says

She quickly listens to him, although he can be nice and understanding he can be stern and he can be mean, Aryan walks out then sits next to me "How is he?" Rowan asks looking at Taryn she looks up after quietly arguing with Callen

"What are you talking about?" Taryn asks

Callen shakes his head "Gunner he had a family death, drop it yeah" He says quickly

Rowan leans next to me "They had to force Raiden back, his seeing a therapist at the moment, going to try and draw him and Taryn together and hope for another fight"

"She is my kill" I growl quietly

"Yes but he will make her loose consternation trust me" He says

I nod, he does have a point plus I do like them butting heads, wish she will kill him but that would never hapoen, she helped a boy that attacked her like who does that, I'm still annoyed with what happened with the alliances and stuff, but I have Brecken, that's all I need to knock Theon down, I won't worry about killing him but Theon seems to have this hatred towards Taryn because she is a threat let's just hope his predicted first after the scores, then he can't target himself I don't think Taryn would get predicted to high anyways, she may be knocked out if the 8, honestly I don't see any girl being in the 8, not being sexist just realistic

The screen switches on and Cassius comes on screen "Welcome Panem to the annual score reveals, first to go over the rules _,_ each tribute was tested in 6 aspects one being new for this year, the first being weaponary, based on weapon skills alone, Strength based on strength and combat, Intelligence based on general knowledge and stragegy, Survival based on survival skills, Mental stability, the highest being mentally stable this means having emotions, being able to control their mind and with tributes with anger able to keep it under control this does not include social skills, 0 is deranged with no concept of reality tributes with mental illnesses will automatically be given a score of 5 for that part, and the new one begin willingness too kill, this was scored upon if the tribute killed, how quickly they did it and how they did it, after that the scores will be averaged to the main score" He says

Taryn looks nervous "By the way, 11 is always the highest you can score, 12 means they want a target in your back but they don't base the predicted placing just on scores, in character, they also don't count placing in games so Taryn you being targeted by Sebastian won't effect you" Callen says

"I will still be placed better" I say

She shrugs, she doesn't care but I play games, I have been I need to keep going " _Brecken kerridge, District one"_

He should score high his weapons skills are good but sadly they dont just base the overall score on that stupid really " _Weaponary 10. Strength 7. intelligence 2. Survival 1. Mental Stability 5. Willingness to kill 8. Overall 7"_

I scoff for a career that's not good plus I'm a little annoyed he got 5 for having a mental illness when he clearly has not concept of reality "Seriously you should just go alone" Taryn says

"She does have a point" Callen mumbles

"I know but I have a plan, I need them" I say

Theon anyways " _Kinsley Rinley, District one"_

Im interested to see her Intelligence score " _Weaponary 3. Strength 3. Intelligence 11. Survivial 7. Mental stability 12. Willingness to kill 1. Overall score 6"_

"So being emotional makes you mentally stable" I ask

"It makes you seem human bullshit really" Rowan says

"You two have a mutual agreement" I ask Taryn

"You really see me killing anyone" She says

I shake my head looking at the screen a little nervous to see mine " _Sebastian Arymen, District 2"_

I just need a 10, if I get a 12 I will be a target, a 11 will be perfect but I'm being realistic I just don't want to be a fool anymore, I just want to beat Taryn " _Weaponary 11. Strength 10. Intelligence 5. Survival 10. Mental Stability 4. Willingness to kill 10. Overall score 11"_

"Yes, you got his kid" Aryan says

I feel relieved, I hit Taryn in the shoulder and she shrugs me off, sore loser but I guess I haven't seen her score yet "Good job" Callen says, I'm a bit concerned about the mental Stability but I guess I did almost commit suicide

" _Taryn Ranrean, District 2"_

"If I was you I would hope for a lower score then me" I say

She shrugs and I get a little worried, did she actually show her skills, I look at Callen and he slightly smirks what did they plan " _Weaponary 10. Strength 3. Intelligence 10. Survival 11. Mental Stability 12. Willingness to kill 1. Overall score 10"_

"I have to admit I'm impressed, I thought you would of gotten a 8 blondie" Rowan says

"We are even once more, although I scored one higher, your still smarter then me it really is brawns vs brains" I say

"As long as this doesn't put me on the top 8 list I don't care" She says

Sadly I think she will " _Wyatt Gerin, District 3"_

" _Weaponary 5. Strength 5. Intelligence 6. Survival 7. Mental Stability 10. Willingness to kill 3. Overall score 6"_

Average, dead in the middle, a fence sitter, since Theon wants to target the weak, is he weak, he seems good with his hands, we could of approached him and his partner numbers for us, but I was demoted, My hands shake once more, withdrawal systems

"Rowan can I please have my knife back" I ask

"No, I really think you need to find another way to calm yourself" He says

I growl pushing my nails in my hands this will have to do sadly, Taryn glances at me and I see sympathy, no, I can't fall for her nice girl act, she is in the same bloodline as a demon " _Elia Farnen, District 3"_

 _"Weaponary 3. Strength 2. Intelligence 10. Survival 8. Mental Stability 10. Willingness to kill 1. Overall score 5"_

How is she that smart "She would be a easy target" Rowan mumbles

I don't want to kill easy targets I just want to kill Taryn, or wintnesses, or anyone that annoys me and she isn't one " _Theon Ayne, District 4"_

Speaking of people that annoy me " _weaponary 9. Strength 11. Intelligence 5. Survival 2. Mental stability 2. Willingness to kill 12. Overall score 12"_

"should I be happy or angry" I say

"They want him dead" Callen mumbles

"Can you just kill him please" Taryn mumbles

"Can you?" I mock

She glares at me and I smirk " _Braelyn Ward, District 4"_

 _"Weaponary 8. Strength 6. Intelligence 8. Survival 6. Mental stability 12. Willingness to kill 1. Overall score 9"_

Im a bit worried about her but not much, I just don't like underestimated people, arrogance gets you killed, Taryn thinks I'm arrogant but I know it will take a lot to kill her, we practically match but I have the determation she seems to be lacking and that will get me over the line, hopefully

" _Elliot Renlyn, District 5"_

So that's the boy from 5's name in all honesty, I didn't even realise he was there, I feel my hands just shake once more and I feel relieved when I feel the stinging of pain, it's working " _Weaponary 5. Strength 7. Intelligence 10. Survival 12. Mental Stability 12. Willingness to kill 6. Over all score 9"_

"What the fuck, why the hell didn't you invite him in your alliance he would of said yes" Rowan screams

"I didn't notice him, did you?" I ask Taryn

"He only did survival, they don't just base the scores of weaponary and strength, if they did idiots like you and Theon would win every single year" She says

I roll my eyes not worth fighting back, Im calm at the moment, the pain in my hand getting stronger every time I dig my nails deeper " _Cecily Anders, District 5"_

 _"Weaponary 5. Strength 5. Intelligence 9. Survival 7. Mental Stability 11. Willingness to Kill 1. Over all score 6"_

Not bad not good either, but her partner is what worries me " _Payton Reves, District 6"_

Obviously he will get a 12, I will be pissed off if he gets any lower, but I sort of trust him, I don't know why "Can you stop doing that" Rowan says grabbing my hands, I smirk at the blood

"You won't let me cut myself Im going through withdrawal symptoms" I mumble

"Callen how did you deal with his self harm" Rowan asks

"I didn't know" He mumbles

Rowan sighs giving me the knife which makes Taryn pretty much jump from her seat accidentally falling over Callen and tumbling into the spare one next to him "Just don't stab anyone" He says

I shrug, holding it just to see Payton's scores come up " _Weaponary 12. Strength 12. Intelligence 11. Survival 6. Mental stability 0. Willingness to kill 12. Score 12"_

"0 but he has concept of reality" Taryn asks

"His the perfect physcopath, the best one yet, his so insane that he may seem normal but he doesn't actually understand himself, he thinks that this is some sort of world where no one actually dies, they just go into another life, it's also 0 because how callous and heartless he is, that's why he got the 12, they want him dead but won't kill him early his this years villain obviously, although Sebastian your the villain that can win" Aryan says

"What if he does win?" I ask

"Archer won, they are quite similar apart from Payton being almost unbeatable so whoever does kill him, it's their game to loose, so blondie if you do kill him you earn my respect" Rowan says

"And my one dying wish is to get your respect" Taryn says sarcastically

"Your very lucky your going into the hunger games" Rowan says

Taryn is about to say something but Callen quickly puts his arm around her shoulder covering her mouth "Enough" He says, I wonder how he puts up with us, that makes me respect him more

" _Finley Arin, District 6"_

I hear Callen quietly whisper something to Taryn, she is getting stressed out, maybe it's my knife I twist it in my hands leaning over and waving it at her, she struggles in Callens grip, and Rowan gets the idea standing up grabbing my arm and putting me between him and Aryan "You two are giving me a heache, Cal please leaver her like that" Aryan says

He nods and I keep bringing the knife along my hand " _Weaponary 7. Strength 5. Intelligence 4. Survival 9. Mental Stability 11. Willingness to kill 2. Overall score 7"_

" _Ellis Goren, District 7"_

Taryns Allie, one thing I notice was him and Payton talking which is a bit suspicious, maybe he isn't the person he says he is, his score will say it all " _Weaponary 6. Strength 10. Intelligence 9. Survival 8. Mental stability 8. Willingness to Kill 8. Overall score 10"_

I can't help but laugh, Callen lets go of Taryn "Its fine, he told me he accidentally killed someone at home, he knows what he is doing" She mumbles

"If he killed by accident he wouldn't get a 8, he probably didn't hesitate and did it quickly" Rowan shrugs

"Maybe it will be better if he does kill me then" She says

Over my dead body, I calm down looking at my hands handing the knife back to Rowan "Do you need another bandage" He says

"No I normally let's the scars dry out" I say

" _Adelyn Caryn, District 7"_

 _"Weaponary 6. Strength 5. Intelligence 3. Survival 9. Mental Stability 12. Willingness to kill 3. Overall score 7"_

 _"Zander Collier, District 8"_

 _"Weaponary 2. Strength 5. Intelligence 2. Survival 6. Mental Stability 12. Willingness to kill 1. Overall score 4"_

 _"Verla Hastings, District 8"_

 _"Weaponary 2. Strength 3. Intelligence 5. Survival 6. Mental Stability 12. Willingness to kill 2. Overall score 5"_

 _"Tanner Derson, District 9"_

Lets see how tough Payton's allies really are " _Weaponary 4. Strength 10. Intelligence 6. Survival 10. Mental stability 5. Willingness to kill 7. Overall score 8"_

I thought he would get lower to be honest " _Carys Alerion, District 9"_

 _"Weaponary 1. Strength 1. Intelligence 8. Survival 5. Mental Stability 9. Willingness to Kill 0. Overall score 3"_

"How didn't you get a 0 Taryn" I ask

She glares at me but doesn't say anything "Because she injured him in fear, there are cases where tributes have accidentally killed another" Callen says

Interesting

" _Mathias Zain, District 10 Male"_

 _"Weaponary 8. Strength 11. Intelligence 4. Survival 5. Mental stability 4. Willingness to kill 9. Overall score 10"_

His a threat, maybe I should of offered him an alliance then playing around, maybe I have been playing to much of a game then actually realising where I am

" _Aisley Ranilion, District 10"_

 _"Weaponary 7. Strength 4. Intelligence 10. Survival 9. Mental stability 12. Willingness to kill 2. Overall score 9"_

Another one I didn't take much notice of but I need to, although I'm not a fan of Theon's targeting the weak idea we should get rid of these threats that got a high score out of no where

" _Dyson Fining, District 11"_

 _"Weaponary 2. Strength 4. Intelligence 4. Survival 4. Mental Stability 11. Willingness to kill 3. Overall score 4"_

 _"Fenna Arron, District 11"_

 _"Weaponary 3. Strength 3. Intelligence 6. Survival 6. Mental Stability 12. Willingness to kill 2. Overall score 5"_

 _"Kassian Cainridge, District 12"_

 _"Weaponary 7. Strength 8. Intelligence 7. Survival 11. Mental Stability 7. Willingness to kill 6. Overall score 9"_

Where the hell are all these 9 coming from "Your shouldn't of surrendered Sebastian, the careers will fall under Theons leadership" Rowan says

"He held a match in my face what was a I meant to do" I say

"You didn't tell me that" He mumbles

I shrug meeting eyes with Taryn who looks away " _Celina_ _Vagan, District 12"_

The annoying religious girl, although I sort of believe her when she said god will damn me and I'm sort of afraid I believe in demons and I would rather not meet one, that's what I draw alot of, demons " _weaponary 2. Strength 1. Intelligence 8. Survival 2. Mental stability 10. Willingness to kill 0. Overall score 3"_

"Now that we have revealed the scores, now we reveal the top 8 predicted placing, taking into account scores, behaviour at training, personality, popularity and mentors"

I stay calm, as long as I'm in the top 8 I would if sealed my deal, the 8 come on screen

 _1st: Taryn Ranrean, District 2_

 _2nd: Sebastian Arymen, District 2_

 _3rd: Payton Reves, District 6_

 _4th: Ellis Goren, District 7_

They take a break showing the top 4 on screen "Taryn Im going to kill you" I scream jumping from my seat and lunging at her, I land next to her trying to wrap my arms around her neck, while she bats them away, hurting my already cut hands

How dare she beat me, how dare she make me look weaker then her like she has always, how dare she make me be predicted the same spot my sister was

"Sebastian come here now" Rowan screams

I feel Callen try and push me back but I cling onto her, Until Rowan uses his strength to pull me back "So these are your tantrums, can't you just wait, look at the 4 Theon isn't in there doesn't that make you happy" he says

I cross my arms "It is funny but he will be 5th" I mumble

"Just watch the rest of the 8 and leave Taryn for the games like I have tried to tell you" Rowan says

"Fine" I growl

Atleast I'm second, but the one that is predicted first never actually wins, and Archer said he would have control in the scores, so he must of out her that high to make her a target, well a bigger target

 _5th: Braelyn Ward, District 4_

 _6th: Mathias Zain, District 10_

 _7th: Kassian Cainridge, District 12_

 _8th: Elliot Renlyn, District 5_

"You have to agree with me on one thing Taryn, it's funny that he isn't in the top 8" I say

"You should be leader, just saying, you do deserve it" She says

That's the nicest thing she has said to me "And you deserve to be predicted 1st" I say standing up

She looks taken back by my compliment and I nod walking off, she deserves to be first because she will die and I will make sure of it, but me can I beat the captiols prediction and win or will I just be another forgettable second place


	9. No time

**Taryn Ranrean 16, District 2 Female**

 **Last Night**

* * *

The amount of tributes in the training centre tonight surprises me, and even more surpising, none of the death boys are here, only the non-careers, I only came here to get away from Rowan and Sebastian's constant taunting but I feel out of place and I don't like feeling out of place

Yeah I can't do this, I quickly walk out and Into the lobby where someone pulls me into the close by room, I trash against them hearing a annoyed scream "Calm down, you really don't want to be in a empty room with a angry me"

Fuck it's Archer, why can't this freak just leave me alone "Just be relieved interviews were cancelled" He says

"Did you have a little tantrum, so the Capitol gave you a time out by not allowing you to interviewing us, how sad, aren't you meant to be head game maker this year" I say

His grip on m tightens and he doesn't look happy "Where did this attitude come from Taryn I have never done anything to you, actually well I have because your going to die, now I can do it for you if you like, that's why I wanted to talk I put my offer of an escape back on the table" He says

"How weak do you think I am" I ask

He wants me to be a target which explains my score, I didn't show any weapon skill, no strength only intelligence and survival but I still got a 10, my brother must of told him my skill, speaking of my brother his back in our apartment since he apparently did therapy

I don't like it, him and Callen are acting like best friends, I don't think Sebastian likes it ether since he threw me a very colourful picture of my dead brother's body, that's why I escaped but now I'm in a room with Archer "It's fear, your shaking, you know your doomed and your afraid of how slow your death will be but one bite to the neck and I can end your suffering, or I can get my new friend Payton to let's say torture you in the games, see he wants you to suffer, so I gave him some advice, although I want Sebastian to win, I don't really care who you get killed by and clearly Payton will do it slower, plus if Sebastian does kill you, well he will get a lot of backlash" He says

Leaning in closer I push him away "I would rather get killed by my own brother then you" I say

"Interesting, I guess your going to be stupid and not take my offer but if you win this you ruin my plan, now I like the idea of being a assassin for the captiol but clearly they are playing games too, I overheard that if you win, which they want I won't get the job I deserve, but if my chosen decoy wins they will be forced to make me head game maker" He says

"So you have the placings set in place, Im pretty much dead no matter, how much I try" I say getting a little angry

"Pretty much if you win you will have to answer to me which won't be fun, like I said I don't care who you get killed by, but for your sake someone like Ellis, Kassian or Tanner would be the best option since they are the only others willing to kill that would do it slowly" He says, I don't like how he mentioned Ellis in that category

"So your pretty much saying all the fighting I have done for the first 16 years of my life, everything I tried to overcome, every battle between my brother, is all for nothing because no matter how much I try, how much pain I go through, I will die if I become Victor or not" I say

"You sound upset look it's nothing personal, it's just bad luck, your someone that could change panem or atleast District two, you for a heart and in this place its dangerous like I said I can end it for you here, blame it on Theon, he will get punsihed which hands Sebastian the victory you don't want to see him die right" He says

I bite my lip looking away, the fear it's getting to me, I have always been fighting a loosing battle and now I can find a escape, my death would be better for everyone, I look at him nodding my head, if he does it then the games would go easily, he walks over to me grabbing me by my shoulders, bending down so his my height "Thankyou" He says

I nod, I have to do this, he wraps a arm around my neck and that's when fear starts to settle in, if I do this then Sebastian would retilate, Ellis, Braelyn anyone else I talked to he will kill, if I'm alive though I can help the other tributes, but if I let Archer kill me, I will be taking the easy way out, the selfish way out and I can't do that, When he leans closer I bring my knee up hitting his stomach, I use all my strength to push him down the key falling out of his pocket, idiot didn't lock the door, his hand grasps my foot but I kick him in the face running out and using the key to lock the door

"You will regret this Taryn, I promise you" He screams

My eyes widen and I sprint out accidentally bashing into someone, I relax a little when it's Ellis mentor Eris "You okay?" He ask

"Yeah" I lie, because I totally didn't lock a homicical maniac in a room when he almost tried to kill me but my choice to almost let him kill me is what upsets me the most, the choice was weak

"No it isn't what happend you looked like someone almost killed you" He asks

"Don't go near that room because there is a very Angry Archer in there" I say

He raises an ayebrow "Long story very long story" I say

"You want me to come with you back to your apartment" He asks

"No it's okay" I mumble

"By the way he won't kill you, I promise you that" He says

"I know thank you and here" I say throwing him the key

"You want me to burn it or let him out" He asks

"Wait till midnight and let him out, you should probably arm yourself he didn't look happy" I say

"You did the right thing, I don't think anyone would of had the guts to lock Archer in a room" He says

Or stupidity, I nod walking off quickly and up the stairs, I'm still paranoid and I'm not sure if I should tell Callen or not, I think his starting to try this tough love act and his been quite critical about my behaviour lately, at first whenever he screamed at me or atleast voiced his dissapointment, I walked off and he came back to apologise, now his actually testing me and making me come to him to apologise

I'm not childish, but I always saw him different to the district two victors, when he treats me tough and basically insults me, it's like Raiden, Rowan and Aryan

Speaking of Raiden his back, I'm not ready to speak to him, I not sure if I ever will, Its worse enough Archer left me heap of files about Sebastian's dirty family secrets which I clearly won't be able to keep to myself since I'm not very good at keeping secrets or my mouth shut, Sebtsian play games and I can't help but want to beat him at his own game

I quickly make it up, I'm also a little scared that Payton is lurking around, His score it terrifies me, I thought Sebastian was insane, My brother, Archer but atleast last year Archer got a 2 in mental Stability not a 0, who gets a 0

I open The door and see Sebastian Standing by a wall twisting his knife in his hands, still not happy he has that back, I couldn't sleep last night "Someone is up to trouble" He says waving his knife near my face

I do wish the interviews weren't cancelled, I think they weren't meant to run anyways, Should I tell him, tell him the dirty secrets his family has been keeping, he almost killed me when I told him about his sister, but surely someone else is home, there is a likely chance I will die tomorrow he he needs to know, I have photo proof

"Or is it that your trying to hide from your precious brother, him and Callen are bestfirends again, and theor both going to forget about you, even Callen told me your a lost cause" He says standing closer which makes me back into the wall

I don't say anything trying to stay calm, he puts his knife in his pocket which makes me a little less scared "They are right of course, you were always a burden for Raiden and Callen, your a burden for everyone that knows you, you took family for granted your parents you never seemed to appreciate their love and you have the audacity to blame Raiden when they were actually stealing money for you, it's all about you and I'm getting fucking sick off it, your fucking arsonist brother killed my family for you, because he was trying to kill me" He says

I look away my hands shaking his words hurt because deep down I find them easy to believe, he steps closer once more "Your nothing but a murderer and the way you do it is worse" He says

I lash out pushing him back "You want to mention my family although they lied to me atleast they aren't as bad as the mess yours were, you knew fucking nothinf because you were so caught up in your little world, like how your sister was so desperate she slept withguys from the academy for money then blackmailed them for more, she was nothing but a slut-"

His fist swings at my face pushing me down, I fall on the ground sitting up but he kneels down keeping his hands in my shoulder "Keep going, get alll this off your chest" He says

"Like I said she used my brother's mental issues against him, he just outsmart her, and she deserved that death, but that wasnt all your oldest brother the one with the girlfriend, he did things, sexually assaulted a girl, then had a another girldfriend while lying to your parents and using them, he was sick, the peacekeepers they don't care about things like that, so maybe his child is better they were never born, that his girlfriend wouldn't of found out and gone through the heartbreak, then your other brother a drug dealer, and your parents both were having affairs with rich captiol citizens, for years why do you think you looked different too them, they may not be your family" I say

He screams fully kneeling down making me wince and feel like my ribs have broken, he pushes against me "Your making this up" He growls

"I have proof" I mumble

"Im going to fucking kill you, I don't care anymore, I don't care" He screams

I feel an impact on my jaw thankfully he hadn't brought his knife out but he had to know, his family they all had dark brown hair and all had green or brown eyes, how can a blonde hair blue haired boy be born "Sebastian" Rowan screams kicking him off

He tried to grab me but Rowan gets to him first, maybe I shouldn't of said it because he brings his knife out trying to plunge it in his wrist, Rowans able to grab it off him and I see tears Filling Sebastian's eyes

What did I just do?

"Sebastian it's okay" He says

Rowan then looks me "Go or I will kill you my self, maybe you are like him" He growls

I run into the hallway when I actually see him, he looks at me then his arms grab my shoulders "I heard the whole thing" he says

I bite my lip "You could of helped" I ask

"Your got to be kidding right, you push me away, say how I'm not your brother, make me go insane then when your stupid mouth gets you in trouble you want me to protect you, it's all you Taryn your stupidity your recklessness, it's going to get you killed" he says

"Atleast I didn't torture his sister" I say

He doesn't react "Atleast I didn't rock his whole world with the truth that should of been kept away from him, that wasn't just mean, that was cruel, that is worse then what I would do" He says

"Don't you dare compare me to you, I tried to help him" I say

"By making him loose it more, fucking hell I wish I just killed you" He says

Now his reacting "What's your problem with me, ever since I was born you hated me, Mum and dad died you hated me more, your playing for the cameras but I know deep inside it's killing you, what did I ever do" I scream

"Be born, before you were born everything was fine, me and Tranten we were fine, Mum and dad didn't need to work but you know what their job was, dad was a peacekeeper and a rule about peacekeepers is they can't have more then two children, tgeb you were born and we become poor they had to work and all they did was treat you like your some precious girl, because they spent all their savings to safe you, because you were born with a heart defect, all the money they saved to give me and Tramten the life we wanted was gone for you and all you do is play with your life like it means nothing to you" He screams

"and you being selfish killed them" I say

"I admit yes I was selfish but when something like that, a dream gets taken away from you it ruins you, your just as worse as me" He says

I cant help it anymore all the anger, all the hatred, I swings my fist at his nose pushing him to the wall his head smashes then hr jumps up throwing himself at me

He wraps his arm around my neck and when his about to twist it, his pulled off, Callen then looks at Raiden his blood nose, blood coming from the side of his head while I have no blood "You okay" He asks Raiden

"She is the problem, not me" He screams walking out

Im shakened "Get up" He screams

I'm even more shocked, he never has been this angry, I listen to him and he pushes me in my room but instead of walking out, his fist makes contact with my jaw the force making me drop to the ground "And here I was defending you, saying that stress was making you do stupid things but causing Sebastian to almost commit suicide is low, making Raiden lash out like this is low, he was trying, you know what from now on your alone, I'm done with you, so good luck" He says

"Callen please" I say

He shakes his head walking out and slamming the door on his way, I sit against the wall, trying to stay calm, but this time I cry again, but they are right I am like Raiden, I Ruined his life, I ruined Sebastian's, I was stupid, I can't help anyone I'm not a hero

I hug my knees like their some safety blanket burying my head, I should of let Archer kill me, I should of given up, I swear I hear the door open but I don't look "Taryn" That's callen

But I look away, he said his done with me so he can go away He sits next to "Im sorry, please believe me" He says

I look at him and he wipes the tears from my eyes "You almost abandoned me" I say softly

"It was in the heat of the moment believe me" He says quietly

He wraps his arm around me "Don't leave, please I need you" I saynquietly

"I promise you I will do everything to get you out"He says

I just have to believe him

* * *

 **Elliot Renlyn 16, District 5 Male**

 **Last Night**

* * *

Person by person, People start to leave the training centre, it was nice to have it without the death boys or careers, the girl from 2 was in here for a little bit but caused no trouble, I only noticed her because I went to the bathroom, now it's only me Cecily and the pair form 3

"You never told me how you got that 9" Cecily asks

My hands shakes because I don't know either "I slashed a dummie with my knife it cut some of the limbs off, I then did that combat dummies thing, the essay question which was very easy and stupid, a few puzzles and pretty much the entire survival station" I say

"And the kill station" She asks

I look away, she told me she kept dodging the boy but I got out of telling her what happend, I didn't mean it "Um, it was an accident" I say

Her eyes widened "You killed them" She says

"He came at me and I kept dodging but I got afraid and pushes him and his head slammed against the end of the metal table" I say

"Did you enjoy it" She asks

"Ofcourse not what sort of person do you think I am, Cecily" I say

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way" She says

"It's okay, I'm a target now, the Careers didn't look at me and now I'm predicted 7th" I say

"Would you join them" She asks

"no" I snap

She just nods and I put my hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed I shouldn't be taking it out on you" I say

I think it's because I careabout her too much that I'm scared that me getting targeted will get her killed but I can't leave her that is not fair, but getting other allies may be a different idea "I understand" She mumbles

"Are you proud of your 6" I ask

"I don't know how I got it, they had to get a trainer to force me off the rope course could I didn't get off" She says

I smirk "I wish I had your positivity" I say

Atleast here I'm not known as the poor boy anymore, I'm equal, not noticed and I like that, I didn't get approached by the careers and I got a 9, I would of said no anyways but at least now I may be a lesser target, well I hope

I keep seeing the boy from 3 glancing at us, those two are another fly under the radar pair, I'm about to say something to Cecily, when Theon walks in "Shit" I mumble

Cecily looks at him then me "You can say yes" She says

"I would rather die in the bloodbath" I say

He walks over to us, he got a 12 but our mentors told us getting a 12 isn't good, he wasn't even in the top 8, but I was "I know it's very late but do you two want to join the careers"

Both of us, Cecily looks just as shocked as me, what is his game and where is Sebastian, I think I would rather talk to him then Theon "I don't have all day" He says tapping his foot annoyed

"No we are good, if you may of asked before the scores, I would of put more thought into it, clearly your desperate and just want as many top 8 on your side when actually the only one is Sebastian" I say

"Are you giving me attitude" He sneers

I really need to watch what I say, I nod and he looks at Cecily "Offer is still on the table for you" He says

"No thankyou" She says

"Alright that's fine, oh and Elliot you should been more careful what you say because your target has just grown bigger" He says walking off

"That was awesome" The boy from 3 says pulling his little partner with him

"His right, he scares me that's why I choked up and I never choked up" Cecily says

"So was I, I was so nervous I almost burnt my hand off thankufflly I didn't bit his scary" He says

"I'm Elliot and this is Cecily" I say

"Wyatt and Elia" He says

"Your the high scorer weren't you, I hated the private sessions, I got kicked out early" Wyatt says

"So did I, mostly because I kept smashing on the door to run out, they give you about 10 minutes" Cecily says

" I sort of hid under the book shelf" Elia says

"Book worm, aren't we alike" Wyatt says

They seem like friends, like us apart from my constant snapping, but Me and Cecily haven't left each others side "What do you do" Cecily asks

"I'm a building, or a creator, or a guy that cuts off electricity, so a handy man, what about you two" He asks

"We both work at the local power plant, not a bad job" Cecily asks

Thankyou, I smile at her and she nods, we don't want to be known for our economic situations here, I'm happy she stuck up for me it does feel nice to have a friend like her "So you two have any allies" Wyatt asks

"Just eachother" I say

"Well why not we join 3 and 5 together it has been a thing lately don't want to ruin it" Wyatt says

"Yes, as long as your okay with it" I say to Elia

"Yeah, sorry I'm a bit nervous around new people" She says

"That's alright" Cecily says

"Hey you four should leave it's getting late" The head trainer says

We nod and I help Cecily up "We talk stragegy in the hovercraft" Wyatt says

"Sounds good" I say, we take the elevator making it back up

"How did night Training go" Hollis says

"We made two allies, the pair from 3" Cecily says

"Good Choice, the 3 and 5 alliance works out, well unless your in a fun house but good job" Hollis says

He always criticises himself but it was an accidental, that clown was horrifying I watched a re run of the games last night, probably shouldn't have because Raidens and Archers gave me nightmares but it did help with some strategy

Im still worried I'm going to be a target, Theon did warn me and now I made allies and I don't know if that means I will get them killed or not, maybe quickly agrreeing to that alliance was a stupid idea, no I'm being negative again, I'm trying this positive outlook thing again but it never really works "Did the careers approach you" Dala Asks, when we all sit at the lounge

"Theon asked both of us but we said no" I mumble

"Did you say no, nicely or tell him in a way that would aggravate him" Hollis says

I bite my lip and He looks at Cecily who shrugs her shoulders "Did you hear the news" Tinkerbell screeches walking in

"Is this about the games" Mason asks

"No, its about the news of me pulling out my preference to move to district two for escorting since that kid escort can't do anything but anyways, one of the stylists were in the buildings and did you know there was a attempted suicide and 2 attempted murders, district four isn't any better with the hot Mentor and okay looking Tribute boy join kill a office of captiol people but will get away wiyh it since Archer said they were rebelling and the District 6 boy attempted to bomb this entire building but got caught like seriously why are the hot guys so crazy" She says

She looks about 30, but Im a bit confused about the 6 boy, yeah he was creepy, yeah he got a 12 and a 0 in mental Stability but he doesn't seem that bad "Like we really care about the careers, now please, let us be, we don't really need your help the interviews were cancelled" Mason says

"Ungratful" She says strutting out

"I don't know if it's a good thing there are only three careers" Mason says

"Techically there are a few more, Payton's alliance is more like anti careers, seeing him in training he had skill that could beat Theon and Sebastian together, Mathias can probably kill one of the stronger tributes like Taryn and Maybe wound Sebastian, and Tanner can't be over looked, plus Taryn, Braelyn, Kassian and Ellis have survival skills that equal a careers weapon skills" Cecily says

She doesn't mention me and Im thankful, honestly getting that high score scares me, because I did kill I did end a life, and the scary thing is I don't really feel guilt, maybe it hasn't set in yet or maybe I'm not as a compassionate person as I wish, I admit it's hard to feel genuine bonds with people, Genuine guilt "Good analysing, I think this year will be big we did get the riddle, do you want to hear it" Hollis says

We Both nod every year the game makers give a riddle for the arena just like they send the final 8 a riddle, some are clues, some are just to mess with their mind " _Be lost in a world fall of darkness where you need to remember to see the bright lights to guide you, through a maze of joy but curiosity, a large space but easy to be tracked, tributes may not be your only concerned, survival skills may not be impretative but keeping focus while trying to keep your self warm is another story"_

"That's confusing but it could be the snow" Cecily says

"But if it was the snow then survival would be imperative, it's all Archer isn't it why does he have all this power?" I ask

"They want to keep a victor like him under their eye, please him but control him because if they don't then chaos will happen, they didn't want him to win in the first place but he beat the odds anyone can" Mason says

"Surely they wouldn't want another insane tribute to win" Cecily says

She looks at Hollis "No offence"

"None taken" He says smiling

"There making it a hero and villain year but I think they want a underdog or dark horse to win, both of you fit in one of those catorgoires, but to win you need to change" Mason says

Could be a hero or even a villain get me back home?

* * *

 **Mathias Zain 18, District 10 Male**

 **Morning**

* * *

I couldn't sleep the whole night, being traumatised by nightmares of my sisters death of what I did, but the thing is I still don't remember, I still don't remember half my childhood, my parents said I was a nuisance but I only remember the times I have felt lost, hopeless, angry, alone, everyone looking at me like I'm not normal, me arguing with my parents

That's all I remember not the happy moments with my sister or in my life in general

I don't know who I am anymore, I never really have and now I could die only remembering my self as some lost soul, as someone who never had a chance at life, the only way to find a purpose, to find out who I am is to win, is to come out alive, but the consequences coming out with blood on my hands knowing I have stolen children away and the scary thing is I'm okay with that

I don't really feel emotions, I don't seem to care that 23 other including may self may die, I don't care about the ones that seem hurt, I don't know how Im like this but I think I need to embrace it, not feel guilt, or feel disgusted

My door opens and I see Mitchell walk in atleast his trying, my other mentored started to help Aisley when she found out my past, I guess I'm use to it, He puts my arena outfit on the end of my bed "There is still more they just gave me these but it must be a cold arena, if they think that isn't enough" He says

"These are snow boots, I guess" I say, looking at the thick water proof like pants, long sleeve shirt and a hooded jacket all in the color grey, even my district color represents my mood, sad really

I walk in the bathroom to get ready, after I'm finished I walk out and Mitchel is still there "Why haven't you ran from me" I ask

"Because I was like you, A butcher before and in the games, I killed tributes in very nasty ways because I was told too but your not so different because you do things and you don't remember, I want to help you but to also make sure you know that it's okay" He says

"To kill?" I say

"Yes, do you honestly feel guilt" He says

"About killing my sister, no because I don't remember what I did, i know I killed her but it doesn't feel real, it doesn't feel like I did it" I say

"That's a good thing, if in the games you blank out while you kill that takes away the emotions, it takes away the heartbreak, a lot of us victors stopped feeling guilt, the one that do are a emotional mess" He says

"What if I look insane" I say

"Doesn't matter, you have your Allie to take that spotlight" He says

"Do you think me being his Allie is a bad idea" I say

"Remember in my games, the boy from 4, he was sinister not as bad as Payton because his a new race of his own but he was bad, made me be munipulated to think the captiol forced me to Kill when it was all him, but you know what, that alliance, him not targeting me got me far, I split from him then in the end I was able to kill him, to win" He says

"He seems sort of loyal, he told me all these plans, about attacking the careers, about using Tanner as a pawn but what if I outplay him, what if I use the career attack as the opportunity to run" I say

"You are smart, look the career attack is a risk, but you need to fight until at least one is dead, use that distraction as your chance, if Payton plans on practically kidnapping Taryn then she will be the main target for both sides, when a career dies, take Tanner and run, you need him, try and get close to him, make him trust you, Payton only wants numbers but alone his just as dangerous but if you mess up his plan, he will feel vulnerable" He says

"Wouldn't it be easier just to kill him" I say

He raises an eyebrow and I nod "Not saying his unkillable, he is human but it would take a lot, who ever kills him would be half dead, you can't outsmart him either, you said he is a assassin and the first thing they are trained for is backstabbing, also how not to be backstabed" He says

"He has a weakness, one that didn't make him a assassin in the first place, at first I thought he was perfect" I mumble, I'm far from perfect so I have that jealousy towards my Allie

"What would that be?" He asks

I opened up a lot to Mitchel mostly because it feels nice to have someone who cares for me who I know I can't hurt, I don't remember much of my little sister all I knew is that we loved eachother, another emotion I forgot, but I do remember my parents hating me, having no friends and pushing away ones that tried to get close, a prime example being Aisley, I don't want to hurt her though, it just won't be fair

"His too unstable, he thinks he has a control over things but when his angry or murdering someone he become reckless, he thinks his invinsible that he may get shaken up if he is attacked, of course he will pick himself up but it may just be the right time to bring him down, of course it takes a lot to spur emotions from him" I say

"Remember he isn't your only worry, but I don't think Payton is your biggest threat" He says

"Taryn, Sebastian, Theon?" I ask

"Aisley, she reminds you of your sister doesn't she but your to afraid to admit it" He says

"The things I do remember of my sister is that she loved life, loved people, tried to help people, everyone I get close to they get hurt they end up dying and I can't risk that happening to her" I say

"See your not heartless Mathias, don't be so hard on your self" He says

I nod my head fiddling with my hands "What does Payton want you to do in the bloodbath" He asks

"To help him deal with Taryn then kill a tribute or two, I didn't really understand half of what he was saying he was just going on about brutality, the slow process of torture, colours of blood, I only really remember him mentioning Taryn then killing tributes" I say

"Just listen to him to start with, the careers are somewhat afraid of him, if your with him it makes you safe" He says

I nod my head and he stands up and I follow him outside to see Aisley sitting at the table with her mentors "I think it's an outdoor arena what do you think" She says

No shit "We have snow boots" I say

"Because remember when we read the riddle yesterday it mentioned darkness, which may mean Night with a few lights, a large space which clearly must be outside, could be a maze but then it mentioned cold" She says

I didn't really remember the riddle either, maybe it is my memory, or I zone out into my depressing and sad moods that try and destroy myself inside but I nod like I remember "Plus the hardest thing for us outers is that survival skills isn't important it's like they want a career to win, oh maybe it's a battle field, you know like before panem was formed they had a war in the snow" She says

"Any arena is a battle field" I scoff

"He has a point minus the rudeness" Ryder says

I shrug my shoulder, first they were getting angry at Aisley now me, Lina comes and sits, she has been by far useless, she has no advice because she hadn't killed

"Not necessarily" Ruben shrugs

"what do you mean" Aisley asks

"Some games only have two or three killers, the rest run and hide, it's like a game of cat and mouse, this year is no difference, 3 technically four killers if you include Brecken, but unlike any year this yes is a battle ground the captiol clearly want this too be like some book or movie, protagonist vs antagonist, the tributes that aren't in either are victims, the battles are between the main two groups the game of cat and mouth are the antagonist cutting down the victims so they can weaken or get to the protangist" Ruben says

"Who are in the main two groups" Aisley asks

"Antagonists would be Sebastian, Theon, Mathias, Tanner and Payton, once again not including Brecken, the protagonists Taryn, Braelyn, Ellis, Elliot, you and Kassian "He says

"How am I a antagonist I clearly am more stable and more moral then the others" I say

"Your past says another story, your on the bad side Mathias so is tanner because your working with what can be the best villain in the games histroy, even more then Archer, archer killed a lot of tributes he was intelligent, but Payton has something special" Ruben says

"The bad guys have won for the last 2 years what makes this year different" Aisley says

"You outnumber then, 6 of you, 5 of them, I don't meant to say you will all be allies, since none of you really are apart from you and Kassian, while Taryn and Ellis are allies but that's what the want, The good ones to die honourable by the bad guys and one hero to take it all by killing the ultimate villain, haven't you seen the Capitol posters, books, ads, they call it the year of the heros and villains, they have even matched up who vs who" Ryder says

"Who is" I ask

"Taryn Vs Payton, Taryn Vs Sebastian, they have her against too since they see her as the ultimate Hero, they know she will kill one just to be killed by the other later on, Braelyn Vs Theon, You Vs Ellis and Kassian Vs Tanner, its stupid really because it's just prediction but there making a big deal about it, they are making it like some to show" Ryder says

What if it is, what if it's all delusions "It isn't real" I mumble

"The games are real, really real" Aisley says

"Shut up" I snap

"Somones in a mood" Ruben says

"Let him be, he does have a large target in his back" Mitchel says

"No I'm sorry" I mumble

"I know you keep saying no but you can join my alliance, we have loyalty not like yours" She says

"I don't want to hurt you" I mumble

"Why do you keep saying that, you can control you behaviour right" She says

"I don't remember killing my sister, I can't control my behaviour so I would stop pushing it before I actually do something" I say standing up

"Where are you going you can't leave, without being escorted to the waiting rooms" Mitchel says

I don't listen walking out, knowing that I would loose it, going into the lobby there are a few tributes out there, so it's obvious he said that to get me to stay "Someone looks angry"

I jump in shock to see Payton standing next to me "You love doing that don't you" I say

"You would think a guy if my size would be easy to spot, but I love just lurking around gathering imformation, knowledge, now you look like you want to be angry but your trying to control yourself what happend, hit your hand on the wall" He teases

"I just find this outfit uncomfortable" I lie, if I tell him it's about Aisley he will kill her or force me to kill her and I don't want to hurt her

He raises an eyebrow "All it is, is a shirt, jacket and pants, I like it especially my colour" He says

Red, doesn't shock me "So have you changed your plans for the bloodbath?" I ask

"Sort of, but let's not talk about it yet, sadly my plan to kill a career in the bloodbath may have to be postponed, I like a battle with even numbers" He says

"How would it be even if Taryn would be with us, if your plan works and when did you want things to be fair" I say

"I'm a smart person they would get another number and I never wanted things to be fair, I just want the Adrenaline a lot of the people I killed were boring because they never fought back, I like the rush" He says

Atleats his not creepy this morning "Do we have to meet here" I ask

"Yeah we meet here then get boarded into the hovercraft where we will meet our mentors in a room for a few minutes before we get launched" He says

"I didn't get told that" I ask

"The mentors find out now, but I ran into Archer yesterday, I guess it gives tributes a chance to get a last chance talk" He says

More tributes walk in and everyone goes into there alliance, a new one has seemed to form and I'm surprised that girl group is still together, but the only loner seems to be Payton's partner, but she seems to be looking at the girls from 1 and 4 "If Finley joins the alliance that means no loners" I say

"More to kill but I don't want you to kill in the bloodbath, afterwards I'm going to act angry at you but it gives Tanner a chance to trust you then you stab his back when I say" He says

"You want me to kill him" I say

"He isn't super nice, isn't useless, and unlike someone like you, Sebastian, and Taryn isn't strong, so I don't have any reason to Kill" He says

Does that mean he wants to kill me too, he hits my shoulder smirking "I'm joking but I have plans and I don't need time to kill Tanner, you will do it quick, the kid deserves that" He says

Speaking of Tanner, he is speaking to his district partner but seems more liking screaming at her, he pushes her away walking over to us "Don't bully little girls Tanner" Paytob says

He sneers at him walking off "Why is everyone in a bad mood, I'm loving it, soon I will be in my place, I can kill and everyone can see my natural talent" Payton says following him

I just stand there and Taryn walks last and I quickly grab her arm since thankfully she was the last one since everyone is walking to the hovercraft "In the bloodbath, run" I say

She is about to saybsomething but I push her away and she walks off, my hands shake why am I getting angry maybe it's fear, I walk into the hallway

Its getting down to the wire now

* * *

 **Braelyn Ward 17, District 4 Female**

 **Launch**

* * *

It's pretty silent when we make it into the waiting room, I don't know if it's because we have to sit in District order or is it because the games start in less then half an hour but you can cut the tension with a knife

Even the careers are quiet, Brecken is just sitting silently playing with a piece of rope, Sebastian for once isn't annoying Taryn they are actually trying to sit as far as they can from eachother while is just going through their book, something must of happened, Theon is just staring at the ground

Even Payton is silent, his just boredly fiddling with his Zip, I thought that the District pairs that actually like eachother would silently chat but they aren't, I'm scared

I made the final 8 predicted placings and I don't know how, Theon blatantly mentioned the careers would target anyone who made it in the 8, Brecken Screams then falls on the fall laughing, which finally get movement and talking "Your dead you know that" Sebastian mumbles

"Just because I told you the truth" Taryn says

"no because you lied, now shut up" He growls

"They act like siblings it's quite fustrating, I mean they look like siblings, they fight like siblings, don't you get me, you have a brother right" He says

"We loved eachother, Sebastian wants to kill Taryn, no normal brother would do that" I say

"I strongly agree, hey what if we made a deal" He says quietly

"What?" I ask

"Kill Sebastian that easy" He says

Really, Sebastian is one of the strongest here, he can kill me with his bare hands in a second plus I don't like killing people, Sebastian is vulnerable lost, someone that deserves a better life, even know I see his hands shaking, he doesn't have control in himself, Theon is different, he doesn't truley suffer, he doesn't feel the need to hurt himself

"No Theon" I say

"Would you rather your Allie die early in the games" He says

"I would do anything to protect my friends" I say

"Is that a threat" He says

"No, just to say I would rather you kill me, torturous if you have to I'm not killing anyone, I can't do that" I say

"Being soft hearted will get you killed Braelyn haven't you even slightly opened your eyes up to realise would would happen to you" I say

"Die yes, but I have seen what the game do to people, what the elite do, how they get brainwashed and leave in a shell of their former self, j don't want to have to live the rest of my life knowing I killed children, knowing that someone more deserving won" I say

"It's the games are played, so your just going to be okay with dying, with not going back home to your brother, friends and family, to know you will never grow up, have a job, get married and gave kids, just so you could save some random kids" He says

I bite my lip, it's true I'm afraid to die "I would rather die, then eh someone different, Im sorry Theon but no, kill him yourself" I say

"Where did these guts come from Braelyn" Theon says

I'm about to say someone but a captiol person walks in "Tributes there are 4 hovercraft to carry 6 of you in the enevople next to you, is a colour please open" He says

I open to see black, while Theon has white "What does it mean if you have the same Colour" Sebastian says holding up his red card and Ponting to Taryn's

"That's the hovercraft you will be traveling in, but there was a smiatke since it expicilay told me you two can't be on the same as eachother, so can you please swap with the District 4 male" He says

Sebastin and TTheon swap "Good can Black please board" He says

I stand up to see Kinsley, Wyatt, Mathias, Tanner and Finley stand and we walk over and inside there are three seats close together and I sit next to Kinsley, Finley walks in noticing that there is an empty seat between tanner and Mathias or one one next to me and I signal her

"Thanks" She says

"No problem" I say

"Do you think this was a random draw or not" Kinsley asks

"Must of, but alot of the allies seem to be together, Ellis and Taryn both got red, Mathias and Tanner, the pair from 11 had green, Kassian alliance also had green, what did your partner have" I ask Finley

"Red, I was happy to get away from him, his been teasing me about being a loner" she says

Kinsley looks at me and I know what she is thinking but I don't want to blurt it out what fi she says no "I thought you had allies" I ask

"Im a but nervous to approach, normally at home I can talk to people and it comes out so easily but here, I don't know it's different because everyone is either nervous, trying to hide the fear or ready, I tried to talk to the boy from 12 and see if I can join his alliance but he got angry at me saying I'm taking this too lightly and I'm delusional if I think that I can help him, Taryn actually to,d me I should talk to you" she says

"what do you do at home" I ask

"I was in a group, we tried to fix the District up didn't really help since we got the serial killer wrong and it was my crazy partner all along, I want to make a change you know, I sick of seeing kids die or get pushed around" she says

"I understand Im a giver, well I was" I say

"Arms please" The lady says

I see Kinsley wincing next to me and I roll my sleeves up she inserts too needles "what's the black stuff" Finley asks

"Arm please" Seh says ignoring her question

"can you tell me what it is" she asks

"Arm please" She says more sternly

Finley sighs listening and she walks off "that's suspicious" I mumble

"this year is" She says

"I know it's late but we have a spot opened in our alliance that if you agree of course" I ask

"Yes I was nervous to ask" She says

Kinsley looks pleased "Don't worry was too, I try to help people but when they don't want my help, it makes me feel bad like I should of helped the, more" I mumble

"Happend to me at home all the time, I tried to help this boy once, he was suffering a morphlong addiction, I tried to help him stop but he died of a overdose" She says

"Know the feeling, I tried to help one of the tributes this year but I guess they rejected it" I say

"Brecken needs help I don't know hot give it to him" Kinsley says

"Your doing your best" Finley says smiling

"Are we moving" Wyatt asks

"Yeah, I fly hivercrafts all the time, I know we took of because I heard the ding" Finley says

"What was that liquid she out in us" He asks

"have no clue but I had a headache this morning and know it's gone" I say

"She yelled at me for asking questions, I can't help it you know like I really want to ask what those two are whispering about but I'm worried they will snap at me" He says signalling to Wyatt and Mathias

They have been quietly whispering for a while know, Tanner notices me looking "It's okay to ask we are just plotting how we are going to kill each of you and by the way specks we can hear you from here" Tanner says

Well that's awkward, Mathias just looks at me and slightly smirking "That person you want to help Braelyn don't bother, if you get in the way you will get yourself killed, maybe try and help yourself the three of you instead of trying to be sacrifices, because really no one will appreciate it, they will use it against you, it's the way of life it's one doression sea of agony" Mathias mumbles

"Wow someone is gothic" Wyatt mumbles

"Heard that too, this isn't so big" Mathias says, I see him holding his hand clenching his fists, I want to help him too

After that we are silent even Mathias and Tanner are, Mathias just stares into space while Tanner plays with a black band which is his tocken

We finally land and we walk of silently, Cecily bolts of her hovercraft bashing into Wyatt "That was the most awkward freakong ride ever, Theon and Taryn were having a scream fest, Payton was going onto me about seem killing techinique, Zandef just leagues the whole time and Ellis looked like he wanted to snap someone's neck " she says

"And I thought Mathias and Tanner were bad" He says

All of walk in a group to the numbers and I walk to the District 4 Female to see Jayden and Kelsey "Times running out isn't it" I say

"it will be okay" She says

Jayden hands me a aqua snow jacket which is our District colour and gloves "Had to be the snow" I mumble while he helped me putting the lretty thick and bulky jacket on it is warm and is water prof wit a hood

"the main thing is too keep warm, thankfully they seemed nice with the clothing choice, even if you feel hot do not take a layer off, but knowing Archer he won't let anyone die due natrual causes or the envriomeng" Kelsey says

"So he really has full control this year?" I ask

"Yes but your not his targets the Capitol went let archer get his way and that way is something I don't know, but just okay the games like you want" Jayden says

"Theon is trying to drill in my head that the obit way I will live is too kill, when ever I ask you guys, you just change the subject" I ask

"it takes a lot of Luck, even I had to kill this hear about a quarter of the trjbuwgs wouldn't be easy to take down, this year no one will come out with no blood in their hands, but you can find a way, just think hard, you not want to kill but you may need to muniiolate not your allies but other tributes, maybe Theon, your best bet is for Theon to be the las knee standing, clearly Taryn would get killed by Sebastian or Payton, Sebastian would probably get killed by Payton, Payton will hopefully be stabbed in the back, don't kill but if your in the finale with Payton, Sebastian or Theon you shouldn't feel guilt, tahts when you use the weak card, their slow killers all you need is a hidden knife" Kelsey says

"What if someone else is in the finals, Ellis, Taryn, Kinsley even Mathias or Tanner" I ask

"There is no way Archer will let Taryn live longer then Payton or Sebastian, the others let's hope it doesn't come to that, Mathias, Tanner and Ellis would probably attack you, so killing them in self defence would be fine, Im not sure about Kinsley, leysnhope it doesn't come down to that" Jayden says

I nod my head "Goof luck, even if you die, being happy with your self" Kelsey says

"Thanyou" I say

Walking into my tube, I turn around calming my breathing while it slowly raises,the grip is long, I open my eyes looking at my surroundings

This isn't a normal arena, not the slightest


	10. Iced Out

**Bloodbath**

 **Taryn Ranrean 16, District 2 Female**

* * *

I clutch Raiden's letter in my hand like it's some sort of comfort for me and as much as I really want to hate him, he really wanted to apologise to me this morining and I pushed him away and would of ripped the letter if Callen didn't stop me

The thing was I forgave Callen, last night when he almost abandoned me, I forgave him when he came back but I can't forgive my own brother and I don't know why

My hands are shaking and I carefully put it in my pocket, I will read it eventually, that's if I survive this bloodbath, Me and Sebastian ended in very bad terms, I'm so confused on what to do, do I run in the bloodbath with the intent of letting one of the death boys kill me, do I run away like a coward leaving Ellis or Do I find my allie and try and fight to survive

All my life I have gone with my instincts, heart over head but my fear to die, the need to keep fighting the loosing battle I have for 16 years, I don't do well with stress or emotions, I need Callen, the last words he said to me was 'find someone to fight for' that's all he said, I know he has a soft spot for me and that he was talking about himself, It's nothing romantic, but he is more of a brother then Raiden has ever been but maybe I should give him a chance, maybe he was Talking about Raiden

The second our pedestal rises, I feel the rush of chilling air, no wonder we are wearing gloves, snow boots and snow jackets but I'm alone in a small dark igloo with only a few blue lights, I see a exit and a pathway, so they split us up then I read the writing on the screen 'Welcome tributes as you notice all of you are in separate igloos but your not alone, there are 12 pathways and 12 ladders to the hill which has the courntopia, each of you are paired up, but killing eachother is not compulsory, good luck and may the odds ever be in your favour"

I see then the large screen, 12 pathways, 24 igloos, 24 dots but 12 different colours with either F or M, I see mine on the far corner and when I see the dark blue M, my heart drops, there is no way Sebastian would let me run, of course Archer would do this, I don't want Sebastian to kill me anymore or Payton, So what do I do, fight, win and kill or fall by the hands of my biggest enemy or even Allie

Ellis is getting too attached, and so I am, his the closest thing to a friend I have but if I asked him to kill me he would, so know I just need to survive my manic blonde delusional district partner and not be a bloodbath "30 seconds" My hands shake more but it's not the cold, it's fear

I still have trouble controlling myself, my mouth got me in trouble, I sort of derserve to die, I made Sebastian worse, made him feel more lost but I cant let him kill me, I'm just too scared, fear does something to you, it makes you do things, things I don't think I can handle, hopefully I only have the screen but I doubt it, maybe Sebastian will just run

Who am I kidding

He wanted my blood on his hands for years, he won't take this prime opportunity for granted, will he?

No I have to be realistic, he will take this chance, so I either try and make a run for it, fight him or wait here hoping he will get impatient and leave "10 seconds"

I need more time '5,4,3,2,1'

Im expecting a cannon but nothing, I stay still and I see dots move to the ladder no one seems to be fighting, I guess Theon and Brecken are together, so are Payton and Mathias

Sebastians also moves and after a few seconds my dot is the only one left, did he really leave me, I step off my pedestal almost slipping from the ice, great, the area I use to live in was always snowing but I never had to fucking ice skate, I make it to the hallway, making my way to the ladder but I crash to the ground before I can even grip it

"Think you can fucking get away with insulting my siblings like that" Sebastian says brining his boot to my stomach I wince in pain trying to sit up but it's pretty hard with him standing over me especially with his other boot pushing hardly against my wrist

"Say something" He screams this time kneeling down and pulling me up so I'm closer to him, I can't move my hands, actually I can't move at all with him on top of me, he was always taller, stronger, I can't beat him in combat but I don't think he is here with the objective to kill

"Its the truth, they hid things from you" I say

He growls, his fist meeting my mouth, I just let him, let him take his anger out, I changed my mind, I want Sebastian to kill me "This is so fucking low Taryn, you call my sister a prostitute, my older brother a rapist who was cheating on his girlfriend and my other older brother to sell morphling, what are your trying to do here, punish me, make me hate them" He says pulling me closer

"It's the truth" I say again

He slams my head back but I don't react "You made a fool out of me the first day of training, made me this outcast, this lunatic, your brother tortures my sister on life TV, your other one burns my family to ashes but you dare make Lies up about my family and I drop any fukcing deal we made because I will torture you here and now, I will be coated in your blood until the end of the fucking games, so tell me the fucking truth are you making this shit up or did this really happen" He says

His hand grabs my chin "I have and will never lie to you" I say

His hand leaves my face and he gets off me turning around "I know when you lie and your telling the truth, I'm giving you 30 seconds to run then I'm coming after you" He says

"Are you serious" I say

"I'm down to 25 seconds" he says, I jump up sprinting and climbing up the ladder, I feel blood pour from my nose

I can hear him scream something which I know isn't actually English, the second I make it through the surface a arrow flies by my head and Brecken stumbles over me, he falls half on top of me "Bye, Bye" He screams jumping off me and running off, alright then

"Bulleyes" Brecken screams my eyes widen because he points the arrow at me but laughs switching it at the girl from 8's leg but in fear she ducks and it goes in her head, the first canon sounding, Brecken squeals accidentally hitting the girl from 11 in the head with his bow, she stumbles back and Theon walks over to him "What" He growls

Shit I forgot about Sebastian I keep moving forward Ellis was on the other side and this hill is huge filled with trees and houses but I can clearly see the large ice counrtpoia, although it's a bit difficult because it's night time, thankfully there are heaps of lights to make things seeable, I bash into someone else but this time it's the boy from 11, he looks afraid so I push him forward "Run" I say

He nods about to run but a sword slashes his chest before he can do anything and he drops to the floor "Your not very quick" Sebastian says

I step back, Sebastian puts his sword down lunging at me and I duck down and he skids to the ground tumbling over, I try and run but his hand grasp my foot pulling me down, he rolls over so I'm on bottom, his fist makes contact with my jaw but I don't do anything "Fight back" He screams

I don't, I let him knee my stomach, or smash the back of my head to the ice, I let him painfully twist my wrist even when he just furiously begins backhanding me so I would fight back, I let him "Fight back dammit, just fight back" he screams

This place is like a maze up here, so I'm not surprised by the lack of cannons but he still found me, pain spreads across my face but he doesn't stop, he wants me to fight back and so I do, with all my strength I push up but that was a mistake since his head smashes against a sharp pieces of ice, I panic but no cannon sounds

Thankfully he moves his head up, blood coming from his mouth "Why didn't that kill me" He asks

I shrug "I fought back now what" I say

He stands up swaying to the side "I'm going to fix this concussion you caused while you should either find your allie, die or come with me, so what's your choice" He says

I take off running and he laughs, for a second I thought I killed him but he seems fine, I keep running until I see the girl from 11 getting approached by Theon, He kicks her down slamming the end of his halberd on on her stomach, I'm about to run and stop him but I get pulled from behind "Don't be the hero Taryn, they always get killed By villains" Payton says quietly

I take the risk slamming back and getting out of his grip, he swears but before I can try and run, he throws himself at me getting me to the ground, due to his height and build, he easily pins me down pressing his knees painfully by my ribs, he puts his hand on my mouth, I stay still he may have a weapon and I don't want to take the risk

He slams the end in her stomach once more then brings the blade stabbing her over and over again but she isn't dying "Sly dogs, they fucking injected us" Payton whispered

I don't know if I should be confused on what they injected us with or how he knows, Theon gets annoyed pushing his knee on her neck then a snap gets followed by a cannon "His not that creative isn't he, they are giving us the bloody chance to torture and the Dimwit snaps her neck" He mumbles, I realise he has moved one of his knees from my wrists so I use this chance to punch him in the neck pushing him off and running

I forgot he had a Allie, actually two and one of them uses a whip, I fall to the ground and Tanner pushes me down when I try to get up, thankfully he isn't as strong as Payton so it's quite easy to push him off, Mathias is a issues though he flicks his whip at me while Tanner tries to grip part of my pants, I accidentally kick him in the face making him swear while I fall on the ground trying to crawl away, Payton is just standing there leaning against one of the cabins "Really?" Mathias says

"I have done quite a lot of dirty work, just help me or leave" He says but none of them leave

"You haven't killed, not so assassin like are you" I say

He scoffs walking over to me as I stand, probably should of kept my mouth shut, this time Tanner has a grip on my waiste pulling me down while Mathias places his boot on my arm, great, I'm pretty much in top of Tanner but his holding me, I'm smart though and he isn't, I roll over making Mathias fall over and I'm able to crawl away

Mathias grips my hair though pulling me back and throwing me to the ground with a angry scream, I painfully land on the ground "Your anger both impresses and scares me" Payton says

"Like I told you, I don't know what I'm doing half the time" He says

I get up trying to run but Tanner flings himself at me, both of us crashing to the ground, although his much taller, he doesn't have much strength as Payton or Sebastian so it's easy to roll over, we go through this stage of rolling over eachother until he gets angry and smashes his head into mine, he reels back in pain and I push him of just to run straight into Mathias who turns me around wrappings his arms around me

Payton walks over taking a knife from his pocket, I struggle in Mathias grip and he plunges the knife in my stomach twisting it, I almost fall forward but Mathias holds me up and Payton puts a hand on my shoulder, he takes it out and I use this chance to throw myself out of Mathias grip accidentally stepping on Tanner, I try and make a run for it but Payton throws himself at me getting me to the ground, he falls ontop of me digging his fingers in my wound "Now I should kill you but I won't, that won't be fair, but mark my word in a few days I will be coming for you, I have just as much reason as Sebastian and don't get yourself killed before then" He says getting off me

"Your just letting me go" I ask

"I'm technically leaving you for dead like a wounded animal you have always been but yes I'm letting you, I would try and run if I was you, try and get as much of a distance away from us as possible" He says walking off

I get up the pain is bad but I never complain, it's better then being dead I try and walk through the snow hearing screaming in the background, but I stumble down knocking my head, I don't think I can do this, try and escape a large hill, in the freezing cold, during the night with only small lights, no supplies, no weapons, all alone

I should just stay here wait for the wound to kill me, give up, but I get this nagging feeling in my stomach, I never give up, I stand up once more trying to walk but I fall over once more this time, a arm catches me and I see Ellis, he holds me up, actually looking relieved I am alive

"Theon he told me you were dead" He mumbles

"That's ironic since he didn't see me but I can't be any happier too see you" I say

He smiles looking at my wound and his eyes widened "Its not that bad it's just a scratch" I say

He raises an eyebrow lifting my top up "How are you not dead, a wound that deep, should of killed you" He says

"We are injected with some medicine, Archer probably was hoping I will go through a torturous death, only a few ways can kill you instantly" I say

"Your not giving up are you?" He asks

"Well unless you have miracle medicine that can save me, I will go through a slow and painful death where I will bleed out until Payton finds me and ends me himself" I say

Ellis looks away "Well you may not have miracle medicine but you have a miracle mentor" He says

"Why did you come back for me?" I blurt out

"You remind me of a close friend of mine, I will stay with you until we are forced to fight" He says

"And your willing too?" I ask

"I don't know" He mumbles

And I don't know if I should let him

* * *

 **Payton Reves 17, District 6 Male**

* * *

"Are you just going to stand there laughing at me all day" Theon snaps

I smirk once more after I left Taryn for dead and screamed at my allies to do something, I thought I would see how skilful Theon was but he hasn't done anything after killing that girl, poorly may I say

"Laughing, judging, questioning how creative you are, you could of tortured her instead you snapped her neck" I say

"I didn't want to waste some time on some weak girl when there are more people to kill" He says

"Do you see anyone else here" I say

"I see one" He snaps

"I don't count, see I may not even be human, I could be a spirit already dying thousands of years ago, I could be a machine built by the captiol because clearly I feel no humans, actually I could even be a mutation, did you think of that, clearly I possess abilities and personality that no human has maybe I'm supernatural, heard of those stories right, oh of course you wouldn't you spend most of your time plotting revenge on the elite instead of stealing precious captiol material, see I'm a very observant and intelligent person, they injected us since they want more slow and bloody deaths, although 3 tributes have only died which is poor if I say so myself" I say

"You haven't killed anyone" He says

I take my knife out of my pocket waving it at his face "See this beautiful sharp knife covered in fresh blood, I have been very busy, I knew we were injected so I hunted my prey leaving them as a wounded animal, clearly they wont die but this will slow them down, I'm not a really a kill, kill person, I plot each of my deaths very carefully, the people I kill need to be good or worthless, I also have ways of targeting them, none of the tributes I saw were worth my time, now I could of killed that tribute but they are very important for my game, and my plan to destroy everyone in my path coming home as Victor where I can cause terror on this entire place and be forever powerful and coated in blood, I just haven't found your purpose yet or maybe I have, so enlighten me why I shouldnt kill you right now" I say

"Because I know your main goal, I also know what happend to your brother, I can keep Sebastian occupied seering him away from Taryn so you can have her for yourself, I can even bring her to you but I need something from you" He says

I twist the knife in my hands "You really think it's a good idea to make a deal with the devil Theon" I say

"You won't kill me, if you wanted to, you would of" He says

"Fine, let's hear it" I ask

"Kill Sebastian not yet but after Taryn is dead, kill him" He says

"Getting someone to do the dirty work for you, have you grown weak, are you scared pretty boy will beat you, how adorable, look I don't kill for other people just myself, I admit Sebastian is in the way of my number one goal but I don't really want to kill him we have the same goal, we went though the same thing, I'm not saying I won't, I can't wait to burn him alive like you wish, it would be a very sentimental death for him, wouldn't it but not yet, final two maybe, but I will make you a deal bring me Taryn and I will make sure your little Sebastian problem is dealt with, or you can just kill him yourself, I know you want to but something is holding you back, so what is it Theon, Do the right thing or cowardice thing" I say

"Your drive me crazy, you know what I won't fucking help you I will find Taryn and kill her myself" He says walking off

"Go ahead, you made a mistake not killing me" I scream running down the hill before he can react

I make it to the winter wonderland area looking for my allies, but then I hear ruffling of snow in the distance and I pull out my sword blocking Sebastian's blow when he comes from my left "How?" He says

"Had a feeling, I'm physic, A very powerful individual did you know I can predict deaths and you well, you have a chance to win this, I don't know how but I have this feeling, I don't know what everyone's deal about you is, I'm use to being the one to be praised for my looks, maybe I should change that make you the monster you truley are, pretty on the outside but ugly in the inside, you really don't want to fight me Sebastian" I say

He tries to push his sword against me but I easily push him down levelling my sword to his neck, he looks taken back "How are you that strong?" He asks

"Very good question, let me see I was raised as a assassin, your training looks like a school yard game compared to the one I had to do, that's all I know, all I will ever know, my talent for killing is something special, see this knife, so easy to get the blood on this" I say

"So you don't kill but keep a bloodied knife as a trophy congratulations" He says rolling his eyes

"It's the blood of your District partner, poor girl I left her for dead, who knows where she is know, stuck in the snow, all alone, bleeding out, where anyone can hunt her down and cut her down, my allies are following her blood trial now, so you can either find her or fight me and I will kill you and steal your kill" I say

"You really want me as a enemy" He sneers

I push my sword deeper drawing blood from his shoulder "You enjoy pain don't you, the blade cutting your skin, it calms you" I say

He growls at me, and I just kick him back down "See you don't even flinch" I say cutting deeper, grinding my sword against his bone

"You won't kill me" He says

I nod putting my sword back stepping away "No I won't because Sebastian you are a very important for my end game, you are the shell of a perfect victor, good looking, strong, aggressive, a sad backstory but you lack the brain, see I'm far from a perfect victor because I'm a wild card they know that, they don't want that, I admit I love my irrational behaviour, my wierd mood changes, some days I just want to stab someone another die I want to skin someone, Yes I may only have two moods which is angry or murderous but what's the point of feeling happy when really reality is not real, it's just some sort of delusion, now about you, you understand the world, you are the one that can shock everyone, the easy to feel bad for, lovable murderer, that will steal and break hearts, now I admit you are my biggest threat apart from Taryn but I'm here to help you" I say

"If I'm your biggest threat why won't you kill me, why didn't you kill her" He says

"If you two are dead, it will take the fun out of the games, I kill Theon, Kill Mathias, I easily kill everyone and win this, see Theon came to me asking me if I can kill you I didn't give him a straight answer his threatened by you but I have a solution that will benefit both of us, you and Theon hunt tributes while I hunt Taryn, I found her, torture her a little but then me and my allies attack yours, I bring her to you, while helping you get rid of Theon and Brecken while I cut the lose rope Tanner, and me and Mathias run, you have Taryn in your hands, your biggest enemy dead and I well will start with my next plan" I say

"You know half the time I don't understand what you are saying" He mumbles

"I know, it was so funny, so I caught this girl at home and I was rambling about my life story and she was like do you speak English, so yeah it's hard to understand, so you either say yes to a temporary alliance with me bringing Taryn to you and not killing you with, you not killing me to the final 4" I say

"Final 4, why not final 12" He says

"Sure but instead of bringing you Taryn alive, I will bring her to you dead" I say

Ofcourse its lies, yes I will bring Taryn to him but he will die in the battle and I will obviously win because if she does run, I have Mathias, and I have Ellis that would bring me to her, I have all the power, plus although I seem to respect Sebastian I will take joy on ending his life, painfully might I say

He stands up "Deal" He mumbles annoyed

"By the way, how did you walk around the bloodbath not getting a single wound from my Allie" He asks

"Its called immortality, no I'm joking, I am human, I don't know ask him, I was laughing at him for about 5 minutes and he didn't attack me, I scare people, fear is a strange emotion isn't it, it can make the big bad ones, hide in fear like little children, your scared, I was scared, but I turn that into rage, so leave before I wound you more, I like what blood does in ice, it stains it, makes it a mark" I say

He nods running up the hill and I walk other to my allies "I didn't hear a cannon" I sneer

"Couldn't find anyone no foot prints not blood trials, we did enough" Tanner says

I'm about to answer when I hear screaming "Wait I can't run, his arrow hit my leg"

That's the religious girl, her allies run leaving her to fall on the floor "There you go Payton a wounded animal for you to maul" Mathias says

"I'm not a dog Mathias, I'm a assassin, not really fun killing a wounded animal is it, but might as well, I haven't gotten a kill yet" I say walking over to her my allies follow, I'm impressed by how good Mathias is acting

"Oh thank you my allies left me can you help me please" She says

Oh right it's dark, I light the torch in my face smirking "Oh my good it's you, son of satan, god forgive me for speaking to this sinner of earth"

That's a new thing "What the fuck is a sinner" Tanner asks

I ignore him pulling my sword out "For once in my life I'm not in a torturous mood mostly because your not worth my time, but I promise my self I would get a kill before the moon switches and we'll it's almost on the other side and I'm not one to break promises to myself" I say

"Please I beg you, god will reward you" She says

"I'm an atheist" I say

"oh my god mother forgive me for talking to him, please" She cries

"I don't understand what is going on normally when my victims beg, they say please don't kill me or I will give you all my money, this one girl said she will be my personal slavdfor her whole life that didn't work well with her but you, I don't want or believe what ever the fuck you believe in in my Kill list so, I either cut off your legs and make you die of infection, hand you to the careers or a goth can kill you" I say to Mathias

"Really, the second time today I have been called that" He says

I shrug fingering my blood stained knife in my hand, coated in the blood of both District two tributes, I step back next to Tanner "Or you could put our hand up" I say

"Why can't you do it, your all talk" he says

I smirk slamming my knife in the back of his shoulder making him drop to the ground "what the hell man" He screams

I ignore him looking to see Mathias already wrap his whip around the girls throat she is still wailing and with a snap, she drops and her cannon sounds, I help Tanner up "That was a arm spasm" I say

"Sure but why didn't that kill me" He says

"Because I didn't cut deep enough the force made you drop and because you thought I stabbed you deeply, you imagined the pain, it's all mental, it's barely bleeding, if you really want pain Tanner, I can make you feel pain" I say softly

He shakes his head I put my hand on his shoulder pushing him forward, there is a village taking the majority of the arena, but I can see a palace of ice sculptures and the factories, one which catches my eye "We hunt now and I think I know which alliance would divert to the toy factory" I say

"3 and 5" Mathias says

"Easy and next time don't think I'm a little kid I can kill" Tanner says walking off, I feel like letting him attack them om his own but I want a kill, I haven't gotten one yet and deserve one

"Have you gotten close to him" I ask

I notice him and Tanner seem annoyed by the cold, Mathias can't stop shaking me well, I took my gloves off and I'm still warm "yeah, his a lot of work though" He says

We make it to the entrance "you sure they would be in here" Mathias asks

"Are you really questioning me" I say

"No, just asking the question" He says

"well no but I'm a predictor" I say

I also know not to be too arrogant

* * *

 **Elliot Renlyn 16, District 5 Male**

* * *

That wasn't so bad, I expected an actual bloodbath, blood flying everywhere, tributes fighting, people dying but only 4 cannons have gone

"Maybe they wanted a small bloodbath why else would they make the area like a maze" Cecily says

She is right "Who were you next too" Elia asks

"Tanner, I bashed into him and he tried to fight me but when he realised I wouldnt do anything ran" Cecily says

"That religious girl, she sort of started kneeling on the ground praying and asked if I can join her" Wyatt says

"Aisley" I mumble, I don't mention what happend, again I didn't mean it, I just didn't want to be in there alone so I sort of pulled her down and she knocked her head, she didn't die Atleast

I had a mental Stability of 12 but I'm killing and hurting people by accident that doesn't sound stable to me, maybe it's the survival inscint, I'm afraid to die so maybe I do things that are Normal, maybe hurting people to survive isn't a bad thing, maybe it's the Normal thing "Ellis, just ran" Elia says

We ran into the toy making factory because we saw a lot of the tributes head to the village, it's still nerve racking, there are alliances that would hunt, that would kill on spot, even torture "The riddle was right when it said we don't need survival skills, look in here" Wyatt says

We follow him to see a supply room, full of blankets, food, water, change of clothes "there's even a bathroom this has got to be to good for true" Cecily says

"Maybe they want tributes fighting eachother instead of fighting for their own survival" I say

"Or they want the insane tributes to become more insane bringing in more entertainment and the tributes that hate killing to become killers it's a perfect fairytale character, oh my god they have a library" Elia says bolting off

"And a trampoline, okay I love the hunger games" Cecily says running off too

"Do you think instead of playing around we should realise where we are" I say to Wyatt

"Yep totally agree, oh wow they have mini robots this has to be a dream come true, thank you Panem" He says

I sigh watching my allies have fun, we are still in the hunger games, we still need to realise that we can die, I go into the supplies closest looking through everything when I realise the window is open, it's still cold I jump on the bench when I see three shadows outside, due to the outside light "We are not throwing a match, this has electricity Tanner, and gas, which will probably cause an explosion you idiot" Mathias sneers

"I do like the idea of burning but leave that for Sebastian, it would be too peaceful for them, let them turn against eachother, but we only kill one that will cause a rift in an alliance, Elliot will start to realise that he is meant to be something special he will probably kill one of his allies, then the other one will run then boom 4 birds with one stone in a very lengthy plan, you too are to rash and be nice to eachother" Payton says

Shit, I quickly jump down from the bench realising that there is a box with wires, that are in charge of the electricity, I pull Cecily off the trampoline dragging her with me "what the hell" she says

"please be quiet" I say I open the box taking out a knife then cutting the wires, the electricity cuts off

"Was that me" Wyatt screams

"Be quiet" I say

He mumbles something and I keep my grip on Cecily "Nice job three you even cut the electricity off here, do you know anything" Payton shouts, Cecily's grip on my hand tightens

"that wasn't me" He screams

Seriosuly?

I see light and notice they all have torches, I grab Cecily's hand pulling her along "Where is Elia" I ask

"The library I don't know where that is" She whispers

"Got to love a game of spotlight but really love birds, telling us where yout smallest Allie is isn't a good idea but A+ for effort" Payton says shining the torch on my face

"Wyatt get out here" He screams

"I can't see, oh shit" He says, he slams straight into Payton who grabs his arm flinging him to the wall, he falls next to us

I push Cecily to run but she runs straight into Mathias who keeps a grip on her arm "Elia get out of here or all three of your allies die, come out and we will decide which three leave and which one dies" Payton says

Nothing no sound, no movement, no nothing "Atleast tell us where you are" he says

Nothing "Elia please just come out" I say

Tanner then points his torch to a open window, right behind the library "Well looks like the little girl had guts, or she has been kidnapped, probably the first option, unless bogey man is real, heard that tale, all the little kids believe in it and since your allie is a book nerd she would believe in him, so your in a bit of a situation because bogey man is like a axe murderer stealing kids and killing them, maybe he leaves their dismembered limbs in his closest, I'm District 6 bogey man, I don't keep Bodies because desicated bodies are gross and I have this thing where I hate rates and maggots, so I take a personal item, sadly the careers are guarding the courntopia, so I can't steal tokens from the dead, but I did steal The girl from 12's cross, sad really, if she tried to fight I would of killed her but anyways, I haven't gotten a kill since I was busy getting my beautiful knife coated with the real blood of District two so I need someone to Kill so eachother of you are going to say a name, if you say yourself you all die, if you say the name of another tribute that isn't in this room you all die, if you don't say a name at all you all, try and Run Wyatt and you all die" he says

I notice Tanner have a grip on Wyatt "You can't make us do it" I say

"your the only one that can fight Elliot but one word and my allies can kill yours, or I can force you to kill both of them so lets go outside" He says

Mathias and Tanner drag Cecily and Wyatt out while Payton points his sword at my back forcing me to walk we make it to a lighter area when Payton points his torch at Wyatt "Name now" He says

He bites his lip and I gasp in Shock when Payton pulls me back resting his sword on my neck "I can slit his neck and slowly torture him" Payton says

"Okay Cecily" Wyatt says

Mathias grips Cecily tighter taking his whip out, why would Wyatt say her "Wyatt" Cecily says

Why aren't these too fighting back, I knew this was too good to be true "Only you left wonder boy, the deciding vote" Payton whispers

I look at Wyatt and he shakes his head but every time I wait the sword goes deeper "Wyatt I'm sorry" I scream

Payton throws me back into the arms of Tanner "District loyalty is always more important but Elia ran away and it isn't selfishness, it's the fear of dying even the most loyal alliance out choose eachother over their selves to, see this is how you kill in style" Payton says

How Can Mathias and Tanner let this happen "Atleast I have a audience after this you two can go, then if we find you tomorrow both of you will die, the careers will hunt soon" He says

He walks over to Wyatt with his sword then slams it down over and over again until literally his entire legs, arms are cut into pieces, I struggle more against Tanner but his able to hold one, while Mathias grips Cecily face forcing her to watch, how can someone bd so sinister, how isn't he dying

"Oh yesyou must be wondering why he isn't dying, blood thickener takes a lot to die" he slides his sword down Wyatts chest and stomach

Then pokes his sword and a cannon booms but I almost vomit that his heart is attached to the sword, that death that was long "nothing is better then a dead heart, get it, dead, alright you two are free to run, cry, argue and feel guilt" He says

We both get dropped and I grab Cecily hand running, he was telling the truth Atleast and he doesn't pursue us, we run until we enter a cabin near a lake"I'm sorry" she says

I hold onto her afraid that she will be cut apart "it's okay, he said your name first it was a feared reaction but Elia I can't believe her" I say

"You can't blame her she must of been scared" She says

I Let go looking out the window to see the bright full moon, she has a point but still "He would of killed her, She is nice and weak, he doesn't like little kids"

"I know, but Wyatt shouldn't of died, I just choked up maybe having fun is less important" she says

No shit but I just let her be positive because we are different, I'm use to being ignored, being insulted and I have a negative outlook on life, Cecily she tries to live at the moment, Im not and will never been like that "This is real now, seeing that, how can he be so inhuman" I say

I feel anger towards Payton he did it so easily like he enjoyed it "he was raised like that, raised to hunt, raised to kill, raised to have no emotions, we are different, you were raised to survive in the streets I was raised to be polite, my parents would be screaming at me" she says

"why?" I ask

"They said I can use my manners, look and wealth to get out of life and death situations, I just stood there and watched him die because I was afraid I was afraid Mathias would kill me, or you will die" she says

"if it was you I don't think I could of stood there, but Elia, what do you think she will do when she finds out" I say

"cry we should find her, help her, we can't blame her she is young, naive and scared, maybe she thought we would leave her" she says

"Tomorrow" I say

Altough I don't want to find Elia, she left us, she made Wyatt die a horrible way, we could of sorted things out if she didn't abandond us like that, so maybe I do want to punish her, maybe Payton is right, I have opened my eyes up to reality and that cruelty is needed to win

She nods turning the lights on it's a small cabin with two beds, a fire place, bathroom and supplie packs, although it's getting colder "it must be night since it's windy" she says

"We need to light the fire and keep as warm as possible, although I don't know how the hell Payton can walk out with no gloves my hands are still cold" I say

"Might be use to it, 6 is one of the coldest districts like 2, these jackets are quite thick" she says

"Do you think we should of joined them" I ask

"our alliance didn't last a day, the girl alliance wasn't even set in stone and they broke apart, I guess having a large alliance in a arena with a lot of pairs and groups of threes aren't safe, I didn't think we would see one of our alllies get slowly killed" She says

"What happen to your positivity" I ask

"I guess I realised where I really am, you have a level head on you, but what are you thinking" she asks

"I don't know I feel guilt, fear, anger, this is just too real and everyday may be a fight for survival which means you need to realise that this is a time to be serious, I wanted to warn you guys" I say

"your right, I just wanted so bad for it too feel like a dream and when the end comes one or both of us will die" she says

"your a good friend I owe your for protecting and standing up for me" I say

"I owe your for giving me the life I never thought I had" she says

This isn't some goodbye message but a time for both of us to realise where we truley are but I still wish this wasn't real, I still wish there is a easy way out

* * *

 **Sebastian Arymen 17, District 2 Male**

* * *

I'm in a mood

Not my I hate life mood where I dwell on the past, not my violent, angry and snappy mood, I am not a happy camper because this fucking arena makes feel like I'm at a fucking camp, I don't care that I let Taryn go, I wanted her too, Yes Im annoyed that I let Payton walk over me but I'm pissed off

I am made out as a fool again plus I am mad at my family, at my life, knowing it was all a lie, Callen gave me the files this morning, the proof, I didn't want to believe it but when I heard the truth in Taryn's voice I knew, how could they do this, I thought I had a perfect family, that loved and cared for eachother but they were lying

They hid the dirty truth from me and it makes me feel disgusted, my family made me feel whole and now I'm not sure what they are, my sister selling her body and using Raiden, I still hate him, Im still going to get revenge to him by killing Taryn because of what was true, the only reason she did it was for money

My brother I can't forgive him, I feel some smpathy towards Theon because sexual assault is low, I can forget my other brother's drug selling but not what he did, my parents Im going to find the truth, find if they were my real family, I have another purpose now, once Taryn is tortured by my hands I won't stop till I find the truth

I was always wondering, and Taryn just made me realise that I may not be their son, but then why am I in the family, I guess if my father had an affair with another woman that I could look like her, that would make me a bastard child, I could of even been adopted, Callen didn't tell me he didn't know

Archer does, it does break me, it does make me angry at Taryn, why would she tell me now, why would she tell me before the games, was it a way for me to looose focus, is the little blonde sinister like her brother but I forget that idea when I realise that she let me beat her and she didn't fight back until she knew she was going to die

A part of me wants to run, be alone, I can't stand being bossed around, it makes me feel like I'm chained up and the truth is I have been on invisible chains almost my entire life, I feel my hands shaking and I try and calm my breathing, Callen told me to win I need to try and not lapse but the pain that Payton gave me didn't hurt enough I want more I need more, I take off one of my gloves, and in instant it feels like my hand are frozen I quickly put my glove back on, these clothes have some sort of temperature thing that it makes you feel mildly cold but it's freezing no wonder my teeth are clattering

No how am I going to relieve my self I don't really want to cut my neck or face, since my looks seem to be the only thing going for me at the moment, I guess Im going to have to try and beat it, it's a addiction that keeps bringing me down

I slowly walk up the hill, 5 cannons have boomed but I don't really care about killing all I want is Taryn and I know hunting her would better but I don't know if I should trust Payton, would he bring her to me alive or as a bloodied corpse, will he bring her to me at all?

What if she died by the wounds?

I can't keep questioning myself, her and Ellis ran to the village Payton ran to the factory area, I don't know why I care wether she dies by my hands so bad, no I owe my sister, she tried to help our family, she knew me plus Taryn broke me, opened up all the scars I have been trying to hide, she deserves suffering and I deserve relief

"Where the Fuck were you I was worried you got killed like a pathetic waste of space" Theon screams

I ignore him walking into the counrtopia "Im talking to you pretty boy"

I ignore him once more and he grabs my arm "what the fuck happend to your shoulder" he says

"I was stabbed by a blonde maniac, should of let him stab me more, its a nice feeling now don't fucking anger me I can't cut myself and it's hard to stay calm" I say

"Here I was thinking you were in a mood because your can't look in the mirror" he says

I scowl at him shrugging his arm off "by the way there is actually bathrooms in the cabins" I say

Brecken Runs in screaming looking at us like he has seen something "What?" I bark

He falls down laughing and I roll my eyes looking at my sword "I'm in a mood because you two are intolerable humans that deserve death" I say

"here I was thinking we were friend, I still have you around my finger Sebastian wouldn't want once of these to fall on you with a flame would we" He says throwing a match at me, I dodge it still seeing the image of the flame that ended my family, or what I thought was my family if they were alive I could get the truth

"Stop this you son of a bitch, how would you like it if I insult your sister saying she was weak, that she enjoyed it" I scream

He grips the top of my shirt slamming me back "I don't like you trying to be better then me" he says calmly

"is this what this is about, I don't fucking care if your stronger then me, or if your leader, I only care about killing Taryn and finding out if my entire life was a lie, so can you please stop this top dog act, I will listen to you, I will let you kill, if you just let me get one thing" I say

He tilts his head "Your District has always done better then mine, you made us look like fools" he says

"I have been a fool all of my life but I have embraced it, do you think me and Taryn care about beating your District, I don't know what the hell she wants but victory isn't my first goal, so you can go around being this dictator" I say

"You don't understand what it's like, in my district, your feared, I had to fake my death" he says

"you faked your death because you were scared, now your trying to act tough when really you are unstable inside" I say

"And what about your Im not weak enough to turn to self harm" he says

I push him back "Never question me again, you really don't understand, so fucking back off" I scream walking out

Its night since there is almost a blizzard outside ad I start shaking, my lips start to feel numb "Sebastian stop this tantrum and come back inside" he says

The courntopia feels like it's heated but I can't stay in that allaince, I step once more then I realise the next cabin is far from here I need to surrender I walk back in "only because I didn't want to freeze to death" I say

"Look I don't want to fight with you, we need eachother" he says

"Let's just not use personal traumas to hurt eachother, never mention my family or my self harm and we will be good" I say sitting down

"Hello" Brecken screams

"Yes" Theon says

"I want to shoot someone" he says

"Unless you want to freeze to death go ahdead, gives me peace" Theon says

"Can you come with me" He asks me

He so much like my little brother that it pains me, him and my little sister were the only innocent ones, the ones that didn't keep secrets from me, but I can't show weakness "Tomorrow Brecken" I say

"I don't like it out here it is cold" he says

It's warm near the walls but we really shouldn't be please in the middle of the courntopia "that's because your standing in the middle" Theon says

"I don't think we should be in here wouldn't a cabin or somewhere in the village be helpful, there is no survival supplies here just weapons, the cabins are filled with Food, Water, warmth, clothes and a bathroom, all we have here is weapons which we can easily carrry, I'm just saying, it's night, that means more snow will fall the colder it will get, you two aren't use to the cold if we run now into an actual building it will be better, we can hunt once the snow stops falling, what's the point of staying here, no tributes would come back, they probably have all they need, Payton and his alliance have enough weapons, so why" I say

"Okay let's go" Brecken screams

"So you have a brain but what happend about no questioning my leadership" Theon says

"It's a idea not a order" I say

"Fine, take what ever weapons you need and we will run to the closest Cabin" Theon says standing

I make sure my sword is attached and my knives are in my pocket Breckrn skips out and begins running that's the most serious I see him, I take off after him although the snow is getting in my eyes and when we make the Cabin I notice Theon isn't behind us, so I let him freeze to death or help him

Act nice then betray later, I run back seeing that he fell to the floor, I grab his arm helping him in then locking the door "I didn't need your help" He says

I roll my eyes, this is what's what happens when I be nice "would you rather freeze or be a open target, Payton doesn't seem the slighest bit effected by the cold, so his probably out here and if he sees you he may just end your life"

"I'm not scared of him and you really should fix that shoulder of yours" he says

It doesn't even hurt, I hear a parachute outside and Theon quickly runs out "Instead of calling you pretty boy, I should be calling you golden boy" he says throwing it at me

I open it to see a few things fall out, first some cream which must be for the wound, a pair of water proof gloves that look just as warm and a packet of tablets, I look at the packet and notice they are phycosis tablets I took these before my family died they take away the urge to hurt myself ' _you need to take those, don't let him get to you and keep your mind on what you need to do, just be careful on how much you give away- R'_

I smear the cream on my shoulder putting it in my pocket then I take the gloves off quickly changing them, and I can't believe how much warmer they are "why do you get a sponsor gift so early" Theon says

I shrug taking the tablet, I don't want to but he is right they will make me much more focused "I don't like sleeping on the floor" Brecken said

This is a empty caving apart from boxes of supplies and a bathroom "Just make a bed out of the bunch of blankets we have" Theon says throwing me a sleeping bag and blanket

"No" Brecken says

"Please brecken" I say

"Okay" He says lying down

"How do you talk so well with kids" Theon asks

"I had two younger siblings, kids make you want to talk to them, try and pull you out of the bad mood your in, it's something I miss" I mumble

"My sister was like that" He says

Maybe we aren't so different "What do we do tomorrow, only 5 have died" I say

Just like my words have been heard, I hear the anthem music and Theon stand to look out the window

 _Dyson Fining, District 11- Placed 23rd Killed By Sebastian Arymen_

 _Fenna Arron, District 11- Placed 22nd Killed By Theon Ayne_

We both look at eachother, when the anthem finshes "There were 5 cannons, but only two shown in the anthem" he says

"I know Brecken killed the girl from 8, those two were only shown because they are District partners must be each district" I say

"So our partners could be dead and we wouldn't know till we die" he says

"Exactly at least it states the killer" I say

Although it's still annoying that we don't know who dies, until thier partner is dead, Payton could of very well killed Taryn after he left me "I think the girl from 12 would be dead too, Brecken did wound her badly" I say

"We will just have to keep a better eye out, this is annoying as fuck, plus we can't betray anyone because we will find out who the killer is" He says

I raise an eyebrow crossing my arms "I'm talking about other tributes, look if we for example kill Payton his allies might retaliate, same if you kill Taryn, Payton will be hunting for you, plus I'm sort of getting sick of him" He says

Brecken seems fast asleep but I'm still nervous he will hear us, but I still don't believe him "you have a point" I mumble I know he wants to kill Taryn, I sort of believe Payton when he said Theon was planning to betray me

Im just hoping Payton will attack as soon as possible then I will be rid of him and Brecken and I can start probably plotting how I'm going to kill Taryn for once and all

"We hunt tomorrow, try and get rid of some of the numbers it will be a bit hard since the tributes will be spaced out, thankfully we can just stay in any building there isnt much else we can do"

I know one thing but I will leave that for later

* * *

 **Deaths-**

 **24th: Verla Hastings, District 8 Female- Killed By Brecken Kerridge, District 1 Male**

 **23rd: Dyson Fining, District 11 Male- Killed By Sebastian Arymen, District 2 Male**

 **22nd: Fenna Arron, District 11 Female- Killed By Theon Ayne, District 4 Male**

 **21st: Celina Vagan, District 12 Female- Killed By Mathias Zain, District 10 Male**

 **20th: Wyatt Gerin, District 3 Male- Killed By Payton Reves, District 6 Male**

* * *

 **Verla: Writing 24 characters on my own was diffult so I had to make a few bloodbaths, I didn't write much of Verla but she was one of the positive ones within all the drama, what she truley wanted was to dream and escape the life in panem, I wish I could of written more of her but she was one that I would of struggled to find a story line for**

 **Dyson: I didn't really want to kill him here since I had an idea of a story line for him, the guy that was made as a joke that just wanted to show people that he can be serious and that he can survive, but I had to put him here and take out two i was going to kill since, I don't want to Kill to much Females, but Dyson had a simple personality, A awkward guy trying to find his feet in one of the most uncomfortable situations**

 **Fenna: She was another one who I didn't write but I did have an idea of what she would turn out like, she was te typical oppressed tribute who wanted to find more but was too afraid, she just got over shadowed by the ones that weren't afraid to fight the system, I wrote her death quite quick but the deaths after the bloodbath would be in much more detail**

 **Celina: I found it hard writining about a truley religious tribute that I didn't have a point of view for germ I wanted unique tributes but she got over shadowed by a mile, I had to leave half of her alliance alive and at first I had her surviving but I didn't want to make the bloodbath too obvious even if it would**

 **Wyatt: I had to kill a tribute who did have a point of view and sadly that was Wyatt, I almost changed my plans by killing Elia or Carys and Adelyn but I changed for two reason I would of only had one male die and none of the tributes who would of had a point of view would die, I enjoyed writing him, he tried to keep positive and was a bit comical in the way he did things, I didn't want to go into too much detail of his death, since I didn't want to run out of ideas but his death will open up a new story Line for Elliot and Cecily**


	11. Starting to Regret

**Day 2**

 **Ellis Goren 17, District 7 Male**

* * *

"Did any cannon sound?" I ask

After we fled from the bloodbath or more me carrying Taryn to somewhere safe so she can have the medince, we found this huge lake hpuse by this ice rink, saying that we had to smash our way in I think it's safe, it has lights, beds, heating, a clock, a room full of supplies, our stragegy is too hide until we are forced out or hunted, technically till Taryn is hunted

We still had someone take watch, Taryn was stubborn saying that her wound didn't hurt and I couldn't help be fall asleep "None since the last one although only 2 tributes were shown in the anthem" She says

"How?" I ask

"They only showed the District 11 pair which means they must only showing District partners, they also show the killers" She says

"Do you know who died because I didn't see anyone" I say

"The pair from 11 and girl from 8, all death boys killed, apart from Payton but surely one of the deaths were by his hands" She says

"I think another memeber of that girl pact or girl alliance died, were they even a alliance" I ask

Taryn doesn't answer me looking at the bookshelf then getting up "The encyclopaedia of the 101st hunger games, well that isn't creepy" She says

I walk up next to her "Surely not all the information would be updated in here" I say

"Let's find out" She says sitting down I sit next to her and the first page is the tribute information, we skim through that too see the scores and the alliances

"That's wierd, so the girl alliance wasn't really a alliance since there all noted as loners apart from your partner and the girl from 9 but even that says temporary, while the alliance of the pair from 3 and 5 aren't in here, only the pair from 5 are together" She says

"Maybe they update the alliances everyday" I say

"How can a book be updated, unless the game makers are wizards or something" She says

"Could be" I mumble

She skips to the next page which had a map and the list of dead tributes "This has got to be a trick you know when I told you my screen showed Sebastian left when he was actually there, well this map shows that no other tribute is close to us all are in the village, what if one the main alliances are headed this way" She says

"This could be a warning we are in a pretty isolated area, if we were attacked we have to run through the village which is pretty hard since there are shops and stuff everywhere, we should move, not near the factories since that is where Wyatt apparently died" I say

"You sure your okay with running, if I'm to much of a burden I will leave now" She says

"No, I don't abandoned a friend" I lie

I don't want to do Payton's work anymore, but I know what he will do if I break it, I just hope that she runs or something and that I won't get her blood on my hands, she is some much like Toby that it hurts to think that I can betray her, I would give my life to him but I can't "Would you backstab a friend" She asks

I tense a little shaking my head "Only if I have to" I say

"When will that be?" She asks

She is beginning to distrust me again, maybe it was because I sort of fled in the bloodbath, I saw Payton attacking her and I was afraid then I realised I couldn't do it, so I came back that's maybe why "Final 2, I promise you" I say

"Sorry it's hard to trust people at the moment" She says

"Its alright, the games make you paranoid don't they, I know it looked bad but I didn't run" I say

"You couldn't find me so you thought I was dead and did the right thing, I wouldn't of been angry, a part of me just wanted to run to" She says

I know she won't kill me but running, leaving this alliance is something she would do and maybe I won't stop her if she tries that "it would be easier, but not yet, not when we aren't even close to halfway"

"You sure you don't want a weapon" I ask

"what's the point of carrying a annoying sword when I won't be using it" She says

That's a perfect explanation, not, but I guess we made a deal "Should we take this book" I say

"It's up to you but I still don't trust it" She says

"Your right" I say, we step outside and it's still darkness, I notice the snow has risen, I shiver a bit but Taryn doesn't seem the least bit effected

"Was it always cold in two" I say

"Before my brother won, we had no heating, so I'm pretty use to it, still annoys me that this is the arena but they never had a snow arena yet, I'm just glad it isn't a beach or desert" She says

"Forest would be the next best thing, but maybe they want a tribute from two to win" I say

"or 6" She shrugs

"Imagine Payton being the Victor though" I say

"Then the world will end, but it is a funny thought" She says

We keep moving when Taryn stops me "Can we have a break my legs are tired"

This was a trap, thankfully the voice isn't one of the death boy maybe the boy from 8 "We need to keep moving" Another male says

"His right because when the blizzard begins we will be stuck" A girl says

Kassian, Aisley and Zander, they aren't threats but they outnumber us, Taryn pulls me back and we start walking towards a Christmas tree forest when I accidentally step on a twig "We aren't alone" Kassian says

"What do we do, because really man I don't want to die, what if it's the careers, I no I'm really not ready to die" Zander says in a panicked voice

"Just stay there both of you" Kassian says

"What do we do" I ask quietly

"If we attack it will frighten them, if we run they may follow I don't know" Taryn says

I feel someone bump into me and in fear I swing my tomahawk and I hear a squeal "Aisley" Kassian screams

I push Taryn out and I realise I struck Aisley in the leg with my weapon, Zander looks terrified while Kassian does not look happy, he lunges at me but Taryn gets in the way pushing him back, making him stumble to the ground hitting his head on a rock, her eyes widen but he jumps back up

Aisley stands putting her hands up while Kassian throws him self at Taryn, she dodges him moving away and acididentally slamming into Zander who falls over

We keep hurting them by accident, Aisley pulls out her knife defensively at me, worried I will attack, I grip her wrist prying it out of her wrist and throwing it away "Kassian" She says

He pushes Taryn back swinging his quaterstaff at me, Taryn comes from behind pulling him back "Look we don't want to fight" She says

"Really" He says

She looks at me and Kassian sees this as another threat gripping onto her ankle pulling her to the ground, I hold onto my axe, his armed she isn't, I get ready to throw it him but aisley struggles to grip onto my arm, those two struggle on the ground for a moment, Kassian trying to grab onto her and she is trying to push him back, Zander stands there in fear and I look at Taryn, she nods knowing what I have to do

Kassian is able to pin her down levelling his quaterstaff towards her head, she just needs to stay calm, I run over to Zander easily Gripping him and putting my axe by his neck

Kassian pauses glaring at me "Get off her and I will let him go" I say

I can see his grip shaking from here, he doesn't truley want to kill her, he is just afraid, like we were, that made us make mistakes which made us look like we were attacking when we were really just trying to run, Taryn tries to move her hand but Kassian holds it with his free hand

His bravery to fight for his allies makes me respect him, his willing to kill a girl that will bring him great consequence just for his allie but it's a two way streets if he were to kill Taryn I would obviously kill Zander and Aisley, and try to kill him, Taryn said she wants me to win, avenging her death would be the start, but if I were to kill Zander he would obviously kill Taryn and I could end up dying

"Let him go and I will get off her" He says

He doesn't trust me and I don't trust him, it just worries me how quick he was too attack her, I was the one that was doing the most damage and instead he targeted my unarmed Allie who was just trying to help me, it's obvious because he saw she was the biggest threat, let him deal with her and the others deal with me

They don't know that I'm a better combat fighter then Taryn, everyday I fought with no weapons, it's pretty much second nature to me, I have to be careful because if I do let go who knows if Kassian will swing his quaterstaff down with one hit he can kill her, the end of his staff is that sharp, me I don't want to Kill Zander I don't plan to at the moment his struggling but my strength easily overpowers his

I don't want to hurt the kid, but I won't hold back if I had too, Taryn tries to push him off but he slams his knee in his stomach "I will kill her nothing is stopping me" He says

"I know you don't want to look, I know it looks bad but we were just trying to run but we both got scared and reacted, if we wanted to kill you, you would be dead believe me" Taryn says

She is right and that is probably the most careerish thing she has said "Why won't you, your meant to be a career, predicted 1st what the hell is stopping you from elinimating the competition to get yourself closer" He says

"You don't know me, why do you think my willingness to kill was so low we aren't here to hurt we just wanted to run" Taryn says

"If you let us go we want attack again" I add in

Kassian nods putting his staff down he glares at me and I take my axe away letting Zander go who runs to Aisley, he steps up helping Taryn up then pushing her towards me purposely elbowing her back "If I see you two again, I won't hold back, I did overpower you in the first place" He says

Thats because the idiot didn't want a weapon, we walk off and a parachute falls, Taryn opens it to see a sword "Fine, I learnt my lesson" She sneers

"Your not going to read the note" I say

"It just has four word on it, he told me the same thing, that I needed a to grab weapon" She says

"Let me guess, I told you so" I say

"Yep, I guess I should listen to him more he did win after all" She says

"Might be a good idea" I say

I don't know where we are walking but it's starting to get cold again "You don't seem shaken for someone who almost died again" I say

"I saw it in his eyes he didn't want to kill me, plus I'm use to be in that position so it doesn't seem to effect me much anymore" She says

"We should probably try and improve on being calm, since I could of taken Aisleys head off and you could of killed Kassian by accident, not our finest hour" I say

"That's why I didn't want a weapon, but your right, I'm not the best person under pressure but hey if we act like that with the careers Or Payton's group, we may win, and I guess that my paranoia got the best of me, if we stayed nothing would of happend thankfully no one died" She says

"Did he wound you" I ask

She is limping "Just some external rib damage his knee hit pretty hard but I have pain relief, are you okay" She asks

I nod and we make it to the village walking into one of the cabins "And thanks, you could of ran but instead you did something that you didn't want to do" She says

"If I have to take someone as hostage I would, I wouldn't of killed him but if I didn't react Kassian would of killed you" I say

She nods locking the door "I think this should be safe" She says

There is a small fire that we can easily light out but it makes it warmer "Look they have more of those books" I Say

She walks over throwing the 101st one in the fire, the the 100th and the 99th, I just let her do her anger managment since clearly she isn't happy about being overpowered and thankfully when she is angry she destroys objects not people, while I make sure there are enough supplies in here, I could of ran today but Payton wants me to protect her, if he found out she died he would hunt me, but the killer is noted

I don't know if that is a better or worse thing for me

"do we keep moving each day or stay here?" She asks

"Maybe we should see how many tributes die each day, the less the better that means the arena is bigger then we thought but do you know if your partner would be stay some where he knows more tributes will hide or less" I ask

"He enjoys the challenge I think the careers would be here in the village somewhere but most of the tributes would be to scared to stay here, thankfully this isn't in the middle of the village""She says

"If we see any death boy we run" I say

She nods "Let's just hope something like today doesnt happen, if it was one of the weaker alliances one of them would of died" She says

"Or if it was a stronger alliance one of us would of" I say

"Exactly, I'm just not following any clues"

"Apart from your mentor" I ask

"depends" she says

I just wish my mentor can give me a clue on what to do

* * *

 **Tanner Derson 16, District 9 Male**

* * *

How much I want to fucking kill someone right now

It's not bloodlust I don't necessarily want to kill for the thrill or sick enjoyment someone like Theon or Payton want, I'm angry, furious and I need to take that anger out, I smashed a window this morning didn't help, I angrily hacked a piece of ice didn't help, I even screamed my head of at Payton didn't help since he just laughed through the whole thing, calling me adorable which made me even angrier

I'm angry at my self for agreeing to this alliance, I'm angry at my mentor for not trying hard enough for me to not go into this alliance, I'm angry at Payton for being a physcopathic control freak and stabbing my shoulder, I'm angry for Mathias for not killing him and I'm angry at Taryn for rejecting me

Pretty much angry at the world right now, not going to lie

For what seems like half an hour we have been walking in the freezing cold, in the dark looking for tributes, I'm tired, my legs are sore, my shoulder is sore since I don't trust that miracle medicine, I couldn't sleep all night mostly because I was suspicious why I was left in a room on my own whole Payton and Mathias were outside, I couldn't hear them though

"You okay" Mathias asks

Payton is ahead of us half staring at his knife while trying not to fall over like the idiot he is "your trying to backstab me" I growl storming away from him

He grabs my arm "I have to please him don't I, look I'm on your side but at the moment we need to tame the animal, I have a plan just trust me yeah" He says quietly

"It will take a lot" I say

Payton stops looking back "Village or ice palace" He says

Infront of us is the large village filled with cabins and shops, but on the other side near the hill is houses of ice, sculptures and a lake "I thought your a predictor" Mathias says

He rolls his eyes "There are tributes in both the village and Ice palace, I'm just being kind" He says

That's a first "Ice Palace" Mathias says

He looks at me and I shrug "Don't be a fence sitter Tanner, but Ice palace it is" He says walking off

I look at my sickle how easy it will be to throw it at his head, Mathias pushes me forward shaking his head, I quickly catch up to Payton, who stops sneering at me when I almost smash into him, I can run but he seems to know almost every weapon, thankfully he isn't in one of his creepy chatty moods

"you can run if you like Tanner, but it will be like being a baby animal in a arena full of blood thirsty wolves who will grab you and maul you to pieces and I'm not speaking of my self, you don't know what lies in the snow, I don't mind the arena but it's very easy to draw the line of the weaklings and the strong ones and your fear is quite obvious, like I said you can run I want look for you but it will be like running away every second until you full down exhausted in the freezing snow when you body looses temperate then one of the careers will find you and use you had a pretty little blood canvas and I will laugh when I see you in the sky since your District partner and her Allie are well in this proximity" He says

Maybe I was wrong "How do you know" Mathias asks

Why isn't he getting angry at Mathias "Because when that religious girl got left by her allies they ran this way, there are two sets of footprints and when I lit my torch before I saw through the window of one of the igloos and saw the colour dark green ad since Tanner is sadly since alive its 12 years old partner who is in there with Ellis's bitch of a partner, like I said I'm smarter then I look" He says

"So two kills for you, congratulations" I say rolling my eyes

"Ha funny, look I don't want to be in the lead for the kills, I only kill if it suits my game plan, Wyatt did since it will make Elliot even more angry and he will hopefully kill Elia and maybe Cecily, now I have a list of people I want to kill an neither is in there, yes I hate 12 year olds but I don't want to seem to be copying Raiden by torturing a 12 year old and although I'm angry that I didn't give Wyatt such a slow death I can't really be bothered with the other girl, so Tanner ready to get your first kill" He says to me

I Look at my sickle and Cestus these can kill someone slowly even, I know I said I wanted to kill someone but not when I'm forced too "So I can the 7 girl" Mathias says

"Yes" Payton says

"I'm not killing my partner" I say

"Why not, have a soft spot on your little crybaby grow a spine before I rip yours out and use it to whip you too death, seriously I'm starting to think asking you was a mistake" Payton says walking off, Mathias follows him and I do to, if I show him maybe he will lighten up on me respect me instead of treating me like some useless child

We make it outside and Payton pushes open the door walking in we follow and The 7 girl jumps up in fear "Tanner?" Cary says

I look away, she has tried to get to me to talk to her, she has a way with people, she must of done the same to Her Allie since she is clutching her hand wanting to protect her "Its quite stupid to leave footprints but I admire your disloyalty running away form that annoying girl" Payton says

"Her name was Celina" The District 7 girl Says, now what was her name, oh wait Adelyn

"I don't care, to me she is just a dead tribute, see once you did die, your pretty much erased everyone will know you as a dead tribute, once the games finished you will be mourned in your District having a funeral but once more important tributes die you will be forgotten yes you have family and friends but they will die soon, after many years no one in the entire panem will remember you ofcourse unless you have were killed in the final two or your someone like me, or you do something amazing but that hardly happens with tributes like you, it's sad but the truth" Payton says

"And everyone will remember you had the insane physcopath" She scream

"That's a compliment see here everyone knows my name, you well I don't know your name or age just that Your Ellis's partner but otherwise your barely human to me just another dead body, atleast your little Allie has some thought in my mind, I do hate 12 year olds but enough with my chatting" He says pulling out his bloodied knife

Adelyn steps forward but instead he leans against the wall fingering it looking at us, Mathias pulls out his whip flicking at them, Adelyn pushes Carys away pulling out her axe, Mathias steps back then pulls out a cleaver ftom his belt throwing it at her leg, I quickly help him running over and pulling the axe from her grip throwing it out the window "Good boy Tanner, one death at a time" Payton says

I don't know if that's sarcasm but he isn't screaming at me atleast "Please we did nothing" Adelyn says

Mathias pushes her back and backs her into a corner, Payton looks up after twisting that knife with Taryn and Sebastian's blood, it is creepy he keeps that but atleast mine isn't covering it "That's the point, you two were too busy hiding and playing tea parties instead of fighting now I was purposely talking loud, I lit a freaking torch into this dark igloo and we were standing outside for a few minutes if you were smart you would of either try and hide, try and run or do the risky but respectable thing and fight but you two did neither and well you deserve death, Make it slow Mathias, not my slow but you know what I mean" Payton says

They aren't fighting but I see Carys try and walk over to Adelyn, I grab her arm and she looks at me with tears in end eyes "Please your from home" She says

I don't listen waiting for Mathias to kill that girl so I can get over this, I can take her and run but the consequences for us will be unbearable plus Myren wants me to do this, he wants me to be a killer and not a pretender, because that's what I look like at the moment

Mathias brings his whip back out flicking it at her stomach, she doesn't react trying to grip onto his whip but he kicks her knee then steps on her foot, he flicks again getting a slight reaction, a cry again and a scream while blood coats her clothing and she can't help but cry in pain

He kneels down brining out his cleaver, then just starts hacking at her with a angry scream literally "You did what she did you coward, you did what my sister did" He screams

He pushes her down then just keeps stabbing, even after a cannon goes he keeps going, Payton stands their smirking but then realises he went to far and pushes him off her body, his coated in blood even more then Payton well when he killed Wyatt thankfully are changes of clothes

"And that's how you create a beast good job" Payton says patting him on the back

He looks at me while I hold a crying Carys in my arms "Tick, Tock Tanner or my lovely knife won't only be coated with the blood of the District two tributes it will be coated with yours while I'm relatedly stabbing your back forcing your hand with a knife into your precious partners chest, do you want to die bringing her down with you, or live" He says

I turn around looking at Carys, Slamming my sickle into her stomach I put it back in my belt holding her against the wall being my gloves into her head "Please, Tanner" She screams

I drop her to the floor bending down and brining my glove to her head until I hear a cannon and her face is barely recognisable "I will give you four for that you didn't have passion or used your anger"

Why wasn't I angry, why aren't I anymore

"Was that all me?" Mathias asks looking at his hands then Adelyn body

"No it was satan who the hell do you think, today is done and both of your survived" Payton says walking out

We walk out my Payton is already far ahead walking back to the factory we were hiding in "I can't believe you killed her like that" I said

"I can't believe you killed your partner" Mathias says

"You said to obey him but this is getting ridiculous, he doesn't want to kill because he doesn't want the captiol to see how bloody insane he is, we are doing all his dirty work and I'm fucking sick of it, when are we going to do something can't we just fight him and get it done with" I say

"You know that won't work, he went into the bloodbath without a scratch we can't fight him head on even the two of us" He says

"Then what do we do follow him like mindless minions and let him stroll out here alive because that's what happening" I say

"Sebastian is close to Payton strength wise but do you know what makes him more dangerous then him, his brains, but he isn't the most intelligent here, not the most level headed, he may be crafty but he isn't stragegic put him against a tribute with Brain like him and he will slightly panic he will become reckless and could be beaten" He says

"That sounds like a good plan so we go to Taryn and say hey I know Payton has a undersiable urge and want to torture every part of you and be covered in your blood but it will be really helpful if you risk your life by fighting him" I say sarcastically

"That's why I'm waiting, she is the only one we just need to wait for him to weaken or have a huge mental break down why do you think I'm annoying him, he thinks I'm in his side but I have your back" He says

I give him a look and he shrugs, he knows his not stable alone and I can't handle being alone, this isn't the street it's war, we make it to Payton who fiddles with a parachute when he sees us he raises and eyebrow tilting his head, oh no did he hear the whole thing "That building we walked past was fascinating wasn't it, did you guys check it out" He says

What building, is this guy delusional too, actually that's a stupid question "Yep, I love the robotic design" Mathias says

Payton smirks opening up his parachutes now don't even ask how someone in their right mind would sponsor this homicidal freak "That can't be what I think it is" Mathias says leaving my side and walking over to him

"A tribute tracker, someone loves me" He mumbles

I walk next to him seeing a large tablet, with 17 different coloured dots scattered everywhere, some are alone, in pairs or groups of three, they are in District colours with a small F or M in the middle of the circle, I haven't really memorised the dsitrict colours but Payton has "So who do we hunt next" Mathias asks

"We don't hunt we kidnap, but not today or tomorrow, see the careers will hunt tomorrow and if my predictions are correct they are in the middle of two groups of three and will hopefully kill a few, plus the careers are on the other side of the arena to Taryn and Ellis, then hopefully Taryn will get scared run from Ellis then I go in for the kill, not technically but this just seals my victory no offence to you two" He days

And just makes it 100 times harder to kill this maniac

* * *

 **Author note: Sorry this was a quick chapter but as usual I can't help myself and went ahead, so I cut two point of views before I stop writing again**

* * *

 **Deaths:**

 **19th: Adelyn Caryn, District 7 Female- Killed By Mathias Zain, District 10 Male**

 **18th: Carys Alerion, District 9 Female- Killed By Tanner Derson, District 9 Male**


	12. Drawing the Line

**Day 3**

 **Braelyn Ward 17, District 4 Female**

* * *

"I don't know if its better or worse that we don't know who dies until the district pairing is dead" I say

"Better, no worse, actually I don't know" Kinsley mumbles

"In a sense it is good because the reality that probably all the harmless ones are dead won't seem true but it is bad because we have to spend almost all day worrying about the careers and Payton when they may not be actually alive" Finley says

The second the bloodbath began we ran, it was our plan to keep an eye on some of the tributes we want to help but Elliot's alliance ran away straight away, Ellis was was safe and Taryn well we didn't see her, she could be dead, Ellis, Elliot, Cecily all of them could be dead, I guess when you go into a situation that one weapon will end your life, you go in survival mode

I still don't want to fight but running I would but if my friends are in danger I will fight for them I will try and save them "Payton and Sebastian will be alive, they are the ones that will make these games memorable" I say, I try and be careful not to reveal the small detail that the victor has already been chosen and that Archer will do everything to make sure that tribute reigns victorious and that a bloody and heartbreaking finale will happen

"How are you not freezing to death, isn't four meant to be sunny" Kinsley says, she is freezing but me, I don't know I think I'm more worried about the other things, I get flustered and hot when I stress and I am having a slight panic attack

"I don't know" I say

"Even I'm cold, I wasn't born in the cold part, since only a snowy forest and mountain sperates us from two it depends where you live, I lived in the city where it was warm mostly" Finley says

"This arena must be for someone who wouldn't be effected by the cold" I ask

"Taryn and Sebastian live in that arena, probably the coldest in panem, Payton well he lived in the outskirts that place never saw the sun" Finley says

"Is there any way we can beat him" Kinsley asks

"I guess if we find his biggest weakness we can use it against him but I don't know what that weakness is, although he has erratic behaviour and a very short temper his still able to protect and guard himself, the fear he gives off, it will make people afraid to attack him, I guess the only thing that may make him react is his family, he gets very defensive over them" Finley says

"I think his brother was killed in the games, which may show his hatred towards Taryn and Sebastian, but I don't want to use that against him, I think the only strategy that will work is to try and stay away from the conflict, Taryn is hunted by both the careers and Payton that means they surely will be lead to each other" I say

"I don't like the idea that Taryn and Ellis can be easy targets in that fight, we are all stepping stones and It's not right but what can we do, none of them want Help, Elliot's alliance could of approached us but didn't, Kassian seemed hostile towards me when I tried to talk to Aisley while Taryn and Ellis have avoided any tribute that has approached them, I gave up" Finley says

"It's hard to help people that don't want help" I say

"Maybe thats what they need, Taryn, Elliot, Ellis those three grew up differently then us, I'm unsure of Ellis's past but he seems too rough and street smart to be just the mayors son, I should know, Taryn and Elliot apart from the careers and some of Payton's alliance are use to surviving on their own thats what makes the careers and Payton's alliance all of them apart from Brecken maybe have had to learn the hard way" Finley says

"I think we would of known if one of the bigger threats died, the only reason why they are letting us hide like this, is because there are hunters out there, trained and skill hunters, I just don't know which group would be better to find us" Kinsley says

"The careers probably I think I can reason with Theon and Brecken won't hurt you Kinsley, and Sebastain doesn't seem like someone that will kill for fun, we have shown no threat towards his life purpose of killing Taryn" I say

"I can't say the same for Payton, He has no reason for anything he does, that's what makes him so dangerous and terrifying" Finley says

"You have to pity him though, I mean getting taken by your family and having to grow up like that, I couldn't imagine it" I say

"Me either but his like the others you can't help him, his too far gone" Kinsley says

It goes silent after that we hide in a small shop near the border of the forest and village "I think it's morning" Kinsley mutters

"Is there actually a clear pattern, it's been dark since we got in here" Finley asks

"It's not as cold and there are no stars in the sky, I think, although day and night it doesn't really matter here" Kinsley says

"With all the killers in this arena you would think we would already be half way 7 have died that can be a lot but most bloodbaths have atleast 8" I say

"The arena may be too big or it could be because Payton wouldn't just kill any tribute he does have a set list and plan, people not on that list he won't bother with" Finley says

"Who is on his list?" I ask

"Taryn is number one, Sebastian, Elliot, Ellis and maybe me just because he hates me, I'm not sure though I tried to avoid him as much as I could" She says

"Who would be on the careers list" Kinsley asks

"Anyone they cross paths with" I mumble

"Maybe they wouldn't be the better option" Finley says

"You said Payton wouldn't kill anyone on his list, but what about the other two, he clearly has them wrapped around his finger" I say

Kinsley looks like she is about to say something but that second the electricity switches off inside, the wind getting louder "That isn't creepy" Finley mumbles

I make my ways to where I know where the lights are trying to turn them on but nothing "What do we do" Kinsley says panicking, I try and relax because I can't see them in here, if we go outside it will be brighter but finding a place is a different question

"Must be in the middle of the night" I say

"We can't stay in here not with it being pitch back, there are no windows in this room" Finley says

"Its too risky to go outside the wind is too harsh we will just get lost, let me go out and see if I can fix it up, there is a power box" I say

"you can't go alone" Finley says

"I will be fine, go into the far room with the window and keep it open if I see any trouble I will jump through there" I say

"Be careful" Kinsley says

I nod my head bashing into the door but able to open it, I walk over to the side of the cabin relieved that the outside light is on opening the power box but all I see is a bunch of wire, after a few second, the wind dies down and I get a bit confused but then I realise why "Look footprints" A boyish squeal says

"Three sets, must be Payton I say we take them head on"

Thats Theon that is certainly Theon, I slowly peek and see them walking out of the forest the same way we came through, the same way that leads them to our cabin "You two are such idiots, do you really think any of these footprints belong to a 6'5 Male, we have different boots to the girls, and these are all female footprints" Sebastian says

I can hear them so loudly because they are so close, I quickly run jumping through the window "Are you ok" Finley says panicked

"Big problems, careers" I say quickly slamming the window shut

"what do we do" Kinsley says

"They know it's us, and if we try and run they will see us, the only thing is that we hide in here and hope they won't come in" I say

They both nod running into seperate rooms, I go into inf of the windowless bedrooms, trying to find somewhere to hide, a bed so I crawl under, I don't know here the other two are but I think this is closest to the door, since they are really loud and I Cleary hear their conversation "We aren't burning the fucking cabin down" Sebastian screams

"It will get them to come out" Theon says

"And burn them alive aswell, I know both you and Brecken are itching to get actual blood on your hands not ash" He says

"But if we burn it down then if my District partner dies I won't care, it's better then killing me herself" Theon says

That's generous "Lets kill everyone" Brecken screams

One of them shouts at him but I can't tell who "Then kill one of the other two, they know we are here since it's pitch black inside and no noise so we can't leave" Sebastian says

"Fine we go in, get all of them in the same room and work out which one dies, will be entertaining for the captiol then we chase the other two" Theon says

"Whatever" Sebastian says

I hear a bang and I calm my breathing, I can see the moonlight from in here which means mine is the closest room "They could of left" Theon says

"There are no other footprints around not everyone is like you and runs to a fight they will loose they are probably hiding" Sebastian says

"I can't turn the lights on I'm scared" Brecken says

"Just use your torch" Sebastian snaps

I don't hear talking but I hear footprints and the door in this room opening more, the fear consumes me until I hear screaming, more like pleading

"Please I'm alone"

Thats Kinsley, she is trying to protect us "Don't lie where is my partner and 6" Theon sneers

"Please I don't know" She says

"Just kill her and let's go, what use do the other two bring" Sebastian says

"Don't question me pretty boy, Brecken find the others, Sebastian do the same" Theon says

I hear no speaking after that apart from footsteps, the door I'm in opens more and the screaming sound makes me stop my breath "I know your in here, I saw you through the window, just come out Braelyn" Sebastian says

He sounds so clam like he doesn't want to kill, I remember what Jayden told me if your in a situation where you are unarmed and have no chance of winning a fight that you listen to every command and maybe you can survive, surprisenly sebastian is the nicest out of these three, well not nice but he hadn't gone out of his way to torment other tributes only one and I'm not that girl

I crawl out and he grips his sword but doesn't pull it out of the sheath "Where is your crossbow" He says

he knows my weapon choice, maybe he is more analytic then I thought "I have no weapons, we don't want to fight" I say

"So your going to let your self be slaughtered, you wont fight for that" Sebastian says

"If you wanted to kill me you would of have, I know you don't want to" I say

Sebastian pulls out his sword "You don't know what I want" He sneers

"Go ahead then" I say

"Just follow me and you may live, I'm not the one calling the shots and I'm not going to risk my life by killing you, I see no point in useless murder, not when I know it won't please me but instead make me feel guilt" He says

I nod following him out to see Kinsley and Finley in the room with Theon and Brecken, Sebastian pushes me towards them putting his sword back and looking at Theon "No struggle that's odd" Theon says to me

"I didn't want to fight him" I say

"Oh look Sebastian people do fear you, good boy" Theon says slapping him on the back

Sebastian mumbles something under his breath "Okay, I think only one of you should die" Theon says

"Me" Brecken squeals

All three of us stay on the floor, it's not worth fighting or pleading, when death comes to strike that's when we fight "I wish it could be you, Sebastian do you volunteer to kill or am I boring you" Theon says

Sebastian smirks slightly, but doesn't say anything "Is that a yes or no" Theon says a bit annoyed

Sebastian shrugs sitting down in one of the chairs throwing his sword to the side "Fine I guess I will do the honours and here I am being nice to you letting you get more blood on your hands"

"I only want one persons blood on my hands and she isn't here, and although Braelyn may seem like this hero, she isn't strong enough to protect Taryn, plus why kill the strongest now when we can weaken her by being in a broken alliance, one dead and another sworn on revenge" Sebastian says

"Kill me then let them go" I say

"Braelyn no, kill me" Finley says

"You do know your volunteering to die, girls these days, Sebastian who is the weakest link out of these three" Theon says

"Kinsey obviously" Sebastian mumbles

"Its settles then" Theon says taking out his halberd

I stand up "I'm not letting You kill her Theon" I say

Finley stands up too, Brecken poised an arrow at me shooting I duck pushing Finley out the way "I won't kill you but he might all I need to do is say kill her and he will, I don't want to see you die Braelyn your a kind girl that tried to help our District don't make me see you die" He says

"Your just going to stand there and let him do this" I say to Sebastian

He shrugs pointing his sword at us then tilting his head "I won't kill you but I will mulitate you, maybe cut a limb or two off so you will live the rest lf these games suffering and realises how much of a idiot you are to put people first" He says

Theon approaches Kinsley and I try to run at me but Sebastian swings his sword at me making me stumble to the ground, Theon pulls Kinsley up throwing her back down to the ground, Brecken squeals "Stop hurting her you-" Sebastian uses the back of the sword to hit his head knocking him out

He wipes the blood on his pants like it's not issue for him "Just get it over wiht Theon" Sebastian says

Swining his sword at Kinsley "I don't do it quick" He sneers

"just fucking kill her" Sebastian screams

Theon snarls at him then swings his halberd down getting her in the chest, the cannon booms and grab Finley and we sprint away

"we were lucky" Finley says

"Too lucky" I say

But I failed a friend, Kinsley is dead and I did nothing, maybe I'm not a hero and I never will be

* * *

 **Theon Ayne 18, District 4 Male**

* * *

"Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't murder you right now" I scream approaching Sebastian

He throws his sword to the side putting his hands up "Go ahead" he sneers

I grab him by his collar putting my halberd to his neck "Is this some game" I say

"I'm not here to play games, not here to get my pride back unlike you, do you really think that torturing a few girls, girls that everyone loves by the way will make you noticed" He says

"Yes, it will get me attention, the captiol want a villain to win, killing the most likeable tribute in the games will give me that honour" I say, I know I'm lying to myself, I don't know what I want, I just don't want to look like a fool anymore and that's what I feel like, I feel like a nobody, a joke

I wasn't even in the top 8 the second time around "Being a villain isn't just about how you kill it's the impact you have on people, plus the villain spot as been filled, you have to admit even Payton scared you" He says

"He doesn't scare me" I growl

"Alright let's go hunt him and you two can fight" He says

"I thought you liked killing Sebastian" I say changing the subject, his right, Payton is just too much of a wildcard at the moment, the thing that scares me more is that not many tributes has died, his smart and I don't know what he is planning, if he was faking he would of tried hard to prove himself but he hasn't and that makes me believe his skills and abilities are 100% genuine, his a true assassin

"It doesn't give me the feeling it gives others, I like pain but I don't feel pain when I kill others, you don't understand the need for pain" he says

My grip shakes and I pull it back stepping away and grabbing his sword forcing it in his grip "We are different people, I like killing but I don't like pain, so don't question me next time, if I want to torture someone I will, I'm leader not you, I'm my own person" I scream

"But you felt the need to hide for most of your life instead of facing reality" He says

I scream swinging my halberd at him and he easily blocks it with his sword "Don't do anything you will regret Theon" he mumbles

I put my weapon down, I really, really want to kill him and it takes everything not to butcher him but I still need him, Atleast me controlling a big threat, won't make me look like a fool would it, plus if he really wanted to kill me he would of

"And I didn't need you saving me" I say signalling to brecken who I completely forgot about for a second

"Maybe I wanted him to shut up" He says

I just shrug, after a few more minutes Brecken jumps up screaming "I'm a zombie" He shouts

"Hey do you think if I knock him out again he will have some sense in him" Sebastian says

I consider it for a moment, I would kill Brecken but the nervous feeling is that Payton's alliance is made out to be the anti-careers, our alliance needs to meet up at some point

We may be trained careers or use to be trained but Payton's alliance has what we don't have real life experience, killing, fighting, I may have killed but I never had to fight to kill, as useless as brecken is having three on three is better odds

"No" I say to him

"Your tried to kill me" He screams at me

"I tried to save you I didn't want those mean girls to hurt you" I say

"Your mean" He screams at me

I look at Sebastian and he rolls his eyes walking up to Brecken "He did it to protect you" He says softly

Brecken nods pouting, I nod to him and Sebastian sneers at me "Can we leave now" He asks

"And to where?" I ask

"Anywhere without a dead body or do you do that creepy symbolism crap like Rowan" Sebastian asks

I hold in a snarky remark knowing it will just end up in a pointless argument, where we end up threatening to kill eachother and I look like the weakling because I don't end killing him, but I will kill him and Taryn, District 2 had made a fool out of me and I will get payback

I don't believe in saving kills, Taryn isn't Sebastian's she is her own person and she has the right to win and the right to be killed by any tribute

Sebastian seems to be delusional about this like he doesn't understand, I get it he wants revenge but doing it in the hunger games isn't the wisest idea, there are too many things that can go wrong and I really do want to see him die

"We can go hunting, since the other two go away" I say glancing at Sebastian

Brecken quiets down at the word hunting "why are you looking at me for, you only wanted to kill one" He says

"I was just saying that to give them false hope I was going to kill all three" I say

"Even Braelyn, that would make you popular" He says

"Don't be a hypocrite your making it your life mission to kill Taryn, so don't give me the killing your District partner is wrong Lecture" I say

"Where is Kinsley" Brecken asks

"Dead, now stay out of This conversation, I know you wouldn't kill Braelyn" He says

"You could of killed her, what stopped you, under her spell" I say

"It's not often I have someone be nice and considerate to me, She wasn't scared or looked at me like I was some monster, not like the treatment I got at two, plus her need to help her friends shocked me a bit" he says

"Well I can't wait to gut her alive" I say, I'm lying to myself to, I don't want to kill Braelyn but the cameras need to see a different me, the ruthless me, I just hope we don't stumble across her alliance then I may need to make that decision, especially since i just said I will kill her

Althouhg I don't know how long this alliance will last, Brecken is an utter nuicence and Sebastian and I don't get along at all I think him and Taryn have a better relationship

I never got along with other guys before my sisters death, I guess I'm that sort of alpha male that wants power, I wanted to be leader to look stronger, Sebastian only wanted it so he wouldn't be bossed around

"I can't wait to watch" Sebastian says when we walk outside

"It's cold out here" Brecken says

"Where are your gloves" Sebastian says

"They hurt my hand" He says

"keep your hands warm" Sebastian mumbles

Brecken screams happily skipping off "do you really think following him is a good idea" Sebastian says

"he must of seen someone you know he never leaves your side" I say

We both realise that and take off after him "People" Brecken screams

I take my torch from my pocket lighting it to see three figures running "Payton?" I ask Sebastian

"Yes because him and his allies will run from us, two are under 6 foot and one is a girl open your eyes up properly" He says

I ignore him trying to keep up with Brecken who keeps shooting arrows like a maniac "Can you tell your child to stop shooting arrows" I say to Sebastian

"I would but I don't have children and never will" he says running past me even his faster, I see Sebastian slow down and I barge past him to see a girl on the ground with a arrow in her leg and her two allies running to her aid

Brecken poises an arrow but I grab it off him "Not yet" I say quietly

They don't know we are here, we are covered by the rocks and it's too dark out to see "Kassian's alliance, his a threat" Sebastian says

"A useful threat" I mumble

"We aren't taking a hostage" Sebastian says

"What if we get injured, your patching up is good but what if we loose a limb or get hypothermia" I say

"We use fire Theon" Sebastian mumbles pulling Brecken back

"Lets just kill one, Kassian And Aisley won't function alone, she is too outgoing and he is more reserved their personalities will eventually clash, it also means it will be easier to kill Kassian later, let threats like him slowly break" Sebastian says

He does have a point "Can we Atleast give them a bit of false hope, just play with their minds for a little bit" I say

"Your leader I follow your command" he says

I hate his intelligence makes me want to cut his head open and take it "I still think we should kill Kassian, we shouldn't leave any threat on that after training top 8 list apart from you alive" I say

"Braelyn was 5th" He says

"She was only put on there because they didn't want to only have one female on the list, Archer told me how it works, the captiol make the person who came first the one that want to win, they throw on a few targets like you and Payton but the rest, are the ones they will be happy with, that's Ellis, Elliot even Kassian

"Kassian I know you want to help her but the careers are close by" Zander says from a distance

I turn around looking at Sebastian when a cannon goes off, we both look back to see Brecken gone "One second we take our eyes off that little bastard" I say

"That's what happens when we have a civil conversation" Sebastian says running to the clearing, I follow him to see Brecken poise another arrow at Aisley while Kassian is by Zander body in shot, a arrow to the heart, a quick death

"Fucking hell Brecken" I scream grabbing him and pushing him back, he yells and I kick him down and he lies on the ground sobbing

That gets Aisley to Jump while Kassian runs to her "If it makes you feel better he wasn't meant to die that way" I say

"Then how was he" Kassian says

"A but slower, bloodier, the sad thing about his death is that he didn't feel the pain and the life slowly leaving him, that's what your meant to feel in death" I say

"I'm willing to fight you, I'm not just going to stand down like some coward" Kassian says

"What about your little alllie" I say

"It's a bit hard to fight when your Allie shot her leg, isn't it" He says

Aisley doesn't say anything just stands closer to him "So you want us to believe that you can fight the three or might I say two of us, your kidding yourself" I say

"I'm willing to try" He says stepping closer

"Don't bother, A stick won't beat a sword, a outlier won't beat a career especially two" Sebastian says

"Well I overpowered a career yesterday I think I can do it again" Kassian says

We both look at Brecken, he did dissapear yesterday then came back "Not the crying mess, your District partner" Kassians has to Sebastian

He says forward pulling out his sword "You fucking killed her she is mine" He screams, I grab his arm before he does anything stupid

I don't believe it for a second Kassian will kill her, I believe he overpowered her but if he killed her he wouldn't tell anyone especially Sebastian "I didn't kill her, I could of but I chose not to" He says

"Why was scared of what I would do to you" Sebastian says

"The only reason why I fought her was because they stumbled across us in fear they almost killed us, I knew they were geniune even and what does killing Taryn bring me" Kassian says

I let go off Sebastian's arm "One or both" I ask him

"Wait I know where Taryn went" Kassian says

"We let you go and you tell us" Sebastian says

"No, we aren't letting two more tributes walk freely we are careers Sebastian" I say

"I'm not a career Theon, I'm a broken boy with only one hope in this world, with only one goal, justice, you may think your a career but your not, you agreed leaving these two alive is the better option" He says

"Thas before Brecken killed Zander quickly, we were meant to torture him " I say

I don't like how calm Kassian looks at the moment, he knows Sebastian will spare him for the imformation about Taryn "you know what the captiol love more then bloodshed unpredictability, we leave them alive, one is sure to beak under pressure" He says glancing at Kassian

Brecken looks at me nodding his head, I know that he has no idea what we are speaking about but I do consider Sebastian's idea, he has a point a very good point "Where did she go" I ask

"North down the hill, near one of the villages" He says

"and how the Fuck do we know where north is, your playing us" I say

"Or maybe because most of the houses and backpacks have a compass, your two are free to go, just don't run into us again because we will spill blood" Sebastian says

Kassian nods helping Aisley limp away "So we go north" I say

"No south" Sebastian says

"Seriously we did all of that for nothing" I say

"there are no villages north, he meant south he signalled behind me, but he wanted the captiol to believe he is trying to trick us, his a smart boy, but I also know where they are going" He says

"I really hate you" I say walking off

Maybe I should take it down a bit, Atleast he will be totally oblivious when I slit his throat

* * *

 **Mathias Zain 18, District 10 Male**

* * *

Another cannon booms and I can't help but be a bit apprehensive, we haven't killed anyone today and Payton doesn't seem the least bit agitated about that

Instead his eyes have been glued this his tracker, his planning something and I don't like it "Who died?" Tanner asked

He asked at the first Cannon and Payton just said a tribute and nothing has been said after that, he probably is planning a massacre at the moment since he has been silent, normally he never shuts up and although the silence is unnerving it's better then what he talks about, he puts his tracker down

"A intelligent tribute who was seen as a weakling and disgrace of her District and a annoying twit that thought being lively and entertaining will get you far" He snaps

"I'm still lost" Tanner says

"Girl from 1 and boy from 8, which means 8 is out of the running" I say

"Get the idiot to think for a while" Payton says to me

I shrug my shoulders, I still can't get over myself yesterday, I don't remember what I did, or how it happened I just let the darkness take over me, the little self control I had diminished, I cant loose it again especially since it can cause my death, if I lash out and accidentally attack Payton all he needs to do is swing his sword at me, I know that even he acts out of reaction if he feels in danger

Tanner wants to say something but I shake my head, I don't care about him but I need him, I know I cant beat Payton alone, I'm not going to try he isn't overpowered he just knows how to fight like a assassin, I don't

Our only way is to run, and if I leave alone there is no doubt he will hunt me, I don't know if I trust him but he has told me all of his plans, he won't risk me giving that information to the careers, that's why I need Tanner atleast I have another person with me, do I trust him?

More then Payton but I wouldn't call it trust more like a mutual understanding on what needs to be done, His plan is risky though, attacking the careers, I'm not trained like them, I don't have self control either, We haven't moved since yesterday, which is Surprising since Payton doesn't seem to enjoy comfort, but I guess even someone as cold hearted as him is cold, or at least cold enough to put a jacket on, like a normal person

"Sitting here doing nothing is a part of your master plan" Tanner asks

"Taryn and Ellis are still together, Braelyn and Finley are near them, they will try and intervene if we were to attack, they seem to believe that keeping someone like Taryn or Ellis alive will help them, we need Taryn and Ellis to split, it will be easier to take Taryn while leaving someone who can be valuable alive" He says

Tanner just nods, I told him to be patient, we need Taryn the three of us can kill him, she is just as smart she will know his biggest weakness and I think his hatred towards her district and is need to kill her has a part it that, Tanner thinks we should kill her, I don't really care but I would perfer not to be hunted by two angry maniacs who belived we ruined their only chance for revenge

"We have tributes coming our way, One that I will be killing" Payton mumbles

"Your partner, join the club" Tanner scoffs

"Well one of my unspoken term of surviving in this alliance is too kill your partner so sadly Tanner you passed" Payton says

He isn't really good at hiding how much we mean nothing to him, yesterday he said if he wins he will burn my coffin, which that thought itself scared me a bit, the one thing about him though is he says if, he doesn't actually say he will win, he is actually not arrogant or overconfident, yes he gloats about his skills one too many times but he actually does have them, I saw him in training he swung a sword that cut off a head of the dummy with out blinking

Then I just realise what he said and I shake my head, yes Aisley annoys the crap out of me and I did threaten her quite a few times but I never actually meant it "Come on Mathias your a killer inside she is a hindrance to you since you know she cares about you, she has to go" He says

I look away trying not to get angry "You don't control me Payton" I say

"Who does Control you, because the last time I checked it wasn't you" He says

"Leave him alone, because I believe your the last one who should give a lecture about control" Tanner says

I look at them to see Payton almost sneer at him "Shut up, go on Mathias why will it be so hard to kill her, one whip around her neck or one stab in her heart is all it will take to make you free from worrying about her" He says

"I couldn't care less about her, and don't make me believe you will let me kill her quickly" I say

"That word isn't really in my vocabulary" He says

"Is sanity in your vocabulary" Tanner says

I hit the back of his head before Payton can say something and Tanner looks at me "What the fuck man" He screams

"Your can't tame a wild dog by provoking it more" I say completely forgetting Payton is right next to me

He leans against the wall smirking and I expect a threat or something but he just laughs walking into another room "What the fuck was that" Tanner says quietly

"I have no idea, I don't know if we should be concerned or something" I say

After a few more seconds he walks back in with a parachute throwing it at me, I open it to see it empty and the note missing but it has a 10 on it "Where is the gift and note" I say

"I threw them in the fire I was going to give it to you But like you said it's hard to tame a wild dog" He says

I clench my fists I'm not letting this boy get to me, to hurt me, he wants me to loose control, Tanner tries hard not to laugh and I glare at him, I don't care about some gift, I just don't want to keep getting pushed around "Don't worry Mathias is was just a weapon you have enough weapons, me well I could use a few more" He mumbles

I just shrug and he looks back at his tracker "Do we kill the girl from 4 or not because at the moment I don't care" Payton says

"Well I'm not killing her, so no" Tanner says

Payton looks at me "As much as I would kill her, I already have two kills I don't want to seem like a murderer when its your role, I want you to be in the spotlight" I say

"I may be younger then you but I know your just trying to please me, I appreciate the effort" He says patting my shoulder and picking up his sword putting the tracker in his pocket

I really want to destroy that thing because if we leave he knows where we are, he knows everything, and it makes him 100 times more frightening "You need back up" I ask

"You think I'm going to go out and murder my district partner while letting you two stay in here when you can plot on how your are going to get me, wasn't the plan to use Taryn as an Allie, yeah that could work but see she won't help you unless you give her a reason to so why not think about that" He says

My eyes widen and Tanner looks away "You have supernatural hearing?" Tanner asks

"I may walk infront of you two or go in another room outside but do you hear any noise outside it's pretty much dead silent, plus you aren't trying to talk quietly" He says

"And your not going to kill us or anything" I ask

"What's the point" He says shrugging

I look at him and he rolls his eyes "What's the point of me fighting against the two of you, when one or both of you might die and I could get injured while the careers stay three strong, and tributes that need to die like Taryn, Ellis, Elliot who I'm a bit concerned about and Kassian get to live because we couldn't stay together, because we turned on eachother the first chance we got and if you two some how killed me, there are still other tributes out there, if I wanted to both of you would be dead but I know the risk of being alone, even I'm not invisible I can be beaten, I can be injured and I can be killed" He says

Thats the most serious and sanest thing he has said, he looks at me tilting his head "Here I thought you were a arrogant bastard that believed you were some sort of robot" Tanner says

"As I see it I'm already dead, the child in me was destroyed and become a forgotten part of reality and all is left is a heartless monster wanting retribution for what the captiol and District two has done to him, my number one pleasure in life is to torment other people, to hear the screams, to know that theit parents will be mourn for their precious baby, while I know I destroyed their lives, that's what I live for so do you really believe I'm afraid of death" He says

I don't really have a reply to that "Not everyone has parents, some people will be forgotten, some tributes coffin will be left for the captiol to take and burn, where their ashes will be thrown into a bin like disposal trash they believe we are" Tanner screams

"Well that was very entertaining, but I have a District partner to slaughter, you two just keep Braelyn away kill her, injure her, let her run, I don't care just don't get in my way" He says walking to the door we follow him all though I have to push tanner forward I think his angry that Payton found his little temper tantrum funny more then seriously

He actually sounded vulnerable, like me, When I make outside I almost shiver, it's slightly snowing but the air has grown much cooler, a good thing I have notice is that there is no iced areas, all are snow which means atleast we don't need to paranoid where we walk

"Finley I didn't think we would meet so soon" Payton says by the stairs of the cabin where his District partner and her Allie walk past oblivious to where we were standing

She holds her allies hand both of them with fear written in their faces, he steps down and we follow staying behind him, you don't get in the way of a physcopahtic, mental, blood loving freak and his hatred for his district partner, it isn't a need for revenge, I know that Payton wouldn't care if Finley doesn't die by his hands, but he has her in his proximity, he will kill her, he wants all the good and nice tributes to die

He wants humans to die, and he doesn't want me dead yet and I am human, I may have a array of emotions but I want to be human, I want to normal "I know you hated me Payton but we have done nothing to you" She says

He walks closer making her stand firm "Are you so stupid to believe the hunger games is about killing guilty people, why do you think a majority of the children this year have been voted in because they are different or they tried to make a change, your all innocent so why would any of us kill someone because they are guilty, I don't kill guilty people because they are already broken, you can't break someone that is shattered but killing a innocent selfless person would make it even more satisfying, so no you can't change my mind because your going to die tonight but your allie, well she and has a choice" Payton says

I stand behind him trying to avoid meeting Braelyn eyes, she wants me to do something, but I can't Payton is right this is the hunger games only one can survive, and I need him to get further, he is a shield as much as I hate admitting it, I need the freak

His words calm me, he knows how to control my emotions otherwise I will crack under the pressure "Braelyn you leave her right now and we won't pursue you I will even tell you that the careers are close by so the safest area for you would be the safe house near the factories, don't let loyalty get you killed, it isn't worth it, unless you want your insides to be scattered around in boxes and I will take it back home to give it as presents to young children and see them being scarred their whole life, maybe I should drain your blood and make them drink it, that may turn them into canibals, although I don't really get the taste of blood it really isn't special not that I drink blood or anything just one time I slit a boy's neck and his blood splattered in my mouth" Payton says

Braelyn hand shake and I step forward "I will kill you if you don't run, don't make me do that, because I don't have anything self control and I can't promise you it will be quick" I say

"Braelyn run, please do that" Finley says letting go of her hand

It's like she is letting death come and snatch her, Payton looms closer "Listen to her, friends aren't a thing in this game" He says softly

"I'm not afraid of you I will fight you" She says

Payton signals her to attack him and she lunges at him with a knife but he eaisly grabs her wrist pries the weapon out then throws her behind, she lands painfully and now Finley goes for the attack but all it takes his one swipe he doesn't even look at her instead he smirks at Braelyn

"I wasn't planning to kill her slowly, but I was planning got you to watch and feel guilt" He she

He flicks of the wrist and his sword cuts from the bottom of her stomach to the top of her chest, he pulls it out, turning around he grabs her by the collar, while she screams in pain "I would give you a last word but I have no respect for you" he says pulling his hand in her chest and ripping out her heart, literally

A cannon booms and Braelyn cries of, She tries to get up and I get ready to flick my wrist bit Payton grabs my wrist "Let her go, your lucky I don't want many kills to my name, go on" Payton says signalling her away

She slowly gets up running away, while Payton drops his District partners heart walking away "Where are you going now" I aska

"To capture my prisoner"

Oh crap

* * *

 **Cecily Anders 15, District 5 Female**

* * *

His changed, the once talkative, supportive and determined boy is now a guarded boy sitting in the corner gripping the knife in his hand, he hasn't let go of it, he has hardly moved or spoken since we ran here a day ago, the last word he spoke to me was the day when Wyatt died after that he hasn't said a thing

Elliot broke so quickly, Wyatts death, Elia's betrayal, the bodies everywhere and I can't help but want to cry, want to hide, I need my friend but his not here anymore, his broken, shattered and I'm trying to stay positive, trying to stay strong

I'm scared of what he is changing into, Elliot hasn't been that mentally stable, he can flip, he can get angry, he can't handle pressure, he also keeps grudges, I saw the look in his eyes his hates Elia, he blames her

I can't hate her because I too almost ran but I knew I just couldn't, now I sort of wish I did, I'm not afraid of Elliot just confused, his score still shocks me, his guts and bravery shocks me, he isn't who he was at home

We haven't moved since we found this place, we have been safe too safe, I guess our alliance broke on day one, one dead and one leaving, maybe the captiol think we have given them enough entertainment for a few days, two cannons have gone today and Elliot didn't even flinch

Didn't even look up from the ground, I can't let him suffer alone, I can't let him drown in his emotions where that knife may go somewhere he regrets

I have to save him or atleast get him talking, his someone who holds their emotions in but his also someone that will always believe the worst thing possible will happen, I think he feels guilty for Wyatts death that we didn't try hard enough to save him and his just trying to feel better by believing its Elia's fault, we shouldn't be blaming our selves or eachother, we should be blaming his killer, Payton ended his life, no Elliot, Not Elia

I knew making friends would be hard that it may pull me down but I still went with my heart, now one of my friends are dead, one is alone in a arena full of predators and one may be loosing his mind, I have to stay positive, I have to find something to fight for or my cannon will be the next to be hard

I stand up walking closer to him but still keeping a distance, he looks up the back down, I sit down making sure I don't frighten him, I don't know if he is upset, afraid or angry "Are you okay?" I ask

He doesn't answer so I take the risk by grabbing his wrist "Please just talk to me" I say

"No, if that answers your question" he says pulling his hand up and standing up, this is going to be harder then I thought

"We can't just keep being like this we are meant to be allies, meant to be friends, our can we work if you don't tell me what's wrong if you just see, like you have given up all the hope of winning, you were fine what happened in that short time span" I ask

"I opened my eyes up, you and Wyatt didn't fight back instead you two followed Payton, if we atleast fought we wouldn't be in this situation maybe they lied about my mental stability because at the moment I have no control of my mind, I have no clue what to think of what to do" He says

"Don't blame me, I didn't want you to die" I say

He looks at me his hands shaking what happened to him during the first night, we promised to protect eachother then he just switched off "I'm not blaming you, maybe I need to be cruel to win, I admit it, I'm not afraid to end domaines life, if the opportunity comes to me I will" He says

"What happens to you" I ask

He looks away "I don't know" he says softly

All I want to do is help him but something stops me "I need to avenge his death atleats I will feel less guilt" He says

"I don't think trying to kill Payton is a good idea, your not match for him, no one truely is" I say

"It's not his fault, he was raised that way, killing and ruining others lives is all he knows, all he will ever know he doesn't let understand this world, or what it means, killing him won't make me feel better but killing her would" he says

I shake my head my eyes widening "She is 13 and was afraid don't punish her for being afariad" I say

"You heard Payton, he may have spared us if we were all there, she left us, she doesn't deserve to live" He says

"This is what he wants, he wants us to fall apart, this was his plan wasn't it" I say

"Why do you think the captiol haven't tried to move us" He asks

I shrug "Because they know what I could become, I'm not a 12 in mental Stability, they know I can break, they are waiting for me to break, and if I don't then I will die, you don't understand" He says

I don't all I want to do is build a snow man, literally, I know I shouldn't be focus on child like fun like that but at the moment the stress of the games is becoming too much maybe he is coping more then me "what about this alliance?" I ask

"You are my friend and always have been but friends don't survive in games, why do think ours broke apart the first day, the alliances that work are the ones where friendship isn't a part of it, mutual trust and understanding is but nothing else, the trust that your Allie won't stab you in the back before needed but the understanding the a fight may need to occur, only one wins, not two, nor three or four, you guys didn't understand but I did, I need to take this seriously, I need to be a tribute not a district boy who count desrve this, you have to do the same" he says

"Your leaving me?" I say

"No, I'm giving you a choice, your worried I change and maybe I have, you have to realise this isn't fun and games that this is serious, that fighting may need to haplen, I can protect you I'm willing to do that but I sooner all later you will be alone, and you want to win right, how are Yu going to win if all you want is peace and happiness" he says

"That's who I am" I say a bit annoyed

"And this is who I am, you loose your self in the games, become a former shadow of who you use to be, your not like that your stronger then me you know how not to loose yourself" He says

I just want to go home, back to normal but I know the games won't leave you being normal, half the tributes this year I think would prefer to die, we see what happens to victors, the way they have to put up with the guilt for their entire lives winning doesn't sound good, getting back to your family though does, maybe I should let Elliot go we are both holding eachother back "Don't kill Elia" I say

"Who else would kill her the only ones willing to kill her, is Payton, Sebastian and Theon, they wouldn't do it quickly, I would" He says

"There are other tributes out there" I say

"Who would be willing to kill a 13 year old" He says

His right no one would kill her apart from the death boy's "The reputation you would have though" I say

"Would be a boy doing anything to go home, I want to build a life for my self Cecily, I want to live in warmth and comfort, I want to make true connections with people and have a family, if I win that can happen" He says

"I'm afraid to loose you" I say

"You already have" He says picking up a backpack and his weapons

He looks at me, I shake my head "Well this is goodbye then" He says putting his handle on the door

"Don't do this Elliot you don't have to kill her" I say in one last attempt to change is mind

He looks at me, mumbling something inder his breath then walking out closing the door behind him, I almost run after him but I stop, I can't

I fall on the ground hugging my knees, I lost my best friend because his right, this Sint some game this is real and like it or not the only way I can win is to be serious and fight but at the moment it seems impossible

* * *

 **Deaths-**

 **17th: Kinsley Rinley, District 1 Female- Killed By Theon Ayne, District 4 Male**

 **16th: Zander Collier, District 8 Male- Killed By Brecken Kerridge, District 1 Male**

 **15th: Finley Arin, District 6 Female- Killed By Payton Reves, District 6 Male**

* * *

 **Kinsley: I always have a tendency writing careers that don't fit the stereotype and this year pretty much all of them excluding maybe Theon were different, I also liked the idea of the smart career who is intelligent but has no skills what so ever and that was Kinsley, her alliance, her views, it fit so well with her character, but she sort of faded in the background and I always had her death around here, but I know that's what she would of wanted, a quick death so she wouldn't have to be traumatised by the games**

 **Zander: I really wanted to develop him more and keep him around due to his positive and slightly comical side but the only reason why I killed him this early is because out of the 10 tributes dead only 3 are males and although it's clearly male dominant this year since I wanted to make it difference to other stories because quite are few are clearly female dominant, I need a few more males to die early on. He was the easiest option because head the weakest guy alive, he didn't have insanity or the willingness to kill like all the other boys alive have, and I wouldn't if wanted is development to change him**

 **Finley: I had her placing 8th but then I realised I really did struggle with her, I had to cut out her reaping chapter because she was too complicated, as much as I liked her, she was too similar to Braelyn which was my fault but once again I didn't want to force her to kill her fight because I know all she wanted was a change, she saracficed her self for her friend and died the same girl she came in as**


	13. Trapped

**Day 4**

 **Taryn Ranrean 16, District 2 Female**

* * *

I look at the letter in my hands the more I put it off the more scared I get to open it, what if it isn't a apology, what if it's a letter on how much he hates me, what if it is just a trick and this is Archer

My fear is getting worse, any noise I hear I jump or swing my sword, I could of seriously hurt Kassian or Zander a few days ago, I'm not a killer and killing by accident, is not me and I won't let it happen, the other thing is that the more I stay with Ellis the more attached I'm get, the more I'm beginning to trust he won't kill me or won't turn his back on me

I have seen him talk to Payton a few times and that has been enough for me to be nervous, Payton is smart who knows if Ellis isn't actually his Allie and is only with me so he can kill me or injure me and take me to him

The other scary thing is that we don't know who has died, they only show District pairs and at the moment the only the pair from 8 and 11, sadly the only person I know for sure will be alive is Brecken, Braelyn and Kinsley could be dead and I wouldn't know I owe them but how do I repay them, tell them the only way to survive is too kill because I can't do that, tell them that eventually they will have to turn away from each other, I cant say that either

Sebastian and Payton could be dead, unlikely but still a possibly, as long as I'm alive I won't know, Ellis let me go on watch, he hasn't let me, I don't know if it's protectiveness or his thinking about killing me in my sleep, I'm not being paranoid it's just at home I was always in danger in training I had to make sure Sebastian didn't 'accidentally' try and stab me or throw a weapon at me and it happened alot

Then Raiden after he won he as okay but before then he just took his anger out on me, plus almost getting kill three time in the games makes you shaky

I like Ellis but why would he feel so attached to someone like me, his a rich polite person that had their whole future ahead of him, he had friends, had a purpose, me I can't speak to people, I didn't know what to do with my life, all I will do is bring Ellis down with me and it isn't fair, he deserves more, he deserves to win

I look out Side, if I run will he follow me or will he realise that it is the best thing, I just can't keep getting attached, I'm willing to throw my life away but if I'm around him he will be hunted too, he will be killed to get to me and I can't let that happen, he has a purpose, I don't, well, I don't think I do

Should I read this letter or rip it up, Callen wanted me to give him a chance but Raiden blames me for being born, hates me for it, how can I think that he thinks any differently, I want to at least die being a good person, so maybe reading this letter even forgiving Raiden may help, it may give me the spark of determination to find a way up of here instead of fighting a loosing battle, determination does get you out of here

I open to up my hands shaking

 _Dear Taryn_

 _I don't expect your forgiveness or for you to undertstand because I don't deserve it, I haven't been a brother too you, I haven't been family, I have been selfish, caught up in my own world trying to put the blame in you when I know it's my fault, I don't blame you for being born, I blame myself for not treating you like a sister, Mum and Dad didn't steal to give my money into the academy they stole to send me away, I had no reason for acting like I Did I was just jealous, list, finding to find my purpose in life and I thought it was training, when they died I blamed you because I secretly knew it was my fault, I fought with you and hurt you because I felt like that was my purpose as sick as it is. My reason for tortruing for fighting, was to give me a reason to go home because I wanted to fix things, you have this way with poeple and you don't know it, instead I broke you made you feel like your only way to escape is too die, I just want to fix things and this time I will really try, I won't coddle you, I te and change you I just want to start over I know this may be a bad time, I know I have no right to tell you to kill to get out, don't but try and come back, I do need you and I do love you and this time I want to show it_

I stare at the letter until I see something on the back _By the way and I'm not lying but Ellis made a deal with Payton to keep you safe until later in the games where he will hand you too him, I'm sorry that you have to know that_

I just run, leaving my weapon and any survival supplies behind mostly because I will get angry and may kill him by accident, Raiden wouldn't lie about that, Callen read the letter he would of scribbled it out if it was a lie, I don't know what to think anymore

I don't know where I am, I'm just in the middle of a snow waste land, okay, so maybe running in the dark wasn't the greatest plan but what Ellis planned to do hurt, he wanted to betray me, wanted to give me over to someone who only wants to cause me pain and suffering, I would of never done that

What do I do now?

I can't run in the village because it will be easier for the careers to find us, I can't stay here because it will be stupid to be out in the open with no supplies, I may need to go near the lake, hope the careers won't hunt, I'm thinking of digging a hole and burying my self but I would either suffocate or freeze to death

Maybe that's an idea

No, I have to really try and win, I need to forgive Raiden, plus I'm just like every normal tribute, I'm afraid to die, I'm not delusional, I know what happens, I know there is only a small speck of chance I'm walking out here and I need to fight, I want to die fighting, not like a coward but sometimes I run

I need to find somewhere to go, I know being alone is a death wish but if I'm with someone else it would hurt them to, I need to fight my own battles, Archer called me a protected species a few days ago, maybe his right but I need t show him I'm not someone he can push around easily

I keep running until I fall over, I look back and see some sort of handle sticking out of the snow what the hell, it's dead silent out here, I really don't want to make any noise, I pull open the hatch to see a small tunnel, I don't know if it will be a safe choice to go down it

I take off running until I'm between a bunch of trees and blocks off ice atleast it's hidden in here but I trip over again, another handle, another bloody underground tunnel, can't they understand that I don't want to take the risk

I start to get up again and when I almost make it out behind a tree in the moonlight, I see three shadows coming this way, when they come closer just by the shawdos I know they are all males and that's when I realise I'm stuck, I either run and get chased down, hide or fight

Maybe the tunnels weren't a trick but a clue, I need to take the risk I know I'm running and hiding like a coward, but it's three on one, I have no weapons, the careers or Payton's alliance and both are bad, I don't know which group I would rather to be honest

Now I regret running from Ellis then the May have not found me

I run to the handle pulling it open and going in, I just wait here till they go, I hear footsteps get closer and I hold my breath "What the fuck"

Thats certainly Payton, great, maybe the careers would of been better "What?" Tanner says

I swear they are right on top of here, it's pitch black in here "Its seems like she has dropped underground see her dot, its in the middle of the snow" Payton says

"Maybe Sebastian buried her alive" Mathias says

Well I know there talking about me but how would Payton know where I am, unless he has a tracker, fucking Archer "Well be being buried alive is a demonic rictual and Rowan is his mentor but I have kept my eyes in this tracker all night and although not all the dots are showing Sebastian's is and he is in the village close to where her Allie is staying" Payton says

"So she is alone simple, but how are we going to get underground are you going to use your strength to smash through ice" Tanner says

I slowly try and pull my self through the tunnel until my head hits ice, shit now I'm trapped "Don't be stupid there is handle right there" Payton says

Shit, I try and smash through the ice but pain radiates through my hand, making me stop, a light shines in my eyes and I see Payton smirking "That was pretty dumb, instead of running or fighting like a normal person, you get trapped in a tunnel which clearly was a trap, now this can get very bloody and painful or you can follow me out of here and well sort things out like rational people" he says

"your the opposite of rational" I sneer

"Yes, but I will destroy you down here plus I don't think this small tunnel is suited for someone 6'5, I'm getting very agitated down here and when I'm agitated I'm in a very stabby and bloody mood, and when I'm in a stabby and bloody move, I stab someone until they are covered in blood" he says putting his tracker slightly down and shuffling closer

"Where did you get that from" I ask

"Santa clause, this is a Christmas arena, dah, how dumb are you didn't you visit santas kingdom it is very fun, factories full of presents, I remember it so well because that's where I broke apart of an alliance don't I love being a puppet master, hey your a girl did you play with dolls" He says

"What the fuck is wrong with You" I ask

"I'm in a mood today so no will you stop sitting there like a coward and follow me out or will I have to drag you out" he says

"Just kill me in here, it would be poetic, wouldn't it, no audience" I say

"It does sound tempting but you see I have a plan and killing you will ruin it, but hey I won't rush your death if I had my choice I would be killing you for a year" he says

"yeah right like that is possible" I say

He smirks at me "You don't know what I am capable of and do you really want to test me, I did beat you already remember" He says

"That was different" I mumble

"Sure, so what are you going to do" He says slowly crawling closer but I know he is struggling

I don't move and he lunges towards me pushing me onto the back, I don't think being such a close distance to Payton is a good idea, his knees dig into my stomach making it hard to breath "Now do you want to leave" he says

I react by grabbing his shoulder slamming his head against the ice, I do it again until he lets go and I akwardly crawl over him and outside, I hear him laughing and he grasps my foot just when I make it outside but instead he gets his self out, the side of his face pouring with blood but he doesn't seem to care he just wipes it off with his sleeve while still having a grip on my ankle "Robots don't bleed so unfortunately you are human" Mathias says

Payton is about to say something but I push him back, getting up and running but I didn't realize Mathias and Tanner were on opposites side of each other and I slam straight into Tanner bringing us both to ground, I try and get off but he has an arm around my back flipping us over, I just turn around so once again we go trhough this stage of rolling over eachother until Payton gets sick of it throwing him off and placing his boot on my stomach to keep me down "Is that the way you fight on the streets" Payton asks

"we fight dirty and vicious, we don't use weapons or our fists, we use hands, nails, teeth, that sort of stuff" Tanner says getting up

"No wonder your so weak and Taryn seriously, do you actually know how to fight or just defend yourself" Payton says

I smirk kicking my knee up and he falls to the ground swearing "You may be laughing now but I always have the last laugh" He screams

I get ready to run again but Mathias's whip wraps around my ankle and I fall face first I try and get up but Mathias gets ontop of me his knees resting on my hands, I lift my head up just to see Payton throw Mathias a piece of rope I move around making it hard for him but eventually he painfully grasps my wrists fipping me over so I am on my back and tying them up, They aren't killing me they are taking me as a hostage

I open my mouth to scream but Payton comes next to him slamming a piece of duct tape on my mouth, Mathias gets off me pulling me up and pushing me to Payton "Like I said Taryn I always have the last laugh"

* * *

 **Ellis Goren 17, District 7 Male**

* * *

I eventually wake up, I don't know how I was asleep for so long but after 3 days of taking all night watch, I just couldn't stay up, I was planning to pretend to be asleep just in case the careers attacked or Taryn ran but my body took over

Maybe I should trust her, she hasn't given me any reason not too, but she gets scared easily I have noticed that and if she saw the careers she would fight on her own she doesn't want to be responsible for me dying but I chose to be her Allie and if I die well it's my fault, it was my choice

I look around noticing she isn't in here, I get up looking through the rooms nothing, don't panic she must be outside, I look outside and nothing, I go back outside, she left all her weapons here, so she wouldn't run, would she

No Taryn is smarter then that, actually the only reason why she had a weapon is because what Happend with Kassian, fuck, I let my anger out punching a wall, if Payton finds out I'm dead, unless he took her

Would he still be angry, I mean if he found her alone what if he will still kill me for leaving her alone, I haven't realised just how stupid my deal was, I shouldn't of agreed to Payton, shouldn't of been scared of him or what if the careers found her, no cannons have sounded so she is still alive

I could be overreacting, she might of just ran, and knowing the conditions outside shouldn't be too far away, I just need to find her and make sure the idiot doesn't run again, maybe asking for an alliance wasn't the best idea, she never trusted me and that sort of alliance doesn't work but I made a promise and I'm not one to break those promises

Not the one I made to Payton but the one I made to Taryn, I promised I wouldn't leave her and I'm not ready to break those yet, I make it outside, with the snow falling it's almost impossible to see footprints plus it's still dark and I don't have a torch, So I have no clue where to start and there is no way I'm screaming out her name

I just walk a random direction, I don't know her to well but being her Allie for a few days I do know that she doesn't react well to pressure, so if she felt threatened in some way she would of just ran, so maybe the village or the ice waste land, or maybe she wanted to to hand her self to Sebastian

I'm lost maybe I shouldn't bother wait to her cannon goes but I just can't, I got to attached and I know that will bring me down, plus my fear of Payton, a parachute falls and I feel instantly relieved, but inside is just a long piece of chain and a key, but a large note ' _Don't worry about using the chains yet, I know your in a hard position, but if you want to stay loyal, you need to know that Payton has gotten her first, he plans to look for you after his plan falls into place but their alliance won't expect the careers to have an extra number don't just keep going the direction your in, you may need to align with the enemy to beat a large one, plus if you do end up rescuing her you have a lot of explaining to do, she knows -E'_

I still don't know what the hell the chains are for but I quickly go back to where I was staying hiding them, I think I know what he is talking about, she must of found out about my deal with Payton but how, I guess if I do end up saving her she will be very reluctant to stay with me which explains the chains

The scariest thing is that he wants me to join the careers, they scare that crap out of me especially Sebastian, Taryn told me stories about him, how can I just trust him, and Theon I saw what he did to that young girl, but this will be the best way to bring Payton down

I keep walking close to the village, I won't attack but I still need to be careful, Brecken uses a bow and arrow, the second he see me, his arrow may enter my chest, hopefully Sebastian sees me first, I don't know how long I keep walking but the second I see the arrow flying towards me I drop to the ground, I have my axe on my belt but if I attack they may retiliate

I hear Brecken laughing while running towards me, shit where is Sebastian when you need him, he shoots another at me and I jump up "Hello" He says shooting another one at me

I dodge but I feel it graze against my arm, he isn't trying to kill me just wound me "Stay still I don't want your death to be quick" He screams shooting at me again, I put my arm up almost screaming when it lodges in there, I pull it out, this is the same mistake that girl from 8 did

He keep walking towards me, he must be alone, I try and fumble to get my axe out but his wrist grabs mine and I realise he has backed me into a wall, I can't die like this he lets go leveling the arrow to my head "Your one of the strong ones, we kill the strong play with the weak, no, no, we play with the strong and kill the weak wait I'm confused" He mumbles to himself

He still has a grip on my wrist "Brecken" Sebastian screams pushing him away

Brecken skids to the ground screaming his head off while Theon goes behind him, restraining him and covering his mouth, Sebastian meets my eyes and I barely realise that his fist is swinging towards my head, he does it again and I fall to the ground, he stands over me stepping on my hand, punching me again "You fucking bastard, where is she" He screams

"Payton has her" I mumble, his fist meets my jaw again

"No shit, but you were working with him so where the fuck is she before I force it out of you" he screams

I try and push him off but he punches me again "I wasn't working with him, I just promised to keep her save, she ran during the night, look you need me, I will help you fight them then you can have Taryn" I say

"I don't need you" He growls

"just listen to him pretty boy, it's 3 on 2 and a half, but if we have Ellis it will be equal" Theon says

Sebastain grabs my neck "What was his plans" He says quietly

"He wants to attack your alliance, and for me to bring Taryn closer to him so he can get her, I guess he played me" I say

"You help us and I may reconsider what I do to you" Sebastian says getting off me, I get up

"I want to shoot someone" Brecken screams

Sebastian puts his hand on my back "We should maybe split up to hunt, see if we can find out where Payton is then if we know where there alliance is meet back here and come up with a plan" Sebastian says

"Who died and made you king" Theon snarls

"Its an idea" Sebastian says rolling his eyes

"Fine, you go with Brecken" Theon says

"Oh no my idea I get to choose who I want that's unless of course you want to fight again and I am in a mood" Sebastian says

"I have matches" Theon says

Sebastian steps closer and I grab his arm "You want me to work with you guys let me go with Sebastian I trust him more and that's the only way I will help" I say

Theon tilts his head then grunts and walks away pulling Brecken with him "Your scared of him how adorable" Sebastian says

"He would try and get me to work with him to turn against you and since it worked well the last time I don't want to take the risk, I kill you and I loose Taryn more then I already have" I mumble

"Come on Taryn probably is waiting for someone to kill me, we hate each other more then anything" He says annoyed

"Hate not the desire to kill, look I don't know you and I don't think I know Taryn but if she really wanted to kill you do you think she will keep hiding and running she will fight, my mentor told me she lives in the moment, did she fight you in the bloodbath" I ask

He stops turning so he is facing me and I get a bit nervous "Your right you don't know us so mind your fucking business, do you think I want you in this stupid alliance, No, but Theon is right we need numbers and I'm going bloody insane with those two so keep your thoughts and opnions to yourself" He snarls

"I'm right though, if you want to kill her Sebastian you need to realise that you will need to be ready for a chase, Unless you eliminate the compettion until she is forced to fight you, but Payton is the issue" I say

His grip on his sword tightens and I get worried holding my axe infront of me "I'm not going to hurt you Ellis" He says softly, did I just hear vulnerability, did I just hear hesitance, maybe he isn't the bad guy, he only wants to kill Taryn and that's for personal reasons but he hasn't gone out of his way to kill people, he only attacked me because he thought I hurt Taryn

Even his like Toby, hard exterior but soft and vulnerable in the inside, makes me feel safe around him, but I can't forget this boy has one purpose and that's to kill my allie and I can't forget that when I am no use he would kill me, I put my axe back and he put's his sword back, he starts walking again "You know, I'm sick of people believing I'm this cold hearted villain, when in actual fact all I want is to find the truth, to repay my family and in some way feel some redemption, it's a battle every day in 2, you show weakness and you become worthless, yeah so Maybe I'm cold and emotionless, and Maybe I like pain but I don't nessecarily like inflciting it, I killed those avoxs, because I thought it would relief my need for pain but after a while it truly didn't, I realise that here I only kill when nessecary, I killed Dyson to get to Taryn, in some way anyone I kill, I will put the blame on Taryn and that will make me slightly okay with my self, I'm too far gone to fix my self" He says

I'm shocked that he pretty much opened everything up to me "Why are you telling me all this" I ask

"Because your a good listener, I saw you with Taryn, she got angry and you let her scream at you, you listened to her, both of us don't really have people like that, Callen yeah his a support, a shoulder to lean on but he helps us, we tell him our problems and he tries to fix it, he doesn't just listen" He says

"Do you really want to kill Taryn" I say

"Yes, all my life I havehad second thoughts on decisions I have made, I have become confused about my feelings but never once have I wanted to feel bad for her, she has put me through so much emotional stress, her family has ruined my life, I'm like this because of her, her youngest brother killed my family because he was trying to protect her, so maybe I'm over reacting but like I said I want redemption, to show how grateful I am, to the family that may not be my blood" He says

We keep walking up a hill but I know he isn't necessarily looking for Payton he just wants to escape his allies "Payton has a tracker you know, that's how he found her but if you two were truely allies he would of told you, he wanted for you to fail to protect Taryn so he could have a bigger reason to kill you, so I believe that you were actually trying to keep her safe, Raiden must of not realise that" He says

"How do you know" I ask

"Archer sent me a letter, before you came all of us hunted together I just needed to get this stuff off my chest, Theon just teases and degrades me and Brecken fauns over me, I know you like Taryn but if you stick with me I can bring you to the final two and I'm not lying, just have my back in the battle, let me capture Taryn then come with me" He says

I didn't expect that, I know his genuine by the tone in his voice and the look on his face but it is still a scary prospect, allying with him will be just as dangerous "Why me" I ask

"I can't be a alone, after I kill Taryn I will feel lost, I wanted to keep her to the final two but after Payton doing this the quicker I get her, then torture her, my purpose is done but I will still need someone, I won't betray you, loyalty is something I hold very close to my heart and if I make a promise to someone there is no way I will break that but If you don't agree then you become a enemy you know my biggest secrets now, the whole of panem do and that will give me a reason to kill you" He says turning back

I follow him but know I feel like I have dug a even bigger whole Taryn or Sebastian who am I willing to drop all my morals for

* * *

 **Tanner Derson 16, District 9 Male**

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean you forgot how to get back" Payton sneers at me annoyed

I shrug my shoulders "Because I thought I could follow our footprints but it must of snowed, don't you have a tracker don't put the blame on me" I scream

Mathias stays quiet, gripping Taryn's arm as Payton threw her to him like some rag doll so he can threaten me well I'm sick of this treatment and I'm not scared anymore "I have a tracker but it doesn't fucking tell me where everything is only where some tributes are and at the moment, the only tributes I see is my hostage, her partner and the boy from 5 for some strange reason oh and you Tanner maybe they are giving me a list of names to kill" He says waving his tracker at me

I look at Mathias and he shrugs his shoulders I then look at Taryn but she just gives me a look, it's pretty stupid me looking to someone for helped when their bounded and gagged "Look I made a mistake, I'm sorry" I mumble

"I hear the sarcasm your lucky I have bigger targets to discinercrate but keep this attitude up and you will be number 4" He says walking into the direction of the village

Taryn uses this as a chance to get out of Mathias grip stumbling the other way, he pauses for a moment and before we can react Payton turns around "Do I need to put you two on a leash, if she isn't back in your arms in 1 minute your both dead" He screams

Mathias takes off in the direction of Taryn, he actually told Payton he will hold her since he didn't like the way Payton was taunting her with distrurbing words may I say, I run with him and he flicks his whip taking her to the ground, I barge past him pulling her up before she can move, she struggles in my grip but it's no use with her hands tied and I get her to walk by putting a arm around her "You need help" Mathias asks

"I want to prove my self" I say pushing her forward

I don't like this, I like fighting but taking someone as prisoner isn't right but I guess Payton made it clear that she is his and it took Mathias quite a lot of arguing to hold her in the first place, we make it to where he stopped and he looks at me waving his hand towards him

He wants Taryn "Are you mute Payton?" Mathias teases

"Don't be a dipshit, I don't trust either of you with her see Taryn is a rare prize, the careers want her, Ellis would be looking for her, I heard Elliot and Kassian say they would kill her because of the support they will get, so letting her run will not be smart" he says

Him having her will give him more power, I grab her tighter almost protectively "Just give her to him" Mathias mumbles

She looks at me shaking her head but I just nod pushing her to him, I can't feel sympathy for this girl that will be dead in a few days my life is more valuable "Don't try anything stupid again Tanner" Payton sneers at me

"I don't know what your talking about" I say

He growls at me pulling Taryn along with him "Like I said we need her" Mathias says quietly

"And how are we going to the Payton away from him, it's creepy how possesssive he is" I mumble, he can't he usar because his busy saying something to Taryn, maybe that is a good thing that she is here but I still don't like the idea that his getting her way, but I know if I kill her Payton won't be happy at all, I'm tempted too, that would show him but my life once again is more valuable plus I again don't care what happens to the girl

"Do we kill her or play along then" Mathias mumbles

"I say we leave them both for dead, no blood on my hands and you won't go all crazy" I say

"You know it's not that way" He says annoyed

"Mathias can you grab her again before I freaking pull her legs off because she doesn't get what fucking move means" Payton screams slamming his elbow on her back getting her to fall to the ground, normally Payton is calm well not calm in the sense of sane but he never truley shows anger or vulnerability but I guess the undeniable rage he has for Taryn's brother, makes him feel rage towards her, which means the more she provokes him the more she can get him to let's say be killable

Mathias helps her up "Don't be so gentle Mathias" Payton says storming off once more

If he didn't have that tracker we could just run but sadly he knows where me and Taryn are but I have an idea "We leave her here and take a run for it" I say

"Don't be stupid, he will just lock her in a room and come for us just be patient Tanner" He says

"I know his making you angry" I mumble

"And that's the last emotion I want to feel at the moment, just trust me" He say pushing Taryn forward and getting her to walk, I really want to take that gag off her mouth and see what she is thinking but the second I do that she will scream and Payton will get all angry at me

We finally make it to the village and Payton is just standing there fingering his sword, him and a weapon is not a good combination but instead he uses it to smash the door open walking in, okay then

The cabin looks like something I saw in 9, where kids shared, in there is 2 sets of bunk beds, a supply crate, a bathroom and a door with a few chairs in there, it's like they knew we were coming in here

Payton uses a key to lock the door so no one can get out and I'm not going to even ask how he got it, He just snatches Taryn away from Mathias Untying her hands and taking the duct tape off and but she reacts by punching him square in the jaw and I can't help by laughing

Sadly Mathias covers my mouth before Payton can notice

Maybe I can like this girl sadly Payton just slams the back of his sword into her knee pushing her to the ground and holding a hand around her neck while glaring at me "You really want to provoke me the both of you" He sneers looking at me

Taryn tries to move under him but he barely moves, I bite my lip shaking my head and Mathias let's me go, he twists Taryn arm behind her back pushing her to one of the rooms, my eyes then meet the pile of supplies and I move closer to see a box of poison, I shake it to Mathias who moves closer "And how do you expect us to give him that" He says

"Put it in his water bottle or something" I say

"can I have a look" He says, I nod handing it to him but before I can think he throws it in the fire

"Fuck you that was our only chance" I scream

"Only chance for what" Payton says sliding from the room, I'm going to ignore the bloody knife in his hand mostly because I haven't heard a cannon

"Re lighting the fire, idiot threw the lighter thing in the fire" I say

"or that the vile of poisons are missing good choice Mathias, you can leave now if you want tanner I won't run for you, Taryn already agreed she will help us, so your just a loose number easy to cut" He says

"Like she would agree to that" I mumble

"Want to ask her" Payton says

I nod and Mathias shakes his head from behind we walk in and Taryn is tied to a chair but her mouth isn't covered "Tell my lovely Allie where what you agreed to" Payton says

"Fuck off" Taryn sneers

Payton walks over to her slamming his knife on her knee and resting it in her neck "Do I need to ask again" He says

"Fine that I will help you guys fight the careers it's not fucking rocket science" She says

"See Tanner, I mean you can stay and I will make sure you don't die or you can leave and since this arena is like a battle ground if your alone you pretty much of walking corpse just like your Allie" He says directing the last part to Taryn

"I thought you two had a deal" She says

"Well I'm breaking that deal since he failed but anyways, anyone want to leave" He says

"cut these ropes off and I will be in my way" Taryn says

"Not you" He growls

I shake my head and so does Mathias "Good, behave will you I don't need to wound you again and waste precious Medicine" He says pushing us out and locking the door

Great he has both keys so I can't run or I can kill or let Taryn escape, I don't like this maybe I should of agreed to leaving but Payton is anything but trustworthy it surely would of been a trap

"When do we attack then" Mathias asks

"Sebastian seems to be going the the opposite direction of us but Theon is going the oppisite direction if him towards us, so I have no clue what is happening, I don't know if they split or are hunting, but if they were hunting surely they wouldn't go alone they would leave brecken, so my guess is they found another Allie, see Theon is walking fast while Sebastian keeps stopping and now he is turning around" Payton says

"Could of found Ellis, that's the most reasonable" Mathias says

"Which means we are even once more and I don't like even fights, technically it's 3 and a half each side, each side has the same types of tributes, 2 tributes that know how to fight, a hostage or what ever the hell Ellis is then some carry along" Payton says glancing at me

"Watch who you call carry along" I snap

"Watch who you snap at" Payton screams

I sneer at him and he snickers amused "Come on Tanner don't be so moody, I'm just trying to light a flame inside you make you angry, to make you vicious" He says

"You forced me to kill my partner, I think I'm angry" I say

"but your afraid to have a go at me and how do you know I wasn't talking about Mathias" He says

He wasn't and we both know it "What now" Mathias's asks

"We wait, Someone needs to guard Taryn just in case she tries something or her mentor does, she is too quiet for my liking" He says

I want to volunteer but it will look too sketchy and how am I sure Payton doesn't have super hearing or something, he barely acts human, Mathias is about to say something when there is a crashing outside, Payton grabs his sword walking towards the door, but Mathias gently grabs his arm "You can't go out alone, it could be a trap" He says

"I think I can handle myself Mathias, you Watch Taryn" He says

"You may be able to handle other tributes but not the capitol, how do you know it isn't them, how do you know it isn't a sponsor gift but sent from another mentor for example Taryn's, I'm not doing this for you but for myself, if you die, I'm dead to and your little carry along and hostage will escape unharmed, do you really want that" Mathias says

"You have a point, Tanner if I even see one little scratch on her your dead, go it" Payton says

I nod and both of them leave, Mathias is good, he spoke so calmly to Payton while anyone else would be to afraid, I open the door to the room Taryn is in closing it, she looks at me raising an eyebrow "Your the last person I expected" She says

"I'm not as useless as I look" I say sitting on the chair next to her

"This could of been your perfect opportunity to run instead your following his orders like some mindless drone" She says

I clench my fist steadying my breath "Maybe I chose to come in here, if it was my choice you would be dead" I say

"Go ahead then, I have been waiting patiently for someone to end my life and gather the medal for being my killer" she says

"Your to useful to be killed, you are the only one who can kill him" I say

"And why would I do that, to help you, Im sorry but it isn't my fault you were a idiot and agreed to this alliance, I tried to warn you but your too protective of your self pride to realise you made a idiotic mistake which wll end your life" She says

I swing my fist at her but she moves her head just in time "This is your fault" I say

"Why not this you give me a reason to owe you one and I may reconsider my decisions" She says

I know what that will be but the door opens before I can say one more word, Payton doesn't look happy he looks at me throwing something in my direction, at first I am worried he heard our conversation but I remember these gloves are almost impossible to cut so I grab it to see a sickle, much lighter but sharper then the one I had "Tell your mentor I don't appreciate the trick, you must be planning something and if I was you I would forget that plan" He says walking out

I point my sickle at Taryn "Tomorrow I will give you a reason to owe me one"

* * *

 **No deaths**


	14. Double Cross

**Day 5**

 **Payton Reves 17, District 6 Male**

* * *

"So that's how I became a serial killer" I say looking up from my sword slightly stained with Taryn's blood while she glares at me trying to get her tied hands off the chair

"Do I really care about your fucking life story" She sneers

I admit I have gone into quite a lot of detail, I was bored with mopey and snappy so I thought I would talk to my little prisoner, she however has been insulting me and making faces the second I walked in so I have had a little fun myself by hurting her with my sword "I just love torturing you more" I say smirking

She glares at me but I do see her hands shivering, I did purposely open the window and turn the heating off "How the fuck aren't you cold, shouldn't you be frozen to death and how do you have a t-shirt everyone else was given a long sleeve" She asks

Poor thing is cold, me well I don't feel the cold I actually like it, being locked in a freezer once a week for training makes you immune to the harsh temperatures "I'm use to it, I am an assassin after all, how do you think we hunt for vile creatures which are humans in general if it's a little bit cold, and about the T-shirt, I asksd for one and I have a tendacie to get what I want, I don't need to be like the rest of you weaklings, with a singlet, a t-shirt, a thin long sleeve, a thermal long sleeve, a golden jacket and a water proof jacket who do you think I am" I say

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for shorts" She says

"I'm not a pretty boy Taryn, like your partner, it's worse enough I have more muscles then anyone here and wearing shorts will be like me wanting to show off my body" I say rolling my eyes

"Can you at least be a little nice and close the damn window, I am helping your band of morons in the first plus" She snarls

I roll my eyes slamming my fist into her nose, I put my sword back realizing that I would prefer her not to loose too much blood or a limb because with her attitude she wouldn't have any blood or limbs left, so Im trying some anger management techniques Corin Told me mostly because if I do kill her now my entire plan and purpose won't be fully fulfilled and Im not that type of person to give up so easily

I lean closer "You really want to fight Taryn because if we do your chances of dying turns from 78% to 1037%" I say

"Why so technical" She mumbles

I lean back sitting on the chair next to her once more "I'm a numbers guy, you honestly get no where if you don't consider facts and figures, don't you agree, I would become a dumb blonde which I really hate, I will be like Sebastian" I say

She glares at me and I hit her shoulder "Did I hit a nerve come on admit it you don't want to kill you childhood rival and fear maker, which is a shame really, ooh I just came up with the most perfect Idea I cut off your arms, sew them back on and tie string on your arms making you like a puppet and forcing you to kill Sebastian, wouldn't that be a blast unless you go through with your deal and kill him in the career fight" I say

"Do you have any bit of sanity in you or are you dead inside" She says

"You know the feeling of loosing family, right" I say

She nods "Exactly, so if I was you I would stop judging, I'm not like Theon or even Mathias, I haven't let just one tragedy shape me, I missed out on being a child, when I was younger all I learnt, was to be a mindless shadow, to kill and Punish, I don't have sympathy, I just don't want you to see me as this fake" I sneer

She looks lost for worlds and I see this has a minor victory "So anyways, your a strategic fighter, what would be the best bet" I ask

"I thought you were going to use me like a prize, keep me at the side and the first one to grab me gets the honor to end my life and be named as my killer for ever" She says

I backhand her face "Funny" I say

"Fine, if you let me I can take Sebastian, I know his fighting Technique better then anyone does, you may be a trained assassin but his techniques are odd and erratic, if you think he will defend he will attack, Brecken is a long ranged weapon user so I would hope one of your allies can use a close ranged weapon, Then Theon well either you and Mathias may need to fight him the last person just helps with the strongest tribute" She says

Little does she know Ellis is with them, yesterday on my tracker a 7 was walking with a 2 both Male but I will let her be surprised "So do you miss Ellis, what was he, a friend, companion, or back stabber" I ask

I hit a nerve because she doesn't look impressed by my answer "Wouldn't you know since you did make a deal with him, where he is, ran from you, maybe you should look for a bigger target" She says

''How do you know?" I sneer

"You do know the entire panem is watching, plus mentors lurked around all the time before we left, you should begin to realize that tributes may not be your only problem there is such thing as the capitol who watch what you say and plan, why do you think they knew about you" she says

Maybe I did forget that minor detail that all of panem was watching but I'm entertaininment they won't kill me, not yet and if my plan goes correctly and I'm in the final, with Mathias they still won't let me to win since clearly Mathias is on suicide watch, actually maybe I should force him to commit suicide himself, not a bad idea really, then it would of been his fault not mine

"That's why you ran because you found out any insane person would kill him Taryn" I say

"Any insane or weak person would do that, any strong and committed person would of stayed to talk it out, I was a coward, I guess I ran straight to your trap" She admits

"Techically I wasn't setting a trap more a ambush where Ellis sadly would of died but enough about the past" I say

"And more about your alternative universe you seem to live in but don't realise that your in reality and your a normal human" She says

I roll my eyes "I don't believe in death I cause, death is a beautiful word, that's so close to my heart not that I have a heart, I'm not a robot I wish I was, oh maybe I'm an alien, do you believe in aliens one time I read story, oh maybe I'm the grim reapers son, that makes me unkillabke, do you believe in the grim reaper, you probably haven't even heard of him, because you didn't steal captiol files, yeah that's right I know all you secrets, wait are there even cameras in here, hey how many Volts are in cameras since you such a smart girl, oh maybe I can make a laser gun how cool will that be" I say

"I got lost by the word robot, what the fuck you going on about" She says

"Keep up Taryn and here I thought you were little miss perfect now even I admit I'm not perfect since clearly I don't believe positive emotions like what is the point of happiness and laughter anyway it makes me sick when I see people happy, oh do you want hear a story, yeah so one time I was lurking around the District like I sometimes do and I saw these two little kids playing the car yard, I found it so adorable, so you know what I did I grab this very large and beautiful looking hammer and chased after them you should of heard the way they screamed it was halirous so I caught the girl killed and gouged her eyes out with this screw driver thing although it was really a screw drive but anyways, I then chased the boy and made him choke on her eyes, then I cut him up with a saw, they would of only been around 8, one of my finest moments" I say

"And your proud of that" She asks

"Ah yeah they were the secretaries children, didn't I hate that guy, I took the keys and stole all of the districts money and burnt it sadly the victors gave the money to replace it" I say

"I don't even know what the hell to think of you" She says

"There is a lot of things, you know that religious girl she called me a sin and demon, isn't that funny, do you believe in the heaven and hell, because I sure don't, I thought when you die you go to another world or something" I mumble

"Maybe you do but the only way to test is too die" She says

"Don't worry that will happen but not in your life time you will only survive 16 years until you rest for all of entirety but enough about this somber stuff" I say

"Then go outside with your allies, people that actually force themselves to put up with your unrealistic insanity" She says

"If anything your no killing morals is unrealistic you do know where you are right, I will tell you this a hundred times, people like you don't survive in this cruel world, all of you are just pieces in a large game of chest with millions of pieces I would say your a noble night but at the end of the game you know who wins, not the king, the queen, the bishops, the rooks, you know who does the pawns, soon the capitol will fall, as the pawn did the one thing they didn't want come out alive, let the more important pieces eliminate the unamed pieces who are the weak tributes, I will let the rooks fight it out, while they run away from the pawns, the insane tributes the one that all of you think have no chance and maybe we don't, we are pawns after all then it will be the start of a revolution, the last standing pawn will hunt down for the noble knight where he will win the ultimate battle making himself as victor when he once again will be a pawn for another game unless I have a say in it" I say

"you weren't speaking about yourself?" She asks

"I am no pawn, Knight, Rook or King, I am a bishop I may have self-confidence and arrogance but to everyone else I'm seen as a joke, A fool that shouldn't be alive, that is why I plan to change it, I see this as a game Taryn, I may be known as a trickster, a strategist like you but I'm also a player, I'm willing to fight, eliminate or at least split the careers up and individuals instead of a group looking for me, to win the hunger games you can't just fight you need other attributes ones you mentor had and he rubbed off on you that's why I'm afraid of you but also your partner, his a perfect shape for future victor" I say

"Archer wants him to win, it will be hard to take that away from him" She says

I stand up taking out my knife "I know but it's hard to take things away from me too"

She flinches away from me thinking I'm going to stab her but instead I cut the two ropes from her hands pulling her up, I gently place the knife on her neck leaning to her ear "Even think about betraying me and you really, really, really will hate the things I do to you, you do remember I am known for my seductive nature" I mumble quietly then I let her go

She nods, I make sure she walks next to me, I need to appease her for a bit, I open the door "We leave now" I say

Tanner and Mathias jump up, I know what they are planning, use Taryn to kill me, little do they know, I have her wrapped around my fingers and will be happy to use her for my evil uses

"One thing genius I can't fight without a weapon, I will be killed and not by your hands" She says

I reluctantly pull out the sword Archer sponsoredd her las night "This is from Archer he said he wants you to survive" I say, I didn't lie about him sponsoring her the gift just what he said

"I don't need his charity" She sneers

"You either take the fucking sword or I stab it through your stomach" I shout swinging it at her, Mathias pulls her away and I quickly give her the sword walking off, I keep loosing control around her

I wait outside grabbing Taryn and pulling her forward, I really dont trust those two, I'm just hoping Tanner will die in the battle "Mathias you help me with Theon, Tanner take Brecken" I say

Taryn gives me a look but I shake my head, Tanner needs to die and Brecken isn't a issue if he survives this fight I don't care, I can use a bow if he is that much of a issue I will just pry it out of his hands and shoot him with if, long distant weapons don't scare me

Obviously I will need to make sure Sebastian doesn't kill Taryn but if she gets a bit beaten up then so be it, plus I can't forget Ellis is competing, I pull my tracker at looking at Mathias and pointing to Ellis's dot, let Taryn get a bit shaken up

We walk through the snow and to the area I know the careers will be to a clearing in the forest, I push Taryn to Tanner "Hold Her till I signal you to come out" I say

"How do you know they are here" He says

"By the way tanner don't fall" I say to him he raises an eyebrow and when I see the arrow flying towards us I slam my sword into his knee getting him to scream but he still has a strong grip on Taryn although I think he is leaning against her

"Wait for my signal" I say pushing Mathias out

If things go my way only three people will survive this fight

* * *

 **Sebastian Arymen 17, District 2 Male**

* * *

"Stop fucking shooting the arrows" I growled annoyed

We were going to try the sneak attack technique but it's hard when a lunatic keeps shooting arrow after arrow, I'm stating to really loose my patience Brecken "Be kind to him Sebastian" Theon says

I sneer at him, after him and Brecken went on a hunt now they are like best friends not that I care I actually like Ellis and I don't like people easily, he must be a trouble maker whisperer, but I still need to be aware, it's hard for me to trust people to build a connection because when someone who you care for dies it truley breaks you

Brecken doesn't listen at me shooting another arrow but this time there is a scream, more like a angry shout which gives me the idea that it's Tanner "They are close by" Theon says

Hopefully he kills Payton we were finally able to a come to a agreement on who fights who, I wanted to give Ellis, Tanner just because he isn't trained like us and I don't want to risk him dying sadly Theon won but I think he can beat Mathias, I don't know why but I hope he does, if I die which could be a possible I want him to win

I can't believe im thinking like that but at the moment victory isn't my number one goal, killing Taryn is then finding out the truth, if I die doing it well maybe it will be better all I want is peace, and at the moment living is a stressful situation for me, we walk to a clearing area to see two Shadows, does it have to be so fucking dark but just like my thoughts have been read the street or snow lights turn on

Why is there only two of them, Payton and Mathias, I look at Ellis and he shrugs, Unless Tanner died but then where is Taryn, I step forward ignoring Theon, this is my battle so I take lead "Bit stupid coming here outnumbered" I say

"You must be blind Sebastian I don't have 1, I have 3, I'm guessing Taryn realised who the bigger enemy was and well joined the dark side" He says

When he says that two shadows walk out Tanner and Taryn, Tanner pushes Taryn forward but she quickly walk by Paytons side, at first I thought she would be treated as a prisoner, helpless but not working with them "Ellis, what are you doing with them" Taryn says

He opens his mouth but I cut him too it "I guess his not the only one to betray someone, was this your plan Payton, pretty stupid since it will be much harder to take her away form me" I say

He pulls out his sword "Keep thinking that" He mumbles

"Take Payton" Theon mumbles to me

"Oh no, she is mine, your stronger me, you take the maniac" I say

"You think I'm stronger then you" He says

"Yes" I say taking out my sword

"You both will regret this" I say looking at Payton and Taryn

"Gladly" He says

Payton lunges at Theon and Mathias runs at Ellis, so they must of had the exact same matchs up in mind, I don't waste time going for Taryn I swing my sword angrily at her but she blocks it with hers "Your spineless, no actually your a disgrace, me killing you will keep our districts repuation and pride" I hiss pushing against her, she tries to keep her sword up but she ducks down, stepping to the side

"Stop justifying your self I know you don't give a shit about District two" She says

An arrow flies by my head and I push her forward knocking into Brecken, Who is just shooting arrows running around screaming, which gave the chance for Tanner to help Payton, I bring my fist down on her neck then side of her head, I'm about to do more damage but I scream feeling a pain in my side, I see Payton hold his sword and I fall off Taryn with her quickly scrambling up, she tries to run but smashes into Theon who falls on top of her trying to hook his finger in her eye, she struggles to grab his hand but then an arrow flies into her elbow

Payton runs away from me slamming the end of his sword on Theon's head pushing him off and swinging his sword at him, I quickly glance to see if Ellis needs help but he is holding himself up well, Brecken shoots another arrow which almost flies to my head, wait is he shooting at me, Theon seems busy With Payton and Tanner, deal with Brecken or try and wound Taryn

I dodge another arrow throwing myself at Taryn and getting us both to the ground, I slam my self down and I wince when I feel her sword cut my arm, but I like the pain that's why I haven't really cared about the blood flowing form my hip, I grab her arm keeping it to the ground, it will be hard to take her or kill her

I shout in anger when a arrow lodges in my shoulder, what did Theon say to him "Brecken stop fucking shoot at me" I scream

"Your evil" He screams running at me, I quickly slam my sword in Taryns stomach jumping off her

I swing my sword at him and he ducks screeching, Tanner helps Taryn up whispering something to her and she just shakes her head, so she may have been more then a hostage afterall

Payton pushes Theon back, he has a few wounds but Theon's stomach is almost cut open and so is his knee, I think I cut Taryn a bit to deep because she is staggering

Ellis backs away from Mathias, pushing him into Tanner who knocks over Taryn, Brecken Lunges at me once more and Payton walks over to his side "Brecken stop this" I say softly

He nods his head getting up, Payton knocks me from my side trying to slam his sword in me but Ellis knocks him back swinging his axe, Theon advances towards Taryn "Help with Payton, she is mine" I scream at him annoyed trying to swipe his legs, he swings his halberd at me and I duck around pushing him into Payton then running at Taryn, thankfully Brecken is shooting at Tanner now

I swing my sword at Taryn and she puts her hand up the sword drawing blood from her arm, she is still in pain from the wound in her stomach, so I slowly takes steps towards her but I didn't realise Mathias was with her and his fist crashes into my nose "Why are you helping her" I sneer when he kicks me down me down

Tanner shouts again when a arrow lodges into his shoulder and Taryn barely dodges the one going for her neck, sadly she falls into Theon who throws her to the ground "You think I care about who kills her, I need her to kill him, we aren't here to kill you just to find the perfect time to run" He mumbles getting away from me and helping Payton with Ellis, who is holding himself up well actually but when I watch them fight he isn't actually drawing blood I think he is scaring him

Payton moves away stabbing Theon in the back once more pulling Taryn up and throwing her to the side, she barely looks like she is holding up but she still gets up meeting eyes with Ellis, I stab Payton through the back off the leg and he stumbles down, The thing is Mathias, Ellis and Tanner barely have a scratch on them, this fight is only to target Taryn and even the other side is doing that

I walk over to Taryn grabbing her by the end of her jacket pulling her head up and brining my fist in the side of her head then smashing the back of her head on the ground, she tries to grab my hands but then I scream feeling another arrow through my shoulder, I look around and Payton and Theon are fighting or atleast looking like they are fighting whileTanner and Mathias are trying to back Ellis away

I pull it out trying to stab it at Taryn face in anger, I then realise if I do this she will die so instead is stab it in her shoulder, she is bleeding so much, but Callan will safe her, Mathias winces and I see a large cut across his legs but his cleaver is lodges in Ellis arm, I pull the arrrow up chucking it at the direction of Payton who literally jumps out of the way onto a rock like some super athlete, his whole leg and the side of his head is bleeding but he doesn't seemed fazed at all, instead it hits Theon's back "Stop fucking doing that Brecken" Theon screams, funny he thinks it's brecken

I feel something grab my wrist and I see Mathias whip wrapped around it I pull back making him fall to the ground and I jump off Taryn swinging my sword at him, he blocks it with his cleaver and when I swing again he ducks down barely missing my chest "your good then why not use that power against someone, not to run" I say to him pushing using my body to push against him

He grips me kneeing my stomach "We plan to run but we have a plan, a plan that your in the way of, let me do what I want and I will give Taryn back to you once he is dead" Mathias says

I look at him rasining an eyebrow ignoring the arrow that lodged into my leg "Well I guess you need to get to her first" I say pushing him to the ground and quickly pinning him down

He tries to grab me but I hold his wrists, his making it much harder to hold him down then with Taryn "Sadly you won't be alive" I say levelling my sword to his neck

"Do it I dare you" He says

I waver a bit and that gives Payton a chance to push me off "Only I get to kill him" He says kicking me in the stomach, and swinging his sword once more to Theon

Why did I hesitate to kill Mathias?

I get up to see Ellis and Taryn fighting?

Am I seeing things, it's more like Ellis trying to grab at Taryn and she is pushing him away "Let me help you" He grunts

"you allied with my partner, you made a deal with Payton, Ellis if you plan to kill me swing that bloody axe at me right now" She screams

"Taryn just trust me" He says

I stand up and he looks at me biting his lip then he turns axe around "I'm sorry, I have to do this" He says slamming the back of his axe in her stomach throwing her to me

He backs away to Tanner who swipes at him, I realise the reason why Theon and Payton are fighting so much, Payton knows Theon wants to kill her, but his letting me play around with her

I twist her arm sling tackling her to the ground which makes her cry out when her head hardly hits the ground, I scream in anger when another arrow lodges into my shoulder

I am done with Brecken, I slam my fist down in anger accidentally hitting Taryn throat hardly, I look around noticing Tanner and Mathias once again fighting with Ellis or more talking to him

I lean to Taryn ears "Move and I will make sure your paralysed for the rest of the game" I say getting off her and running for Brecken swinging my sword he screams falling down

"Calm down Pretty boy" Theon screams trying to run towards me but Payton grabs his arm

Brecken screams levelling his arrow but in anger I bring down my sword and the scream actually hurts me ear and I realise I cut his arm off, why aren't I upset

"Hey come back" Tanner screams, I ignore them grabbing Brecken's Collar and Slamming his head against a tree, again and again until he stops screaming and there is blood screaming down his head, I drop him to the ground

"Mathias if you even take another step I will hunt you down" Payton screams trying to grab at him but Theon grips him really hard both of them falling to the ground and rolling over eachother, I see Mathias and Tanner run and I let them

I look down at Brecken "You were nothing but a useless child and death is what you deserve" I say brining my sword to his stomach over and over again, A cannon booms for the arena, Theon pulls me back and I try and wipe the blood off my face but it is more like smearing it

"Thanks to your physco episode all of them are gone, Ellis took Taryn so I think your new friend was playing you" He says picking up his halberd and beginning to walk away

"Where are you going" I say

"Your a liability Sebastian your lucky I'm not killing your, Maybe instead of living in the Past life in you should live for the future and realise that your just as insane as the both of us" He says

"How do you know he took her" I said

"He knocked her out then carried her away, now I'm going to find the both of them" He says

"I will declare war" I scream

"Oh precious pretty boy, don't declare war against the captiol you will get killed" He teases

"I declare war on you, go and fuck your self Theon" I say

He slams against me before I can move, we topple to the ground and his able to wrap his arms around my neck, and I panic when I see the flame right near my face, he can't do this "Look at the lovely flame Sebastian imagine what happen to your family the flame being lit in their skin while it slowly burns their bones and you became nothing but ash in the dirt, a scum which your were born in" He says using his hand to grip my hair pulling my face up

"I thought you were bad but I didn't think you were sinister, you go on so much about what happend to your sister and that it broke you so much to watch and not be able to do anything but you know what we aren't much different, I witness the same thing you know how hard it is to sleep at night and see those images, to hear their screams in the night, don't lie to me and say you don't get traumatised either it's a deadly cycle that will just swallow you whole, so maybe I want to die but you got to avenge her death, you go to get rid of that guilt you felt, everyone day I blame myself thinking I should of done more, please don't take that away from me, please let me get my revenge" I say

I can't see his face but I see his hand shaking, he throws the match in the snow then pushing me away, getting up and walking off, I'm done with looking like this troubled boy, I'm ready to become everyone's worse nightmare

* * *

 **Ellis Goren 17, District 7 Male**

* * *

I went with my heart over my head and I'm not sure if it was the right choice or not, all I wanted to do was help, and taking Taryn away from that fight, the fight that was orchestrated for her death, I just had to save her, I feel bad because Sebastian really opened up with me, trusted me, actually treated me like a friend and I ripped that trust in half

I just couldn't stand to see the pain Taryn was being put through and I'm a bit shocked she is alive, but I had to knock her down, I quickly took her and ran to a cabin near the end of the arena, I have to play fire with Fire, and if I have to put her in her place a bit I will have to, that's why I had to tie her up and I'm not giving her the medicine until I trust her a bit

Doing this is risking my life, Sebastian would surely be angry especially since I saw him hacking Brecken, that was the only cannon, Payton must be alone too and I'm not sure if that is a good or bad thing

Im worried I knocked her out to hard because she isn't waking up but she is slowly moving, I hate having to this but taking her hostage will keep her safe, the second she ran, Payton found her and as much as it breaks me if Payton or Sebastian does find me I have Taryn restrained, this is the best thing for me and her, it gives her a chance to escape then I won't get any blood on my hands

I look at the vile of medicine Callen sent me she doesn't know this but he sent me this gift last night, a vile of medicine actually him and Eris shared the gift since I got a better axe and life saving medicine for my self but a gift which made me know which side I had to choose

Its heavily snowing and I don't know what time of the day it is the athemn hasn't gone so I don't think it's night, there is no furniture in here, it was one of the ones where I had to bash the door open, I hear movement and I move my head to see Taryn starting to wake up her eye open and when she realises her hands are tied she opens her mouth to scream I quickly run to the other side falling over her but I'm able to get my hand onto her mouth

I see the betrayal in her eyes when she sees me "please don't scream it isn't what it looks like, I'm going to take my hand away alright" I say softly

She quickly nods and I move my hand "Where is Payton" She asks

"I don't know I ran the other way" I say

"Quit lying your working with him or is it Sebastian why did you take me Ellis, why didn't you let me go with Mathias and Tanner" She says trying to move from under me but I keep my grip on her she doesn't understand but this is the only thing keeping her safe

"They would of killed you Taryn believe me this is for your good, I'm protecting you" I say

"Go to hell Ellis let me go" She screams

I stand up walking away "Do you want to fucking bleed to death" I say signalling to her several wounds especially to the severe one on her stomach and shoulder

"Maybe that will better" She mumbles

I take the clear vile out of my pocket "You don't want to die Taryn we both know that" I say kneeling infront of her

"Kill me" She sneers

I stand up sitting on the other side of the room "Your in pain I see it in your face all I want to do is help, so I'm going to wait patiently until you nicely ask for this medicine" I say

She scowls at me and I realise just how hard this will be but it's the right choice, for me and her, and soon she will thank me, I'm risking my life for her and the sooner she realises this the better

The blizzard is just starting to set and it just keeps getting closer thankfully I'm near a fire, but Taryn isn't and it's obvious she is cold but I can't be soft with her, because if she is like this doesn't listen to me, it will get us both killed "Can I please have the medicine" she mumbles

It's hard to hear her but I know she is genuine I get up pulling out the vile and forcing it down her throat, I then gently lift up her top cleaning up her wounds "you want me to move you two" I ask

"Can you, and maybe get rid of the ropes, I won't kill you" She says

I raise an eyebrow sitting next to her "Why did you run Taryn" I say

She bites her lip staring at me "I was afraid, hurt, what was the deal you made with Payton" She asks

"To protect you that's all it was I promise, he lied to me saying he will attack later I didn't think he will attack now, all of this is for me to help you I'm putting my life on the line for you so some damn respect and gratitude will be good" I say

She looks a little taken back and I didn't realise to loose my temper like that "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way" I say

"Your right, you saved my life, but why" She asks

"I realised what side I'm on, I don't won't to be a bad guy and protecting a hero can make me redeem myself, I guess I'm trying to redeem something I did in the past that I never got over" I say

"I understand why you made a deal with Payton but it still felt like betrayal, were you really going to give me to him" She asks

"I don't know, look I'm really confused at the moment, do I want to win, do I want to die all these questions are spinning around in my head and I'm afraid" I say

"You were dumb to save me Ellis, you should of stuck with Sebastian because the second I get out of here, I'm running and giving you no loyalty holding me like a pirisoner, do you have a death wish" She says

I get the anger again and I swing my fist at her nose and I step back shocked at my actions when I see blood pouring out of it but I don't apologise, She will just keep provoking me until I kill her or let her die, Maybe this is a death wish but whenever she was with me she was safe, I saved her from Kassian, Saved her from Sebastian the second she is alone she gets in trouble, maybe I am being harsh but this is the only way this will work

"I'm willing to play this game dirty, not just sit by and watch people like Payton and Sebastian bully and murder other tributes to the end if that means holding their prized possession as captive and maybe luring them in a trap so be it" I say

"So I'm your prisoner now, not your allie and here I was thinking you as a friend" She says

"We are friends but sometimes, friends need to go through rough patches, I don't know if this will work but the longer they look for you the higher chance they will run into eachother, Sebastian and Payton aren't the only ones out for your blood, so is Theon, this is a way to hide you but also keep you away from trouble, since you have a tendacy to make people angry" I say

"Your putting up with me" She says

"Because your alot like this boy from my district, he kept pushing and annoying me until I finally started to realize that his just doing it because he has no social skills, he respected me for figthing him, it's similar to you, I know you respect me but your afraid of attachment, I know you got sent that and I admit my deal with Payton I really had no choice to agree with, the things he said he will do to me, it made me afraid, I just wanted to help, that's all I do, I helping others" I say

"What about you, weren't you raised to put your self first, that your survival is the most important thing" She asks

"I was a mayors son Taryn, with parents that wanted me to the perfect son, all they cared about was my looks, I was meant to be shallow, some sort of poster boy but I wanted more, I didn't want to be selfish, I hated seeing people struggle when I could literally get what I want if I asked for it, I'm not selfish but I also wasn't raised like you, I guess when I joint the fight club it was a way to redeem my self to show I'm not like my family, to show I can be selfless, I guess that's what I'm use too" I say

"What if you die?" She asks

I look away, Honesyly it hasn't set in that I could die, it doesn't feel real "I was never use to the fear of dying" I say softly

"So your trying not to feel scared, You are trying not to think about dying" She asks

"like said Im not like you, I have never been harmed before never felt a blade enter my skin, I'm not ready to accept that" I say

She looks at me and I can't keep glancing at my axe, maybe I'm doing everything wrong, keeping her like this it's wrong, letting her go where she will surely die by the slow hands of Payton's or Sebastian's is wrong but if I end her, end her quickly maybe I can get forgiveness

I want to die the person I came in as but at the moment I can't remember that boy "What about your fear of killing, of betrayal" she says

I look at her biting my lip "I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't want to be known as a murderer but is it really murder if you save someone from a worse fate, it's not betrayal if they know your doing it, I would never stab anyone in the back Taryn" I say

My mind is spinning at the moment and all these dark thoughts are swallowing me whole the only reason for me not to worry about Taryn is if she is dead, maybe I'm loosing my sanity or maybe I am finally opening my eyes up

I should of stuck with Sebastian now I dug myself a hole, killing Taryn though will be a stepping stone out "Look I see it in your eyes I know what your thinking and killing me will not get you out of this situation it will make things worse" she says

"As long as Sebastian is alive they won't know your dead, look you think I want to do this but I don't know" I say

"I get it your panicking at the moment, your not use to this stress, but don't loose your mind, don't do the one thing you told me will change you" she says

I grip my axe "I have already changed" I mumble brining my axe down, the ropes on her hands fall off grazing a bit of her hand she shuffles up

She is right I'm loosing it, my emotions at the moment are spiralling out of control, it's the fear of knowing that both Sebastian and Payton will be out for my head and knowing that it's sort of Taryn fault, I clench my fists at home the only way for me to stay clam and relax was to fight, I stand up slamming my fist onto Taryn's nose, she stumbles back and I swing again until blood drips down

I push her to the ground, trying to pin her down but she does begin to struggle "I don't want to fight you" I scream

Slamming my elbow onto her throat again and again until she stops struggling, I hold her up by the end of her jacket "Did that help" She asks

I shake my head standing up, she tries to crawl away but I rest my boot on her knee picking my axe up, my mind is still spinning and I hold my axe up the fear and her eyes makes me waver a bit "When I got reaped into these games I never thought my killer would be someone I want to call a friend" She mumbles

That makes me hesitates more "You don't mean that you hate me" I say

"I never will hate you, I just want you to make the right choice that will benefit you" She says

I hold my axe up and I bring it down ignoring her last plea but the second the axe almost crushes her chest I throw it at the wall, she looks at me in shock and I stumble away tears flooding my eyes what did I almost do

"I'm sorry" I scream running out, I just keep running onto a stumble down a hill

I'm becoming a monster

* * *

 **Elliot Renlyn 16, District 5 Male**

* * *

What am I becoming?

I always thought I had control over my mind, that I knew what I was doing and who I am but I was wrong, I know nothing about my self, I left my bestfriend, so I can murder a 13 year old and the worst thing is, I am not regretting my decision

Maybe I'm not Changing, maybe I'm opening my eyes up and realising that this is serious

At first I was a bit annoyed that Cecily got two mentors, Mason and Hollis are the only two in five that actually know what they are doing, Dala didn't kill she is still a fragile little girl but maybe I know why, they knew what I was capable of, Hollis did mumble to me the last day to not hold back, to use an excuse to kill

Mabey I need to do that, In the past 10 or so years the past outer district victors have done that killed, Hollis, Eris, Corin, Isaac, Ryder, they knew what they did and although they may blame or use an excuse they know that it was the best choice for them, it brought them home

I wasn't going to survive being best friends with Cecily in a envrioment like this, As vile and twisted as Payton's actions were he knew what he was doing, give us a choice, to betray or stay together Cecily and Wyatt both threw eachother under the bus, but he knew I wouldn't want to stand there and see that happen

I will take action, The last few years have shown it's becoming impossible to get away with one or no kills, especially this year the captiol want memorable games, which explains why they made it a twist, they could of just used the normal Reapings and volunteer system instead they changed it up

The only reason why I can make sure they are fine for me to win is by showing them, Killing Elia will be the start it will show the captiol how I'm willing to play there game, my entire life I have been treated like trash why not show them that, what nice and useful peroson will kill a little girl

She is still alive, which shocks me, me being alive shocks me, I thought the games would be over in a few days but this makes it more unnvering, the arena is huge, I climbed up a tower yesterday and saw how big it was, they want a long games, they know when to lower the temperature so we won't freeze to death

At the moment I'm not cold, I also have no idea where I'm going, I tried to get as much distance to me and Cecily as possible because I'm angry with my actions but also I don't want to go back, I don't want to meet her again

I was given that score for a reason, the captiol speak highly of me and I don't want to let them down, so after this yeah maybe I will hunt for the careers, be willing to kill a tribute that crosses my past, Be willing to play dirty and mercilessly

I was sponsored a short sword and small taser last night, me quickly creating a electrical zapper in the priavate trainer paid off, this one though doesn't kille or burn you to death, it just zaps you enough to make you feel a jolt of pain, real pain, I don't plan to use this on Elia, I may be looking to end her life but I'm not cruel

If I run into Payton's alliance or a career then I wont hesitate to use this, maybe that's how I can get Elia's location, torture a career with my taser not kill them but hurt them, I look away what am I thinking

I can't afford to loose control, I'm thinking about bad things but once again I feel like I look bad not guilt, and I'm worried about that, I keep walking down the hill until I see someone run from close to the lake, Taryn

She stumbles into a clearly, looking back then falling on the ground trying to catch her breath, I look up I can either walk back up or approach her

She isn't a career though, but she is a threat and I can't take away this opportunity, maybe if I injure her more leaving her for dead, it will get me a gift, a clue to where my little ex Allie was

I slowly approach her making sure not to give away my location by weaving through the large rocks or trees, she stands up starting to walking again but I throw myself out from the security of hiding and into her direction, she is just able to look at me before we both fly to the ground

I fall on my knees and she lands in her back sitting up and staring at me in shock, I get up lunging again but she is able to pull out a weapon swinging it at me in fear, I trip back wincing when it slices out my shoulder, I would expect her to swing at me again but instead she pauses, staring at my shoulder then the blood dripping down her sword, I see shock and disgust on her face and I play the act by holding it with a painful look on my face, it doesn't really hurt but I know when to make a injury look worse then it does

That's how I got some sympathy back home, She quickly puts her sword back staring at me "I'm so sorry" She mumbles

"You don't need to be" I say, she looks confused but I use this slight hesitation to crash into her wrapping my arms around her back and getting her to the ground, she tries to push me off and at first I struggle to keep her down mostly because I don't know how to fight, especially pinning a trained career to the ground, but I'm able to pause her for a moment by slamming my knee on her stomach and using this as a chance to bring out my taser, turning it on and bringing it to her stomach, at first she seems too shocked to scream but the harder I push down she does, I quickly cover her mouth, I feel her whole body shaking and her eyes tearing

I pull my arm up taking my hand up off her mouth "If your going to kill me do it why torture me" She says

"I'm not going to kill you, I just need something and the only way to get it is to earn it" I say brining my taser down once more she bites her lip, her hands gripping my waist trying to push me off but it's no use

I pull my arm up once more "Great so I'm used as bait again, you know how many times this has happened to me, first kassian almost kills me so his Allie will be spared, I get held as hostage to fight for Payton's alliance then my own Allie tried to kill me" she says

I feel a bit of guilt but I just push my taser down again, she screams a little but I just put my hand in her shoulder "If it makes you feel better you were the first tribute I came across" I say

I pull my taser away, her hands are twitching, her face has gone even more pale and blood is dripping from her mouth, She is about to say something when a parachute lands next to me, I stay on top of her, picking up the parachute and opening to see a compass, in the colour of District three

"All of that pain was for a compass seriously" She says

I bring my taser down again, she screams and I'm worried that someone may hear, so I just slap her in the face to shut her up, I pull my taser away once more "It isn't just a compass, it's my key to recognistion and self-Confidence, thank you for being so obedient" I say getting off her

She rolls onto her stomach struggling to get up, against my new demeanour I gives her a hand up even though she hits it away to begin with, she stumbles falling against me, okay so maybe I zapped her a bit too much, I grab her by the shoulders forcing her to stand on her own "You can't come with me" I say

"you think I want to, why do you have a compass in the colour of District three" She asks

"Because I'm looking for my Allie" I say

"Where is Cecily then" She asks

"I'm not looking for Elia to become her Allie again, the only reason I didn't kill you is because I'm probably going to cop some backlash for what I'm planning to do and I don't need the whole of District two hating me too" I say beginning to walk off, she tries to walk after me but she falls once again on the ground and I quickly take off running

I feel a bit of guilt which means I still do have my humanity but I also feel regret for not killing her, Elia must still be near the factory's then I remember there was a actual library, why didn't I think of this before hand instead of electrocuting Taryn, one I wouldn't have to play this anti-hero image for much longer and two I could of got killing her out the way, I then remember there was a note, I quickly pull it out

 _'Although shocking that you turned out this way, you just gained a whole heap of support, your now the fifth favorite tribute alive behind Taryn, Sebastian, Payton and Braelyn in the eyes of the captiol, but this also means that you have to keep playing this villain in the making imagine, you made one mistake though, you should of killed Taryn when you had the chance, because opportunities like that don't come so easily but I trust you know what your doing-H'_

it's nice to know Hollis has my back, but his wrong, I don't know what the hell i'm doing, but I can't back out now, A small part of me considers quickly going to finish Taryn off, but what could would killing her do, Just let Sebastian and Payton fight over her, I make it to the library my compass pointing to the door, so I was right

I make sure my taser is in my bottom pocket so I won't pick it up by accident and that my sword is firmly in my belt so it will be easy to pick up, I carefully open the door making sure not to make too much noise, I look at the compass which points to the end off the building near the fairly tale books, ofcourse

It makes me slightly annoyed that she got to hide here for 5 days safe, while Wyatt lost his life, Cecily is now alone and vulnerable and I became this new person

Makes me wants bring my taser out

I saw what it did to Taryn, I know it will hurt, but I'm not that cruel I can't be, I make it to the end of the aisle she is in and she looks up, when she sees me she puts her books down walking up to me but keeps her distance "I am so sorry, I was just afraid when I saw Payton and his alliance come that I ran" She says

"It's alright I understand that's why I came to look for you, I was afraid of you being out here alone" I lie

She looks around and her face drops "Wyatt and Cecily" She says

"Both dead Payton killed them because our full alliances wasn't there" I say with no hint of emotion in my voice

"You don't blame me do you" She says stepping back a bit nervously

"Ofcourse not your just playing this game, actually your not but you did the right thing put your life first, but now your in comfort and security while people that actually fight for their lives die, why should I blame you" I say raising my voice and stepping foward

She looks scared "Elliot your scaring me" She says softly

"Don't be scared, it's just a shame that in five days only one of us stays alive" I say

Her eyes widen and I swing my fist at her nose making her fall with a cry, I kneel on the ground grabbing her arm when she tries and crawl away pushing her against a book shelf "Elliot please I thought we were friends" She screams

I keep my hand firmly in her chest, although I don't even need to lift a finger, I pull out my sword "Friends don't survive in these games" I say pushing it in her neck, she cries out and I slam it in again, using my hands to grip her neck snapping it

A cannon booms and I stand up

Quick and simple, not for her but for me, because I don't feel a slight bit of guilt

* * *

 **Deaths:**

 **14th: Brecken Kerridge, District 1 Male- Killed By Sebastian Arymen, District 2 Male**

 **13th: Elia Farnen, District 3 Female- Killed By Elliot Renlyn, District 5 Male**

* * *

 **Brecken: At first I really liked the idea of him, a career boy with ADHD that has absolute no clue what the hell he was doing but had this murderous side of him, his first chapter was fun, his second Pov was a bit harder, after that I realised how much of a pain he is to write and how I completely forget about showing his insane side because he gets overshadowed by Theon and Sebastian, he was oringally 4th but I had to kill him off realising I made a mistake with his character and that the person was going to die had more development, he did bring comedy but as this story begins to get closer to the end I had to cut those types of characters out. Plus I needed the careers to split at first he wasn't going to be the first career to first but the other have way too much planned for them to die here**

 **Elia: She was another one I struggled with, it is hard writing 24 characters I made up and it's obvious that this stpry had main characters ones who Pov I can get down in one day, Elia was a nice change from the tributes this year, she was Normal and naive, and she react any way I scared little girl would, I had her coming 6th but I knew all I had her do was sit here and read, that's when I came up with this development for Elliot that I couldn't pass up so she had to die here**

* * *

 **Author note: This was by far one of my favourite Chapters to write, especially since it started off with the disturbing but entertaining mind of Payton, Taryn escaping from being Payton's hostage, to Ellis's hostage and almost getting killed by him while he slowly starts to loose his sense off reality to being used by Elliot as a way of getting a Sponsor gift, I would say she gets a break next chapter but I would be lying, then the career battle, Sebastian Finally having enough of a Brecken and being abandoned by Theon after realising how troubled he is, Tanner and Mathias finally escaping Payton, and him now being alone with a tracker and 3 more tributes to hunt down, While Elliot is now a emotionless killer. I just realise now that the 8 boys alive have all lost there mortality in some way more so then others, while the girls keep gaining there's**

 **The last three chapters came quick because they were pre written the next should be our fairly quickly since there are 3 points of views**


	15. Mortality

**Day 6**

 **Kassian Cainridge 16, District 12 Male**

* * *

I'm so confused at the moment, it's been three days since Zander died and I'm not upset, I don't feel guilt, I'm relieved, why am I relived that one of my friends are dead, I didn't really make a effort to save him and I feel like that was the right thing

I thought I would hate myself, I have always put others first, I was reckless doing things I know would get me killed, I stole for my family, I spent hours helping heal people and I let myself be second, here I have realised that I have put myself first, I could of attacked the careers or at least tried, instead I tried to talk my way out

I attacked a vulnerable career and I regret not killing her, that isn't me, is that what Elliot is going through, is that moral confusion happening with him too, he killed a 13 year old, his own Allie, we are alike, both judged for our status or actions, both stronger then we think we are, both selflesa at the beginning but now turning selfish

Maybe this alliance was a mistake, I had a feeling, another reckless action I regret, I still have Aisley, I have healed her wound but I see her as a burden, the careers attacked the weaker ones, the weaker ones are dropping like flies, soon there will be nothing I can do to protect her

I have always wanted to be perfect, to be the perfect child, to be loved, well mannered, now I don't want to be perfect, I want to be human, and humans make mistakes, they make hard choices that break them, I am not a killer, I don't think I will be, a killer is someone that hunts and kills for pleasure, they hurt because they like it, it's the only thing they know what to do, but a survivor is different, they fight for their lives, they fight when they are in jeopardy and they only kill when they know they have too, not because they want to

I need to be a survivor not some bystander that will watch everyone around me die, while I don't get any blood on my hands, then I die, I die with no purpose or fight, my Allie is becoming that bystander someone that will be easily killed, without me she will struggle, but with me she will be thrown into a world where she will die before she can take large steps

Elliot had the right idea breaking away from his alliance, I'm not going to kill Aisley but I have to set her free, we are in one of the underground basements,warm and full of supplies, this isn't the games though soon we will be in danger, the careers found us once they will do it again

Ellis and Taryn found us and we walked away unarmed that won't happen again, luck like that only happens once in the games, District 1 is dead, which means the careers are either split or down a number, which can be just as dangerous, the three districts with the three most dangerous tributes haven't been seen in the sky, we wouldn't know who is dead till both tributes die

"Do you be alone much" I asl

Aisley seems a bit shocked by my question mostly because she has been distant with me after we ran into Taryn and Ellis she was shocked by my actions, how quickly I attacked her, how I was willing to kill her, she didn't understand it had to be done, she is too pure to understand things like that

This alliance is already crumbling, alliances is about Communication and mutual trust I think I lost both so what's the point "At home no, not really, I was always with my family, it was hard for me to be alone, it's a fear of mine" She says

That is just great, now I'm going to feel guilty, fear is a weapon though "what about you, why did you ask me that anyways" She asks

"I was a loner at home, a lone medic, a lone thief, my family weren't the closest but we survived for eachother, I prefer being alone, I get less conflicted I don't need to worry about others, just my self I'm able to survive" I say

She raises an eyebrow, she is a bit slow intellectually wise "What are you trying to say" She says

"Your so positive, you stay happy and you find ways to stay being you self, you don't let the realisations of the games get to you, it's different for me, I'm willing to play, willing to change even it that means I get blood on my hands we are both holding eachother back" I say

She looks heart broken when I say that, I'm use to the look having to tell parents that I was unable to save their child, I got use to the look of heartbreak "Please don't leave me" She says

I stand up putting my quarterstaff in my belt and my medical supplies in my pocket, I will leave her the rest of the supplies, thats the best thing I can do "I'm not leaving you, I'm setting myself free" I say beginning to walk off

She screams out to but I quickly climb up the stairs walking outside, I have no plan, I'm not looking for a fight or kill, maybe a escape or maybe a new Allie one that knows the reality of the game, one that could help me decide my true path

I make a list in my head tributes I would kill if I see them, ones I would run from and ones I would try and Allie with

I walk through the snow, I don't know where I'm headed but I decide I need to find Elliot, I need answers, Not a fight, not an alliance, just answers, I don't know where he would be but I need to look, I need to find my purpose and his the only one that could help me, I walk down a clearing with a few houses and trees, there are quite a few street lights out here

I walk down the hill until I see someone in the distance, I walk closer and I see Taryn trying to drag her self to who knows where, clearly she is hurt but I get confused where is Ellis "what happened to you" I ask standing a few steps away

She gets startled falling back on her stomach with a cry, I see no blood but I do see her hands twitching "I got electrocuted" She mumbles

"By what?" I ask

The lights around the houses turn on making it easier to see "You mean by who?" She mumbles

I roll my eyes but I am curious "Payton?" I ask

She shakes her head "Sebastian"

Another no "Theon"

She shakes again looking a bit annoyed but she is the one that is making me guess "Who uses a taser as there number one weapon" She says

"Elliot" I say, I am a bit shocked maybe he has changed more then I thought certainly since he has Taryn in this state

"Yes your outer district friend, clearly has lost it" She says

"or you attacked him remember our little run in a few days ago" I say

"I did nothing I was running away from my allie after our split and he began to attack me with his taser just so he would get a compass to tell him where he can kill his allie, I did nothing" She says

"Do you know where he went?" I ask

"pretty good idea" She says

I bend down grabbing her arm and pulling her up "Good your coming with me" I say

She falls against me crying out "How many times did he zap you and when?" I ask

"Yesterday about 5 or 6 times my whole body still feels numb" She says

I grab a vile from my pocket unscrewing the cap putting it in front of her mouth "What if it is poison" She asks

I know she won't just tell me where Elliot is and I have to fight him, plus although I left Aisley I still feel afraid being alone, and if Elliot does end up attacking me I can use her as a shield, If I run into the careers or Payton, I can give her to them so they will spare my life

"If I wanted to kill you Taryn you would be dead and the second you are no use to me, I may kill you" I say

She takes the vile and struggles in my grip but I just Grip her arm pulling her along "So I'm your hostage" She asks

"Yes and no, You will be my hostage if you don't obey and I have to use physical force to get you to show you where I am, you would however not me my hostage if you show me where he is and I may let you walk away with your life" I say

"See the thing is I was a hostage twice and it didn't work well for them" She says

"Look, I''m not looking for Elliot to kill him, I just need advice, I'm changing and I don't know into what" I say

"His loosing his mind, you may be too, I will help out of my free will, if you promise me you won't turn out like him, I want someone good to win, not a shadow of their old selves" She says

I nod but I may be lying, I let go of her arm letting her walk next to me "His compass was pointing north, north is where the library and museum are, his allie would of been in one of those two and he would of had to run up back this way since behind those buildings is just ice, ice that is breakable, so he must still be there" She says

"What have you endured in these games" I ask

She looks lost and broken as well "Betrayal, confusion, moral pain, that's what happens in the hunger games, you don't earn victory by hiding or being lucky" She says

"So how do you win" I ask

"Becoming a shadow of your former self" She says

"You just promised me not to become that" I say

"You didn't let me finish, I meant to not go on a kill and torturing spree hiding in those shadows so much that there is no escape, you have to feel pain and suffering, the feeling you have no hope if you don't fight, there is a fine line about what is necessary and what isn't, hunting a 13 year old girl is not necessary but willingess to hold on to your true identity is" She says

"is that why you haven't once touch your sword, a weapon that can free you from my cluthces" I say

"you won't hurt me, killing isn't your number one purpose" She says

"Then what is, me and Elliot are similar, we have similar skills and abilities, leaders of an alliance we got forced in, if he was willing to hurt you for a sponsor gift what will I become" I say

"your not the same person, you choose your path" She says

"I was a criminal back home, what makes me different here" I say

"Stealing stuff and stealing a life is much different, you make your choose, I chose mine and that choice will most likely get me killed" She says

"You sound okay with it" I say

"I don't want live my entire life with the guilt, knowing 23 other children died for me, knowing that I don't really deserve, I was reaped to die" Shes has

We make it to the village to see a large nice building which is the museum and another nice building which is the library, I have second thoughts about this what if Elliot attacks instead of helping me what if Taryn is right and His insane, I grab her wrist when she tries I to run "Your my hostage now" I say matter of factly

"I led you to where he may be what else do you want" She says

"Reassuarance" I mumble

"Well that gets you no where" She says

I hit the back of her head "If Elliot wanted to attack us he would attack you first, which would be the most logical choice that gives the chance to get my answer and either stop him or run" I say

"The most logical choice wouldn't be looking for him, find your own answers, you may be alike but your still different, why not look for his District partner instead, how do you know if he will help you at the moment he seems very confused, very vulnerable, your holding yourself up, how do you know he won't just blabber some crap or run, this isn't a alliance game, people don't help others, people bring each other down" She says

"What happened between you and Ellis" I ask

"None of your business but I trusted him and he broke it into pieces you outer tributes believe you have a unspoken loyalty with eachother your outer but that is not how it works, when it comes down to it everyone is your enemy, an outer, a career, a Allie, a tribute younger then you even your own District partner" She says

"You speak like a career" I say

"I was raised as one, I know the way their mind works" She says

I nod my head pushing her forward to the library but it seems like the door is jammed shut "The window is broken" Taryn mumbles

There aren't any footprints here, I then look at her what if she set me in a trap, I swing my quarterstaff at her head and she ducks down "What the hell" She says

"You tricked me there are no footprints" I say

"That's because it's snowing" She says

I put my weapon down and she is right, I put my quarters staff back "You attack without second thought, you are becoming something" She sad

"It was instinct I felt threatened" I say

She is about to say something then tackles me to the ground at first I thought it was attack but I look up to see Theon swing his weapon, Taryn stands up and I follow "Oh look Taryn another alliance you would soon betray" He says

"Fuck off Theon" She says

"I have been waiting for this moment the second we met at training, I don't care that your someone's else kill I will steal that" He says swinging his weapon at her she ducks, he doesn't even pay attention to me and I swing my quarters staff at him but he hits it away

"Just run Kassian, go find your friend" He says

I lunge at him again but he ducks trying to attack Taryn, who accidentally crashes into me, I hold onto her pushing her to the ground but during that action Theon's weapon pushes into my chest, He then slams it into my stomach pushing me into Taryn who grabs me by my arms "Come find me Taryn or I will kill innocencces instead" He says

He runs into the muesum and I grab onto Taryn's arm in almost a scared way, I feel my heart start to slow the pain radiating throughout my body "You saved people back home right, you can fix this" Taryn says

I shake my head, everyone has a ending and the time their luck runs out, I'm becoming something and I'm afraid of that "You can't fix a wound to the heart" I say quietly

This is effecting her "I found my answer, I wasn't meant win" I say

"Just hold on, try, medicine can save you, don't you have one" She says

"I used my last one I you" I say

"Just hold on" She says

"I will" I say closing my eyes

* * *

 **Taryn Ranrean 16, District 2 Female**

* * *

After those two words his cannon goes, I put his body down trying to keep myself from breaking apart

He didn't deserve that fate, didn't deserve to die without a fight, he wasn't given justice, the answer about his moral changes he really deserved, Theon is doing this to get to me, to make me fight him and it's working, I don't like seeing the slaughter of innocence especially when they die in front of you, especially knowing that if he didn't use that medicine on me, he would of been able to save himself

If I didn't help him in the first place, he would of lived, he should of stayed with his Allie, he would of been safe

If I didn't provoke Ellis I would be safe, I need him for once in my life, I will admit it, I need support, I need help, my entire life I didn't want to be dependent on someone, Callen offered me a spot in the academy boarding house the day after my parents died but I didn't want help, maybe you need help once in your life

I walk into the museum, he wants a fight, I will give him one, He killed Fenna, Kinsley, Kassian or knows how many more, He can't get away with slaughtering more tributes, I know this is the hunger games but even the bigger villains have a purpose, Payton wants revenge on the capitol and humans in general, Sebastian wants to kill me even Archer had a purpose but does Theon

I know if I don't fight him the next person he will kill is Elliot, He is making himself dangerous, a real contender that can steal the victory from these tributes, as much as I should hate him for what he did too me I can't, he was feeling stressed, confused, he thought killing his Allie will make things better, maybe it does

Maybe he has the right idea and I'm being delusional about my morals, maybe my image not to be like my brother is playing with my mind to much, maybe I should be a coward again and run it has worked for me most of the games, I don't Know Theon that well, I don't know his fighting skills or techniques, I don't know who I am up against

Its very nice in here and it makes it even more unnerving, golden walls, paintings and nice statues, a golden stair case this building is probably worth more then District two and mine is the richest District but compared to panem we are poor, we are like District 12 compared to two

It's sickening that can spend all this money for a arena where a bunch of kids murder others, it doesn't feel like a war or a battle

I walk up the stairs, gripping onto my sword, I make it to the second level which is has an open area and balcony with a large ice fence protecting us from the drop, in here are a few statutes but nothing else, he wouldn't be able to hide in here would he, I walk closer to the balcony when I scream feeling like my leg has teared half and I see Theon jump out from a vent

I swing at him ignoring the pain but he blocks with his weapon thrusting forward making me stumble back, my sword is much shorter while his is long and fucking strange, there is a spear and axe on it any wrong movement and one of those blades will enter me "For once I see you fight, getting bored of being a coward" He says swinging at me again

I duck swinging my sword at his legs, he steps back pain written on his face "Maybe you should stop making assumptions of people it will help you not look like a Total try hard" I say

He holds his weapon out almost gutting me but I step back just in time pointing my sword to his neck, I feel his spear part rest on my chest while I make sure my sword is on his neck "That's what you believe I am, District two always believes their better don't they, your District partner believes the same, he says I have no motives apart from bullying and degrading others when I have been a victim of all my life, a witness of assault and murder, I have motives, I'm not a try hard" He says

I'm afraid if I move my weapon he will stab me, then game over I look at him and he tilts his head "Taryn I don't plan to give you a merciful death, do you want to stand here all day afraid of what I will do or I actually giving yourself a chance of beating me" He says

I let go of my sword and when he puts his halberd down I pick it up swinging for his head but he ducks throwing himself at me brining me to the ground and making me loose my grip, we fall to the ground and my head hits the ground, he uses the end of his weapons to smash into the side of my head putting his weapon down next to him "Did they actually teach you how to fight at the academy, or are you just reckless" He says

I struggle under his grip, I have been in this position many times and I still don't know how to free myself, Callen used to practice this all the time with me since he knew that Sebastian always pins a victim down, that his a close and personal fighter but I still didn't get the hang of it

I stay calm, he will move eventually "I didn't learn how to fight a fake career, we thought aggressively but with technique, you don't have any, so I may ask the same question" I say

He slams his hand angrily on my chest, and I put my hand in the back of his head slamming his face into mine, although it was stupid it gave me a chance to push him off or at least push him off half way "That's the way I fight, your not as technical aa you believe Taryn" He says

I reach out grabbing my sword brining it down on his back, he screams but it wasn't a fatal cut, he once again throws his entire body weight on me grabbing my sword and pulling it out of my grip and throwing it away, I bring my fist up smashing his chin and pushing him off, I run over to my sword barely blocking his swing from his halberd his fast I will give him that even with that large cut in his back

"You can't fight physically can't you, that's why your running to your weapon like you depend on it" He says jabbing his weapon, I step out of the way but I don't move when it plunges into my leg, I hit his weapon with my sword but it just vibrates almost flying from my grip

He scoffs and laughs at that and I swing at him but he blocks swinging then jabbing at me getting me in the ribs "We specialise and three things at the academy and we can choose I just swordsmanship, survival and first aid, I don't like physical fights so why would I waste my time" I say

"We weren't as militaristic as you, didn't you get a lot of beatings back home how did you defend your self" He says

I bite my lip, recklessly swinging at him he winces slightly then just starts jabbing at me then extending his hand the pole part smashing into my head making it throb and me feeling slightly dizzy, I cry out, and his foot extends with my knee, making me stumble back "I took the beatings until they were pushed off me, normally it was Sebastian, my brother or another class mate that attacked me" I mumble

He laughs "Your so weak, you don't even have it in you to fucking stand up for yourself what the hell is wrong with you" He says

I put my hand down then with all my strength I bring my arm up waking both our weapons fly, straight off the balcony

"Atleast I'm human" I say

"Humanity and morals mean shit in the games, do you really believe you can win this" He says kicking my knee once more

I stay standing all though I buckle slightly "I have more of a chance then you, I know my weaknesses, I know how to protect them people like you don't" I say

"Poeple like me know how to survive this cruel world with out mercy, people like you just get lost in the cycle of cruelty and bloodshed" He days throwing himself at me, I slam into him before he can get to me but his just to strong and he grabs me by my arm twisting it in his grip then flipping me to the ground, I scream when pain radiates throughout my arm feeling like it cracked I panic even more when I can't feel my left arm

"Atleast I know how to keep fighting, how not to spiral into insanity" I say feeling tears in my eyes

"That's why your dangerous, survivors win these games, that's one of the main reasons I want to kill you, your my biggest threat, I don't want to give the captiol a show, I don't want the honour of being your killer, I just want to know my big threat is gone, killing Sebastian is personal" He sneers

"He degraded you, made you feel the lesser of him, apperantly I did the same thing to him" I mumble

"It's a horrible feeling, I have been bullied all my life and you know where those boys are dead, mulitated in a grave" He says

Maybe Theon does have humanity, maybe he has been broken, He brings his fist to the side of my head, grabbing my hair, while pullling me up and smashing my face into the wall, I elbow his neck with my good arm but it doesn't loosens his grip instead it tightens it, I don't know what's more painful the back of my scalp or my face

I cry out once more and he flings me to the ground "Here I thought I would have a good fight, weapons yes, I have to give you that but without it your weak, you didn't deserve that score or predicted placing, you don't even deserve to be Raiden's sister" He says kneeling down and throwing me on the balcony, my whole body is hurting, blood is pouring down mutiples parts of my face but I can't let him kill me

"You think I am proud of him of what he did, I hate him for what he did, we may be blood but we are very different people, I don't deserve the back lash I get from his actions" I say

He looks angry and maybe I have effected him some how I don't know what I said but he didn't look happy, he pulls me up holding me by the end of my jacket gripping my arm painfully "Yout lucky you have family alive, as much as me and my sister were opposites I loved her, you don't realise how much you did until they are gone and here you are taking advantage of your brother who won the hunger games for you, you don't deserve to live, you don't deserve mercy" He says pushing me back

I feel my self hit the ice he has me cornered, I swing my fist at his nose kicking his stomach and grabbing his arm trying to fling him off the side but that was a mistake because it seems like he has the same idea, he wraps his arms around me pulling me into his chest and smashing into the fence, the ice breaks and we fall to the ground, he groans in pain and I land next to him feeling the ice poke into me "That was pretty stupid wasn't it" He says looking at me

"You think" I say trying to push myself up

Theon coughs blood out and I see quite a few pieces of ice in his stomach and chest but not even close to be deep enough to kill him, unfortunately

His fist slams into my face pushing me back to the ground, he crawls on top of me brining a piece of ice down into my shoulder, I slam my fist into his neck which was a mistake a huge mistake since my mouth was open and more blood drips form his mouth straight into mine, I quickly try and cough it out but he sees this as a good thing covering my mouth, he lifts his hand up "Are you for real" I say

"In my defence I wasn't actually going to do that, it was your attack and my natural reaction maybe stop hurting me if your so afraid of other people's blood on you" He says his knees digging into my sides making me struggle to breath

"I think anyone would be afraid of that" I say swinging my fist at his chin, he just grips my good wrist snapping it in his grip making both of my hands pretty much unusable

I need to some how talk him out of giving me a slow death, Theon doesn't want me for revenge purposes or what ever Payton wants me for which means his mind may be swayed or atleast ultered "I don't know much about the art of toture but isn't it hard to torture someone without a weapon" I say

He smirks pulling out a dagger from his pocket "You may also not know that a master torturer has extra weapons on him" He says

I struggle under him but I'm in just too much pain, my eyes feeling blurry, the constant dull ringing in my head, the throbbing in my arm, he got the better of me and this time it may be game over

But I'm not going to give up "You will play by his game if you kill me this way" I say

"Whose game" He growls

"Archers, the president, they want slow and torturous deaths, they want the heroes to get killed by the villlains, do you think Archer wants you to win, no, your just his backup plan if his master plan goes haywire, Your just a pawn, a tribute to get rid of the competition in terrible ways but there is no way you will win, your blacklisted, you were chosen to die and there is no way you can overcome that fate, killing me slowly will give them the show they wanted, don't give them that show" I say

His grip on his knife shakes "Who else is blacklisted" He mumbles

"who do you think" I say

"I would rather die then give the captiol what they want that's why after your dead, I'm hunting your District partner and butchering him alive, but I won't do that to you, your right, I will just give them to much entertainment killing you the way I planned" He says

"What did you plan" I ask nervously, thankfully he puts his knife back in his pocket

"Skinning, pulling out organs, breaking bones, a lot more nasty stuff that you don't need to know" He says

"Maybe you shouldn't kill me either" I mumble

"Shut up" He Says bringing his fist to my nose, then my jaw, then the side of my head, I keep taking the punches, feeling blood drip down my face, pain every where while I struggle desperately from under him but it becomes useless, but them he stops and I just look up to see the axe buried in his chest

He falls off me a cannon shortly following, Ellis walks over me and I back away worried that he will kill me but instead he kneels down throwing his arms around me and I can't help but do it back because just like what Callen did I need comfort right now, I need a friend "I'm sorry for trying to kill you for leaving, I made a mistake" He mumbles

"Don't do it again, I don't care what you did" I say quietly

I pull back and he looks at me "I promise you will stay with you to the final two no matter what" He says

When the parachute falls next to me I know I cheated death once more, let's hope I can do it again

* * *

 **Tanner Derson 16, District 9 Male**

* * *

"Great job Mathias your master plan totally worked" I growl

We have been running all night to get as far away from Payton and the careers as possible, I'm tired, I'm sore and it was alll for nothing "It wasn't my fault" He says

"We depended on Taryn and she let us down, I swear if I see her I will kill her and I don't care what anyone says" I say

"Yes because she totally wanted her Allie to knock her out and drag her away, I'm just pissed off we didn't think of that" He mumbles

"I'll kill him too" I say

I blame people when I'm afraid, and I am, that plan blew up in our faces, now Payton is most likely alone, although two cannons have gone and my heart instantly prays it is him but my head knows that won't be possible not this early, they won't allow it, they need tributes to die and his one of the only three alive willing to hunt

"I will like to see you try, killing isn't the solution to everything Tanner" He says

His right although the dark side of him will think otherwise, if there is a dark side, I'm actually confused about the real side of Mathias "I'm on his tracker he can find us" I say

"If he was looking for us he would of, his much faster then the both of us, has better endurance, we aren't his number one priority at the moment, one of the two cannons could of been Taryn, most likely was" He says

Just like the captiol are listening to him the Athemn turns on

 _The fallen_

 _District 12_

 _21st- Celina Vagan- Killed By Payton Reves District 6 Male_

 _12th- Kassian Cainridge- Killed By Theone Ayne_

"That's real helpful" I bark out

Mathias pauses "Were Theon and Sebastian together" He asks

"I don't know why" I ask

Then I remember his District partner was with Kassian

But then something else switches on

 _Districts with both Tributes Alive-_

 _District 2_

 _District 5_

 _District 10_

"Atleast we know Taryn and Sebastian are alive the greatest chances to kill Payton" He says I'm about to mention his partner when something else comes on

 _Gender count-_

 _Male: 6_

 _Female: 4_

"They are trying to get us to think who is alive without actually saying it" I say

"Theon is dead" Mathias says

"What makes you believe that they wouldn't let him die this early, I'm sure of it" I say

"4 girls are alive right, Taryn, Cecily and Aisley for sure, We know that districts 1,3,8, 11 and 12 are both death, Due to horrible experiences we also know that Yours, Payton's and Ellis's partner is dead which makes Braelyn the only tribute left for four" Mathias says

We keep walking through the mountains and trees, it's actually nice talking to calm Mathias, it makes this situation a little less unnerving "Payton must of killed him then, because Taryn and Sebastian are still alive and they were on top of his kill list" I say

"Unless his planning on getting rid of dead weight and leaving only the most worthy in, we know he doesn't like weaklings, that means Cecily, Aisley and Braelyn would be the ones his looking for, then Elliot, then you, then Ellis, then me and final three" He says

"Don't be so arrogant" I mumble annoyed

"We both know how much he hates you, we are lucky we left before he did something" He says

"He hates me because he thought I will kneel infront of him like some brainless beggar" I say

Mathias shrugs "Are we going to keep walking or find somewhere to hide, or split" I say

"Split, I wasn't even thinking about that, do you want a fight Tanner because I don't want to risk splitting from you, how do I not know this isn't a trick to stab me in the back" He says

"I just said split because I didn't think you wanted to keep being in this alliance, we both didn't want to join Payton now he is gone" I say

"Do you still want to be in this alliance be honest" He asks tilting his head

I look away nodding "So do I, look we don't need to call eachother friends or trust eachother, alliances shouldn't be about that, having an alliance this late in the games is for benefit only, someone to have your back but knows when to stab it, We have put to much of a target on our backs to split, I can't handle being alone that's when I loose it, and there are tributes out there that don't deserve to get cut down like wild animals, I need you to keep me sane, you need me to protect you" He says

"I like that idea, I'm use to being treated like a kid I'm not use to the responsibility" I say

"It's time to grow up kid, this isn't District 9, you don't have your friends helping you, telling you to calm down when your angry, you don't have your mentors babying you so you won't get angry, you need to use your anger like I need to use mine but you need control like I do" He says

Control

Control is bullshit, it holds you back, makes you confused, make you confused about your whole identity, it holds you back "Maybe that's why his so dangerous, why Sebastian is so dangerous, they don't have control, maybe control doesn't always help" I say

He look away I feel the snow start to fall, I saw snow back home, snowy on the grain fields, I use to spend hours staring at it, it made me calm, being a street boy, calmness and emotions made you weak, I had to be strong, now I'm starting to realize that maybe I have been looking at life the wrong way, I thought the world was against me that everything was against me, I was wrong, I'm against the world and I have to fight to survive

"You don't have a killer inside you Tanner, You don't have this monster inside you" He says, I see his hands shaking his getting angry

"Someone once told me that too survive this cruel world you need to fight your demons, that the only way to survive is to compete with your biggest weakness, maybe instead of fighting against it you utilize it, anger is a emotion a very strong emotion and deadly emotion" I say

"How did it feel to kill your District partner" He asks

Now I look away, guilt, that's what I feel knowing that I ended a harmless 12 year old for no reason, that her family saw her die, that I betrayed my own District all because of Payton "Guilt" I mumble

"that's what I feel every time I realise I have ended a life, guilt that I can't get over that why I don't want to loose control, I may hurt you, I may hurt Aisley and I don't want to do that yet, we both talk about killing but when it comes down to it, it isn't as simple saying it then pushing a knife in someone's chest" He says

His right and he has killed more people then me "I still want to kill people would it be different if I kill one of them" I say

We have been walking through the forest and now close to a village, we should be more aware but I don't feel nervous "I don't know I have never killed someone I wanted to, if you kill Payton it will be a feeling of relief knowing his dead and can't harm us again, Taryn is a different story, I think she is everyone's go to want to kill person, there is always a tribute like that every year they always end up winning or coming second" He says

"It is confusing isn't it, you come into the games with a plan and a view on what you think will happen you go in and it's completely different, you can't predict what happens and that makes you afraid, I'm a disloyal and selfish person that has temper tantrums here I am being loyal to some what ever the hell you were ftom 10" I say

A small smile forms in his face which is the happiest I have seen him normally his somber or indifferent, maybe I have soften up on the guy "And here I am talking about emotions with a moody kid" He says

I roll my eyes "So maybe I don't hate you, I'm not saying I like you but your alright" I say

"You too, I guess Payton's plan backfired in him, he expected us to but heads that's what happens when you mix fire with Fire, I guess you always need a backup" He says

"What's ours" I ask

"A work in progress" He says picking up the pace, we keep walking past the village until we make it to a very large tree with a ladder

"Why is there a ladder?" I ask

"Becae it's a treehouse" Mathias mumbles

I get ready to climb it but he grabs my arm "It could be a trap" He says

"If the game makers had any infulence alot of us would be dead, this could be a chance to scope the arena from up high and who knows whats in there plus if someone is near by they would look at a tree" I say

"The ladder?" Mathias says

"Its rope and wood can either be cut or pulled up, I'm going up there" I say

He mumbles something and nods following me I open the door and it's not what I am expected it's very large with bright lights, a very large screen and two boxes with a 10 and 9 "I guess they expected us" Mathias says

I look at the screen and I'm almost shocked with what I see, A large map with 10 dots and next to it 10 tribute profiles "This can't be for real" Mathias says

It is the map is very large and in detail showing every building and tree, even our tree house and a series of underground caves "This must not be a trick since it has us in the correct location" I say

"Ellis and Taryn are the only other allaince together and seem to be walking near the caves" He mumbles

"Payton is thankfully near the factories far away from here but close to Cecily, and Sebastian seems to be walking the the direction Elliot is hiding, Braelyn is the only one in the larger village" I say

But I don't mention where is partner is in a cabin right next to this tree, Mathias notices "Who cares she won't do us any harm, Im just concerned about Taryn and Ellis those caves are very large could be a advatage for them" He says

"And we have a tracker and a profile of every life tribute" I say

"Ellis is a bigger threat then I thought" Mathias says

I walk over to the boxes ripping my own "Really?" Mathias says

I shrug seeing a envelope ripping that open ' _Dear Tanner seeing your position in the games we are gifting you a opportunity to gain a game changing gift, all you need to do is slowly kill the tribute on listed on the back of the paper, the gift will only be granted once you and your allie kill the chosen tributes, happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor- signed the president'_

Mathias looks at his then mine "Mine is pretty much the same instead it doesn't say slowly kill" he says I turn it around "Of course it's her" I say

Showing him the _D2F_ On the back of my note, Mathias turns his around and I see his face drop slightly but he crumples it up throwing it out "It's probably a set up" He says

"Does it say Payton or Sebatian?" I ask

He shakes his "Taryn or Ellis" I say

"Don't worry about it Tanner, why should be waste time hunting two tributes when we are unsure of the gift, what if it's useless what if its a trap" He says

"They wouldn't do that" I say

"You can hunt Taryn on your own because I'm not going" He says

"Fine we will forget about it" I say, Its a bit annoying mostly because he was willing to kill for Payton now his backing out like a coward, but as much as I want that gift, I'm not going to risk my life looking for Taryn around alone, she has Ellis with her, the one that killed a career with 100 times more skill then me it isn't willing the risk

"I'm just going to check this area out make sure nothing suspicious is around" I say

He raises an eyebrow "Leave your weapons up here" He says

"Why don't trust me" I say

"I don't want you to run and get hurt, at least you will be less tempted to run" He says

I know his afraid I will kill his Partner but I obey anyways, I drop my weapons climbing down the stairs, I shine my torch walking around until I see his payton, I unscramble it nodding my head when I see the back

I climb back up "I don't like you lying to me" I scream

"About what" He says

"They want you to kill your partner but you don't want to" I say

"I didn't say I didn't want to" He says

"Then you kill her tomorrow or I will leave you" I say

Instead of figthing or screaming "Fine" He mumbles

He is struggling to keep control and I need him to loose it, that's our only chance

* * *

 **Deaths**

 **12th: Kassian Cainridge, District 12 Male- Killed By Theon Ayne, District 4 Male**

 **11th: Theon Ayne, District 4 Male- Killed By Ellis Goren, District 7 Male**

* * *

 **Kassian: I neglected Kassian a bit at the start until I realised that I can do something with him, make him become someone he doesn't know, make him being to break in the games, sadly I already had a similar development with Elliot and although I could of had Kassian kill Aisley or even Cecily, I knew he wouldn't be as okay with killing, I wanted him to die searching for the answer just to find out that there wasn't any, He was a complex tribute with so many moral but hidden guilt and acceptence that his alright with how the world works, he may have not gotten much of the spotlight but he certianly did have a impact, I had him survuving a bit longer but then Elliot started build his character and Kassian had to go but he died relatively quickly and I know that's what he would of wanted dying before he changed for ever**

 **Theon: One of the three main antagonists this year and probably the one of struggled with the most, he was a entertaining tribute to write, with his beliefs of the human life style and immoral values but I struggled connecting his backstory with his personality and it may have been a little forced the way he turned out, it is different with Payton and Sebastain, they have had more trauma and less of a childhood, Theon began to feel like a typical career and I knew I would just destroy his character if I wrote him more, He was always going to be placed he, getting killed By Ellis while trying to Kill Taryn and sadly for him he didn't truley got to feel death**


	16. Too far gone

**Day 7**

 **Mathias Zain 18, District 10 Male**

* * *

I haven't taken my eyes off the map, my thoughts are all bundled up my emotions are rising and I don't know what to do, Tanner has left me alone the second I agreed to taking on the challenge set by the game makers but I don't know if I can do it, I have killed before but the other times were different, I didn't know I was killing my sister and Payton forced me to kill the others

It still hurts, the guilt, I'm so use to it that I don't bother trying to change, how can a person like me change, I'm already far gone but I don't know if I can kill Aisley out of my free will, killing her for a selfish purpose, I know the second I loose control I will kill her but I would rather be in control and kill her, I know tanner wouldn't stop trying to convince me

His right the so called gift sounds to intriguing to Denie, plus if we don't do it, we will be cowards in the eyes of the captiol, tributes not worth watching, tributes worth killing, we may already look like cowards since we ran from that fight, since we had a pan to kill Payton and it blew up in our faces

Maybe this gift is a chance, a chance to kill him, the numbers are dropping, it's a bit of a relief with Theon gone but Sebastian and Payton who are much more deadly are still alive, Taryn and Ellis are still alive those are the tributes that worry us the most

My District partner never should of lasted this long and it makes me angry that she has, that anger, makes me want to kill her, I stay calm, if I kill her quick she won't have to suffer a painful death by Payton's hands or a death by Sebastian's where he will barely acknowledge who she is

Atleast I will make it quick, atleast I will remember her, Tanner sits by the corner fiddling with his sickle, they gave him a challenge, a very risky challenge, as much as he has grown throughout these games I can question is strength, killing Taryn won't be easy, that girl is a survivor, the amount of times she has been wounded or almost killed, she must be much stronger then we think

Maybe the capitol are planning for Tanner to die, or maybe it's a way for him to show what he truly is, what ever does happen it won't come without consequences, he seems dead set on killing her, maybe I should try one more time to talk him out of it or maybe I shouldn't, Tanner is my biggest weakness at the moment, I shouldn't have this bond or at least Allie like this, I should be alone, not trusting some kid, not telling him about my emotions but I don't want to kill him or leave him, his keeping me sane at the moment

But if he dies trying to kill Taryn then maybe I wouldn't feel as guilty, I need to leave him eventually and hopefully he dies before I am forced to make a decision, If I kill him though I will be playing Payton's game and there is no way I want to do that, He wanted me to kill him and to become this murderer, I want to prove everyone wrong

I know I can't, I need to kill, I have to but Tanner doesn't have to be on the list, not yet anyways "You sure your confident to fight her" I ask

He looks up at me with a bit of doubt but I know he isn't one to show emotions or weakness "If you keep Ellis occupied yeah maybe, I have overpowered her before, I just have to be confident that I can do it again" He says

His trying to convince himself this is the right thing I can see it in his eyes, he isn't that confident, he isn't as tough as he likes to think and that's alright, his young, his a human, some qualities I don't think I possess, at least I am more human then Payton

"You don't have to do it, do you understand the consequences of killing her" I say

"Yes but the capitol want me to do it, I already look like a joke, some kid that has no idea what he is doing, I can't back out of this" He mumbles

"why do you care what they think" I mumble, if I cared what the captiol thing I would of slit my wrists by now, but I don't, I don't care that they precieve me as some bad guy or some loss soul, all I want them to do is not get in the way, of a chance of me winning, that's all I wish from them

"I don't, I care what my District think and to a extent you have to care what they think, they have shown they aren't afraid to kill or use victors, they aren't afraid of making sure a tribute they hate is dead, but what happends if Taryn and Sebastian both die who would they want to win, we have to make ourselves memorable and wiling to play" He says

"All the tributes who have won in the past few years were the ones we thought they would" I say

"What's the first thing your mentors tell you be memorable it's the only way to win, we are free from Payton we have an opportunity to make a threat of ourselves" He says

"You do know only one of us can win" I say

"I'm not loyal Mathias but I will give you notice when I'm willing to stab your back" He says

His trying to convince himself that too, he needs me, he knows that, in a way I need him, I will spiral if I'm alone, I will do things I will hate myself for "So you will write me a little note or tell me when the knife is in my back" I say smirking

"I will scream out I will kill you then try to kill you, unless after Taryn and Aisley are dead we shake hands and part ways it's your choice" He says

"I like the second option better" I say

It's better then watching him die or killing me himself, he will surely get hunted by Sebastian or Payton if he were to kill Taryn, there is Ellis too, He matches my strength which means that he isn't Easy to cut down, like Taryn and I'm worried his being a bit too overconfident "Good because I like that too, how long are you going to put off killing Aisley, because the longer I have to wait to find Taryn the more nervous I get and I'm not going on my own, I will have no chance against the both of them" He says

"I know, it's too early to split anyways, atleast it seem like Payton and Sebastian seem to occupied hunting the tributes from 5" I say

I have been watching, Payton is walking straight into the Direction of Cecily, Sebastian did almost catch Elliot last night but he bolted and is hiding in a maze of igloos which Sebastian is halirously darting to and from his dot hasn't stopped moving atleast I know he doesn't have a tracker, Braelyn seems relatively safe at the moment but Sebastian is close by as is Elliot, Ellis and Taryn are almost at the caves, and there is another entrance right near us, we just need to meet them in the middle "Have you ever tortured anyone" I ask

Thankfully they want me to kill Aisley quickly, Taryns doesn't say that, rumours has it Archer has full control this year which means his more likely to choose the murderers which is the only reason why I am making this decisions to kill my partner "It didn't say to torture her it said to kill her slowly there is a different" He says, I think he is getting annoyed by my constant questioning of his motives

"What difference?" I ask

"I don't know" He admits

I roll my eyes "And for your answer no, I have watched torture but it isn't really torture just some of my gang at home beating and stabbing someone for information then killing them when they give it to us" He says

"Well try that then, I want you to stay up here while I kill Aisley, I may hurt you and I don't want to do that" I say

"Why would you hurt me?" He asks

"You saw me kill that girl I had no control of what I was doing" I say

"That was due to Payton provoking you, I know how much it is killing you inside knowing you may have to kill her" He says

I just nod "Don't feel anything, go in kill her then walk out, don't think, don't feel just do" He says

"You have a point but she deserves better then that" I say walking out I'm worried he will follow me but he doesn't thankfully

I don't necessarily care if he gets hurt, I know he will try and influence me to kill her slower, I walk through the pathways and to the cabin I know she is hiding at, I need her to trust me first then stab her in the back quick and easy

Hopefully her words won't cause me to loose it, I make sure my cleaver is hidden but easy to grab, a weapon that soon may be covered with the blood of my district partner and a girl that just wanted to be my friend and actually cared for me, I put my hand on the handle hesitating for just a moment, I can run and leave Tanner but his right the opinion of the capitol does matter, they have control they choose the living and the dead, I don't want t be put on the second list, I want a chance to win, to control my fate

I push open the door, Aisley looks shocked and I play the part "I didn't know you were here in, I should go" I say

"You don't have to leave, please don't leave" She asks, she sounds afraid, Vulnerable, I cant change my mind, I can join her and kill Tanner but I don't want to do that, I don't know why

"Did Kassian leave you?" I ask

"Then got killed, it came out of no where, it's my fault I was a bit disappointing with his behavior, how he attacked Taryn then the next day did't try and save Zander, he was changing" She says

I close the door behind me sitting next to her "Everyone changes for the good or the bad, I have killed two children and It has changed me, I can't get over the guilt, of what I did" I mumble

"Were you looking for me?" She asks

"I wanted to apologies you were always so nice me and I threw it at your face and bullied you" I say

"we were from different worlds, different families, I understand I should of been more sensitive then ask about your personal life" She says

"It's fine you were curious, you were right about Payton and Tanner I should of never allied with them" I say

"Do you want to be my allie" She asks

"That's why I was looking for you too" I say, It's do hard to keep control because I hate myself for wanting to do this

"What happened to your allies?" She asks

I bite my lip how do I play this "We attacked the careers with Taryn as our hostage and Ellis as there's during the fight Tanner run and I was left to fight Ellis as Payton was occupied I pushed him into Taryn and ran I don't know where Payton is or if he is dead" I say

"I feel weak, I have been hiding here most of the games the only time I was in danger was when Ellis wounded me" She says

"Your not weak, how have you survived in here, do you even have supplies" I ask

"Heaps in the other room, I can get you something to be warmer" She says

"Thanks" I say, gripping my cleaver, she stands up not even being afraid to turn her back on me, I hesitate this will be breaking her trust and it isn't fair, I feel my self starting to get angry but I keep calm, standing up and pushing my cleaver in her back, a cry escapes her lips and I pull my cleaver out, grabbing her shoulders and flinging her to the ground, she lands on her back with a cry, I step over her trying to not look her in the eye

This is cruel, this is unfair and it makes me angry "Mathias why" She asks

"I'm sorry" I say not answering her final question, I swing my cleaver straight into her chest throwing myself off her body, I run away swinging my cleaver at the tree in anger, I hate them, I hate myself, I hate everyone

But I need to stay calm, she was one number that had to die as much as it isn't fair, hopefully Tanner won't rub it my face or my cleaver will go in his face, I climb up the stairs still gripping my cleaver "Are you okay?" he asks

I didn't expect that "Don't worry about it, our next priority is to kill Taryn and the second she enters the caves, we attack" I say

"What if I end up like a emotional mess like you" he says

"You won't, you don't know Taryn and she hasn't been the nicest person to you" I say

"Fine, tomorrow" He says crawling to a corner

I really want to kill him at the moment he forced me to do that but I know it wasn't his choice it was mine

* * *

 **Payton Reves 17, District 6 Male**

* * *

Isn't a cannon like music to my ears, makes me filled with so much joy knowing someone else has died, plus I know who dies and who killed them since they pop up on my tracker

Thankfully I know Mathias and Tanner are still alive since they are new targets for me to torture, at the moment only 5 tributes are showing on my tracker, my wonderful friends from district 2, District 5 and Ellis, Tanner's dot was on here but switched off the second the cannon went, I know he isn't dead though since the anthem plays the second the last tribute of a district dies they appear

They must not want me to kill them, and Tanner isn't the top of my priority at the moment, Taryn or Sebastian either, I want to eliminate the ones that are weak, which is district 5 and Braelyn but she isn't on here and I'm not wasting time looking for her, There are technically three large areas of this arena, the factory zone, the village and then the natural zone, I'm all the way on the village zone which is on the end and on the other side of the natural zone which I know Taryn is and most likely Tanner, Mathias and Ellis

Sebastian is at the factory zone but this arena is huge and he is chasing Elliot at the area with a bunch of ice and igloos, he will kill Elliot which means one target then I kill Cecily since she is in one of the cabins I have been slowly walking, I'm not going to have too much fun I need some new ideas when I kill district two and there deaths will be real nasty

After district 5 is dead, Taryn is next on my radar, then Sebastian, at the moment, I am enjoying my freedom, although Tanner was meant to die and Taryn was still meant to be in my hands, my planned worked perfectly, the careers have broken up, Mathias and Tanner will start to hate eachother hopefully split up, Mathias already killed his precious partner his loosing it which will make him vulnerable

My escape and Taryn's escape also most likely caused the fall of the careers, they were honestly a shit allaince to begin with and a disgrace to the career name, yes we did not kill anyone in that battle but it's not what happens in the present, it's what happens in the further which made my alliance won

Sebastian finally lost it, took his focus of Taryn to kill Brecken, which caused his prized possession to get taken away from his grasp, me well I can find Taryn whenever I want, That caused Sebastian and Theon to split, Theon is also a disgrace to his District and didn't even make the final 10, which broke the District 2 and 4 career Male streak, for 10 years in a row, the District 2 Male actually both tributes and the District 4 Male have always made the top 10

Theon wasn't even killed by Sebastian or myself, he was killed by Ellis, a poster boy fighter, yes his skills are impressive for someone of his District and status, but compared to someone like Theon, Ellis should be dead

Which brings me to Taryn and Ellis, they split then Ellis saved her, his dot also disspared but after Theon died, everyone will think my plan blew up in my face when in all honesty it is working out just the way I like it actually better then my original plan, I'm not perfect and I don't like being perfect, I have a major weakness that can kill me, my attention span I get so involved with my self, my thoughts, my words that I don't know what's around me

That's another part I failed in assassin training

I like slow and I'm happy the games didn't end in a few days, I know my kill count is relatively low but I don't enjoy the whole of panem watching me, judging me, thinking I'm some lunatic obsessed with with death and killing, that is true but If I plan to destroy panem and humanity I don't want them too know too much of what I'm capable of

It's a world of blood and betrayal for the districts, they keep dropping further and further into hell but not the captiol, they make me so angry because I know I wasn't born this way, I wasn't born messed up, if they didn't steal me from home, didn't turn me into a mindless killer later to be a master torturerer and munipulator I may have been normal

Having a bad childhood messes you up, if it's a lot or not, it does make you strong, final 9, 5 of us let's say haven't had the most simple childhood, it shapes you as a person, puts you either on the good or evil list, They think I'm the worse that's why I have the tracker, the ultimate power, I promised Archer that Taryn will die if it's by mine or Sebastian's hands, I also promised this year won't be a fluke year

Now if I was a rational person and was so desperate to live I would of broken the ice, the Capitol are so stupid, because although snow is covereing it the whole arena is filled with ice, if I were to swing my sword at it and draw a line it will crack, causing a domino effect of tracking, everyone will fall into the water, the water which is freezing, freezing cold

Not even I can survive it, you will freeze to death before you even realise where you are, the ice is strong enough to hold the building anf tribute but it can be breakable, a sword with fire, I was taught that in assassin training, there are ice areas in panem, Now the only reason I know that is true, is because I dug through the snow where the tunnels Taryn fell in, that was ice, and if you light your torch you can see the water, it's the same hit the underground cave

Plus no idiot will try it it would be suicide so don't even ask me what moron made this arena, that is a majour flaw, a flaw I hope someone like Sebastian or Mathias finds they would do it, they don't care if they live or die, I actually need to question how many tributes actually want to win

Because I haven't seen any evidence to make me think they do, not many people have truely fought toot and nail to win, even Theon he wasn't trying to kill me just occupy me

They think I'm invincible I am not, and it pisses me off, how ever I do love the pain, it's a very pleasing feeling just like some other naughty little things I did in District 6, good looks really do get you far, I maybe should of considered having a girl in my alliance but the only girl this year who was capable was Taryn who didn't fall for my trap

You can't munipulate boys the same way with girls, boys care about affection or petty compliments, I haven't even tried to throw myself at a boy, I'm not that sick

Alrhouhg I sort of did make sure a boy can never gift a female children before and I sort of made him swallow that part but hey I let him go, I was being quite merciful although he can argue that I ruined his life, actually his dead, commmited suicide but that wasn't my fault, he was a man whore anyways

Everyone has a choice and that's what half of these idiots don't understand, when push comes to shoves, the captiol can't always control who the victor is, if they did the only careers would be winners and if they did hijack the games they would loose the support of all the districts and captiol citizens

Archer may have power this year but he can't choose the Victor, life saving medicine is being sent out but what the tributes also don't know and Taryn probably doesn't is that it doesn't save a fatal wound, not one to the heart, neck or head, it's anyone's game that's as long as they are willing to fight instead of Hiding, like Cecily or Elliot, I can't help but laugh though, Sebastian must be very frustrated at the moment there are about 50 igloos where he is since I can zoom in a certain area

Sebastain has literally been running to igloos to igloos the idiot not realising that he is just going in a circle, sadly for Elliot he is trapped, he shouldn't of ran there because if he was to run he will either be caught by Sebastian or run into a area of ice and die, anyone boom for him

It may be a while since Sebastian seems to be getting very frustrated and just has no clue what his doing, I'm starting to think he may be easier to kill then Taryn

Some people really need to switch of their emotions, even anger, see I don't get angry that much, I try and keep calm but when I'm angry I let my guard down, you always had to guard yourself or you make vulnerable I should know that

I was almost killed when they found out or I was, instead I ran and hid, to become the person I am today, now tributes are running and hiding from me, I think some would even be afraid and would step on the ice, Cecily should be easy, I should of killed her in the bloodbath if I knew she would make it this far, in all honesty I'm still questioning how she made it this far

Its not like Elliot was with her, he left, to hunt down his Allie and bash into Taryn, she hasn't moved since thier split, this shows that the captiol don't have influence since nothing is getting her out of there, maybe my tracker but I'm a very unpredictable person there was no way Archer would of known who my next target would be

To be honest sometimes I don't know, it depends what mood I'm in, I still haven't found out why the arena has never seen day, the sky has been dark the whole time now that isn't natural unless we are on the other side of this destroyed world but the hovercraft flight was quite quick so that ruins that idea

Im curious but I'm not going to waste my time finding out, at the moment I have a job to do, Kill Cecily, let Sebastian kill Elliot and hopefully Braelyn since he is almost in her pormixity

Im a bit concerned that if Mathias and Tanner, and Taryn and Ellis meet up that it may end up with Taryn's death but I predict Tanner and Ellis to die and my plan would work perfectly if that happens, I was promised some vital information if I was to kill four tributes, one more and I will get it

I make it to the cabin, I'm going to have a bit of fun with her first, sadly I think everyone knows who I really am so I can't trick her but that doesn't change anything, I'm not necessarily going to make her death slow, the days are ticking down and the numbers need to start dropping fast

I'm getting tired of this arena, tired of feeling caged, that's why I never volunteered for the games in the first place but why should I complain, actually I did enjoy my life back in six, if I win I won't be the alley assassin anymore, I would be the Victor

I have an array of weapons on me, a sword in my belt, different types of knives, daggers and poison in my belt and the inside of my jacket, I was sponsored not by my District they are still disgusted by me and I can't really blame them, actually I can I wonder what will happen if I kill a mentor, Corin can live but I can't wait to have some fun with Cia

She told me I reminded her of her District partner which is quite the insult to me, since he isn't even close to my level, I'm my own person one in a million and I will murder anyone that compares me to people

I gently open the door, to see Cecily sitting in a corner the lamp on when she sees me her eyes widen and a quiet scared cry following, she jumps up and I close the door locking it on my way, oh yeah I forgot to mention I pretty much have a key to the entire arena, aren't I a popular guy

"Hello Cecily, long time no see" I say

She tries to say something but it just comes out as a bunch of mumbles, I didn't even have to try to gain fear I am actually being nice "Oh I'm only trying to be nice what did I ever do to you" I say

"Your kidding right" She finally says

"I mean let me think, I killed Wyatt, left you with a broken alliance, and killed Elliot" I say

"You killed him" She says

I laugh "No just kidding about that although you know that blonde slightly insane boy from two yeah well his following him just like I was coming to look for you, look they gave me a gadget" I say waving my tracker as I take small steps towards her, she already has backed herself into the wall so she can't move

"Is that a tracker" She asks

"Yeah and well they are only showing a few tributes, wait where the fuck is Taryn's dot, seriously stop doing that" I scream the last part being to the Capitol

"Maybe they are trying to mess with your mind make you vulnerable" She says

"They led me to you and have you seen me be vulnerable, first off I have a build of a top class peacekeeper while I'm only some 17 year old from 6, and you did see my score not even the career matched my weaponary and strength score, I'm pretty much unbeatable at the moment" I say

"You won't win, they won't let it" She says

"That's where your wrong everyone has a choice, a choice on whether you live or die, you can fight me or atleast try, you may shock your self and escape or you can accept death is coming would you want your family to see you as a failure as some girl that didn't fight for her life" I say

"your giving me a chance" She says

"I always do whether is to run, fight, talk me out of it, vote, it's not as fun cutting someone down when they don't even bother" I say

She gets a knife out of her pocket throwing it at my direction I'm actually a bit shocked by her accuracy since if I didn't throw myself out of the way it would of landed in my forehead, she throws another one which I just jump then tries to jump out the window, which I didn't realise was open

Unlike her I never miss and it lands in her left thigh, causing her to fall from the window sill and straight to the ground, I throw another knee at her leg making her immobile "I'm impressed by your knife throwing ability but just a tip don't go straight for the kill, you go for a area which will wound them which will even stop them or if they are stupid enough to move it may just hit them in a area which kills them" I say

She pulls the knives out of her legs weakly throwing them at me "It hurts doesn't it, it's your lucky day though" I say

"I'm getting killed by you how is that luck" She says

"I'm actually planning to give you a quick death, I'm not going torture or make it painful, I'm only planning to give a very slow and nasty death to the wonderful tributes from two, I don't want everyone to know my arftistic ablitlites because they might begin to question my mental state" I say

"What did District two did to you why does everyone have a thing against them" She asks

"Don't worry about it" I say taking out a sharp knife from my belt and kneeling in front of her

"Does death hurt" She asks

"Not a stab to the chest, it's quick and peaceful, your a senteinmental person so this is a fitting death to you" I say

She does struggle to push me away but I just grab her wrists plunging my knife into her chest because a cannon can sound

I stand up wiping the blood from the knife smirking when I see Sebastian closer and closer to Elliot, it's like the games are going my way especially when the parachute falls infront of me, I open it seeing the piece of paper a bit shocked at everything, oh won't this rock the world of Sebastian

* * *

 **Sebastian Arymen 17, District 2 Male**

* * *

I slam my sword at the igloo making it crash

I have been running around this stupid maze, of stupid igloos for hours looking like a idiot and I am not fucking happy, I can't let him get away though, Elliot is becoming a threat and I need a few more kills to my names, but he hasn't shown any courage just running and hiding in a fucking igloo, like a fucking coward and I hate cowards

There are barely any lights here so I have to use my torch, I started to realise that I was going to the same ones so I'm carving a x to the ones I have been to or angrily smashing it to pieces, I don't like looking like a fool and Elliot is going to feel the pain of my anger

Two cannons have gone today, two yesterday at the moment I only know that kassian has died, the other three are from the districts still alive which means Taryn could be dead and I'm wasting my time looking for Elliot but I can't give up this opportunity, I need to show people I'm serious

In all honesty I don't want to kill him, but his a threat and I promised my self I won't let them walk freely, that's the first thing you learn in the games when I saw him run past me I knew there was no way I could have an excuse for letting him go I have to chase him, I have to kill him

Or I may just take my gloves off and ruin my progress of not hurting myself but I'm proud, that's the one thing I hated about shelf the need to hurt myself, to see my blood, I want to change and this is the first step I don't want to be known as this cutter boy for the rest of my life, if I live or die

I still don't know which option I want, I want to find out the truth of my family, I want to find out if my entire life is a lie but I'm worried about what the consequences may be if they end up being something I can't deal with, but I want to know before I die, everyone has a dying wish, I have one two

I'm not ready to die, Taryn is still alive, maybe Theon too, my family secret is hidden somewhere and if I win I can get it, Callen had no idea, I still don't know how Taryn found out, it could be a lie to mess with my head but one thing about Taryn is that she doesn't lie, she isn't sinister enough to make it up, she was trying to help me in a sense telling me the truth as heartbreaking as it was

I still love my family even if they aren't my blood, I still want to avenge them, family is the one thing not everyone has, not everyone has a good family

Back in the academy boarding house we had way more boys then girls, Callen didn't want anyone too have their own room due to past situations, I shared a room with this girl, who is a year young then me at the moment, she didn't have a family like me, she lived with her two brothers, one that I think is worse then Raiden, he didn't want her because she dropped out of training the second she made the gold class, she wasn't evil, she wasn't strong, she was timid, soft hearted, not like her brothers

I would say she is similar to Taryn apart from the personality but in some sick way Raiden loves Taryn, my roommates brothers didn't, maybe her youngest brother didn't hate her, but her oldest did, when she was 10 he sold her to Rowan, he didn't use her like a Avox he used her for worse reasons, abuse, sexual, physical and mental, it took Callen 4 years to find out, he bought her off him and gave her a place in the academy boarding house, she became a medic for the training centre and poorer areas, one that helped people without money

She is trying to build her life unlike me, someone that if I were to win I will say thank you, while killing her brothers As a gift, moral of the story is that I'm not as mean and cold as people think I have emotion, I have feelings

I got so lost in my thoughts that I forgot why I was here, I never actually told anyone I had a soft spot for that girl, it would make me seem weak, like how I feel gratitude towards Callen, that makes me look weak and I'm sick of looking like a stupid boy that doesn't know what his doing

I don't want Theon or Taryn to be right, maybe that's why I need to win, to show everyone, I keep walking until I barely miss the blade coming towards my neck, I feel it get a bit of my forehead, but I swing forward hearing him almost scream, it's to hard to see so I don't know where it hit him

"So you weren't hiding" I mumble

"I saw you get angry easily, I know that if I got you to occupied that I could plan a sneak attack, I guess I didn't realise how trained you are" He says

I can hear his sword so I duck down not realising it was to my legs and I feel it slice my stomach, it's worse enough blood is pouring down my entire face but the pain is getting to me

"I heard the swing of your sword we use to analyse it all the time, we learnt how to defend ourselves in the dark not attack" I say

Stepping back holding my sword out, I need to keep conversation with him atleast I will know where he is "You got me deep in the leg so your getting there" He says

I feel his sword smashing onto mine, making me stumble back but I swing hitting nothing but feeling him slam into me, I skid to the ground using my sword to hold me up, it's too risky to take my torch out and I think he believes the same, I swing my leg out brining him to the ground, I bring my sword down with strength but I get it stuck in the snow

Fuck, I just want to kill him and get it over with I don't know how to fight in the dark, I try and pull my sword out starting to get annoyed, I hear his sword swing and I just dive to the ground grabbing my sword in the process

Now I don't know where he is "Did you plan to fight in the dark" I say

"When I came here there were lights but I do have an advantage I guess" He mumbles

I feel him walk into me and I swing my fist at his nose slamming my body into his, he grips my arm twisting it "How would you have an advantage, your nothing but a poor outlier" I say

"A poor outlier that killed an ex Allie and used your District partner to gain a sponsor gift" He says

I slam my sword into his stomach getting myself from his grip "What are you talking about" I say

"I don't know you find out" He says

Maybe this will be harder I expected him to fight at the start then get afraid he seems to calm, I swing at him and he blocks it with his sword pushing against it, I can just seem him in this close distance

His strength is shocking me but then I realise something "Sword isn't your chosen weapon, a taser is" I mumble

"It's shocking how easy this is to use when it is hooked up with electricity" He says

I scream letting go of my sword when the volts of electricity turns on, I fall to the ground, at least I can see better but now I'm weaponless, he walks towards me and I try to stand up but he turns his sword back on slamming it on my leg, I scream feeling like my whole body is on fire

"This won't burn me would it" I ask

"No but this isn't the one that will kill you" He says, I desperately dive at his waist but he just knees me in the face and slams the back on his sword in my head, I fall on my back and he puts his sword back on his belt

I stand up but I scream when I feel even more pain and I see him holding a taser I drop too the ground my body shaking "This is 100 times as strong at the one I used on Taryn" He mumbles

I bring a knife from my pocket weakly swinging it at him but he just slams his boot on my wrist, disarming me, I can't believe this is happening but I didn't expect him to use a taser they don't train you things like that in the academy

Callen did try and teach me but I ignored him now I wish I did, how do you fight against electricity, I scream when the surge radiates through my whole body, the burning pain reminds me of the pain my family would of been in and that makes me angry that his doing this to me

I swing my other fist at me but he just falls on top of me putting his taser back in his pocket, I'm in too much pain to fight, I feel my whole body shaking and my vision blur, I can't die this way, not by some poor boy from 5, not before I killed Taryn, not by electricity

He grabs a knife trying to plunge it in my neck, but I use to pain to drive me on at the end of the day 5 inches taller and much better built and trained then him

I try and control my body and when I feel the knife try and aim for my neck I grab the knife, forcing it in his shoulder, he looks shocked and I grab his shoulders rolling over, I slam my knee into his to stomach and as much as he tries to grab his taser, I'm just too strong "I commend you determination but you didn't realise that I'm someone who uses pain to my advantage" I say

He looks away "You wanted to win didn't you, you let your whole personality differ just to get home" I mumble

"I killed a 13 year old I don't think I would of done that if I didn't want to win" He says

"You just chose the wrong person to fight with, next time start slow" I say brining out my knife and brining it across his neck, I then slam the knife into his neck feeling the blood splatter on me, he tries to live struggles to breath I don't give him one more look getting of him and walking away when I make it out of the igloo I hear the cannon and see the District 5 Athem in the sky

I try and wipe the blood from my face, I didn't enjoy that as much as I hoped, I gues killing someone that actually tries to fight you is different then killing some unready boy or some stupid old Allie, he almost beat me and he would of if that pain didn't remind me of my family

Maybe getting rid of the weaker tributes earlier is a bad idea, the ones I can consider weak that is left is Braelyn and Tanner, I knew Braelyn is around here somone, she ran this way after we attacked her alliance so she is surely near the building made of ice, or I can try and find Payton, his presence is scaring me, he may get to Taryn before me and he may kill her, I don't want to loose that, I need to get my revenge and I literally fight tooth and nail to get it

* * *

 **Deaths**

 **10th: Aisley Ranilion, District 10 Female- Killed By Mathias Zain, District 10 Male**

 **9th: Cecily Anders, District 5 Female- Killed By Payton Reves, District 6 Male**

 **8th: Elliot Renlyn, District 5 Male- Killed By Sebastian Arymen, District 2 Male**

* * *

 **Aisley- She was one of the good tributes this year, one that tried hard to be her self no matter what happens, she was also one I didn't want to break in the games, which is why she hid until her death, She witnessed the death her Allie and then one abandonding her which I knew hurt her a lot but she kept staring, her relationship with Mathias really did let her down, she was trying to help and trusted someone that eventually ended her life, I was considering a path where he and Mathias did Allie but in all honesty she would of just died anyway, but she was a great tribute a curious one that always put people first**

 **Cecily- She was one of my favourite normal tributes this year, she was caring, positive and fun loving someone that really didn't deserve to be in the games, but she brought a different look, someone that didn't understand the tej consequences but still kept her personality, she would of been a good Victor but there was no way she would of fought anyone and certainly know way she could beat someone like Payton or Sebastian, the captiol want a memorable Victor and there eyes she was someone that wasn't worthy but she deserved a quick death and to not find out what her District partner really come**

 **Elliot: Apart from the next 6 deaths to come, he was one of the hardest to kill, I just started to love his development, at first I had no idea what to do with him, what do you do with a boy that all of his life struggled with the class judgement and deep inside wanted revenge, easy you make him unstable, I have enough bag guys this year but this is at least one person in each games that begins to loose it and that was Elliot, at first o had him protect his alliance but he was always self dependent and always slightly disloyal, he was first going to the around the 18th mark but joy he placed 8 I wanted him to go further, I really did but I have been dead set on my chosen Victor after their second point of view, I didn't want him to suffer more so I killed him here**

* * *

 **Author note: Congratulations to the final 7, Taryn and Sebastian District 2, Braelyn District 4, Payton District 6, Ellis, District 7, Tanner District 9, Mathias District 10**

 **I know that these games are a bit predictable, but I know there will be shocks, two more games chapters then the victors chapter next, I'm already starting to have ideas for next games which will once again be a twist year and as a little spoiler the girl Sebastian mentioned in his point will be next years District 2 Female, don't worry that won't mean she automatically wins but I want this years and next years stories to link**


	17. Final moments

**Day 8**

 **Ellis Goren 17, District 7 Male**

* * *

"The last time I went into a hole I got trapped" Taryn says

We were walking through the natural area until we stumble across this very large hole which I think leads to a underground tunnels or caves

"Because a lunatic was chasing you, there are two of us you stay up here and I will take a quick peek to see if anything is odd" I say

"You said you wouldn't leave me again" She says

I made a mistake, a mistake I realised straight away, after I almost killed Taryn and ran I knew I should of stay with her, she was my friend, the only person keeping me sane in here, I made it to her just in time, ever since then we haven't fought, haven't insulted eachother, she is quieter then usual

Shaken up maybe, or maybe just happy she isn't alone, anytime she is alone she gets hurt which is why I can understand why she doesn't want me to leave even for less then a minute "I won't I'm just going to check, trust me, please" I say

Trust is the last thing I should ask for but she eventually nods, I have control of my mind now, I'm not stressed anymore, I guess everyone goes through a life crisis and I fixed mine, I'm not like one where the life crisis changes me for ever, I slip down the hole to see different colour lights and a ice paths, it's warm down here, much warmer then down there

I Do quickly walk to a different path to see that it isn't a dead end this isn't a trap, maybe it will save us, the only person that would know to look down here is Payton since he has a tracker but the others wouldn't and since he killed Cecily yesterday I'm hoping he is occupying himself with murdering the tributes that wouldn't harm a fly

I climb back out "A underground set of caves with different pathways and no rain" I say, as it started to heavily rain

"Fine, I guess it would be better then being out here" She says following me in

"Do you think this connects to the caves we started in, it looks similar" I say

"Probably, but we are not even close to the courntopia but don't they normally have a feast by now" She says

She has a point every year they had something when it gets down to 7 or 8 tributes, last year was a feast of weapons, the year before riddles, it's always something like that but this year nothing

"Maybe they don't need one, because mostly everyone apart from you and Braelyn are willing to kill" I say

"Unless she has done a Elliot or Kassian" She mumbles

It seems that a lot of us outer boys aren't as stable as we think, she told me about both, how Elliot completely lost all sense and thought torturing her with a taser to get the direction of his young Allie so he can kill her is his purpose while kassian thought finding Elliot is a good idea, neither knew what they were doing "Do you really believe that?" I ask

"No but I hope she would fight if a tribute comes across her" She says

"You fight and you hate the thought of killing poeple" I say

"I fight to escape although it hasn't worked out well for me, the boys are way overpowered this year, just like every year, even when a female wins, the most they have gotten is 3 kills" She says

"There was one games remember when they thought it was a good idea to bring out a twist year due to the fact they had only 6 Female victors within 20 years before the the 85th hunger games, so they brought out the 20, 4 rule, 20 females and 4 males which was a stupid year to be honest" I say

"It was stupid because the boy from 11 won, and the careers girls all killed eachother in the bloodbath which caused the boy from 4 to be the big threat and cut down each competition before he got stabbed in the back by the victor, I don't get the point of those games" She says

"And I beat you next year they will have that again but 20 males, 4 females" I say

"Wouldn't surprise me my district has about 1000 people I swear only 200 are females" She says

"Similar to mine we have a lot of older people though which shocked me for a district like 7" I say

"Mine is opposite, if you won would you try and change your district like Eris had" She asks

"Yes, that's your duty as a victor, my parents thought differently, in good byes they promised me to win so I could move them to the Capitol, if I won I would take the mayorship away from them and force them to live in a bit of hard ship" I say

"They wouldn't survive, believe me it's challenging being poor in the districts before my brother won, my parents worked endless hours in dangerous jobs for us, we had a good enough house, clothing but the food, medicine and warmth was the hardest, got worse when they died, then raiden won and I got to live a life where I could get ever I wanted, I don't want to live a pampered life like that, because there are people that worked day and night and still are poor their only escape is to win the games and half of them are too old" She says

When I first met Taryn I thought she was lucky be a victors sister not having to worry about anything maybe it's harder, maybe my life in the fight club was better then I thought, victory just brings you a reminder of what you have done, we keep walking until a parachute falls, with both a 7 and 2

I hesitantly pick it up reading the note ' _Congratulations for guessing next years twist, as a reward you have being given a life saving gift- A'_

Taryn looks over my shoulder, snatching the parachute off me and opening it up "A torch you have to be fucking kidding me" Taryn says grabbing it and throwing it at the ice but part of it breaks and behind it is a map

I put a hand on her shoulder "Well maybe anger is helpful" I say walking over to it, she follows me mumbling something

The Map of the caves "Why is there only one exit when there is one behind us and the only one that is showing is almost on the other side" I say

Taryn quickly runs to where we came in "It's gone, maybe it's nothing all we need to do is make our way to the other exit not to hard right" She says

This is an electrical map "The only problem is we aren't the only ones in here" I say

She walks back over "Tanner and Mathias, I knew this was a trap they want a fight" She says

"These caves are huge it will be easy to loose them" I say

"Every path leads straight to this one, unless we split them up, Tanner especially won't have the patience to give a good chase" She says

"They must know where we are, they must be here for a fight" I say

"Which is stupid, instead of looking to fight people that won't hunt them down, they should be looking for Payton or Sebastian, I just want Payton to die so I won't be left to do it" She says

"Sebastian may" I say

"Not before I'm dead, people think his some dumb blonde but in actual fact is really intelligent, that's part of his stragegy he acts dumber then he actually his" She says

I look at the maps "We have another problem" I say

"If you say Payton is down here I will fucking force my way out of here" She says

"You may need to since the last exit is gone which means the only way out is to kill or fight" I say

"Great, so what do we do run, hide or fight" She says

"There is no where to hide or no where to run, I should of listened to you" I say

"It's not your fault, you can't predict the mind of a homicidal freak, it's a trap to kill me and your going to be caught in the cross fire" She says

"I don't care, even if I wasn't your Allie I would have to fight someone eventually" I say, I have gained a bit of confidence knowing I killled someone and that person was one of the biggest threats alive

"I don't want to fight them" She says

"I know but that's the only way out here, we kill them we are free, that simple" I say

"You think that?" She says

"Not really but I have to stay positive" I say

She walks back to the Map "They have split up" She says

Thats odd, I thought they would know fighting together would be safer, maybe it's a sneak attack or maybe they are planning something "Look at those two paths they dont join to the two Tanner and Mathias are if we take those then we can meet up on the north side where the counrtpoia is surely there is a exit, if we split taking a different path that will cause them to get lost and gives us some time" She says

"I promised not to leave you now you want to split" I say

"I don't want to split but it's the only way, they want to fight us alone if we fight them together they will surely run away leading us into a bigger trap, I don't want you to die for me" She says

"I saved you once I will do it again" I say

"You aren't in 7 Ellis, your life is more important then your friends, more valuable, please make your life more important" She says

As much as I hate to break my promises, I know I need to, I have family at home, I have friends that I have known for more then three weeks, at the end of day me and Taryn will have to fight eventually "Fine, but one thing you know you need to kill right" I say

"I have a plan just trust me it will work" She says

"Don't die on me yeah" I say

"I will try not to but this isn't good bye" She says walking away, I feel like following her but I know this is the only way although I still question what her plan is, there is no way she would be willing to kill either of them so I'm hoping that she has a good idea

I keeping walking down the path until I hear footsteps, we don't know who we would be fighting although there are two dots there is no colour or District, I don't know if I would prefer Mathias or Tanner, selfishly Tanner would be easier to kill but that means Taryn has to fight Mathias but her skills are much better then me

When I know his coming past I jump out swinging my axe, Mathias ducks down and my heart sinks slightly, his much more skilled then Tanner and we are pretty much even, I'm a trained lumber jack and physcial fighter, his a trained butcher and killer

He kneels down lunging towards my legs with his cleaver, I step back my boot connecting with his neck, I see blood staining his cleaver, I know his killed a few, while mine is stained with the blood of Theon, He stands up "Was it hard to kill him?" He asks

I hestatite how would he know "He didn't see me coming I threw a axe at his chest" I say

We both stand infront of eachother hesitating to attack, I have a axe and he has a cleaver, long distance wise I have the advantage but if he comes close enough he does, we are both the same height, close enough build it's anyone's game "Similar to how I killed my District partner stabbed her in the back" He say

I just nod, talking will make me loose concentration, I know his the same, I swing my axe at him and he ducks swinging his cleaver at my stomach, I kick his leg making him fall back trying to take his head off but he puts his hands up the axe slicing deep in his elbow but he doesn't react, he slams into me making me slightly stumble back but I just push against him making him smash into the wall

I swing at him again but I almost drop my axe when his cleaver enters my side, he takes it out and I swing again, his only attacking when I do, but I don't know how to fight a weapon Vs weapon fight

His calm at the moment and I'm starting to worry He lunges at me and I grab his wrist twisting it but he just wraps one of his legs around me making me drop to the ground, he falls on top of me trying to stab my face with his cleaver I grab my axe stabbing his back but it isn't deep enough, I push him off running off, when I see him getting up I throw my axe hoping that this will be a kill shot but it misses and I feel my heart drop even further my axe flies over his head and into the other side of the cave, I stupidly threw away my weapon

But I'm a physical fighter score wise stronger then him, I need to disarm him and hope I can beat him with my hands "You can get your axe if you like" He mumbles

I walk up to him and he holds his cleaver pointing it towards my head when I make it up to him "No, I'm a physical fighter" I say, he raises an eyebrow and is swing my fist at his nose, when he swings his cleaver at me I grab his collar flinging him to the ground, he falls on his stomach, and I quickly kick his weapon out of his hand, slamming my boot on his back, he reaches out for my other ankle throwing me backwards

His elbow collides with my eye his head smashing into mine, I feel in pain "They gave me and Tanner a challenge kill the tributes on our letter and we get a gift" He says while his hand grips my arm

I bite my lip "His going to kill her Ellis and there is nothing you can do, he may have no skill but that boy has determination and if he wants something he will get it" He says

I throw my self out of his grip, I need to save Taryn but I didn't realise Mathias had another weapon his whip trips me to the ground and I try and stand but he pushes me on my stomach, getting on my back, I struggle but I feel his whip wrap around my neck "you don't have to do this" I mumble

"I have to I'm sorry Ellis" He days

I feel his whip tighten and as much I struggle I feel the air getting sucked out of me, he rolls me on my back standing up but tightening his whip more, I grip his ankle but he just kicks my wrist away, I knew that my sefless nature was a curse but is didn't think I would throw my life away but as I feel my life slowly starting to fade I know that my sacrifice will be worth it

* * *

 **Taryn Ranrean 16, District 2 Female**

* * *

I sort of don't have a plan, or any idea how I'm going to get out of this situation

As long as Ellis is safe I don't care what happens, I know he would put himself in danger to save me and I don't want help like that, I don't want someone to die for me, I can't loose a friend

He came back for me and that's all that matters, loyalty is something I care about most, I did se his act as betrayal but he did redeem myself I just hope it won't be the end of him, we are both holding eachother back and I knew if we fought together we would die, I'm a independent person and I loose concentration if I need to worry about someone

I knew we had to split and I know this will be the end even if we both made it out, I don't want him to die for me, it won't be fair, he had family and friends at home, people that would forever miss him, me well people will get over my deaths, I'm not like Ellis I don't have a good impact on people's lives

I run through the caves, I need to look for a exit or atleast someonwere I can exit through, I don't want to fight too kill, I don't care if I'm stuck in these fucking caves my entire life, I just don't want to end someone's life

This may make me look like a coward but I have never cared about the opinion of the captiol, the opinion of anyone, I was hated back home just because of my brother, I'm probably hated here because of my brothers I pride myself in my mental stability, of not letting people effect me

I slow down I try to visualise the maze in my head but all I see his a blur of lines, so maybe it's hard to visualise, I was never a visual person at home, I was a action person, I have no weapons either which makes me vulnerable, I don't know who would be better to fight

Tanner is the weaker of the two which would make it easier but he also wouldn't be as easy to talk out of it, Mathias is more unstable he would be willing to not kill me if I use the right words but I also may be wrong, I just hope that I can some how get out of this that Ellis can get out of this but I can't forget my biggest threats are still alive

The two that want to kill me and hurt me the most, Maybe dying today would be better I won't need to face Payton or Sebastian but once agin i am confused in what I really want, the lights one the get brighter and I smash my fist on it wincie, alright so I can't punch my way out, how do I get out of here

I kneel on the ground scoping up the snow but all I hit is ice, I quickly cover it, every path I walk through Leeds me to another past, they want blood and death that's the only way out, It would be heady if the Male was to re appear then I realise that I smashed my way to the map which was on the glass side, I walk over to the glass side it smashing when my fist makes contact I feel glass enter my wrists my ignore it

Two dots are together, I know one is Ellis since he walked through that past, then I see the other dot slowly way to me but even his getting lost, maybe if I run to where I came form I will confuse him or I can try and make my way past him without him seeing me

It depends who it is though, Tanner isn't as smart so he would keep going to where he thinks I am, Mathias his the opposite but since this dot seems to be stopping then going, the turning backwards it must be Tanner

I stare at the map, I just need to go right, then left, then right, then left to helpfully avoid him, atleast I know if I get confused there is a map but I don't to make noise or give a clue that I'm here

I have been lucky too lucky, I know Archer wants me alive otherwise he wouldn't of allowed all the medince to be sent to me, or it could be because the captiol don't want tributes to get killed by a disease, still I should be dead, but the times I was lmaost killed I was saved by someone esle

I don't deserve to live but that's the way the games work the most undeserving make it far, some yes ones that deserve it win but ither years undeserving ones win for like Archer or even my brother

My brother, the more I can think the less and less I hate him, I never did hate him, I just hated who he was, but I know if I die he will suffer the rest of his life thinking I hate him, I don't

Atleast if I win, we can fix things, maybe I do have reason to win reason to fight, reason to kill, I keep walking turning left then right, I'm afraid I always was, it doesn't set in that your life is hanging on a thin wire until you are so close to dying, until you feel the blade enter your skin or see darkness for a few second

Death is real and some people don't realise it, I never did I always avoided it thinking I was safe especially after my brother won I thought I would be safe, but no one is safe in panem no matter who you are or who your family is, I keep walking when I see Tanner walk past and I quickly run his getting frustrated I see it but when I'm running I smash straight into a wall, I fall on the ground and the ice crashes falling down, I keep running until I almost fall of a edge a edge that wasn't there

I stay relaxed running forward until I smash straight into someone, Tanner

He seems shocked but flings me to the ground, my head smashed against the ice, I stand up and he looks down raising an eyebrow "Did you do that" He asks

"Yes because I made a hole that would lead to my doom, are you a imbecile" I say

He sneers lunging for me and I duck out of the way, I just need to get him tired, he kicks my stomach as I buckle down but I feel him grip my hair, his arm wrapping around my neck, he slams himself forward my head hitting the wall

I throw myself to the ground Tanner letting go off me and getting sprawled to the ground, he screams annoyed "Why did you and Mathias split" I ask

"Why did you and Ellis split" He mocks standing up, just like Ellis he is a street fighter, a dirty fighter, which means that my technique and skill will be nothing

"I did it to protect him" I mumble

"I did it so he won't try and convince me not to kill you" He says throwing himself at me his fist smashing into my stomach, he grabs my arm flipping me to the ground, I land painfully on my neck and he grabs my hair once again smashing my head to the ground, I grab his collar throwing him over my

"You don't have to kill me"I say

"You know nothing" He says

I stand up but he grabs my ankle flining me on top of me, he grabs me by my shoulders pushing me to the ground, his knee collides with my head making me see darkness for a few seconds, my head a throbbing, his targeting my head, his knee hits my head again

But I hook my fist under his chin grabbing his collar and pushing him back, I stand up and his hand hits my chin then his fist hits my neck, I step back and he throws himself at me both of us tumbling to the ground, I don't know many physical fight moves so I'm struggling at the moment

He brings his finger to my eye and I scream in pain, he brings his fingers to my lip splitting it but I just smash my fist at his jaw doing the same but making him cry in pain, I can't see anything in my left eye and I panic bringing my fingers to my eye feeling relieved when it's there

His knees tight end around my waist and he uses his elbow to slam into my stomach, I swing my self up making him loose balance falling off

"Your forcing yourself to kill me, you don't want this fight so why fight" I say stepping back

"I want the gift" He says

"What gift is the Capitol giving a medal to my killer" I say sarcastically

"The captiol gave me and Mathias a challenge, he killed his partner I just need to kill you nothing personal" he says

"It is personal" I mumble

He lunges at me but this time, I scream I didn't realise he had a sickle, a weapon that plunges into my shoulders "I'm shocked the golden girl didn't get a weapon sponsored to her" He says

I ignore the pain, specially the one in my eye "I lost mine" I mumble

He smirks swinging at me, it jabs my collar bone almost breaking it, he slams his elbow into it making me shake but I jump back grabbing his sickle by the blade, I really do love these gloves they can't be cut, we go through a stage trying to wrestle it out of each others grip until he trips me to the ground, he falls in top of me but I still don't let go, even with his entire body on my stomach my eye stinging, I still don't let go thankfully I can see through it now

He tries to slam it down almost lodging into my head thankfully I'm able to out strength him and it slices his neck, he lets go and I push him off

Mu lip quivers and he angrily flings his wepon backm his weapon flying off the edge "Fuck" He screams

"Didn't remember the edge, maybe you should go and get your weapon" I say

"I would push you down there but that isn't my order" He mumbles

"Your order so your the capitols bitch now congratulations" I say

"What the fuck did you just call me" He growls

"Come on, do you really think you would get a gift that would save your life, the captiol don't want you to win, your on the bottom of theier totem pole, Archer wants me dead, so his doing everything to make sure that happens, but he knows you don't ave the potential, killing me will get you killed" I say

"I don't care" He mumbles

He lunges at me and I elbow his nose but he ignores it crashing into me I fall to the ground almost to the edge "What was your order then" I ask

"Kill you slowly" He mumbles

"You don't want to, I know you don't Tanner" I say

"What do I do then I will look like a fool in the capitols eyes" He says

"Who cares what they think, they aren't in control this year, their openion means shit, how many tributes won threat they actually liked 0, the special ones, or the insane, or the ones that think are too weak, not some loyal follower, it's just a trap trust me" I say

"Trust you, I thought you were Loyal Taryn, I thought you will help us instead you left us" He says

"I didn't ask for it didn't I" I say standing up and walkin against the wall so I'm not on the edge

"I need to kill you they won't let us out until two of us are dead" He says

"Don't do this" I say

"Then fight" He says

I try and push him off the edge just like he told me but he tackles me saving himself we roll on the ground and I'm able to land on top but when I'm about to get up a cannon booms and a athemn shortly after

District 7

I feel years flood in my eyes while I bring my to Tanners nose but he flips us over before I can do any damage "Tahts what happens when you make friends it makes you weak" He says

I feel angry hurt, that I with all my strength I bring my legs up and he falls, straight to the edge, I panci quickly grabbing his hand "Don't let me die this way Taryn please" He screams

I try and pull him up but then see Mathias in the distance, my life or Tanners "Please" He screams

"I'm sorry" I say letting go, he screams and a cannon booms

I take off running before Mathias can even see me, I ignore the tears spilling from my eyes, I need to get out of this caves, the caves that remind me of te biggest crime I have ever committed

* * *

 **Braelyn Ward 17, District 4 Female**

* * *

The second cannon today sounds symbolising the final 5

Never have I thought that I would of made it this far, never have I thought it would be possible with my morals, 8 days I have survived without killing or hurting someone, but I lost two friends and I can't forgive myself for letting them die, I had to get over them they would of wanted me too

I have explored the ice statue museum, the Christmas factories and now I am hiding in a being toy factory, I have been safe, while other tributes have been fighting, dying, it's unfair I'm still alive, but I'm scared

I have ever been the most Courageous person how can you stand to a monster wiht a sword, atleast I know who is alive since I noted who the killers were, and the final 5 scare me, Payton and Sebastian are still alive the strongest tributes this year, the most heartless, well Payton

Sebatsain showed a soft spot but I know he wouldn't again, it's too late in the games to spare someone, but me I still ow I can't kill, Taryn I really don't want to kill and there is no way I will if I see her I will run, it's different with the other three, they are bad people but I know my skills will be nothing compared to there

Im by far the weakest here, and the only reason why I have survived is because I have been lucky, I ave hardly at too fight, no knee would want me to win, Archer of the captiol, in there eyes I'm the next tribute that most die, district four will be disgraced by us, me and Theon

I wasn't even a career, I didn't fight I did nothing and Theon, I don't know when he died but I have a feeling it was before the final 8, which will break the streak the district four male has had

Maybe I can start a new streak but without killing, sounds impossible but the little hope I have as been pushing me on, I felt like I failed though I wanted to come in here and give my life for someone but I ran from people I wanted to save, I used the excuse they didn't want to be helped

Maybe I can do it now, I always wanted to help Taryn as much as she pushed me away, I know she didn't want me to be hurt, but now she is alone, Ellis is dead and Sebastian and Payton are still alive so maybe she will take my help, I hate being alone I need someone to talk too

If I die looking for her atleast I know I tried, atleast I did something isntead of hide, I walk out of the factory shivering a bit because of the cold but I ignore it walking towards the village, I have no idea where I'm going but I'm just going to keep walking until I find someone

The trees and buildings are all light up making it seem calm but I know it's oppiste, there are 3 killers out there with only four more tributes left to go until one is crowned Victor

I keep walking until I see a shadow in the distance and I quickly hide behind open of the buildings, the person walks closer and I feel fear, Sebastian

I don't know if this is a good or bad thing, but his hand is tightly gripping his sword like he knows someone is hear, like he knows I'm here, he wouldn't know would he

I look at my crossbow if I wound him and run then I can loose him but even hurting someone sounds wrong, but if he catches me I'm dead

He will kill me no matter what, I don't want to kill him but wounding him is a necessity, I aim my cross bow aim for home leg, I shoot and he jumps out of the way just in time how did he see that, I look up and he sees me running my way, I climb on the window sill then the roof shooting another arrow at him, he shouts and I think it hit his shoulder, I shoot ankther one but he ducks out of the way, he makes it to the house looking up at me "You know if I climb up there and push you hard enough you can die or become immobile" He says

"You won't hurt me you don't want to" I say

"Want and have is a different thing, yes I don't want to kill you but I have to, this is final 5, not final 17, I can't let you go again" He says

I aim another arrow at him and he drops his sword putting his hands up "We can play this game all day Braelyn you shoot at me until your arrows run out, you run and I chase you until I corner you and you have no hope to fight for yourself" He says

He sounds so withdrawn at the moment, like he just doesn't care, maybe I should either but I know fighting him it just snt possible

If I run maybe I can bash into anither tribute like Payton or Mathias they would worry about Sebastian and I can sneak up, I shoot another arrow at him jumping from the roof and taking off down the hill until I feel something grab against my foot and I fall on the ground to see some sort of wire

A trap, he walks towards me "It's so easy to trick people, everyone takes one look at me and thinks I'm just neither stupid career, one that wouldn't waste time learning the art of trapping, even if you run again this whole area is set with traps" He says

I quickly pull in the wire able to untrao myself I stand up "That wasn't a good trap" I say

"It wasn't meant to trap it was meant to stop" He says

"Please Sebastian I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to kill anyone please let me go" I say

He bites his lip then shake his head "I told you this before want means nothing in the games, we have to kill and fight and as much as I don't like this image I have, I am Here for revenge and I'm not letting you get in my way, how do I nfeel t know your trying to trick me get me to let my guard down then stab me in the back" He says

"I'm not that sort of person" I mumble

"And I'm not the person to let people go, I'm a trained killer" He says

I try and get my bow my he just gets it away, now all I have is my arrows, but against his large sword I have nothing

I step back and he swings at me, I step back falling to the ground, he plunges his sword to the ground almost cutting my leg off, he pulls his sword out and a yelp escapes my leg, His lip twitches he doesn't like causing pain "I thought you like the, causing pain on people" I say

"Not people like you, just shut up" He says swinging at me I roll out of the way feeling it slice my pain, I plunge my arrow into his neck and he almost buckles down

I don't know how to fight, I stand up pain radiating it my body, I swing my arrow at his slicing the side of his head but he ignores the pain roughly pushing me to the ground

He holds his sword up swinging it down but I jump up barely dodging it, I fall into him and he grabs me throwing me to the ground "Stop this" I scream

He doesn't, he tries to plunge his sword but I kick it out of his grip, he slams his elbow in my nose throwing himself to get his sword then swinging it at me when I try and run, I don't know how long I can keep doing this for, he lunges at me and I feel his sword enter my other leg, I stumble on the ground and he lands on top holding up his sword and brining it down, I hit it aaway just in time, grabbing his sword and pushing him off me

He swings at me and I duck almost tripping on my feet "Your actually quite good, would of been better if you had a short distance weapon" He says

"Cross bows hurt less then a sword" I say

"But when your fighting someone with a sword it saves your life, why are you fighting me, I thought you would give up" He says

"I don't know, because I'm afaraid, everyone is afraid of death" I say

"Not everyone, death is something I would prefer then living, but I want peace when I die, peace knowing my family have been avenged" He mumbles

My hands shake, and I start to feel guilt, not everyone enjoy life some would rather die "I want to help you" I say

"You can't no one can, I'm sorry" He says

I'm about to ask why but then I feel his sword go through my stomach, he pushes me down booting his boot on my stomach when I try and stand, it can't end this way but when his sword enters my chest I know that luck always runs out

* * *

 **Deaths**

 **7th: Ellis Goren, District 7 Male- Killed By Mathias Zain, District 10 Male**

 **6th: Tanner Derson, District 9 Male- Killed By Taryn Ranrean, District 2 Female**

 **5th: Braelyn Ward, District 4 Female- Killed By Sebastian Arymen, District 2 Male**

* * *

 **Ellis- I loved his character and personality, he just had so much depth that I knew coming up wiht development will be easy, he started of as some boy that hid in a fight club to get away from his status to become a fighter, I always knew that his selfless nature would get the better of him which is why he died, he went through some moral issues, and almost went insane but I knew it was just going to be a phase because he was too pure to be a shadow of his former self, he was perfect Victor material but this year they games aren't meant to have surprises and as much as I hated having to kill him I know this was the perfect spot, he made a true friend and hopefully for him Taryn wins, but his Bravery wouldn't be forgotten in the games**

 **Tanner- I didn't think I would like his character so much but he truely grew on me so much he went from placing 14th to Coming 6th, he had this bad boy image but deep inside he was a scared little boy that knew the odds were against him, he grew a lot on the games, learnt a lot and had the determination to win, hos relationship with Mathias was one that I really liked writing, the things they talked about and although both would deny it, they were friends once again, it would of been to hard for him to win but I'm happy I was able to make him last this long**

 **Braelyn- She was too good for these games but capable to last, I know she didn't get to much spotlight but she still was a important tribute one that just wanted to help people, but was willing to fight for her life, I always had her dying by Sebastian's hands because I knew he ould be the only one willing to kill her that would do it quickly, she had so much and life and hope and I'm happy she didn't change in the games**


	18. Dooms day

**Day 9**

 **Taryn Ranrean 16, District 2 Female**

* * *

I finally make it out of those hell hole caves, but I can hear running in the distance and I know Mathias is hot on my trail, his been chasing me for what, almost all night, at first it was almost a game of hide and seek, then there was no where to hide

He could of turned away but instead he believes killing me is the only way out, maybe it's retribution for my actions, for my vile actions that caused me to end a life, I want to hate myself, to cry and never see the light of day again, it was fear, the fear of deayh that caused me to push tanner off me, without realising we were at a edge, a edge which he fell, a edge which ended his life, a edge where I could of saved him but I was too scared

I almost missed the cool air, me and Ellis thought the caves would be a safe option, but it caused his death, he came back for me, saved me from Theon and he ended up getting killed by the same boy chasing me now, I don't know what Mathias wants from me but it must be serious if he is still chasing me

I stumble through the snow and I look back and his still pursuing me, I feel my sword in my belt one I was sponsored with after Tanner died maybe instead of being a coward, I should, fight, I made the final four, I have outlived tributes that didnt deserve to die, that have family that will forever miss them, maybe the reason why I kept fighting was because I don't want to die

The smallest motivations can always become your strongest, Payton and Sebastian are still alive, I don't want Payton to win not with all he represents, with all he did, Sebastian is a different story, I keep running until I don't look where I'm going and I trip straight on a branch sitting up

I wince when I feel pain in my ankle, I sit up and see Mathias running towards me and when I try and stand up his whip forcefully hits my leg making me fall straight back down, the stars light up the sky and I guess they still won't make it light, although it's much colder then it was, I sit up just to see Mathias make it infront of me "Your a fucking coward you know that" He sneers

I hate him, I hate him so much, he killed Ellis and although I can't forget what he did, I will call him a friend, he reedemned him self and that ended up with his life being brutally snatched away, maybe Raiden knew what he was doing, he knew no emotions will help him, you don't be afraid, be guilty

I can't stay focused because at the moment all I'm thinking is the bad things I did, even when I know I am a angel compared to soemone like Payton

His boot hits my stomach when I just stare at him wide eyed, I fall on my knees, the wind being sucked out of me "Answer me" He sneers

"I-I, can't defend myself because you are right" I say

I feel tears flood my eyes great now I want to cry, or maybe it's just me being way over fatigued, Mathias drops to the ground, exhausted as well "No because your the reason that physco maniac is still alive, if you were just brave you could of helped us, Ellis would be alive and so would tanner but instead you made me realise what trusting people does" He says

"Why does he effect you so much" I say

"Because he knows what I am" He screams

"You have control at the moment" I say quietly

"Do you know the difference of, control and in control if I was in control I wouldnt of chased you all night, I would realise what killing you would bring me but all I want to do is kill, The feeling I got when I killed Aisley, Ellis it a feeling a I can't explain, maybe I was a killer all along" He say

His lost is absolutely lost it, I can see it in his eyes, am I one of the only ones that haven't lost it, Ellis, Elliot, Kassian for a brief moment all lost it, and they were one of the more stable ones, I finally get over my injury and I jump up although there is a obvious throbbing in my ankle

Mathias slowly stands up "I don't have much control of my temper so if you were smart I would fight instead of running" He says

"Your trying to kill me, I'm doing what any rational and afraid person would do" I say

He tilts his head "You think I want to kill you, I have to reasons for needing to kill you, one I want to pay Payton back for being a physcopathic Tyrant and making my games miserable he wants you and if I take that away from him well it will hurt and secondly, your the one the captiol want to win, with you gone I'm the next best option, im less likely to destroy panem or commit suicide" He says

Tyrant that's a new one, but a very fitting describing word for Payton, but he does actually have a valid point, I'm the only stable one left, I would be the best Victor although I probably would insult my tribute and call them idiots if they volunteer, it would be better then Payton who would either seduce his tribute if female or just random stab his tribute if male

"I don't want to fight you" I say quietly

"Then throw down your sword down and surrender, I will choke you with my whip then final three" He says

I consider it, I actually do, he will end me quickly but when I put my hand on my sword my mind is screaming at me to fight, I have survived so much these games, the amount of Male tributes that attack me this year I didn't die once, I have survived the pain and mental torture and I'm so close to being forever in peace

I shake my head pulling my sword from my belt "I didn't survive so much just to sit down and be killed, I know your the same" I say

"I Killed my own sister in cold blood, I have done horrid things and I don't want all of that to be nothing, I don't want to be some puppet for the games that try are going to cut loose, you don't understand I was never meant to win and at the moment I don't know what will be better" He says

"When you were chosen what was your first thought" I ask

He pulls out his cleaver looking at it "I don't remember" He says in barely a whisper

I hesitate and he lunges at me with his cleaver and I block it with my sword, but its much harder to hold it since his whole weight is pushing against it, I push harder my grip wavering, a few lights switch off making it even more harder to see, I need to think quick or I will be dead in a second

I fall straight to the ground on my back, I feel his cleaver draw blood from my shoulder but it's better then slitting my neck, I swing my sword at his knee, almost slicing it the bone, he lets out a scream swinging his sword at the air, can he see me or did I make him angry, but my question if answered when his boot hardly steps down on my ankle, making the pain shoot up my leg

I swing my sword again making him fall onto of me, a few more lights turn on but then I realis something the in trees the lights are only three colours, red, blue and grey, while a few days ago there were more colours how didn't I realise that this was a clue there are more blue lights, since both me and Sebastian are alive

Mathias slams his knees on my ribs but I got use to the pain, the amount of time I needed the medicine, but I'm guessing they supply it to all tributes, since when I ran into Theon he didn't have a scratch on him and he got quite a bit wounded, he brings his cleaver up but I grab it with my hands, since the gloves are uncuttable

I use my free hand to try and grab my sword, but he grips my wrist twisting it hardly in his grip, I feel the blade almost near my eye and I panic, I then realise where his body his positioned, so I push my knee he screams and I push him off me I feel slightly bad, but it's better then getting my eye gouged out

"Now I'm angry" He screams slowly getting up

Good, he will be less focus but I need another plan, it hard to tell what his really thinking even now, his face is blank, is unpredictable and his emotions flip like a light switch, I can't get too wounded fighting Mathias because I don't know where the other two are, they will be much harder to fight, and if I'm wounded, well I'm done for it

There are quite a few hills around here but down a hill I see a small village and a few large ice rocks, I have a pack of knives in my pocket, Mathias isn't a trained career, he won't know how to properly fight a long distance user, I take off running awkwardly limping, he screams in the background but his struggling to walk just has been when I make the hill, I slide down on my feet as much as it hurts and I jump over a rock, Lights fill this place but the sky keeps getting darker almost black

I see Mathias make it down, screaming in anger again when he can't see me I take this as a chance jumping on the rock and throwing my knife, it flies through the air with speed and lodges into his stomach, he won't die, but it will slow him down, he pulls it out throwing it back at me but I barely move, his aim completely off, I kneel on the rock and he slowly approaches me and I hold my knife out

"You can throw knives too wha can't you do" He sneers

I bite my lip "I can't beat you evenly, your strength and anger doubles my sword skills" I say, that's the frightening prospect, Sebastian and I are even although with his angry he has better control, Mathias doesn't, I spent years analysing and understanding his swordmanship that I changed my techique to be similar

"I hate myself for having to do this" He says

"Then let me help you, we don't have to fight against eachother" I say

"Last time you said that you abandoned me and Tanner, I don't trust your word, final four is too late for alliances, too late for trust" He says

I pull out another knife throwing it at him, it skims past his neck barely drawing blood, I realise I only have three knives and that the ones that miss are almost disspearing in thin air, all the discarding weapons have this year, Brecken's arrows which should of been filled in the arena are all gone

"You may want to consider what you do with that knife" He says

I jump over the rock running again when I stumble on the ground, in pure fear I throw it but Mathias is no where ot be seen and I threw away my last chance of an advantage, I quickly try and get my sword form my belt, but I feel something hit against my knee and I see Mathias slowly walk towards me with his weapon, blood trickles down my legs, making them feel numb he does it again till my other one buckles and I fall on my stomach, I try and move my arm but his whip hits my arm, the sting making me bite my lip

I get on my hands and feet, trying to get my sword, but his next to me grabbing my arm and putting his cleaver but my neck, I freeze "Stop fighting you know it's no use" He mumbles

His right but I don't want to die this way, I bring my fist to his stomach throwing myself background and onto my back, he throws himself on me before my hand can grip the handle my sword, He grabs my wrists trying to pin them to the ground, his knee is hardly pushing against my leg which makes my whole lower body hurt, but with a late ounce of strength I'm able to slam my head onto his running towards a cabin

He slams into my back, grabbing my shoulders and smashing my head to the cabin, He pushes me back so my back is against it tripping me to the ground, He kneels down and as much as I struggle under him it's pretty much no use "I will make it quickly, I promise that" He says

I shake my head but his hands already grip my neck, his knees are firmly on my hands and my back against the wall there is no escape and at this moment it really does feel like death is coming toward me

I nod my head, it will be quicker if I accept it, quicker when I realise that the end is here, better dying peacefully then making useless please for mercy

But when his hands dig deeper, he stops crying out in pain and I look up "Sorry Mathias but she is mine" Payton says pulling his sword from his back then pushing off me, Mathias tries to crawl away but kicks him down aiming his sword at his stomach then dropping in the ground and grabbing his collar

"Your lucky I have Taryn right in my hands or your death would of been longer" He says pulling out a knife and brining it across his neck

Payton stands up then pushes his sword in his chest a cannon going "A thank you would be nice since I saved you from death" Payton says

I shake my head trying to crawl away, Payton just stands amused, fingering his bloody sword and letting it smear on his hands "I was perfectly fine with him being my killer but since you had a tracker what took you so long" I say

"I was actually hunting for Sebastian but after I was almost of the other side of the arena as you his dot switched off, so I may have destroyed a few of their cameras, had a bit of a mental break down then realised you and Mathias were together so I ran here" he says

I use the wall to help me up pain radiating in my leg, I have to fight him though, but my confidence to kill him is pretty low, I pull out my sword swinging it at him in desperation but he easily blocks it, flicks his wrist, disarms me and trips me to the ground

So simple and he barely moved, he stands closer picking my sword and putting it infront of my hands, what's he playing at "I like seeing you fail it makes me quite amused" he says

I snatch the sword out of his grip I swing it at his legs but he just jumps over it but I swing it again and again until it draws a bit of blood from his stomach, I stand up walking back "I won't fail" I say

"Your a stupid girl then, I have been using this sword for almost all my life, your mediocre training won't prepare you for this" He says

I kick up trying to do the same thing that stop Mathias but he uses a hand to grab my leg twisting it and flinging me to the ground

"Believe me Taryn I won't stop till your dead by my hands" He says, he grips my hair slamming the back of my head against the wood, I swing my sword at his ankle but he just lets the sword slice his ankle barely reacting

"Why do you want to kill me so bad, it's personal and I know it" I say

He kneels down using the tip of his sword to tap my neck without drawing blood, I tense and he moves it to my shoulder drawing a few trickles off blood "Blood, Taryn, it is always blood" He says standing up and stepping back

"Stop with your stupid riddles just tell me" I almost scream

"Fight for it, if I believe you have fought to a level I respect I will tell you if you don't well I may tell you once your almost bled out and in excruciating pain we can't forget your District Partner is out there like a lose puppy dog looking for you, so I don't want him to know" He days

"You may want to kill me quickly because he will do anything to end my life" I say

"Maybe not, I have massive chess move that will destroy the board, that wil rock both of your lives, so just think about that before you try and kill me, I'm not ivinsible I can be killed, I can bleed and feel pain although I don't show it" He says

I push my sword into his stomach and he just scoffs using his hand to pull it out "That barely hurts it's more like a dull throbbing not like a explosion of pain" He says

Leaning over me and pushing his knife into my side, he pushes it deeper then takes it out pushing his knee against it until I almost scream, How many weapons does this boy have, because this isn't the same knife he used to kill Mathias it is hooked and I feel it grazing my bone

A crack of thunder fills the arena and that's when I feel the rain "Fuck off" Payton screams annoyed I use that as a chance to push him off, grabbing his collar and smashing his face against the wood then hitting the side of his head with my sword, his fist smashes into my stomach and he wraps an arm around my waist flinging me over him and my back hits a hard rock

Payton runs up kicking me down and using his boot to hold me down, my back grazing the sharp rock, I swing my sword up grazing his chin and I push my legs up pushing him away and making him stumble back

I swing my sword gain but he ducks down getting behind me making me drop to my stomach "Your really defensive are you, I don't respect devensive" he say poking his sword into my back, making me wince

I just react flinging my sword up "Fuck" he screams falling back, that slices his chest and blood is sweeping through his clothes, I jump up punching his nose, he ducks wrapping his arm around my waist getting us both to roll to the ground, he grabs my chin leaning to my ear "Think of the final four in your brother's games" He hisses, slamming his body against my getting me to stay on the ground

I remember his partner, a boy from 8 which shd killed and the boy from 6 a little 12 year old my brother skinned and ripped about with his bare hands, I remember him screaming for his brothers, the brother that was stolen from him and turned into a monster

Payton pulls back and my lip quivers, That was his brother, Raiden killed his brother "You know how hard it is for someone like me to love someone but I did, I geniunally loved my brother and sister, I was only two years older but I loved them, they gave me a sense of humanity, of childhood and your brother stole him from" He says

I don't know what to say, Payton's hands grip my neck pulling my head up "Say something" He screams

Once again I'm lost for words, I'm not good at sympathy or apologising and I don't know what to say, his fist smashes onto my left eye making my vision blurry "I'm sorry" I say

That's all I can think of "You will be and so would you brother, you know he didn't even have the decency, to come and apologise, he knew, I knew, he knew, Your other mentor he didn't, hardly anyone did, his just a nameless boy be forgotten, why would anyone care about a little 12 year old with no last name be remember, his coffin wasn't even shipped to six it got sent straight to the captiol" He says

As much as I don't want to do this I realise his shifted his body weight and I use it as my chance to push him off standing up and pointing my sword at his chest, he laughs but not out of joy, a manic one, a lost and broken one that almost makes me drop my sword, almost

"You can't even face it" He says standing up, the sword is directly by his chest and all I need is one push, he looks at me tilting his head

"Go on Taryn, end me" He says

I hestiate and that's all he needs to snatch my sword from my grip flinging it's backwards, straight into the ice lake near by us "I was vulnerable then and any desperate to live person would of would of stabbed that sword, stab me when I was occupied but instead you threw away the prime opportunity to kill me and get your self out of this mess, I don't know if your stupid, weak or selfless" He says

"I'm none" I mumble, maybe I don't have a true drive to win, I hesitated to kill Payton and that says alot

"How are you Raiden's sister, just saying" He says

I shrug my shoulders, Sebastian asks me that all the time, I ask myself that all the time, I'm a bit nervous because at the moment payton seems to relaxed, I need some way to knock him down a bit, I guess I may need to play a bit of mind games, as difficult as it will be with a guy like him

"You know by doing this your giving the captiol entertainment your showing how much your just a puppet to them" I say

"I'm no bodies puppet, if I was I would be killing rebels not innocences, I would believe in serving justice, not killing for my own pleasure" He says

"Your not meant to win, you were blacklisted, which meant chosen to die, do you really think they didn't believe it was you, that they would let you get away with it, they knew what you would bring to these games and they knew what will happen if you became Victor, your meant to die Payton and there is no way they will let you live" I say

I see his hands shake and I know what I said got to him he looks to the sky "I will show you blacklist I will burn your entire country to ground" He screams

He looks at me and his eyes have switched from manic to worse and what is worse then manic, he throws himself at me before I can react, making me fall straight on my stomach, I feel his knee dig into my back his other hand grasping my chin pushing my face against the sky while, the rain gets heavier instantly soaking me

He leans to my ear "Your so stupid are you, you can't trick a trickster, that just makes them angry, makes them more murderous and brutal" He hisses

He stands up flipping me over so I'm on my back, I grab his leg tripping him to the ground, him falling over me, I don't have a weapon so I don't know what I'm going to do, I grab his knife when he aims it at my eye, why do him and Theon both aim at the eyes is a reaction or a purpose to slow your enemy down or better yet blind them, he easily Pries it out of my grip stabbing it in my side once more, it was already in pain but now it's worse, but I don't know where all this fight is coming from, my legs feel numb my whole stomach area feels on fire and my head feels dizzy

Payton doesn't even seem to notice the large cut on his chest, he pulls the knife out smashing his fist on my nose then my jaw until blood comes from my mouth "I'm shocked by how much fight you have in you" He says

"I'm shocked you don't even notice you have a fatal wound" I say

He looks down and shrugs, he does sound in a bit of pain but not much "You get use to it" he says, I grab his wrist pushing the knife out and struggling to get it in his stomach pushing deeper, he slightly sounds pained and I push him off struggling to stand

"Just give up why are you fighting" He says, he actually is sounding serious, the physcotic boy who use to blabber about death, is now determined to end my life to avenge his brother, a emotional side has appeard breaking through the ghostless soul he use to have

He wants me dead and his done playing games, I fall on the ground when my legs finally loose balance, I see Payton quickly glancing at his tracker, smirking then staring back at me waiting for a answer

I don't have one and he slowly walks towards me pointing his sword at my chest just like I did to him a few minutes ago, I tense when I feel it directly by my heart and he kneels down "Your in pain, your whole body is slowly giving out, soon enough you will have no fight life, what are you fighting for seriously, you have no one just like me, just like Sebastian but we both have a purpose, stop doing this to your self Taryn, stop putting your self through this pain when you really should just give up, fighting you isn't fun, I don't like fighting people, I like seeing them weak then breaking them more, smashing the bit of hope they have left to tiny little pieces that will forever been set free but if someone had a lot of hope it will be hard to pull that apart" He says

His sword slowly pokes my collar bone, and he pushes me down, putting his hand on my chest and pulling it his knife, I try and move but he just stops me, I see the knife directly by my heart and I look at him, he doesn't want to kill me so quick, but the second he moves it "Payton"

Sebatian runs towards us but Payton just puts his hand out waving his knife "Took you long enough" His says jumping off me then running down the hill away from us

I'm too shocked to move because he ran, Sebastian looks at me in just as much shock, his planning something, and I'm afaraid of what it means for me

* * *

 **Sebastian Arymen 17, District 2 Male**

* * *

What the fuck is that homicidal Freak planning

I stand there shocked, he could of killed her, he had her in that position and as much as I would of tried to stop him it would of been to late instead, he just ran

Something isn't right, a boy like him won't just run, he wants us to fight, or maybe it's a trap, what ever the fuck it is I have been waiting 2 fucking years for this oppurtunity, to kill Taryn and get my revenge, I'm not letting some boy from 6 ruin that, I'm not letting him get to me

Taryn seems just as shocked but also covered in blood I walk over to her, kneeling down and looking at her wounds, shoulder, stomach, hip, legs

She looks at me with a pained expression instead of one to annoy me or of fear, I lost my weapons before when I threw it out of anger, I don't know what I was angry about I guess not being able to cut my self was taking a toll on me, plus waiting for the anthem, plus I'm still in a bad mood that Theon died before I can burn him alive, I believe in what goes around comes around and sadly for him, I didn't get to end him

Ellis did, I didn't get to kill him either for betraying me, that made me angry, Mathias killed him and well I didn't really care about him, clearly his dead

"Your either in too much pain to run or your happy I'm here" I say sitting down, honestly I don't know what to do clearly she is in no state to fight, she also will bleed out soon and I don't know how to torture her, I will but I need to think of a way, by the small scowl on her face it's clear my precense is annoying her

"Yes because feeling pain in almost every part of my body and getting to talk to you is something I really enjoy" She says trying to sit up, I just push her back down making her cry out

"Next time don't let the maniac wound you, seriously" I say, although Payton does have skill, I remember in that career fight his Attacks were flawless, if anything I'm shocked she is still alive

"What are you waiting for, you have me" She says

"I want to fight you Taryn, we have unfinished business, Killing you with out a fight wouldn't please me, I want to know I'm better, you made feel like your inferior the second we met, made me feel weak and useless, made me suffer more after my families death I want you to feel like that then if win I kill you that simple, I can't fight you like this and I'm not finishinf Paytons dirty work, he wants a fight, that's why he left" I say

I let her sit up but grab her wrist when she tries to crawl away "He knows something he said you wouldn't want to fight me if you knew, maybe waiting for him to come is a good idea" She says

"Dream on, I don't care what he says nothing will change my mind" I say

She looks away then a parachute lands next to her she tries to grab it but I lean over her grabbing it "I love how the mentors choose the gifts but the captiol choose when they are sent because clearly Callen wouldn't of sent it now or maybe he did" I say

I open it to see a vile of medicine, smart he didn't leave a note so maybe he had meant to send it now, I was upset when Taryn got Callen but I know why he did it, and he has done the right thing and only Sponsor Her I know if I was his tribute he would of done the same "Do you think I can break this with my hands" I ask staring at the liquid

A knife would of been nice but I'm guessing his Taryn mentors, The only gifts I have gotten was from Archer, so Rowan hadn't bothered "Please don't" She mumbles

I smirk putting the needle in her neck, I take it out and I get shocked when her fist flies towards my nose and she gets up running down the hill, fucking hell, maybe I should of thought about that better, I take off after her loosing her in the Christmas tree forest "Fucking stop be a coward and come out Taryn so I can throttle you" I scream

After a few seconds I hear movement and I turn around grabbing Taryn before she can smash into me, it's quite dark but with the lights I was able to see the flash of movement, I restrain her in my arms, flipping her to the ground and pinning her before she gets up "Didn't know you were into the sneak attacks" I ask brining my fist to her jaw

I slam my knee into her ribs when she doesn't answer "Didn't know you were smart" She says

I roll my eyes bringing my fist onto her eye then nose, she made me out to look like a idiot but I'm smarter then I look, I bring my fist down, she winces a bit and I realise how how I hit the side of her head and I realise, head, neck and chest are the vulnerable things any wound would kill you isnantly

I pull back, I planned to fight not, for her to let me beat her again but when I'm about to say something she brings her head up smashing into mine and pushing me off, I stand up wiping the blood coming from my lip, both of us never really mastered the art of head butting, but I'm shocked because that's a move I would of used maybe she has analysed me more then I thought

I know her fighting techniques and she knows mine, which just makes this just as even

I lunge at her my elbow hitting her ribs, she staggers back her boot connecting with my knee and her other foot hooking onto mine tripping me to the ground, I fall on my knees wrapping my arms around her waist and slamming her to the ground, I fall with my upper body ontop of her and my lower in the snow, she wraps her hands around my neck, so I hook my arm around her neck pushing her into my chest

I have the advantage since I'm on top but her grip seems to strong, I try and pull up but she keeps gripping until I feel myself struggling for air, she trashes in my grip and I know if we keep going like this we will both die and Payton will win and I can't let that happen

I remember some tips Archer gave me, teeth can be just as useful as hand, I lean down sinking my teeth in her neck and biting down hardly, she screams in shock letting go and I pull back wiping the blood from my lips although I actually liked doing that

She looks at me with disgust "What the hell is wrong with you, I knew you were messed up but I didn't know you were sick" She says

I shrug "You do a lot of sick things to survive, like killing" I say

I saw the athemn so why not mess with her head a bit, I technically have her in a position where I can kill her and she doesn't seem to be making any effort to push me off "That was an accident" She mumbles

I can't help but laugh "A accident oh Taryn remember when you told me killing by accident is worse then actual killing, you messed up bad how did you kill him, knife to the throat, accidentally stabbing his chest, snapped his neck what made you click and end his poor life" I say

She screams and I get pushed off, okay so I sort of forgot about her temper, I stand up and she holds the wound on her neck glaring at me "He fell of an edge" She mumbles

"Oh he fell so then why are you named as his killer if he fell" I say

I love doing this to her, I finally have something to torment her about, after a while the Raiden ones didn't effect her as much but I know this does, I can finally pay her back, she use to tease me all the time "Okay so I may gave him a little push but you have no right to judge me you killed four people Sebastian I have only killed one" She says

I approach her only standing a few inches away "Unlike you I'm not disgraced with what I did, am I proud not really, but I don't let killing effect me, I don't the guilt effect me, I'm playing mind games like you have done to me for all these years, how does it feel, wait didn't your brother cause someone to fall of a edge, oh maybe you may become like him, should I be scared" I say

She angrily swings her fist at my nose but her aim is so off that I can easily grab her arm twisting it in my grip "I never play mind games you just either too emotional or have to much of a ego that you can't hear the truth, didn't your sister call you a a piece of work, oh yes she said a lot of stuff behind your back quite the munipulator she was, ask Callen he will tell it all" She says

That tips me off it really does I angrily throw my self at her both of us smashing to the ground "Like you can talk, Your brother is no saint, tortured, abused, played with kids like toys" I scream when I roll on top she rolls over me

"Atleast he didn't pay one of the boys that bullied me to make out with him" She says

I roll over once more "Atleast she didn't beat me or try to kill me" I say

She rolls over me "Atleast his my actual blood" She says

I roll over slamming my knee into her stomach "Atleast she treated me like family instead of using me, and then pretending to be nice to me so the public will forgive her" I says

She doesn't move but screams four words that really pushes me to the edge "Atleast he isn't dead" She screams

I scream in anger slamming my head hardly into hers breaking my nose in the progress, I feel pain throb in my head but I once again slam my knee onto her stomach elbowing her neck over and over again

I stand up trying to look for something to hurt her with when I find a rock, she stands up and I swing it at her head, she stumbles back, kneeing my stomach and pushing me to the ground "Did Raiden wish you will die to does he want you to win so he can kill you himself" I say laughing

She clenches her fist and I swing my rock at her stomach taking the wind out of her and pulling her to the ground "oppisite actually, hopefully he kills you if you win although I would much rather prefer dying by his hands then You or Payton, actually I think I would rather die by Payton, your not the only one who wants vengeance and I think what my brother did to Payton's was much worse then what he did to your whore of a sister" She says

"What did you just call my sister" I growl standing up when she does

She looks a bit afraid and in anger I throw my rock loosing my only weapon "You heard me" She says

I throw myself at her again but this time she sidesteps me slamming into me and making me smash into a tree, I jump up wrapping my hand around her hair and smashing her head onto the same tree, I do it again and again until more blood drips down her face

I let go and she pushes me back once more slamming my head straight into a large rock, she topples over a bit dizzy and I feel blood and rain in my eyes

I lunge again but she slides to the ground, I'm beginning to be in pain and when her boot slams into my ribs I scream again, I like the pain but not this pain "Why don't I like this pain" I scream more asking myself then her

"Because your not bleeding stupid" She says

"Watch who you call stupid" I scream when my boot connects with her knee hardly and I swear she twists it fall on the ground, I throw myself on top, I'm different to her, I'm a close and personal fighter, I need to be pretty much touching my enemy to fight, Taryn tries to not get to close that's why I'm beating her

She struggles under me and my punch turns into a messy slap to her jaw but once that splits her lip, she elbows my eye making me see black in one eye for a few seconds, I grab a handfall of snow throwing it in her eyes, letting her desperately get it out, I purposely poke her straight in her left eye and she pays me back by forcefully punching my open mouth making once of my teeth fall out, I spit it on the ground alongside my blood and she once again looks at me with disgust

I angrily wipe my face feeling the blood from the open cut on my eyebrow which the rock caused smear everywhere, the blood from my nose and mouth annoying me too, thankfully I don't have a small open wound on the side of my head which I Believe is annoying her very much

I slam my elbow very hardly into her chest and she shouts kneeing me straight in the personal spot making me fall off "You have fuckong done it now Taryn" I scream Slapping her in the face

She awkwardky grabs me by my short hair pulling my head back so I grab her by her much longer hair slamming the side of her head into the ground and clawing onto the wound when I bit her neck, speaking of bit, I sink my teeth into her wrist making her let go of my hair, we are seriously fighting like a bunch of bitchy girls you see every few years on the games, but that's what desperation does to you

Just like she reads my mind she stands up "Can we actually fight like two trained careers instead of two bitches in a cat fight" She says

"It's not really a bitch fight since we aren't even close to that stereotype and I'm more of a dog then a cat so it's more like a pure fight out of hatred of eachother but since I look like a fool fighting this way why not, even though that makes your chance of beating me much harder, since I threw my rock away" I say

"Whose faults is that" She says

"You called my sister a whore, I think I deserved to get angry" I say

"You have called my brother names but I don't throw a hissy fit and chuck away my only weapon" She says

"I will slaughter you to many pieces and wrap them in a box and give them to Raiden as a present" I say

She puts her hands infront of her faking to be sacred "So your going to rip me apart with your hands go on and try" She says

I scream diving at her making us both slam into a rock, I slam my chin onto her nose hearing a crack "I didn't mean a fight this close" She says

"I don't know how to do martial arts, I only know how to box" I say

"This is wrestling not boxing" She says

"Same thing" I groan

This fight is absolutely going no where, I hit her, she hits me, I get angry and just punch her already broken nose until I realise no more damage will be done

I need a weapon or atleast some way I can have an adavatnge, I'm getting tired and loosing concentration that I don't even realise she pushes me off, and kicks my ribs until I hear a crack and I actually laugh at the pain, alright I'm really loosing my mind

I jump up stumbling back until I almost loose my footing, I look down and with the Christmas lights all over the ground I can see a hill then a small lake, with heaps of sharp pieces of ice, Taryn can't swim but I can

I begin to laugh to myself "What the fuck are you laughing about" She says

I wipe more blood from my eyes getting some matted in my hair "How is your fear of water going Taryn" I say

Her eyes widen, she doesn't like water, she can't swim, I use that moment of hesitation to grab her shoulders flinging her down the hill, she slides down and I quickly run after her and when she almost makes it down she is able to dig her hands into the snow trying to pull her self up, I step on her hand "Don't be such a baby it's just a bit of water" I say

"How is your fear of fire going Sebastian" She says

I know she doesn't have a match on her so I wouldn't fall for it "I love Fire now what I really want is to feel a flame burning through my skin" I say

She looks at me shock and I kick her in the face making her slide straight unto the water "Just kidding try and burn me and I will bury you alive" I say

She tries to jump out but I just throw myself in the water crashing into her on the way down I don't know what she is stressing about it barely makes my waist, I grab her hair once more dunking her head into the water, she trashes, I wrap my arms around her pushing her to the edge and brining her head up "Do you have any fight left" I say

She tries to get out from under me but I think she is too exhausted just like me, I push her back against the edge trying too look for some sort of weapon but nothing, I have nothing to torture her with thankfully a parachute lands on the snow I quickly grab it, I see a longish ice knife and a note " _Kill her before Payton comes back-A"_

I show her the note raising a eyebrow this doesn't make sense, I know it's archer because the paper has a four and the font is different "Listen to him he wants you to give me a quick death" She says

I wince at the pain in my ribs the fight took alot out of me and Im barely holding on, I can't fight Payton not without a rest "He wanted you to have the most painful death possible, I don't care what he says I'm giving the death you deserve" I say

"It's a warning Sebastian" She says pushing me off I realised that I moved my knees from her arm she stands up but I just stab my knife through her shoulder pushing her back down

This time I put my full weight on her making sure her arms are securely under her body and her back is placed against the edge "Nothing will stop me from killing you, I don't care if I die as long as I take you with me, Payton can have the victory" I say

"He wants me, not the victory" She says

I stare at the knife plunging it in her stomach, she tries no to scream by biting her lip but I gently hold her chin opening her mouth "I would stop if I was you Sebastian"

Now he shows up, I see him slowly walking down the hill with a piece of paper in his hand, I stand up bringing Taryn with me and Placing the knife on her neck, I use my free hand to wrap her but she seems almost calm in my arms, I think she is afraid of Payton "You have one minute to talk before I slit her throat taking away the chance for the both us to get the revenge we deserve then I will take my anger out on you" I scream holding Taryn tighter

Payton just laughs at my reaction stepping closer "Have you heard of the saying blood is thicker then water, is the blood so thick it will earn forgiveness" He says

"What the fuck does that mean" I ask

"Here is your birth certificate with your true parents and well wasn't I shocked, for your entire life you didn't realise you were adopted, that you actually knew your biological father and that you have three half siblings" He says

My grip shakes and I take away the knife still holding Taryn and grabbing the birth certificate and when I see it I feel like my whole world has been a lie, I show it to Taryn and she shakes her head just as shocked as me "No that can't be right, my parents were loyal to each other they loved each other, she wouldn't betray him, they knew eachother when they were kids" She says

I still grip onto her other wise I may plunge that knife it my chest "They did, but one night her and Aryan had a fling, like aryan had with most girls, after a few months she fell pregnect with Sebastian, Aryan wanted her to abort but she couldn't do it, he wanted nothing to do with you knowing the danger you would be in and the blacklash he would get, she wanted to keep you but she just couldn't afford another child especially a bastard, so you were left at the hopsital your adopted mother worked at and they took you home, your adopted sister was born the same day as you, since they knew what will happen to a bastard child of a vcitor they pertended they were yours, Aryan kept your brith certifcate and gave Taryn's family enough money to have her" He says

He snatches the birth certificate from me "How did you get it, who else knows" I say

"Archer used his powers to get the birth certificate, Raiden had suspicions but he didn't know not until Archer told him your family was a lie, Callen or Rowan didn't know" He says

I Let go of Taryn stumbling back "This shouldn't change anything her family didn't want you" Payton says

"My adopted family made me live a lie" I mumble

I feel unwanted, I feel fake like I don't deserve life anymore, all these years I have hated Taryn been jealous of her when she was just as much in the dark as me, then I blamed her for the deaths of people who weren't my blood, they did alot for me but all I ever wanted was a real family, and my real family are either dead, in hiding or a psychopathic killer, apart from Taryn

As much as I wanted to kill and hate her I don't think I can "your a sick bastard telling us this, what do you expect we still kill eachother, he can kill me because there is no way I'm hurting him what the fuck do you get out of this" Taryn screams

"Your both worthy fighters, I need a advantage don't I, Sebastain looks like his about to commit suicide and you are all confused plus it gives me great pleasure knowing that I get to kill Raiden's sister and now brother plus there is no way the capitol will let either of you win now" He says

Taryn tries to lunge at him but she is too hurt, too tired that she falls on the ground, I did that to her, I did that to my own sister, my real blood, as much as I hated her, I now forgive her "Just let me kill her Sebastian then we can fight" He says

"Over my dead body you touch her and you are dead, we have both hurt her enough know it's our turn to actually fight" I say

He shrugs pulling out his sword, all I have is my knife but my anger will push me on, my rage is now on Aryan my own father that abandoned me, I swing at him but he ducks slicing my leg and kicking me down but instead of ending me or attacking me he walks over to Taryn "You don't order me Sebastain I do what I want when I want, do I care that your poor little sister has been hurt, I'm ready to hurt the both of you" He says grabbing her should and pulling her up

He pushes his sword straight into her back, she screams and I get up trying to run to her but Payton just holds his sword out "Every step you take the more I hurt her, go on Taryn try and run to him" He says letting her go but she barely makes a step till she drops to the ground

"I didn't know this sword can cut through bone" He says twisting it

I try and take one more step but he stays by his word slamming his sword into her elbow, she tries not to scream and I try not to scream, this was like watching my adopted sister get tortured by Raiden, instead this is someone I know more, and I'm here, I can't believe how much a little information can change your thoughts of someone

"It's alright, stay calm it will be over soon" He says quietly to her, she actually listens to him, he looks at me pointing his sword

"I won't say the same for you buddy, girls can be more eaidly seduced" He says

He brings his sword on her knee smashing it into her knee cap, but he just calms her when she tries to scream, I take another step and he brings his sword over her collar bone

"Are you serious, just watch the show Sebastian feel the pain by seeing-"

I lunge at him not caring about what will happen, he try's to bring his sword down at Taryn but I make it to him just in time his voice distracts him, we fall on the ground his sword flies from his grip

His strong and his able to get on top, brining a knife to my neck "are you so bloody stupid" He says

I almost let him kill me but I can't forget what I did, the anger rages me on and I'm able to shock him but throwing him off me, he topples to the ground and I crash into him before he can do anything bringing my knife down, first it hits his shoulder, then his neck, then face, then head, I just keep stabbing and stabbing until a cannon goes and I'm covered in blood

I just killed Payton, this years villain and it was easy, maybe my anger did drive me on or maybe his confidence and arrogance brought home down

I run over to Taryn, pulling her up so she is sitting up leaning against me, there is so much blood, the wound in her back, the wound in the stomach and shoulder I caused "I'm so sorry Taryn for all I did to you the pain I put your through, I don't have a stable mind ad I wanted to blame someone plaee forgive" I say

"I do, I'm sorry too" She says in a struggle

I press my hand in her stomach trying to hold it down "I will fix it, your not going to die I won't let you" I say

"Sebastian he cut my spine, I can barely move if I win the captiol won't be able to fix it nothing can fix this I will suffer my whole life's in a wheel chair, don't make me go through that" She says

I shake my head for so long I want to kill her now the thought makes me sick to the stomach "No I can't kill you, I will not kill you, I don't want to win, District two need a Victor like you not one like me" I say almost scream

"For two years you wanted to kill me to get revenge you have your chance now, and I give you permission" She says

I can hear the pain in her voice, the blood coming through my fingers, if the bastard didnt cut her spine we wouldn't have a problem, I wish I tortured the demon "That's before I knew you were my sister, that one detail changed everything I forgive Raiden, your other brother, I don't care what they did, don't make me do this" I say

"The pain, don't make me live through this pain if you want to redeem your self please give me a quick death" She says with a cry

I look away but I know I have to do this, my knife is still by Payton's body but I won't make her suffer having another blade through her skin, I nod wrapping my arm around her neck "Sebastian promise me you will live, promise me you will find your self a happy life" She says

"I promise, promise me that you won't hate me" I say

"I promise" She says

I bring her into my chest and twist my arm, I let out a cry when I hear the snap and a cannon and I put her body down, running towards the knife and trying to plunge it in my chest but the hovercraft comes and pedkeepwrs srop

"Stop I don't want to win" I scream I struggle and struggle until I fall into darkness

* * *

 **Deaths/Victor**

 **3rd: Payton Reves, District 6 Male- Killed By Sebastian Arymen, District 2 Male**

 **2nd: Taryn Ranrean, District 2 Female- Killed By Sebastian Arymen, District 2 Male**

 **Victor: Sebastian Arymen, District 2 Male**

* * *

 **Payton- This year had quite a few antagonists, Theon, Sebastian, but Payton was certainly the worse, he was the most unstable and the one to beat, His backstory, his personality and is misconception of reality made him even more dangerous, not to mention his thoughst and words were just really fun to write, I really love Male characters like that and I believed some didn't get justice but Payton did, he was one of the only characters that lasted this far without changing, he grew worse but his main weakness was shown, his ability to get to involved in his words that he looses concentration and that's what Sebastian took advantage of, he was easy to kill in the end but in a fair fight he would of won, I was tempted to have him victor because how much I loved his character but his a bit similar to Archer so I didn't know what to do with his Victor story but he would be remember espiecally won't the bombshell he left, I purposely didn't have him kill many tributes and neccasrily torture them because he had other methods of causing pain and I knew secretly his plan was for Sebastian to kill Taryn in the end**

 **Taryn- She was another favourite of mine, a true survivor in a games when the evil ones have the advantage she was made out of the hero but ended the games as someone that survived so much, her backstory,the guilt she had and abuse she has from her brother, her inner struggles of finding her true self, all of it made her such a complex but interesting tribute and in the games she was the tribute that I knew would be the centre of any fights and trouble but will survive it, her character interactions was a other one I loved, Her complex relationship with Raiden, her friendship with Ellis, Her hostile one with Payton and Archer and the most interesting her relationship with Sebastian, always had her place second because I know winning the games would just ruin all her development, at first I had her killing Payton getting tortured by Sebastian then him finding out but I liked it this way, I wanted them to have one last moment with eachother but she will always been a character that won't be forgotten**

 **Sebastain- He was one of my favourites just like Taryn and Payton but he didn't win because of that, he one because he was such a complex character with many different personality traits, his insecure side, his dispassionate side, his unstable side and his determined side all of those made him the perfect Victor, he came in the games with only one purpose and came out with none, he also has such a new pathway for his victor story, don't worry he isn't dead and won't die, I wanted a Victor that will be truely broken from these games you hardly see a antagonist win especially ones that have changed into a soft and broken tribute, Sebastian was always broken but his bloodlust held him together, oringallky I didn't have the story of his family being a lie but I dint want him to come out as the same boy he came in, I wanted him to grow, he showed his heart and his truely vulnerable side and there will be a lot more of that especially the new inetracuon he will have with his real father, his brother and knowing that he was the one that ended his sister**


	19. A victors Diary

**Sebastian Arymen 17, District 2**

 **Victor of the 101st Hunger games**

* * *

My eyes finally open and at first I hope all of that was a dream and I'm back in my room at the academy or better yet I'm dead but instead I wake up in a white hospital room

I jump up and a young doctor runs beside me forcing me back down "You lost alot of blood, you need to rest" He says

"Where I am?" I ask

Please hope all of that was a delusion and I am in the district two hospital "The Capitol hopsital, you were quite wounded after your victory and your suicide attempt but your safe now" He says

He tries to walk away but I grab his arm "Everything that happened, it was real wasn't it and not some dream" I say

"Yes, I will let you talk to your mentor" He says walking off

Rowan walks in, and stands there awkwardly he doesn't know what to say "Did you know?" I ask

"No, I would of told you" He mumbles

"No you wouldn't, you left me out there to die" I say

"Archer had your back" He says

"You were my mentor" I scream

I'm angry, not really at him but I need someone to scream at "I still am" He says

"No your not, get me Callen" I say

"Sebastian" He says

"No I want Callen" I scream

He nods his head quickly running out, I try not to cry, I use to be strong and heartless but now I don't know who I am anymore, everything about myself was a lie, my purpose, my past, I finally find my real family just to have to kill her because of the boy from 6, Callen walks in sitting on the chair next to me "I know your hurting right now but Rowan had no part in this, he wanted to help you" He says

"I know I just don't know how to handle this all, what do I do" I say

"Be strong it's the only way" He says

"I killed her, why don't you hate me" I say

"You gave her a mercy kill, after you found out you didn't hurt her anymore, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't Paytons either" He says

"Does Raiden hate me" I say

"I don't know he locked himself in his room after she died, he was an emotional mess during the games I don't know how his going to handle this, he didn't know, I don't think he wanted to, I think he feels responsible, your his brother and he destroyed your life, and Taryn's life" He says

I don't hate raiden, I try to but I can't I guess blood makes you forgive some one no matter what they have done "And Aryan" I sneer

I hate him, for thinking of me as a mistake for 17 years he has known, throughout the time at the Capitol he knew but he didn't even say anything, Taryn and Raiden didn't, it wasn't their faults "He went back home the day the games started" He mumbles

"What about District two would they hate me" I ask

"Most likely they all wanted Taryn to win the Capitol and president too, I guess Archer got his way" He says

"I hate him, he knew about my family all along but didn't have the decency to tell me instead he gave it to Payton" I say

"Archer is that type of person, I warned you not to get involved with him all he does is bring people down, he will try to make you his puppet now" He says

I feel tears flood in my eyes I don't know how I'm going to get through this, Callen puts a hand on my shoulder "It will get better, I promise after you survive the interviews, crowning and victors tour you will be back home and after next years Victor is decided you won't be the hotshot" He says

"It won't for me, I killed 6 tributes Callen and the only one I feel guilty for is Taryn, what does that say about me" I say

"That your strong, I killed 6 aswell and I don't feel guilt apart from one because it was necessary, I didn't enjoy it or liked it but if you dwell about every single tribute you killed, you will just be a broken" He says

"I still have to face District two everyday" I say

"Forget the past Sebastian, you made a promise to Taryn, don't break that, for all you did to her before and during the games, she atleast deserves that and you may deserve forgiveness" He says

"Who was the tribute you felt guilty for" I ask

"The girl from 8, the one my explosive caused both of her legs to burn off and whose neck I slit, I set the bombs everywhere, most of them only injured a tribute but she got the worse one, I saw her and at first I wanted to help her, to save her, I was a career but I promised my self that I wouldn't kill a teenage mother" He says

"She had a child" I ask I don't remember that

"Yes, she was from a wealthy family but the father of her daughter, was a male prosititute, at the age of 12 he sold his body to people, because his family were so poor, poor that two died of a diseases, everyone in my Games knew her story, she use to give him money until one day they fell in love, he was 12 she was 17 but age isn't a barrier, they took it too far one night and she became Pregnect, a year after the baby was born she was reaped, when I saw her that night I didn't know what to do, until she begged me to kill her, since this day, I have hated myself knowing I took a mother away from their child, that a young boy had a daughter that he would have to raise alone, I knew that if I gave up, that her death would be for nothing" He says

"Your right, I need to do this for Taryn, for Raiden, Apart from you Taryn was all he had" I say

"He has you now, you both need eachother, your forgave Taryn, you have to forgive him too" He says

"Don't tell me to do the same with my so called father" I say

"That's your choice" He says

"Can I leave now" I say

"You won't try a sucide attempt again" He says

So maybe trying to stab my chest infront of all of panem wasn't the greatest idea but I don't want to die not anymore, I nod my head he stands up giving me a hand and we walk out "So how long do I have to be in here for" I ask

"You have interviews tonight, then we head off straight to 12 which will be a long trip

"How fun, half of the districts I killed one of their tributes, and now I have to make up some bullshit nonsense about half of them whose name I could barely remember" I mumble

He pats my back "Well I'm happy your slightly back to normal" He says

I smirk at him "Don't worry, me and Gunner will write the cue cards for you, no Victor actually comes up with their own words apart from Archer" He says

"Was that why Raiden was so sympathetic in his" I say

"Pretty much but he has changed like you, your act in the final moments isn't a act of a villain" He says

"How long until interviews" I ask

"About an hour" he says

"What?" I say, no I'm not ready

"You were unconscious for five days this was the latest, we are going straight to your stylist" He says

"What do I say during my interview" I ask

"The truth, just say the truth without declaring war on the Capitol, Rowan tried that and it didn't work out well for him which is a good idea you didn't want him as his mentor" He says

"You would of done all the work anyways" I ask

"True, but the interviews will be hard, Cassius loves to break victors, so just try and be calm" He says

We make it to the systlist room, to see some over hyperactive blue hair guy "Oh my god their is my warrior, even like that you look so handsome and fierce" He says

I look down and realise I'm still in my arena outfit and the blood is still in my hands and probably face, I'm actually happy they didn't change me in my sleep "This is Marcellus, just try and not stab him with scissors please, your making progress don't ruin it" Callen says walking out

If anything I would stab my self with Scissors, he walks over to me and I look in the mirror to just see how much blood is on me, drenched in my clothes, splattered on my face, matted in my hair and more then half would be Taryn's, I start to feel tears in my eyes but I know Mr peppy over won't understand, I wish I can cut my wrists with those scissors but I don't want to break my promise

"First off we should get you out of those clothes and wash the blood off you" He says signalling to the shower

I nod my head happy there is a curtain "Make sure you use as much soap as you want, I do not want to see a speck of blood on you" He says

I get in the shower, feeling calm by the warmth after being in the snow for more then 8 days I thought I would never been warm again, I let the blood wash off me, forever gone, I finish wrapping the towel secularly around me and walking out

He hands me a pair of black shorts and a black long sleeve "Don't worry this is just the underclothes, Callen told me you were a shy boy about your body especially those arms of yours, I would prefer not to be stabbed again"

I look at my arms, not realising how many scars I had on them, I duck behind the curtain getting ready and walking out "You look so much like him I never realised" He days

"Like who" I mumble

"Like raiden silly, the exact same golden blonde hair shade, same green eyes, wouldn't want to change that" he says

I shrug my shoulders and he puts his hand through my short hair "Just the way I like it, not long, long hair on a male annoys me so much, if you wish for a style or hair colour change I may accept it" He says

"No I want to stay the way I am" He says

"Good because your already so perfect, you naturally fit the bad boy image" He says

"What if I don't want to be that image" I say

"You can be any image you want" He says giving me a pair of black jeans and a white button up suit

"Nothing too fancy, your ready" He says

* * *

Callen and Rowan wait with me back stage "Try and no cry when they show the replay clips yeah" Rowan says

I look at Callen "Can I please have a knife" I say

"I thought we were over this cutting stage" He says

"Not for me" I say

Rowan smirks at me and I ignore him, although I sort of respected him I still hated him, his just weird, his demonic fantasy and creepy beliefs not even I was like that, plus for what he did to my roommate, she didn't tell me much, but she did tell me the worse thing he did, Rape her every single night for four years, when Callen tells him off he always uses the excuse that his only 10 years older then her and when he first got her he was only 20 but she was 10 so his youth still doesn't give him an excuse

"Just ignore him" Callen says

"I am, but Rowan I will get my revenge on you one day" I say

"What for, I didn't kill your sister" He says

"For treating one of my only friends like a toy for four years" I say

"She was given to me, I just made good use out of her" He says

"Still doesn't justify your action" I say

"Like you can talk" He says

I lunge at him but Callen grabs me "His not worth it, please Sebastian just stay focused" Callen says

I nod my head until I see some guy usher me to the stage, I walk off, my hands shaking "And now with great I welcome you the victor of the 101st hunger games, Sebastian Arymen" Cassius screams

I walk on scream almost tripping over due to the roar of the crowd and bright lights in my face, I make it over to Cassius shaking his hand then sitting down, I don't like how many people are watching me at the moment, it makes me nervous "Congratulations Sebastian how does it feel to be victor" He asks

"I would rather be dead but I guess we can't get what we all want" I say

The crowd gasps then clap and I roll my eyes, Callen told me to be honest I am being honest "Oh and I thought a boy like you would love the victory, you were a career weren't you" He says

"Our district forces you to join the academy, I just trained because I had nothing better to do with my life plus being around weapons calmed me for a reason, It was almost like a escape, but I never considered volunteering" I say

"Well look at you now a Victor and wasn't it a Games to remember, especially for you" He says

I just nod my head more like a Games I want to forget, why do these freaks want to rub it in our faces "well that's what happens when you go into the games not expecting the unexpected" I say

"It was very stressful being a audience member with so much drama, we didn't know what to think" He says

"I was speaking to tributes especially furture ones" I say

"Oh yes that too, so let's get into your games and your alliance, what was the real issue" He says

"A career pack is meant to have 6 members, we had three, Brecken was in la-la land all the time, and me and Theon had a personality clash, I only wanted to join the careers to make sure my goal would be fulfilled at the end of the day, I wish I didn't join them" I say

"Weren't you meant to be leader, what happened" He asks

"A incindent in training, Theon clearly wanted it more, so I gave it to him it's not like being a leader was important to me" I say shrugging

"There were a lot of worthy fighters, why only three of you?" He asks

"Theon asked almost all of them, everyone said no, the ones that would of said yes Payton got to them first, the rest knew the 4th member would be the first to go, Theon just wanted numbers because he knew Brecken was on my side" I say

"Oh yes your loyal Allie you mercilessly killed, you did a lot of that didn't you, kill tributes with no mercy" He says

I bite my lip "I had more mercy then some of the other tributes I did what I had to do to survive" I say

"Not doubting you but you did get the highest kill count this year with 6, pretty proud aren't you" He says

"I would of been prouder with 5 kills" I mumble, like I will reveal that I am proud to kill my own sister

"Yes I'm sorry for your loss by the way, it was such a shock for us viewers when Payton revealed the truth, did you even think of that being the case" He says

"If I had a feeling she was my sister do you think I would of done everything to kill her, I was lied to, I don't blame my adoptive family they were just trying to protect me but at the end of the day they weren't my real blood and although my real blood hurt me, I give them forgiveness" I say

"What about your father, he might be watching right now what word do you have for the fabulous Victor" He says

"Two words, Fuck you" I say

The crowd gasp and I roll my eyes "Your a vocal one aren't you, what is your biggest regret of the games, apart from not saving your sister of course" He says

"I know I may be noted as her killer since I gave her the killing blow, but if it wasn't for Payton she would be here not me, he killed her, I just did the right thing, I regret not giving him a death that even he couldn't think of the serial killer from 6 who slaughtered so many innocence and young kids at home deserves more then the quick death he had" I say

"He was very entertaining though wasn't he, a favourite in the eyes of the Capitol, now let's talk about each of your kill tell me the first thoughts that pops into your head" He says

I know I have to do it as stupid as this is "Dyson" He days

"Who?" I say, the Capitol laugh and I realise it was my first kill

"Oh, boy that was in my way" I mumble, let's say I didn't really pay attention to most of thier names

"Brecken" He says

"Annoying dimiwit that should of died in the bloodbath" I say, so maybe I don't feel that guilty for my kills

"Elliot"

"A worthy fighter who lost his mind and sense of reality"

"Braelyn"

"Had to be done" I say, killing her was a bit harder then I thought but it had to be done

"Payton"

"A physcopathic freak who is a monstrosity to human and I hope he suffers in hell"

"Taryn"

I bite "Pass" I say

"Come on Sebastian what do you think of her truely" He says

"I'm not going to answer, do you want me to leave this interview" I say

"Geez your a sensitive one aren't you but I guess you are only 17, I pity you Sebastian" He says

I pity him for being a idiotic puppet but I keep those thoughts to my mind "Any other questions" I say

"It seems you have had mentor change why, not speaking about your father by the way but Rowan" He says

"Callen was always good to me back in two his the only one I can trust, end of story" I say

"I understand this is hard for you, so we won't watch through the replays mostly because I'm worried you will try and kill me if I do" He days

"Smart choice" I say smirking

"Give him one last round of applause everyone" He says

I quickly run off stage "Not bad, I thought you were gong to loose it" Callen says

"I'm not that boy anymore" I say

"But the mention of Taryn it hurts doesn't it" He says

My hands shake his right, I wish I never found out, I know I would still be living in lie but it would be easier and I know this isn't a trick, one because the brith certificate was a pure district two one and two if it wasn't true Aryan wouldn't be hiding he would deny it straight away which he hasn't

"It will take a while, I don't want all this celebration, I just want to go home" I say

"It will be better I promise you" He says

I nod my head and he leads me through some doors and to a large building "You take the stairs up where you will meet the president, he will congratulate you, crown you and you wave to the crowd, I know you hate them but you have to be off his radar be polite, be fake" He says

I nod my head taking the stairs, the last thing I want is to be treated like some king, I am not a king I am a monster, I walk up the stairs a peacekeeper meeting me at the door "Any funny business boy and I have orders to whip you" He says

"I will be fine" I say

He opens the door and I just realise how high up we are, President Rhys smiles at me, he seems so nice and young but his a devil inside "Congratulations Sebastian" He says

"Thankyou President Rhys" I say

"People are wrong about you, I see nothing but a good person" He says

I hide a scowl and he walks over to the microphone, gives some bullshit speech about the games then signals me to walk next to him "And now to Congragulate the victor of the 101st hunger games Sebastian Arymen"

* * *

Thankfully that horrid night ended, after my crowning I had to attend this stupid party, thankfully I faked having a headache and was let out plus I think they wanted me gone I didn't talk or act like a good person

Now I'm back on the train we have been in here for a night, the train to district 12, Callen and Gunner went into another room to write up my cue cards, I'm still trying to work up the courage to speak to him but at the moment I have to put up being in a lounge with Rowan

"You know I can give you advice, I killed 9 tributes I think I would know how to handle a angry crowd" He says

"You used those tributes as rictuals, at least I gave them some mercy" I mumble

"I'm a heartless person but even I felt uncomfortable facing the family of my kills" He says

"And only half of those have family" I say

"It's not just about the tributes you kill, all the districts they will hate you because you win instead of their tribute, district 2 has no true allies, apart from maybe District 7 even they may blame you since Ellis threw his life away for Taryn" He says

"Did he scarfice himself" I ask

"No, but when Mathias told him Tanner was going to kill her, he was going to run away to help her, made him vulnerable I would recommend watching the games" He days

"No, I never want to watch what happens" I say

"Your choice, District two would be the hardest" He says

"I know, but what was I meant to do, let her slowly bleed out, she begged me to kill her" I say

"In there that doesn't matter, District two wanted Taryn to win which means they would hate you either way, a lot of the citizens hate victors like me and Raiden, they want someone that didn't play by the rules that weren't a career, in there eyes your a career" He says

"I killed a alliance member" I say

"And so did I, I killed three actually, Raiden killed a few of his, Callens bomb killed on, Aryan beheaded the leader before he even realised" He says

"What do I then" I ask

"Be honest, you clearly aren't happy with what you, did they will notice it" He says

"Maybe you should try and change" I say

"I like who I am" He mumbles

I don't think anyone else does but let him think that "You know even if you sent one gift I would of been happy" I say

"I wanted to but Archer told me not too, pretty much forced me away, I may be a shit mentor and person but I would try and get my tribute out I have tried" He says

"And I'm your first Victor" I say

"Yes and the only one I didn't help in the games, Remember a few years back in Isaac games, I had the girl that year, I sent her a note warning her not to attack Isaac because that is what she planned, she didn't listened to me, tried to attack him and got brutally beaten to death, my tributes never listen to me, they think I'm too far gone but I know where I am" He days

"Well when you watch your games you may think that" I say

"I have different beliefs, I wasn't the only dark side worshipper, we had a group of youngs guys that believed the same thing" He shad

"What happens to them?" I ask

"They blew them selves up" He says

I roll my eyes "Whats the point of this Rowan" I say

"The point is my tributes never have listen to me every advice I sent them they did the opposite which got them killed, I didn't want to risk that" He says

"You like me" I say smirking

"Don't be cocky pretty boy, let's say you were the easiest tribute I had to deal with" He says

"I still hate you but you can be my mentor again, I did come in with two, Callen just a replacement for my other one" I say

"What are you going to do about that anyways, you family" he says

"I only have one family member left, and he had locked himself in his room suffering alone" I say sanding up

"Where are you going?" He asks

"To speak to Raiden" I say

I finally worked up the courage, I walk to his room knocking on door, its silent but after a few minutes he opens it, he makes no facial expression but I can see his hurting, the boy that killed so many tributes and seems so heartless is breaking due to the death of his sister "I know I'm the last person you probably want to see at the moment" I say

He nods his head about to close the door "Please Raiden, your my only family member left give me a chance" I say

"What about your father, you have him, my parents are dead because of me, My brother was found dead a few hours ago and you killed my sister what can you say to me" He says

I didn't know about his or should I say our brother "I wanted to save her Raiden I would of killed myself" I say

"instead you killed her" He mumbles

I'm starting to loose my temper at bit "Would of you rather her come out alive where she would of never been able to walk and suffer for the rest of her life, she begged me to kill her I know if you were in that position you would of done the same" I say

His hand on the handle shakes and he opens the door letting me in "What do you want me to say Sebastian" He says

"Nothing, I don't want a apology or forgiveness, I promised myself that if I was to find my really family that I would build a relationship with them, I know you did horrible things but I want to give you a chance just like you should give me one" I say

"How do I know your serious about this" He mumbles

"If I wasn't serious I would of slit Taryns neck instead of letting her go, I would of killed her mercilessly you know how much I hated her, hated you but the one detail made me change my view, you know how hard this is for me, how much I just want to bring a knife across my wrist but I made a promise and I don't want to break that" I say

"I made a promise to myself to" He mumbles

I look at him "That if Taryn's killer was to win that I would kill him" He says

I bite my lip "But you were right, you weren't her real killer, you may have almost killed her in that fight but that's what a final battle is meant to look like, in my eyes Payton was her killer and you killed him, if anything you shouldn't be here for my forgiveness" He says

"I forgive you, I don't know how much your hurting at the moment, but I really hope your alright" I say

"She died and I still don't know what she thought of me, all of this was my fault, I wasn't a good brother, I don't know how to be a brother" He says

"Just be here, don't leave me, not like my father did" I say

"It will take time, but I think I can make it work" He says

I smile at him feeling a weight leave my shoulders

* * *

We finally make district 12, after my talk with Raiden everything hurts less, I went back to my room considering on whether on should watch the replays but I couldn't bring myself To watch it, but I just hope I survive this trip

We walk in the justice building to first meet the mentors, or for District 12 the only mentor "I'm sorry about your tributes" I say to Elara

I didn't really pay much attention to her, even now all I see is a broken woman who takes her tributes death to heart way to much, she didn't suffer as much as other tributes but she seems to more after the games, I have to be nice though "You didn't kill them" She says

I nod my head giving one last look to my mentors, I finally convinced Raiden to come here with Callen and Rowan but it's obvious he feels uncomfortable in this district, I don't know why, he didn't kill a district 12 tribute, I walk onto the stage, to see hundreds of oppressed and suffering eyes look at me, no cheer or boo, I never realised how bad District 12 was, smoke fills the sky, hundreds of dirty and run down buildings, even the people look in pain, it's a tiny district too and I can see the first border each side

"District 12, is always a overlooked district, a district us career districts insult and undermine, this year was different, you had a tribute make it to final 12 the first tributes in 10 years to do so, in that you should be proud" I say

"but pride shouldn't overtake the guilt and sadness you will feel after the death of two tributes in your district" I say looking up to the two screens showing the tributes face, death order and kill, I look and see Kassians family, his mother with tears and his little brother crying his eyes out, his father tries to look strong and I look away, I shouldn't feel guilt I didn't kill these tributes, I look to the girls one, Celina

To see her parents, brother and sister, kneeling on the floor, having there hands in some weird position, and I try and hide my confusion "Kassian was a tribute with fight and determination, I saw him in training, he was a boy that just wanted to get home for his family, someone that would put his life on line but during the games he began to change his moral confusion was the case of his death, but hopefully he died getting his answer, that answer was that keeping your true identity is sometimes more important them victory"

I have no idea how he died only that Theon killed him but these cue cards are genius "Celina was one I didn't take my notice of but I did know her as the religious girl one that hopefully kept her fate when she was brutally cut down"

Thankfully I also don't sound fake because that's something I would of said "Hopefully next year your district would have more luck" I say

The crowd quietly claps when I leave "That was good, how did it feel" Callen asks

I shrug my shoulders "Easy"

* * *

District 11 may be a bit harder due to the fact I killed thier tribute, Callen told me to atleast act sympathic, I'm trying to forget my games so having to do this is torture, I'm a little more nervous walking into the justice building even the justice building represents the poor District, the one in two is like a mansion

"what's the victors name" I quietly ask Callen

"Max, his a bit more stubborn, so be aware" He says

I walk into the next room meeting the victor, oh yeah this is the guy that won the twenty, four twist, that's all I remember to be hones, atleast I'm starting to become my old self, emotionless, as long as I don't think about what happend on the final day "I'm sorry for killing one of your tributes" I say

"Are you really sorry what was his name" He says, I'm about to look at my cue cards

"Without looking at your fake words" He says

"They aren't fake I just couldn't bring myself to watch the games" I mumble

"What was his name then" He says

"Tyson" I say walking off, I look at the cue cards, oh it's Dyson, I really stuffed myself up there

I walk out to the small, dark district filled with Miles of agricultural fields and huts, this is actually the only building, once again no verbal reaction but I do get glares especially from Dyson's family

"I'm sorry for your losses, knowing that every year you have to suffer while watching your tributes get brutally cut down in the bloodbath, what I have seen by your two tributes this year and years before, your district shows spirit and unity to stay with thier district partners they didn't deserve the deaths they had" I say

"I didn't know Dyson and to me he was just a tribute that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but realising it now I ended a boy that could of had his whole life ahead of him, a family who loved him and a reason to win, I'm sorry to his friends and famity for taking him away from you and although I may not show it, I do feel guilty but it's what had to be done" I say

"Fenna was another one I didn't know, but her death was brutal and she deserved better then that, I hope you all will still have spirit and hopefully next year you will have a tribute survive past the bloodbath" I say

The crowd don't react and I walk off, maybe this will be harder then I thought

* * *

I'm a little more relaxed now knowing I don't have to face a district where I killed thier tribute until 6 but I feel sick in the stomach knowing I have to make up these lies about these tributes, it's not in me to be fake but I know without these cue cards I would just be a blabbering mess up there

Plus instead of meeting 1 mentor I have to meet 4 "I don't like District 10" Raiden mumbles

"The boy from your games he was the closest to kill you wasn't he" I say

"They produce butchers, there is one in the District at the moment who may he chosen if next year is the rigged games" He mumbles

"That bad" I say

"Not Archer bad but not the greatest" He says

"They are a strong District, a proud one too, but Mathias broke that so they shouldn't be angry at you, they are a friendly district will probably clap you" says

I nod my head walking with them through the justice buildings to meet the 4 victors "Never I thought I would actually not hate a career winner" Ryder says

"Really?" I say

"You did what you had to do" Mitchell shrugs

The other two mentors lina and Ruben barely look at me, oh well, I walk out to the stage and Callen was right since they quietly clap me, The scenery here is different, the city square is large and nicely decorated I can see acres of farm lands and animals but when look behind a see a dark and gloomy city

"This year District 10 gave tributes that I didn't expect, ones that were a perfect underdog or threat, your district grows stronger and I know it won't be long until another Victor here is crowned"

The family infront of the screens are much different, Aisley's family genuinely look distraught while Mathias's are standing there with blank faces, maybe horrified of their sons actions

"Aisley, was a name I heard alot around the training centre, a curious mind and one that tried to talk to many tributes, she was one that put her friends first but didn't have the courage to fight, she deserved much better then the betrayal in her games and that her trust she holds so dearly to her heart didn't deserve to get broken"

I look back at my mentors in the justice centre giving a look to Callen, this is was too sappy for my likely he shrugs his shoulders and I know it was probably Gunner, I look back at the crowd, I'm sick of following these cue cards "Mathias was one of the tributes that I admired for his fighting ability, you may hate him but his someone that didn't hide like a few of the tributes this year, he may have killed Aisley and a few more but he deserved it more then some"

The crowd look shocked and I quickly walk off "What was that Sebastian" Callen says

"You didn't write these cue cards didn't you" I say

"I had to speak to the president and Gunner didn't know what to write"

"Then who did" I ask

"Abigail" He says

"Well tell her that I'm not a sappy idiot, this is a waste of my time" I scream

"Calm down, just speak your mind who cares there are much worse victors then you" Rowan says

His right and Callen nods, maybe this will be a bit easier

* * *

"Atleast be nice to the victors" Callen says when we walk through the justice building

"Apologies for something I didn't do, no thankyou" I say

"Taryn killed Tanner, which makes you someone to blame" Callen says

"Did she actually do it by accident" I say

"Don't you even fucking question her" Raiden growls

My eyes widen a bit and Callen puts a hand in his shoulder "Yes" He says

I walk to the next door Myren just gives me one nod and Sedna looks away, well there is nothing really to say so I walk out and there is a bit of booing all of it coming from a group of boys close to the front which I believe is Tanners gang, I feel a bit of guilt as he had no family standing up there, this district isn't as poor as the first three I saw but most of all of the houses are made of straw, the only brick building being the justice building the rest is all grain

"District 9 is normally the hit or miss district, a district that produce tributes that can't fight or yhink they can fight but can't fight only twice is 40 years has that been different" I say

A few more people boo, it is the truth "Atleast they both passed the bloodbath and one came fifth, Tanner was one that had great potential, he had alot of bark but wasn't skilled enough to turn that into bite, he believed fighting was the only option, which caused his death, but believe me his killer probably felt the most guilt the any other tribute this year, so don't blame her" I say

I look up at his district partners screen, unsure on how to say her name, I think I lost too much blood, her parents look at me with sadness and I roll my eyes "The little girl whose name I can't say, shouldn't of been chosen, it was bad luck and killed a girl who may have had her whole life ahead of her died"

"Maybe next year, a tribute more worthy would be chosen" I say walking off

"Next time learn the names it's dispectful" Myren says walking off with Serna

"Don't listen to him, his always hated careers" Rowan says

* * *

"So the girl Verla how did she die?" I ask

"Shot by Brecken" Callen says

"So both were shot by Brecken, That's ironic you got to admit" I say

"I have to warn you though, Isaac is a defensive one, hates career victors especially District two like most districts, you saw what he did to our tributes" Callen says

I nod my head, The justice building is decorated with different fabrics "What reaction would I get from the district" I ask

"A polite clapping, they are known for their kindness apart from Isaac" Rowan says

When we walk in Kasey and Cara politely smile at me, While Isaac crosses his arms scowling "I did not kill either of your tributes" I say to him

"You still watched by and let them shot, you were the worse of them all for what you did" He says

I know what his talking about "you better watch what you say to me, I still haven't got over what I did" I say

"You can't threaten me, but I will make it my duty to tell my tribute next year to kill yours" He says

"You do that" I say walking out

Rowan was right and I get gently applauded, everyone smiles but I knows it's fake even the families are welcoming me but I know they secretly hate me, District 8 is quite a urban district, smoke from the factory's filling the sky and the district crammed with large factories the only colours is the ones of the clothing

"As a tribute from two, my mindset automatically overlooks District 8, a friendly and positive District at a huge disadvantage, this year like most years your tributes didn't have the skills or determination to make it far, I'm shocked they both survived the bloodbath" I say

"Zander was the annoying kid that should of taken this more seriously, his was too involved with being a joker then actually giving himself a advantage, Verla well there is really not mcuh to say about her, a arrow in the chest was all it takes so as advice for next year and future years don't run from arrows" I say walking away

"You know if you don't run from arrows you die right" Callen says

"Anything to stop Isaac from getting a Victor" I say

* * *

It's going to start getting harder now, I thought I hated Ellis, but knowing the relationship him and Taryn had, how he saved her makes me feel guilty, I regret wishing that I killed him

"Will they hate me" I say

"District 2 and 7 believe all not have a pretty good relastionship, due to the alliances that fork between the district 2 Female and district 7 male has been happening for almost 10 years even in Raiden's and mine games, if anything we should be in a alliance with them" He says

"Clearly they are more trust worthy" I say

District 7's wealth has improved largely throughout these last few years making themselves fourth richest, the justice building is much nicer then the previous 5, I get a better welcome from the mentors "I'm really sorry Sebastian" Eris says

"It's hit your fault, I'm sorry about Ellis, I actually liked the boy" I say

"We are willing to keep up this alliance 2 and 7" He says

"Mich better then 2, 1 and 4" I say

He nods smiling and I walk out, the clapping is louder here and they seem geniually happy I am here, I thought Ellis had family but there is no one standing by his screen, his district oartner only had a middle aged woman

I never knew how calm District 7 is miles of trees, large wooden huts and a few nicely decorated buildings wish I could move here "District 7 should have more victors then three, Almost every year you bring out one or even both tributes that show skill and determination something that I believe every Victor must have your District also has mature minds that are willing to loose their sanity to win" I say

"Adelyn was a member of the girls alliance we overlooked, but I saw her bond with the little girl from 9, both your tributes showed how selfless but willing to win" I say

"Ellis was one of the outer tributes I actually paired attention at first he was my district partners Allie someon that I though was a threat, eapskong to him during the games I learnt he was just a big trying to find his true self, his parents wanted him to be this shallow snob while he actually fling friends for life, to his friends I am really sorry for your loss, he didn't deserve to die like he did and to his parents who didn't even have the decency to show up I hope you suffer and to your District as o whole I will honestly say your probably my favourite" I say

I walk off "That's the nicest thing you have said" Callen says

"I like the idea of 7 and 2" I say maybe it may be a thing

* * *

"Try and not go ballistic on stage please" Callen says

"I hate him, I hate him so much, so you don't know how hard this will be standing infront for his district" I say

"Be honest like you have been, they will probably hate him" Rowan says

Raiden chose to stay in the train, preferring not to go to the district where the boy tat was partially responsible for his district lives, the justice building is much bigger which doesn't shock me since this is District had the highest crime rates, The mentors seem even more happier to see me then 7

"You are a hero to us" Corin says

Here I was expected some anger "I killed your chance of a victor" I ask

"Who would of destroyed our district and everyone in it, he was a admonition to a district, without him less peopkemare dying people feel safe in the streets you are a hero" Cia says

I nod them to stepping out and I'm a bit shocked by the reaction, eveyfone is cheering, cheering I think louder then the Capitol has, I can hear some words

"You killed the monsters you saved this District"

"Our hero, we will forever be greatful"

"We are sorry, sorry he killed your sister"

That bit gets me to almost drop my microphone, I never realised how populated District 6 was and how big, most of it is filled wi train tracks and hovercrafts but this was I District I always iverlooked "District 6 really has a tendacy of reaping unique tributes, this year you reaped a boy your district destroyed, it is not your faults but instead the faults of you mayors, your peacekeepers, the hidden assassin system in your district had destroyed, I may be a career but I wasn't stolen as a child, I wasn't shown to have no humanity, I hope one day you rise against you leaders you show everyone your not a bunch of drug addicts or killers, that just like too fi your victors you can be normal you can be" I say

A few more people scream oh three thoughts

"Yeah let's kill the mayor"

"Lets burn the morphling"

"I wonder if he will lay for a prostitute"

I scowl at the last part, I hate District so much even the people are morons, this is just a ploy to get them to fall "I would say things about the tributes but it opens up to much wounds than you for your time" I sh among out

Callen just shakes his head "What" I say

"They will do it, you know that right" He says

"I can't get revenge on Payton why not get revenge on his home"

* * *

This is when it will start getting hard for me, well not my emotions but I won't be welcomed with smiles and cheers especially four and five, then there is my district, I couldn't care less what one thinks

I get blinded by the bright lights in the justice building "Sont worry you get use to us they are the home of power and the power supply is so big they have the bets of it" Callen says

I nod my head walking into the next room to meet the victors, they just smile nothing else really, they are trying to be polite "Good Job" Hollis mumbles

"I'm sorry about what I had to do with Elliot" I say

"He was better of dead both of them" He days

The games break the innocence, I walk out, this time I don't get such a warm welcome actually quiet a few boos, the district actually looks rundown, filled with hundreds of power plans and lies and the odd nice building

"Dustrict 5 did surprise me this year both had potential and if they stayed together could of been a deadly duo, I know that everyone here would rather not to see a career as Victor but if you want to change that actually reaped tributes that know how to fight and don't underestimate a careers ability" I say the booing get louder and I just ignore it

"One thing I must commend about your district is you passion that one day will get you anithr Victor" I say

The quiet down after that "Cecily would of been the perfect underdog Victor, but she chose to hide no hiding doesn't bring you anything but death, ut makes you hunted and if she were to atleats try and survive she could be standing here instead of me, actually that's a lie but in any other year she may have made the final 6" I say

Her brother at the stand glares at me, I understand his feeling but I can't feel syomathy for other the only way to survive this is the be emotionless, only show my emotions to a very, very small minority "Elliot was someone I never underestimated, he had this strength in him and a acceptance in what the games are, I was shocked by his skill and nearly died by his hands but at the end of the day when your life is on the line you react, I admit I was hunting him but I knew that if he wasn't killed then he would of been Victor and I'm being honest about that" I say

They don't react and I walk away

3 more left then I can finally go home

* * *

"your going to get a lot more hostility, more then five and hopefully more then two" Callen says

"Careers kill eachother all the time they should be use to it" I say

"Braelyn wasn't a career, this district is split more then it ever has, the elite and the normal people, the elite well what ever is left of them will be happy your here the rest won't, everyone in the district loved Braelyn, she had heaps of friends almost everyone knew her name" He says

"What about Theon" I say

"They won't care, he was a villain in there eyes" He says

This justice centre is actually really nice, sculptures and photos symbolising the sea, we make it to the last room and there are only 4 victors, Kelsey and Jayden glare at me then look away "Don't worry about them they don't know what true victory is" Lukas says

"Good Job out there you made it look like a walk in the Park" Daylen says

"Where is Archer?" I ask

"Still in the Capitol he may pay you a visit he had to new head game maker" Daylen says

I just nod doesn't that sound great I walk into out, and Callen was write I get boos nod screaming at me but just smirk, they are just annoyed they don't have another Victor

The District it's self is surrounding by ocean and docks, far in the back you can see the slums but the rest of the buildings are well built "Its quite obvious that the relastinship with District 2 and 4 get worse every year and this year was no different, but I would be Hines here and say as a career district you a bullshit system, lack of discipline, lack of unity, lack of common knowledge, you may have bee gift with 5 victors but all of them haven't fit the mould of what you call a typical career, only 2 out of your 5 victors have been chosen by the academy to represent This district, insanity seeks to be our only weapon but this year was different"

The screaming gets louder and I roll my eyes "Theon was probably the worse career in a long time, no proper motive, no general knwodlege of what it really means t be a murderer in this world he thought power was the mist important thing but power is a curse, iwill gife you advice and stop being a split District, stop choosing the rich to represent you because soon enough your career status may change, atleast you are better ten one will always be better then one"

"Braelyn wasn't a easy kill for me and there was a reason why I didn't kill her when I had the chance in day three, she was a innocence girl someone that brought this emotion out in me, near the end of the games I knew, she had to go why keep giving her this false hope that she can become victorious in a games like mine with no blood on her hands, I ended her quickly, ended her painlessly because a girl like who doesn't deserve to be in a world like this" I say

The booing stops and Braelyn brother begins to clap which gets the whole district to join I nod my ead walking off "Here I thogith you were socially awkward" Rowan says

"I guess I have passion too" I say

* * *

"I'm so sick of this" I mumble

"Your almost done, this should be easy you had nothing to do what the tributes from three" Callen says

"And I barely remember there names" I say

"Elia and Wyatt are you feeling okay" Callen says

"Headache its fine, I just not remembering things so well" I say the thing I really wanted to forget, I can't

The justice building here is made of metal and is more like a factory, coming in the whole district is undercovered, the victors greet me quietly but nothing much else is said, they must be sick of seeing their tributes young and bright get killed every year

Walking out the chemicals make my eyes water by the people here must be use to it, the whole district is filled with factories so close to eachother it is hard to see the sky, I get no reaction and I look at the screens and both have families both her look distraught

"District three is normally the district that suffers the most, a district that Reapings young kids or non mature ones and this year was not different, the draw was harsh and I wish one day someone might be different, but it seems unlikely, as you get poorer your population gets younger, the more little kids get reaped, the ones that die quickly" I say

"Elia made it far, further then people expected, its a shame that she was bacjatabbed by someone she called a friend, Wyatt was als bacjstabbed and both deserved better" I say quickly walking off

"Your rushing these aren't you" Callen says

"I just want to get home, I just want to face the blacklash and hopefully detach with if" I say

* * *

"I have always hated District one maybe more then four" I say

"Me and you both, I didn't kill either of their tributes unfortunately" He days

Callen rolls his eyes, these two really don't get along but I guess since me and raiden aren't in the best stage of mind at the mint arguing with echither will do more harm then good

This justice building is an iverky decorated, expensive silks, gems, gold they are obviously showing off their wealth, but District one is beginning to loose their wealth and funding for he career acedemy, only 3 out of 11 districts have the same or less victors then them and for a career district that is disgraceful

I'm oertednifn that I'm this freer but I couldn't care less but for others, we have had 4 in lesss then 10 years they only have 2 in 40 years do the maths

"And the victors aren't even here how nice" Rowan says

"Probably ashamed neither made the final 12" I say

"They are too proud for a shit district, they only have 4 more years to get a victor or they have thier career academy and weapons taken away" Rowan says

"Lets hope that happens, 10 or 7 are much more deserving" I say

I waste no time walking out getting treated to the boos and angry careers that believe I should be here, what snobs even the district looks snobbish but it is tiny, and compakred to 2 this district looks crap

"Your just all jealous, your career system is horrible, your just like four putting effort in the wrong areas and the yearly tournament to decide your victors seriously just a waste of time just like this is a waste of my time" I say walking off

Rowan looks happy but Callen puts his hand to his head "They might target your tirbute next year" I say

"Fuck my tribute" I say

* * *

When the train stops at district two I instantly feel sick and I regret rushing the victory tours to get home, I have dealt with a lot before I have to now, I have to try and move on with my life

"This is a victor welcoming but you also say a speech about your games and then talk about your District partner, since she is deseased Raiden will be at the family podium but I think you two are starting to build a relationship" Callen says

"What about the victors" I say

"We will be sitting in the stage, I can quickly write you up some cue cards if you want" He says

"No I have to tell the truth, this is my district, my home as much as I hate it I feel safe, I don't want to be a lair in my own home, district 2 are noble if they know I'm telling the truth they will forgive me or atleast welcome me" I say

"Just relax okay, I'm going to have to go out here now" He says

I let him go trying to steady my breathing, I'm scared I really am, Everyone can say Payton killed her but when you look at the records I am noted as her killer, I did the last movement that ended her life, I am her killer as much as I think otherwise

If I can't face my District how will I survive, I pull up the sleeve of my jacket and long sleeve staring at the scars of my arm, I turned to self harm because I wasn't strong enough to with what happened I was weak, I pull them back down, Callen says the Capitol can do plastic surgery to make sure they are gone forever but they are a symbol, a symbol of my growth and hopefully a symbol of my new life

"Your cue" The peacekeeper says by the door

I walk out met with dead silence, not the usual cheering a Victor gets but it's better then real hatred, I meet eyes with the victors on the stage, started with Callen, then Rowan, Abigail but when I meet eyes with Aryan I sneer looking away, I don't want him here, I don't want to even be in the same area as him but I can't make a scene

My eyes move to the screens at the back, mine with Victor on too then Taryns, even on there I'm noted as her killer, her sole killer

Raiden nods at me signalling me to the start being back it just puts me back in my shell but this is the District I live in the one I will forever until I die

"A lot of you that didn't know me well would know me by my last name the sole survivor of his family or better yet adopted family, the boy whose sister was brutally killed infront of thousands, the boy that watch as his family slowly flicked to ash and the boy that was so revolved with revenge that he lost is true self, he became a physcopath, one that took advantage of the gift called life"

"Ones that knew me if it was from the academy or boarding house thought as me as the boy that couldn't let go of a weapon, that seemed to hate every second of his life, that thought spilling blood is the only way to gain retribution but that is not true, spilling blood, killing, isn't always the key, I have learnt that you and only you shape up the person you are today and me, I chose my life, my decisions my thoughts, many of you in the academy boarding house has suffered more, I may have acted like I didn't care or wasn't listening but I took in every bit of it"

I move my eyes o the group from the boarding house "If it was loosing your family at birth and growing up in the prison they call the orphanage" I say directly staring at three boys

"Loosing your leg in a masonary accident trying to earn money for your family" I say towards another boy who smiles at me in gratitude

I meet eyes with Serenity "Being thrown away by your own brothers only to endure 4 years of abuse by a victor" I say looking back at Rowan when I say last part, he gives me a cocky grin and I turn back

"Or maybe it was being constantly abused by your own parents until you finally had the courage to fight back"

"But that doesn't end, even the ones I don't know, I know alot of you struggle, the masonary workers the one holding this district and getting our riches are treated like scum, when they do more then any of us, those man work endless hours for our district just too earn one or two coins a day, those experience beat the one I have dealt with becase unlike some of you, I have experienced love and I took the advantage of it once they died, everyone experiences hardship and alot of you fight through it but I I let it change me, I let it make me into this horrible person, I admit I still lack emotion but I'm willing to change"

"I know that a large majority of you that I have interacted with has been negative, I have shown nothing that says I am a good person if it was a insult, threat or just my brutal words that made you give up on me, I am sorry and I know that I'm not even close to the victor you wanted"

I calm my breathing "That brings me to the bad things I did in the games, I was raised as a career like a majority of the children here today, I was taught to kill and fight, to eventually become Victor, if you are in the gold class you know that it is your destiny to be in the games, you will put your time and even your world into training, I admit I did enjoy some aspects of the games, but one thing I plead that all further tributes think is that surprises are every where even if the surprise means you find out everything you thought about your life was a lie"

"I thought I hated Taryn, that I would do anything to make Raiden suffer, I let it consume me, let it push me on, I forced myself to hate a girl I had so much in common with, I actual felt relieved when Payton threw the truth at me, I knew deep inside that I had this connected with her, I never realised how much one little detail can Change your whole world, your motives and believes, I deserve your hatred, I killed the one you wanted here, but put yourself in my shoes put your hand up if you have a mother, father sibling, grandparent, aunt or uncle, the ones I mentioned before you don't have to do this" I say

Almost everyone puts there hand up "Now put your hand down if you would end their suffering if you knew they would be paralysed there whole life and you knew nothing you could do will save them, and they are begging you to kill them" I say

Pretty much everyone puts there hand "I still believe what I did was a crime, killing my actual family before I got to truely apologise but here I am, the old me would of plunge a blade in my wrist but the new me as much as he wants to cry is trying to survive, and wants to make a difference, to the hundreds of you that have been through hardships I want you to keep fighting because it mau get worse or better but no one can predict time fate, thankyou" I say stepping down

The crowd cheer louder then I imagine, the mayor walks up the stairs "This is what you call a inspiration, the words he has said is true and although a few hours ago I was wishing he died out there I couldn't ask for a better Victor so it gives me a great honour and pleasure to welcome Sebastian back to our district and to live has a victor and mentor" He says

I shake his hand walking back in, Callen follows me "All of that was honest, all of that was emotion" He says

"I owe them that, I'm here to stay" I say

* * *

It's been a week since I have come back home and I have been shown my new home in the victors village at first it was a bit hard living in such a big house alone but now I like the loneliness but I also welcome others

Apart from Aryan that hasn't even bothered to show up I don't care, me and Raiden are slowly building our relationship and I'm starting to feel better, I haven't left here yet but that's going to take time, time is what I always needed

I finally brought myself to watch the replays but stopped at the final three, I can't bring myself to re-watch my fight with Taryn to see what I did and said to her, she went through alot in the games more then me and here I am a victor but I promised my District and I promised my real brother and sister, I hear a knock on my door and as much as I don't want to answer it I know I should

I open it flinging to shut but Archer catches it before it can "I thought we were good friends Sebastian why a cold welcome" He says

"You son of a bitch, you knew, you knew the whole time and instead of telling me, you let me go through 9 days in the game desperate for her blood, I almost murdered her and what did you do give it to Payton, give my birth certificate and my past to that batard and what did he do, force me to kill her, my real family, your nothing but a vile monster" I say

"I didn't know who your actual family was, I didn't look at the birth certificate I gave it to Payton because I knew you would kill him, what I did was solidify your victory, if you were to slit Taryns neck then and there, you would of lost the fight Payton would of come out victorious you may think I'm lying but why would I lie when I get no benefit, do you really think I care what you think of me" He says

"What do you want" I ask

"as you may have found out I have a pernament position of head game maker and while you were on your victory tour we have already planned for next years games" He says

"That's nice, anything else" I say

He rolls his eyes annoyed "I owe you Sebastian, I showed the Capitol I always get my way, now I have power, next year will be similar to this year, you let me in and I will tell you all the details" He says

I let him in after a few seconds of hesitation and I lead him to the lounge sitting down "Every tribute would be chosen, by me and a few other people of high importance, a few would be in a random draw but most will be chosen for a reason, also the rule where every district must have all of thier mentor is back unless they have more then four is also set in place" He says

"How original" I say rolling my eyes

"I'm not a original guy but I also like picking up where someone left off, you would of heard of the 20, 4 rules well one year was 20 females 4 males but after that it hasn't appeared again" He says

"That's because it failed, they wanted a female Victor instead a male one" I say

"Yes but wasn't it much more interesting, there were only four males that year and two of them made up the final two, this year I want a male to win once more" He says

"Why?" I say

"I'm sexist" He says shrugging

"Let me guess twenty males, four females" I say

"Correct" He says

"And let me guess again you have already chosen all the tributes and no female has a chance" I say

"Yes and probably, the four females will come from districts 2, 3, 5 and 9" He says

"And your just random drew these" I ask

"2 yes, the other 2 no, but none of them will turn against eachother all of them are good girls" He has

"And they will hide until getting hunted" I say

"don't know, one I know won't" He says

"And what about the boys" I say

"A butchers boy one that for all his life has watched his dad slaughter animals and had become so curious he slaughters people and burns there bodies, his one that isn't insane, is just grown up with that killer inscint, the other villain would be District ones secret murderer, this boy is good, he has everyone so fooled that no one would expect him to be a killer, his not like Payton at all, he acts good and nice but can switch to evil in a second, he targets people that have committed crimes or done something unlawful, follows them drags them in a forest kills them and hangs their body by the district fence, I only know this because I hid out in the forest and saw him those are the two isnane ones" He says

"Good to only have two this year" I say

"There are a few more but I can't reveal if all it will give you a unfair advantage when preparing yout tribute" He says

"Your telling me them" I say

"Yes" He says handing me the files when I see the names and photos I know instantly

"Don't do this to me Archer, why do this to me" I say

"Secret love affair" He says

"No, but she was my roommate for two years, someone I actually grew a bond with, and someone this district needs there was an accident in the masonary section that destroyed the hospital for the workers they can't afford going to the city doctor and she is the only one to help them" I say

"I thought you didn't care about this district" He says

"I'm trying to start a new life, why, this girl has suffered enough, she was Rowans prisoner for four years, she has finally found her self a new life and now you are forcing her in the games alongside her brother that couldn't care less about her" I say

"She is literally the best chance of winning out of all the females in this district" He says

"She left training before she even used a weapon" I say

"She still is capable and her brother Ciaran, you know how strong he is, think of how entertaining it would be brother and sister that have been Apart for 6 years, she has potential I see it, and Ciaran it will be good to know what he is thinking how he will treat her in the games, we haven't had a typical career in a long time he fits the mould" He says

"I hate you" I mumble

"I made you win Sebastian, your girl can follow" He says snatching the files of me and giving me a listen of 24 names

"What do I do" I say

"Warn her, prepare her, train her, make her brother believe he isn't to be chosen make another boy think that" Archer says standing up

"This isn't a trick" I say

"I told you, you will win and you have this isn't a trick" He says walking out

I hate him for doing this after a few minutes when I know he will be fine I finally leave my house, Serenity doesn't deserve this, I have seen how her two brothers Ciaran and Kaleb treated her, Her parents died so Kaleb was in charge, he too was obsessed with training, when Serenity dropped out after she found out she made the gold group he was really angry

Rowan had a thing for her which is creepy since at that time she was what 8 and he was 18 just after winning his games, he offered to pay them heaps for her, they are now rich, Ciaran being one of the best in the academy, I ignored him but I see how he treats her if they past eachother, completely ignored her or he wished her dead so I don't have any doubt in my mind he will kill her

I know what real and fake hatred is, his is real, she won't survive in the games, she may have fight but not to skill or willingness to kill, and if Archer is right and quite a few of the boys are strong she won't last, girls are already weaker then boys, having them severely out numbered and I may be shocked to see one in the final 12

I make my way to the academy, I miss it there I don't know why, I walk in, thankfully everyone here treats victors like normal citizens since they know most of us hate attention, Raiden actually killed a girl after he won, I walk over to her room and my old room, knocking on the door

It opens but it's some dark haired boy, I think I have seen him around his about 17 "Oh my god it's you, your my favourite victor ever" He says bouncing in his feet

Callen did tell me that there is a waiting list for the boarding house so my spot would of filled quickly and that he only gives priority to people that really need it, Callen did want serenity to stay with him but he knew the risk of having her live so close to rowan he had tried to kidnap her a few times, I know because I had to save her one night or better yet five nights "Who the fuck are you?" I ask

"Travis, Silver group" He says

"Where is Serenity" I ask

"I don't know she doesn't really talk much" He says

"Thankyou" I say

"Hey can I ask-" I slam the door on his face walking off, no wonder she doesn't talk much she probably won't be able to with his yapping

I walk into Callens office "I'm happy to see you finally leave your house but I thought this would be one of the last places you visit" He says

"Do you know where Serenity is" I ask

"Stone mines, is everything ok you look stressed" He says

I take out the piece of paper giving it to him "Like she needs this" He says

"I know, archer wouldn't change his mind" I say

"First Taryn, now Her, it's like his targeting district 2 girls to punish them" He says

"I need to find her and prepare her, it's the twenty, four rule this year, twenty males, you saw how dominated they were this year next year will be a hundred times worse" I say

"What about Ciaran" He says

"Fuck that son of a bitch I'm going to lie and say it's some other boy" I say

Callen nods then he looks at the paper and his face drops "You recognise one of the names?" I ask

"Hudson one of the boys from 8, you know that girl I was telling you about, the one one with the child well here's the father" He says

"Isaacs going to get him to target serenity" I mumble

"I don't know much about him, but we can't worry about that, you just worry about preparing her, tell her the truth" He says

"I'm surprised your giving me this mch responbility" I say

"i know as much as you wouldn't of admitted it back then you cared, and if you didn't you wouldn't of bothered looking for her" He says

"Two mentors for each tribute this year" I say

"I will take her with you, there is going to be a bit of a issue Raiden isn't stable enough to mentor at the moment, but we still need to take him, Aryan clearly wants to avoid you and Kyden has retired" He says

"Which means Rowan has to mentor" I mumble, like that would end well the only reason why he gave Serenity away was because Callen threatened to tell the Capitol as it is illegal for owners of child slaves to be less then 12 years older then them, Rowan is only 10 years older which makes him too young, the district covered it up, Callen was even younger, people believe they signed a form its fake

"I will deal with it just help her, just try and keep your mind off things instead of locking yourself indoors for all your life" He says

"I will" I say walking out

I walk through the district and into the mines or more the so poorer areas, I have never been down here and I never realised how bad the conditions are, I see a sick father and his son leaning by the wall and against my previous bad nature I walk up to them "Do you have a house" I ask

"No, the last snow storm knocked it down, and we are too sick to work at the moment, it will be fine things get better" The father says

It won't for them, in the games if I saw a tribute like this I would kill them, I'm not in the game any more "Have you seen a doctor, I say

"Can't afford it and serenity is too busy with people who are in a more crucial state" He says

I fiddle in my pocket taking out a bag of coins throwing it at them "This is pure gold, enough to buy you a house in the city, food and clothing and will be able to get you both to see the district doctor" I say

"No we can't accept this" He says

"I'm a Victor now, I have atleast thousands of those bags at home, please accept it" I say

"Thankyou, thanks so much" He says, helping his son up and they walk off

The old me wouldn't of bothered, maybe this would be easy, I lived in this district for 17 years and I never knew half off what really happens, I walk closer to see Serenity with a boy who has a large burn on his leg, even seeing that doesn't effect me

"What's that medicine" He asks

"I don't know the name but it works, I'm going to give you some more take them whenever you feel in pain, this cream should stop infections and make sure you keep it bandaged, until it starts to heal" She says when she finishes

"Thankyou, how much would you like" He says fiddling in his pocket

"I don't take money" She says

"Then what do you take?" He asks

"Nothing, just go back home this place isn't safe for you" She says, she looks back noticing me looking back at him

"I can't, me and my mother have hardly any money and she can't work here so this is the only way to survive" He says

"Kid take this" I say walking up to him and handing him a bag of coins

"That is real gold, I have never seen real gold, your the best victor ever" He says running off excitited

I have gotten that a few times lately "Didn't see you as a charity person" She says standing up

"I couldn't help it, as victors get money sent in every month, I have nothing really better to do with, don't be impressed this is the first time I have been out here since I came back" I say

"You came here to give the workers money?" She asks

"Actually I came for you, first to say thank you" I say

"For what" She says

"I know that being my room mate was probably a nightmare to you but you still tried, you got to know me and I got to know you, I owe you for the effort" I say

"I was a mess that didn't want to leave my room for 2 months until Callen finally got me outside" She says

We actually moved in at the same time "And I would openly cut my arms with a knife then threaten you with it if you tried to stop or help me" I say

"People change" She says

I lead her out of the mining area and back in our district "I thought you wouldn't bother with me once you won" She says

"Who else would I talk to, I have Callen and Raiden but they always do there own thing, Raiden is still healing and Callen is so busy in the training centre" I say

"You have rowan" She mumbles

"I hate that guy as much as you do trust me, I don't want to act like a normal Victor, I made a promise and I want to keep it" I say

"I'm really sorry about Taryn" She says

"It's fine, I made a mistake one that I'm going to have to live with, she made me promise to build a new life that's what I want" I say

"It's good to see your fine, I thought victory would break you" She says

"It almost did, the games they aren't as great as people say, I wish I was like you and dropped out the first chance I got" I say

"I dropped out because I knew I wasnt strong enough, but why are we walking to the academy" She says

I stop when we are outside of the building "I was given information about the games next year, they are brining back the 20, 4 rule" I say

"20 males this time around?" She asks

"Yes and the tributes have been hand chosen this year too, this is the list" I say passing it to her

I see defeat in her eyes when she sees her and her brother's name, she passes it back to me "I'm so sorry, I tried to talk him out of it but he was dead set saying its entertainment" He says

"it's not your fault, it's mine for leaving the academy in the first place" She mumbles

"Not everyone belongs there, you have even more medical knowledge then Taryn, you know survival skills too right" I say

"I know all that, the only thing I don't know is how to fight, it takes someone 8 years to fully learn a weapon, I left when I was 8" She says

"Archer said he can make you win but I don't trust a word that comes out of his mouth" I say

"My brother is in the games, how do I expect to win knowing he has to die" She says

I wish I was forgiving like her, that I forgave Taryn even before I knew she was my sister "His your enemy Serenity, I don't expect you to go in there and kill, I expect you to go in there and try your hardest, I don't know what the arena is but Archer did mention that have your skills will give you a great advantage" I say

"I have been positive for so long even through those past four years, it kept me going I don't want to give up now" She says

"We have a year to prepare, I'm going to put all my time and effort in your, every day we train, Callen won't mind you stopping being a medic here you can still help the masonary workers though" I say opening the door and leading her in

"What do I need to know?" She asks

"how to use a weapon, and how to fight if you were to be disarmed, I'm the best physical fighter here, I can hopefully teach you one or two things, there will be 20 males this year and Archer did tell me that none of the females are classified has threats there has been a unspoken alliance between females, in the past 10 years every female has been killed by a male next year will be no different, I'm not going to teach you how to fight just defend your self, I am however going to teach you how to use a weapon and possibly kill with that weapon" I say

We make it to the gold training centre and I open the doors "Listen up I have the tribute list for next year" I scream

All the gold class boys come up to me, Ciaran looks behind me "What's she doing here, has she got a new owner" He says

I just glare at him as much as I wish I can stab a sword through his eye "Due to the cruelness of Archer she is the female tribute this year and I will be privately training her but I am going to be polite and tell you all who the male tribute is, the rest of you will be forbidden to train in here and must go to the silver classroom" I say

"It's going to be me isn't obviously they believe I am the most capable and Victor worthy unlike my sister that probably won't even make it to the bloodbath" Ciaran says

"Aren't you a arrogant bastard, sadly for you, it isn't you it is Mason" I say

I know his the worst one here so he looks shocked "I will not dissapoint you" He says

"Good the rest of you get out, unless your will be under 18 in two years time" I say

A majority walk out, Ciaran doesn't look happy pushing serenity out the way "Why does he hate you so much" I ask

"His brainwashed, when your mother dies due to your child birth and your father seems to love the ground you walked on your not popular with your siblings, my eldest brother framed my father he knew that was the only way to get rid of me, his right, I'm some child that gets sold" She says

"What do you mean?" I ask

"The child slavery business, quite a few districts and the Capitol do it, family's can't afford to keep their children so they sell them to someone wanting to pay wether it's a Capitol citizen or peacekeeper, in some cases a child gets put to auction, after they are sold, they keep thier last name but they are no longer free, they must have a owner or they get re-sold, the only way you can get out of it is if you win the games, some people have been like that for all their life, I didn't tell you the details or Callen has, when he found out, he offered Rowan heaps of money and half of the training centre plus threatened to tell the Capitol about how he broke a law, they had to sign a Capitol document stating that I am now Callen's" She says

I didn't know this world was so corrupt "I promise you I will do everything to make you get your life back, if you win you will be safe, Rowan won't be able to harm you" I say

"That's if I can become strong enough" She says

"We'll try as long as you can hold and use a weapon you will already be ahead of a few tributes, now it's just deciding what weapon, your very slim for someone who lived in the city" I say

"Rowan hardly fed me only maybe a small meal a week and enough water to survive, after four years I got so use to little food, it's hard to eat a full meal a day, Callen forces me though, it still makes me feel sick" She says

"It just means you have less strength but more agility, I want you to run from this wall to the next" I say

She listens and I'm surprised by how quick she is, I walk over "Your quick and small, which means a short distance weapon may be better, try this" I say handing her a sword, she drops it straight away

I pick it up handing her a short sword, she can hold but when I tell her to swing it, she drops it "Let's try throwing knives" I say

Handing her one, I help her position but the aim is just too off and I don't think giving her a long diatnce weapon is better

"Try a spear, light can throw and fight in a short distance" Mason says

He has a point, I find the lightest spear I can find "How does it feel" I ask giving it to her

"Light" She says

"Good, step one is completed" I say

But I still don't have confidence even know, but I promised Taryn I would give myself a purpose and saving serenity will be that purpose

* * *

 **Author note: Sorry about the massive 15,000 word story but this is officially the end of hidden Lies, ending with Sebastian's first week as a victor, I know I rushed the victor tour a bit but I had more things to develop upon, after this chapter is out I will start working on the next story, three tributes have already been revealed and the twist is one that I haven't seen before**

 **Next story may be rated M, I'm going to explore a lot of topics that don't get explored enough in other stories, panem, is a corrupt country, a unsafe one that's why next year a few tributes will have pasts that happen in real life, child slavery, rape (won't be a main topic but will be shown in a few black flashes), prosititution, human butchering, drugs, bisexuality and what ever other crazy ideas I have come up with**


End file.
